Our Dawn 2
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: Leah's trying to find her place and Jacob may be the one to show her the way. Irina and the Volturi are on their way to Forks, the pack and the Cullens will have to work together. In the middle of chaos love will blossom. Rated M in later chapters
1. Generosity

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

This is also the sequel of_ Our Dawn 1_ therefore I advise everyone to read it first. But for those who don't want to waste time reading some crap about Bella/Edward I'll resume it for you:

Bella accepted to marry Edward and she believes everything is fine until she knows that Jacob's missing. She feels guilty, especially when she's told that he was really upset and thinking about committing suicide. Bella starts to feel insecure although she knows in her heart that she made the right choice. On her wedding day Alice has a vision and the Cullens realise that Irina is going to kill Jacob to revenge Laurent's death. The wedding is cancelled and Sam is forced to accept the Cullen's help to find Jacob before Irina does although they don't succeed. Irina almost kills Jake and Edward saves his life with his venom. While Jacob's recovering at the Cullens, they go to La Push to avoid a war between Sam's pack and the Denali Clan, leaving Bella with Seth alone with Jake. Irina strikes again and she tries to kill Jacob, Bella and Seth. Leah manages to help and in the end Irina flees again. The Denali Clan returns to Alaska and Carlisle saves Seth while Bella is turned into a vampire by Edward. After that Jacob recovers and Sam gives him the alpha position which Jake accepts. He keeps the treaty with the Cullens and then Bella and Edward get married and finally have their honey moon. In the end they all form some kind of friendship and a new year begins.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**1. Generosity**

What the hell was wrong with me? What the hell was wrong with my life? Why couldn't I be left alone? Everything about my life sucked. I was twenty years old and I had a story that would put Cinderella, Pocahontas and Sleeping Beauty to shame.

I used to have suicidal tendencies. Come on…one: my boyfriend left me for my cousin, my best friend, my sister…two: my father died of a heart attack that I probably caused when I morphed into a giant fucking wolf…and three: (the cherry at the top of the cake) I was barren and everyone called me a bitter bitch. So I really had a lot to live for, right?

Well I used to think about dying or running away from home, but because I was such a lucky person fate came bite me in the ass again. A fucking leech tried to kill our alpha and my brother and now we were on red alert because she could come back.

The stupid leech was trying to avenge the death of her lover, just another fucking leech who had tried to kill Bella Swan a few years ago and totally deserved his fate. I wasn't a wolf yet by then but I sure wish I could've ripped his head off. Leeches were our mortal enemies. We existed to kill them all. No fucking exceptions.

But since our stupid alpha was in love with a leech we had to put up with this nice treaty between our pack and the marvellous Cullens. No violence. No arguments. We were fucking best friends forever with them. Mainly we were their lap dogs. Wasn't it nice?

And because I was the only one who thought that Jacob Black was an idiot for still moping around about his ex-girlfriend Bella Swan, now Bella Cullen, the pack called me a harpy. I was the harpy because I was trying to protect our people from the leeches. Awesome. That was just great but there was more.

Bella fucking Cullen, who had been in love with Edward Cullen, the Greek God of freaking leeches, then with Jacob Black, also known as our-so-stupid-mighty-alpha, and finally with Edward Cullen the mind rapist, _again_…was here to stay for two more damned years which meant we wouldn't be able to stop phasing. On the contrary more kids were morphing into giant fur balls.

So I was literally trapped in La Push for two more years. The only consolation I had actually won out of all this mess was my new position as beta. I knew Jacob had never meant to give me the job, I mean everyone hated me to bits and Sam was his right hand. But I had to make him pay for seeing me naked on the beach. Actually he didn't just see me naked, he touched me, and that was unforgivable. So I kind of blackmailed him and forced him to ask me to be his beta. He was a bit drunk but who cares? I got what I wanted. I was now queen of my castle. I could boss Paul and Jared around like there was no tomorrow, I could bitch about Sam and Emily being together, I could even insult Quil for imprinting on a toddler and Embry for being a bastard child, and no one could touch me.

With the cubs it was different because I actually felt sorry for them but that didn't mean I wouldn't boss them around like the others, I just tend to let them go with a warning, usually a growl that would make them piss themselves and run away for dear life. So I was a bitter bitch…sue me.

My mother was the only person I could rely on. She had been there for me all steps of the way. And there was my asshole leech lover brother as well. I loved Seth more than I would ever admit but right now he was driving me insane. Edward-this, Edward-that, it was all he could talk about since the damn fight with Victoria and Riley. Things got even worse now that Doctor Carlisle had saved his life.

I had to admit that Doctor Carlisle Cullen wasn't so bad after all. The man, I mean the leech, was completely breath-taking. A blonde God from the Olympus, plus he was intelligent. He had saved my brother and I was thankful for that but that didn't mean I wanted to be a part of the bloodsucker's fan club.

The reason why I despised the Cullens so much was pretty obvious: they were the reason why we had morphed in the first place. That was also one of the many reasons why I still hated Bella, although she had been trying hard to be on my good side. There was no chance that would happen. She had hurt Jacob too much, she had made sure an army of vampires came to Forks, she had our alpha wrapped around her little finger and we got nothing in return.

From the beginning Bella Swan had been able to make her own choices and she had chosen a vampire over Jacob. Not only was she stupid but also a freaking selfish and ungrateful bitch. Metaphorically speaking, of course, that would be a compliment. She wasn't a bitch she was a filthy bloodsucker.

I looked into the ceiling of my messed up bedroom and tried to remember when the last time I had cleaned it was. Then my brother's voice reached me. I knew I had to go on patrol…maybe I would skip it but first I had to know who my partner was.

"A surgery? And she said yes?" Seth was asking my mother.

"Yes, she did. I think it's great."

I really didn't feel like listening to that all over again. Emily Young was going to Boston in a couple of days to talk to a doctor that would help her to get rid of her scars. I had heard the story last night from listening to Embry's thoughts. Doctor Cullen had offered to pay the treatments.

I started eating trying to ignore my mother and Seth's conversation. I had the feeling it wasn't the last time I would hear it. From now on everyone on this reservation would know how generous the Cullens were.

"Carlisle is really cool." Seth said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Emily said she'll be able to be totally recovered for the wedding in May."

Yes, my oh-so-beautiful cousin was going to marry my ex-boyfriend in May and I was her maid of honour, wasn't that nice?

"Leah you should be on patrol five minutes ago." Seth warned.

"Who's with me today?"

"Jake."

Great. He was possibly the worse partner I could have on patrols. He had this weird idea that he could tame me or something. He was always playing the nice guy and honestly it was becoming kind of scary. I left home and met Jacob near his place. He was waiting for me. We entered the woods and phased.

We went north first and then we took a shortcut to the border with the Cullen's area. I had to take this chance to tease him, it was too good to ignore.

_'When are you going to start acting like a grown up, Jacob? You do realise she's with the mind rapist, don't you?'_

_'I know that. I don't love Bella anymore.'_

_'Who are you trying to fool? __Me or youself?'_

_'Shut up Leah.'_

_'She's married Jacob. She chose Edward Cullen. Just deal with it.'_

_'I understand now why Sam wants Emily to do the surgery. You are such a bitch.'_

Those words hurt me more than I thought. I knew Emily had accepted to do the surgery because Sam had insisted. This had nothing to do with Emily's wish to be beautiful again; it had to do with Sam's guilt. He wanted to be able to look at her without feeling guilty and remorse and once Emily was fixed again he would be able to do it and would simply forget about me.

_'Fuck you Jacob Black, just go to hell…you and your beloved leeches.' _I left running the other way and Jacob followed me instantly.

_'Wait! Leah!'_

_'Leave me alone!'_

_'I didn't mean what I said.'_

_'Yes, you did. __You know that Sam will never look at me once Emily does the surgery.'_

_'You need to snap out of it Leah. Sam's going to get married.__ You're only torturing yourself.'_

_'You're a fucking hypocrite Black. You're the one pinning after Bella.'_

It was in times like that, that I hated the stupid mind link. I couldn't let Jacob see me vulnerable. I would rather cut my wrists so I phased back. I put my clothes on and he joined me in a few seconds.

"Leah!" he called.

"Go home Jacob…go visit your dead girlfriend…I don't care."

"Look…"

"I don't need your pity!" I raised my voice. "All I need is for you to leave me alone."

"You know Leah…Emily didn't deserve to be attacked by Sam…he never meant to hurt her and he blames himself for that. Where you see some sort of punishment he sees a mistake that almost cost Emily's life."

"I don't…"

"We share minds Leah."

He had seen right through me. He could see the empty, bitter, selfish, cruel bitch I was for wishing that my own cousin could stay marked with Sam's claws forever.

"I'm evil…I know…"

"You're hurting because of him but maybe this is for the best. Have you ever thought about that? You're free to choose…you're free to live your own life. I can provide you that Leah. You can do whatever you want under my command."

"You want me to go away?" I asked surprised.

"No, not now…I need you as my beta…but if you can't stay here I'll let you go."

I was speechless. He was actually being nice to me but I soon realised what was going on. He also thought that it was better for me to leave. After all if I was gone everyone would appreciate it, especially Sam and Emily who would be able to have a decent wedding without my presence.

"I can't go…I can't leave Seth an my mother."

"Good. In that case try to accept that you and Sam are over. It's just like me and Bella. I've moved on."

I laughed.

"Of course you did, kid…of course you did…"

"I'm telling the truth here."

"Come on Romeo…I'll race you home."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later what I most feared happened. I got home from patrol and she was in my bedroom waiting for me because she thought she owed me something.

I would never trust her again but that didn't mean I'd treat her like a piece of crap. I avoided her like the plague because she always reminded me of what I had and lost. She was destined to have the man I loved, to have his children and to be truly happy. I was meant to be alone.

I knew what Emily was going to tell me and yet I heard her. I heard every word that came out of her mouth.

"I won't go if you don't want me to. " She finished looking at me with the same eyes that told me she had fallen in love with my boyfriend once upon a time.

"That's not my decision to make. Don't force me to do it."

I remembered Jacob's words. I should try to free myself from that torture and that was my chance. I knew that Emily had suffered enough as well.

"Does he want you to go?"

She nodded.

"Then go." I said. "Go to Boston, have the surgery and then come home. We'll talk more after that."

She was quiet for a while and then, out of the sudden, she hugged me. She was almost crying and I felt somehow relieved. At least one of us was happy.

"I'm sorry for everything Leah. I really am. Thank you."

When she left my room my smile died instantly. I had made my cousin happy. I had made her believe that I wanted her to be pretty again and that I wanted her and Sam to stay together. But I wasn't so generous. I could never be _that _generous…not yet.


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, harrypassion, She-Wolf Heiress and brankel1.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**2. Escape**

My life definitely sucked. I was watching my paws buried in the forest's ground or should I say mud. My shift was almost over for today but since I was the luckiest person on the planet I was sure that in about five minutes would start to rain. I hated to go home soaking wet after patrolling La Push.

_'Come on Leah…it's not so bad.'_

My brother was an idiot. It was that simple.

_'I am not!'_

_'Oh, yes you are Seth! Come on…not so bad? This is torture…We should be able to be at home, resting and having a nice bath or eating mum's chocolate cake or…whatever. Why is it that whenever we have to patrol starts fucking raining?' _

_'We can't control the weather. It's just not possible and we have to patrol. Jake said the Cullens are worried about Irina. She can come here again so…better be safe than sorry.'_

_'Well why doesn't Jake patrol for us? I mean I really need a break and there are more wolves now.'_

_'You know why.'_

My thoughts travelled back in time. Last week we had an emergency meeting to discuss patrol shifts and pairings. I, of course, was paired with my brother because no one wanted to put up with me during four hours straight and they knew that Seth was probably the only wolf that I wouldn't want to kill if he said the wrong words. Truth to be said, I would never do anything that would hurt my own brother.

In that same meeting it was decided that the three new pups, Caleb, Gary and Justin would have more time off because they were only fourteen years old. Their absence could make their parents suspect something was going on and they had school projects and homework to do. I kind of understood, I mean we had to protect our secret. What I couldn't understand was why Sam was given a time off too. In Jacob's opinion, Sam wouldn't be able to focus on patrols since Emily was gone. She was in Boston with papa and mama vamp, meaning Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and she was going to stay there for quite a while.

I didn't care if he was hurting physically because of Emily's absence or just emotionally. Whatever the pain and sadness was, he deserved it. The problem was that we were all tired of patrolling and Sam was the only one who was on holidays. It wasn't fair.

_'Don't __start Leah. You know very well that Sam can't concentrate right now. It is better if he has a time off. I mean he wouldn't be able to fight properly if Irina showed up.'_

_"You know what Seth? Imprints are a weakness__ Look at big bad wolf Samuel Uley…he's like a little girl crying about a lost doll.' _

_'You're a bitch, Clearwater. Sam's suffering…can't you just be a little sympathetic?'_

Paul and Embry had phased to start their shift and like always, Paul's words were really comforting for me to hear. But then again Paul and I never got along since the beginning and there was no reason to change now.

_'Fuck you Merav. Just go suck on…'_

_'Leah.' _Seth interfered.

_'He started it. I'm just trying to defend myself.' _

_'You're just waiting for the right moment to make Sam's life even more difficult. He's going to get married, Clearwater…remember?'_

_'And I thought my brother was gay…You know what Paul? Are you sure you imprinted on the right person? I think you should have imprinted on Sam instead of Rachel.'_

_'You're a bitch.' _

_'Proudly.'_

_'Guys…let's stop this." _Embry asked. "_We need to patrol and you two can go home.'_

_'To be continued Clearwater…'_

_'Anytime, Merav.'_

Seth and I phased back and now it was really pouring. We ran back home in silence and when we were about to get in Seth grabbed my wrist.

"Leah? Are you happy that Sam's alone?" He asked me.

"What?"

"I've been in your head for a while now. I know you want Sam to suffer. I want it too…but not like this."

"It's not my fault that Emily's going to have the surgery. It's not my fault that she needs to do it in Boston…"

"I know that. But you're not actually happy to see Sam's suffering. You're angry…"

"You lost me Seth…"

"You're angry at him because he can't be without her. You're angry because Sam misses her too much to think about you."

I looked at my brother. I didn't know how or when he had picked up those feelings in my mind, but he was right. He was right about everything. I was angry because a small part of me had hoped that once Emily was gone Sam would notice me, he would realise that he didn't love her that much and maybe he would be able to break the imprint. But he wasn't even fighting. He was missing her so much that he couldn't even patrol.

"I just want you to promise me that you're not going to do anything to get Sam back."

"Get Sam back? Are you joking? I don't give a damn for Sam anymore."

Seth gave me a sad look because he sensed I was lying.

"Good, because honestly I don't think he ever deserved you."

I smiled involuntarily.

Seth always had this strange ability to surprise me. When he read in Jacob's thoughts that he had seen and touched me naked the night Edward and Bella got married, he wanted to beat the crap out of our alpha to protect my "honour". As if I was a damsel in distress"! Besides nothing had happened between us. Now he was lecturing me about Sam and Emily. He sort of accused me of being selfish and unable to put the past behind, and in the end he had just managed to make me smile.

After dinner Seth and I decided to clean the kitchen so that mum could enjoy some quality time watching her favourite TV show. It was quite strange to see that despite our efforts, mum wasn't watching TV when we finished. She was pacing around the living room brooding.

"Seth, Leah…I need to talk to both of you." She stated when she saw us.

We sat down on the couch and nodded. I had this strange feeling in my stomach that she was going to talk about Emily's wedding in May and how I should just pretend that I was happy for her, bla bla bla. But mum just stood there looking at us without saying a word.

The last time I had seen her act like that was when she had to tell dad I was dating Sam. He didn't like it at first and she knew he would rant about me being only seventeen years old. They had a major argument that night but fortunately I managed to stay out of it, until next morning of course.

"I've been thinking about a way to talk to you about this, but it's not easy…"

Now I knew this had nothing to do with Emily.

"You both know how much I love you, right?"

We nodded again.

"And you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

This time we looked at each other after nodding for the third time.

"Things happen and you're old enough to understand this…I wasn't expecting to feel this way about anyone again but…" She hesitated.

"When's the wedding?" Seth asked playfully.

"In May…" I answered him.

"I'm not talking about Sam and Emily." He laughed.

I was very confused at the moment.

"I'm talking about mum and Charlie." He added still smiling. "That's what you were trying to say to us, wasn't it?"

It was time for my mother to nod, leaving me completely and utterly shocked. Was she really dating Charlie Swan? Bella's father? One of my father's best friends? What the hell!

"You're dating Charlie?" I asked getting up. "Since when?"

"Since the New Year but I wouldn't call it dating like you do…I mean it's different for people our age."

"I can't believe you're doing this! I can't believe you're actually dating your late husband's friend!"

"Leah…you're overreacting." Seth said.

"Overreacting my ass! Mum should be mourning. Dad died for fuck sake!"

"Charlie and I never meant this to happen but we talked a lot about it and we want to have a serious relationship if that's alright with you two. Bella was very understanding when we told her."

"You told her first?" I spat. "What is she to you? Your fucking daughter?"

"Leah!" My mother yelled. "I'm still your mother and this has nothing to do with Bella. This is about us. I love you…you're my children. I don't actually need permission to live my life but I want you both to know that I'm not betraying your father, I'm just moving on because I found something that is worth it. I like Charlie and he likes me too. We're good together."

I was already crying when she finished the sentence. I didn't know why I was feeling so disgusted when in fact I also liked Charlie. Even now, knowing that he had been dating my mother for two months, I couldn't hate him. But the shock was too much for me to stay there and face my mum. I had to leave now.

I grabbed a few clothes and left immediately. I only had time to tie the clothes to my leg and then I phased. Paul and Embry were phasing back since their shift was over when they saw me running like a maniac through the forest. They phased again fearing that there was a leech attack.

_'Where's the leech? __Where are the others?' _I heard Paul's thoughts.

_'What's the problem Leah? Where are you going?'_ Embry's questions only made me run faster.

_'There's no leech. Go home and leave me alone! I fucking hate you all!'_

_'What the hell? Are you serious?' _Paul asked after seeing my thoughts about my argument with my mother. '_You really are a bitch, Clearwater. You can't stand other people's happiness, can you? She is your own mother! Just be happy for her. You're a selfish cow.' _

Embry and Paul phased back and I reached the Cullen's lands running into Blondie and Big Foot. The vampires were also running patrols on their lands. They didn't ask anything and they didn't even get angry about me being in their lands. I kept on running until I left Forks.

All I wanted was to be alone and away from home as far as possible. Paul's words were still playing on my mind. I was being selfish and I was angry that my mother had been able to move on. She wasn't in pain anymore, she had been able to forget about the pain and find love again. She was abandoning me. I was alone again.

The asshole was right. I was unable to feel happy for other people. I was a bad person. I was rotten to the bone. I didn't want Emily to do the surgery and be pretty again, I didn't want Sam to miss Emily, I didn't want my mother to be happy with Charlie.

I wanted to run away forever. I was running so fast that I didn't realise I was almost at the Canadian border. And then three more wolves joined me making me growl in annoyance.

_'Come back home Leah. Mum's worried.'_

_'Well she didn't think about that when she was dating Charlie Swan, did she?'_

_'She wants to talk to you again. Please come back.'_

_'I can make you come home, Leah.' _I hated when Jacob acted like that. The kid had some nerves.

_'If you do that, if you order me to come back, I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life. Do you understand, Black?'_

I guess he did because he didn't give me an alpha command.

_'Just stop being stubborn. Stay where you are, we're coming.'_ And that was Sam Uley. I didn't quite realise how much of an idiot he was until now. I mean he was taking some time off to cry about his beloved fiancé being away from him and there he was, coming after me because I had an argument with my mother.

_'Irina is still at large, it's dangerous not to mention reckless to run away alone.'_ Sam said.

_'Go home, Sam. Just leave me alone.'_

_'Please Leah. Just do what we say, just this once.' _Seth whined.

_'Seth, stay with your mother. We'll bring her back. I promise.' _Jacob assured my brother.

_'We'll see about that assholes.'_

I phased back and put my clothes on quickly. It would be harder for them to find me that way besides I had almost an hour head start. I walked around and noticed that I had passed the Canadian border. I didn't care much and the landscape wasn't so different. It was just whiter because it was starting to snow. I knew Jacob and Sam would be able to find me and still I didn't give a damn. I sat down behind a huge tree and hoped the snow could cover me completely. I closed my eyes and I tried to focus on everything that I was feeling.

So my mother was seeing Charlie Swan. Seth clearly approved and Charlie wasn't a bad guy, he just happened to be Bella's father. That was just great. If mum and Charlie decided to get married I would be Bella's stepsister, thus making me related to a family of bloodsuckers. Seth would absolutely love the idea.

I didn't like it but I had to admit that my mother deserved to be happy again. After losing my dad things had been really hard for us, especially her. Seth and I were wolves and my mum was always worried about us. Being on patrol, fighting leeches, not being able to have a normal life…Seth had almost died during Irina's last attack. What if we both died? Mum would be alone. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be the selfish and cruel bitch that Paul accused me of being.

"So…you're having fun, aren't you?" Jacob's voice reached me from behind. I knew he was there for at least five minutes now. I was actually wondering what was taking him so long. I guess he was trying to buy time and see if Sam would arrive so they could decide who would come and talk to me.

"Yes, maybe a little."

"We're in Canada, Leah…we can get into troubles if we're caught."

"No one comes to the forest in the middle of the night in the winter, Jacob. They're Canadians not idiots."

"Fine. Let's go home, I was watching a game…"

"I didn't ask you to come."

"I had to come. It's my responsibility as your alpha and besides I guess one of us has to act like a grown up."

"So you're the grown up now? Give me a break! You're just a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" He said fuming. It was so easy to tease him.

"You can go back to La Push and tell my mum that I'm fine."

"I'm not leaving without you. Don't make me go all cave man on you…I can drag you back home if I want to."

I laughed.

"I would like to see you try. I bet you would end up without a very important part of your lower body."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Why are you so complicated, Leah? Sometimes things are really easy and you just…"

"Complicate things?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Give me an example."

"Well…Sue and Charlie." He said. "When was the last time you saw your mum smiling?"

He had a point.

"Ok…My mum is happier now. But…Charlie's not my father."

"Everyone knows that except from you. Charlie doesn't want to be your father, he wants to be with Sue and he wants to help you guys. You and Seth are like his own kids. He saw you growing up and…"

"I get it. Charlie's a good person."

"So what's the problem? Can't you just think about your family and not yourself for just once?"

I avoided his eyes. I hated when he was right. I was being lectured by a seventeen year old, how lame was that?

"Fine. I'll go back. I'll talk to my mother."

"Good. Now let's go."

He helped me getting up.

"I'm not going home though."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't face my mother yet. She must be really disappointed right now. I rather talk to her in the morning. I'll spend the night in the forest."

"Come on Leah…that's not healthy."

"I don't mind."

"You can stay at our place then." He offered.

"What?"

"You can stay at our house."

"I'm not sleeping with Rachel."

He sighed deeply.

"Ok, you can sleep with me then." He winked.

"In your dreams."

"Let's just go. Please."

He phased and waited for me to phase too. I didn't want to take off my clothes because he was too close and Sam was around too so I ended up ripping off one of my favourite t-shirts. Soon I would have to find a damn job to be able to buy clothes.

I tried not to think while we were going back, especially because Sam was there. He joined us as soon as we phased. It was hard to run side by side with him and be in silence. It was only when I picked up his thoughts about Emily that I truly snapped.

_'Why the hell did you have to come?'_

_'Because you're an idiot. That crazy leech is around here somewhere and you run away to Canada? Are you suicidal?'_

_'Fuck you Sam! So what if I died? Stop pretending that you care! No one gives a damn about me!'_

Jacob growled.

_'What? You wouldn't either!' _I accused.

_'You're part of this pack. We're here because we care.'_

_'Fuck off, Black. You're here because my mum and Seth begged you to come and Sam's here because he thinks he owns my life. Well guess what? You can both go to hell!'_

I sped up and they tried to catch me. That would never happen. I was still the fastest wolf.

We took about twenty-five minutes to arrive to La Push.

_'You're not going to stay out here, are you? I mean you said you'd stay at my place.'_

I sensed jealousy on Sam's thoughts and I decided to take Jacob's offer although I was thinking about going home.

_'Yeah, I'll stay at your place, oh mighty alpha.'_

_'Ok. Sam you can go home.' _Jacob said and Sam reluctantly phased back and I almost cracked down laughing.

Jacob and I walked slowly until we arrived at his place. I remembered I didn't have more clothes with me.

_'I've seen it all before, you know?' _He thought about all the times he had seen me phasing and that night on the beach. Stupid teenager.

_'Perv.'_

_'I'll go get something for you. Wait here.'_

He came back with a t-shirt.

"Sorry…Rachel locks her room when she's out. That's all I have."

God, his sense of fashion was horrible. But since I really didn't want to walk around naked in front of him, I had to accept his offering and I dressed his old black t-shirt. Then I followed him inside and sat down on the couch. I didn't take too long realising we were alone.

"Where are Billy and Rachel?"

"At your place."

"Great. Tomorrow everyone will know I ran away to fucking Canada."

Jacob shrugged and went to the fridge. He was probably starved after all the running. Then he came to sit next to me and gave me a glass with milk.

"You don't want it?" He asked.

I took it out of his hands and murmured a "thank you".

"I'm going to call Sue and tell her you're staying here. You can take my room."

"Ok…so…what about you?"

"I'll take the couch."

I nodded.

"Would you accept Charlie if you were me?" I asked before getting up.

"Absolutely."

"So, you would be ok if Billy had another woman in his life after your mother?"

"I guess so. Anything would be better than to be raised by Rachel and Becca."

"You have a point there."

"Sometimes you just have to try to be happy for the ones you love."

"So that's what you did when you give Bella up? When you let him turn her into a vampire?"

"Sort of. At least she's happy now."

"That's really great Jacob but…what about you?"

"I did what it was best."

"For who? Because you don't seem happy and I know how it hurts to see the one you love with someone else."

"I'm not sorry and I don't love her like that anymore. She's not my Bella anymore. She was always destined to Edward."

"And I'm destined to be a cruel and bitter bitch. I'll never imprint and I'll be alone forever."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I'm the only female wolf in History, jackass. I'm a freak…"

"We're all freaks."

"God…and if my mum marries Charlie my family will be a fucking nightmare."

He laughed.

"You'll be Bella's sister. What a tragedy."

I got up and slapped his head hard. Indeed, it was a tragedy…but that was my life.


	3. Council Meeting

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, harrypassion, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1 and Chick.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**3. Council Meeting**

I didn't sleep much last night. Jacob's bedroom was comfortable but I had a lot in my mind. I decided to leave at sun rise. I wanted to go home as soon as possible and I didn't want to find Rachel or Billy on my way out. Besides I had to be home before people were circling around the reservation since I was wearing Jacob's clothes. That wouldn't be good for my reputation.

I left silently and headed home. I tried to think about what to say to my mother but I guess I would just apologise and beg her to forgive my childish attitude. I wasn't, by any means, expecting to find Charlie sleeping on the couch. He woke up when I arrived and he ran towards me.

"Leah…" He hugged me tightly.

I wasn't used to be greeted like that often.

"Hey Charlie." I said shyly. "How are you doing?"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I nodded negatively.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I was worried when Sue called me telling you ran away. I had a feeling that it was still too soon to tell you guys about us but she insisted."

"And what she says goes…that's Sue Clearwater."

"Yes…" He confessed.

My mum had him whipped.

"If you're not comfortable with this we won't see each other anymore. I told her our kids come first especially you and Seth because Bella has her own family now."

"No. It's fine Charlie. I overreacted last night."

He looked at me surprised. He was probably thinking I was bipolar or something like that.

"Are you sure?"

"I was being immature. My mum's happy and that's all that matters to me right now. It'll be awkward at first but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"So, you really don't mind? I really don't want you to accept this against your will. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to replace your father."

"I know. You're actually a decent person and as long as you're both happy, it's ok."

Charlie hugged me again and I saw my mother coming down the stairs with a smile on her face even though she looked really tired. It's was obvious she'd been listening to our conversation.

"Look at the time. It's almost seven…I have to go to work." Charlie announced.

"Don't you want to have breakfast?" My mum asked.

"I'll have a coffee when I get to the station. See you all later."

As soon as Charlie left I faced my mother. I was sorry about the way I had reacted.

"I'm sorry about last night. I should've never said those things."

"Thank you for coming back…I should've talked to you sooner."

"It's alright mum. I just want you to know that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks honey. It means a lot to me."

"I'm going to wake up Seth." I announced.

"And I'm going to cook your breakfast."

We ended up having breakfast together and talking about several things. It was nice to feel that way, after all we were family and even if Charlie was going to make a part of it, I didn't care because we would still be together.

"Leah…can I ask you something?" Seth inquired in a low voice.

"Sure."

"Can you please have a shower?"

I was thinking about going to take a long hot bath after breakfast but I was surprised that my own brother was asking me that.

"Why?"

"You smell like him."

"Him?"

"Jacob."

I noticed I was still wearing Jacob's t-shirt and shorts.

"Well…his bed is really comfy…"

My mother almost chocked and Seth's eyes were bigger than before.

"You…You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Seth asked.

"Of course she didn't. Your sister slept in his house, not with him. Right, Leah?"

That made me crack down laughing. My family was hilarious.

"Seriously? Me and Jacob?" I managed to say after a while. "That's not going to happen, I'm not Bella Swan. Jacob and I don't even like each other."

Seth sighed in relief and my mother smiled at me.

"And for the record…he slept on the couch."

xxxxxxxxx

For as much as I wanted to deny, to play baseball with the vampires wasn't so bad especially because I was one of the best players. We had started playing with them on regular basis since the New Year and it had become a kind of ritual for us. Every Friday after school we would gather at the field to play, but only if there was storm coming.

Since I had accepted my mother and Charlie's relationship it was becoming harder for me to stay away from the leeches especially when a few weeks ago Charlie had proposed to her. Bella wanted to be my friend because she wanted us to have a good and healthy relationship now that we were about be become stepsisters, but I was not Seth. I had been trying to show her I wanted nothing to do with her or her family but either she was a masochist or plain dumb. Maybe even both.

For the time being our teams were tied and Bella was sitting down next to me, watching the game.

"Are you going to pitch next?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You're really good at sports. I always hated it. I was such a clumsy when I…"

She was going to say human, but since Jacob was sitting down not far away from us she didn't say it out loud.

"So…I heard you're having a break…"

Of course she heard about it. The Cullens knew everything that was going on in La Push. Jacob's only purpose in life was to be at the Cullens talking about all our meetings and checking if his wonderful Bella was having a good immortal life with her mind rapist husband. Honestly I didn't understand the kid…I mean she had chosen a vampire over him and he was still having hopes of getting her back?

"Actually, he's not." Edward said after reading my mind and joining his wife.

"Whatever." I muttered.

Our attention was suddenly diverted to Jacob and Rosalie's argument. Thank God today she wasn't messing with me because I sure wasn't in the mood to put up with her.

I couldn't still understand our relationship with the Cullens. I was probably the only one who thought this was actually wrong. We were mortal enemies after all. We existed to kill them but instead we were all playing baseball. Weird much?

Edward, of course, had another theory.

"There's always an exception. You're the only female wolf in History. Why can't a pack of wolves be friends with a family of vegetarian vampires?" He said smiling smugly.

I didn't answer.

"Besides we'll be family soon." Edward added and I snapped. Suddenly I didn't feel like playing anymore and I didn't want to be their lapdog either.

It was hard for me to accept that my mum was actually going to get married with Charlie. I wasn't angry about that, I was angry because Bella was Charlie's daughter and I would become her stepsister. I told my mother that things were going too fast and that there was no need to get married but after realising that she really wanted this to happen, I gave in. That didn't necessarily mean I was thrilled with the idea of becoming related to them. It was wrong in so many levels.

"You know what leech? Fuck you and your family…and these stupid friendly games!" I spat and turned away to leave.

Everyone had stopped playing and Quil was even hit by the ball right in his forehead.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked grabbing my wrist.

"Home."

"You're our best pitcher."

"Find a new one."

"You promised Leah…no arguments during the games."

"This isn't game related…"

"It's family…" Edward piped in making me growl and start shaking. The stupid motherfucker was actually trying to piss me off even more.

"I'm not trying to piss you off Leah. I'm trying to understand why you're acting like this."

"Seriously?" I turned to him although Jacob was still holding me. "Can't you see it? I'm 'a wolf and you're leeches! And for some twisted reason we're going to be a family!"

"Seth doesn't mind." Bella said.

"Because he's too naïve to see that it's wrong."

"I don't think it's wrong." She mentioned shyly.

"Because you're stupid. Because you actually chose a dead guy over Jacob…because you decided to be a cold one instead of a human…because you wanted to be a part of this craziness instead of being able to have a normal life…And when you realise that it will be too late."

My little outburst made everyone look at me with a pity look that made me angrier. Slowly Jacob released my wrist and I walked away into the forest. I sensed that he was coming after me but then Paul decided to speak up words of wisdom.

"Yeah, you go away bitch and let us finish our game. Don't bother to come back!"

The others returned to their position and the game was re-started. When I looked back there was only one person still looking at me and my heart sank. It was my brother. I guess he thought that I had accepted the situation and now he knew the truth.

"Leah!" He called.

"What?"

"Wait for me."

I was surprised that he was following me.

"What is it?" I asked when he joined me.

He stopped me on my tracks and I faced Seth.

"Are you really upset about mum marrying Charlie?"

"No…I just wish Charlie wasn't Bella's father."

"But he is…Can't you just…ignore that?"

God, my brother was such a good person.

"I don't know."

"For mum?"

"I'll try…but I can't promise you that."

"Thanks…"

I was a sucker when it came down to my little brother.

"Uh…do you want me to go home with you?" He offered.

"No. You can go back to the game."

"Are you sure you don't want to help us winning?"

I nodded negatively.

"Bella's going to show us her new car later."

"They bought a new car?"

"Yeah. They sold the Mercedes and gave the money to charity and now Bella has a purple Ferrari."

"Wow…good for her then. Have fun."

"Seth! You're up next!" Jared called.

"See you later sis!"

xxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Seth and I got a call from Jacob. The Council wanted to meet with us. We were kind of expecting that for a long time. There was no sign of Irina for quite a while now and Jacob had allowed us to rest but the Council was worried that the leech could take a chance to get us since we were neglecting our priorities and we were focusing too much on my mother's upcoming wedding.

The Cullens had been invited and the Council wanted to talk to us about that, besides there was also the new member's subject and this would actually be the night that Rachel would know the truth about us. That would obviously be quite entertaining to watch.

We gathered at Old Quil's house to discuss the pack problems first in private. There was just the pack and the elders.

"So we all agree that all of the Cullens are coming over for Sue's wedding, right?" Billy asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"They aren't so bad…" Quil added looking at his grandfather, who was probably the only one who shared my opinion about the bloodsuckers.

Quil had been converted into one of the leech lover's fan club member recently. It seemed that Claire really liked Rosalie. The blonde leech was actually a mystery to me. All that rage and coldness was probably just a façade although she could be a real bitch sometimes. It looked like Rosalie Hale had a soft spot for kids and that was actually something we had in common. Female vampires couldn't have children and neither could I.

"It was brought to our attention that there might be more wolves soon." My mother stated. "We need more details."

"Martin, Clayton and Sullivan have the symptoms too." Jacob said. "According to Brady, Martin will be the first to phase."

"That will make sixteen wolves in the pack." Billy said. "Did you talk to Carlisle about the reasons of this? Are there more vampires coming to Forks?"

"He doesn't know but he said that it's possible that Irina is doing the same thing Victoria did."

"She's gathering a newborn army?" Old Quil asked suddenly worried.

"Yes, it's possible."

"In that case you need to be extra careful from now on." My mother announced.

"I can start training the younger ones and I can take care of Martin, Clay and Sully." Sam said.

Jacob agreed and the meeting was over. Next we would go to the beach to the bonfire. When we got there Rachel was already waiting with Kim and Charlie. They were sitting around the fire and Paul went to sit by Rachel's side making Jacob clench his fists.

I heard the same old legends for the third time and I almost fell asleep against my brother's shoulder.

"These protectors still live among us." Billy finished. Charlie was totally comfortable being around us but I could sense Rachel's emotions changing.

"When you arrived we were in the middle of something important. I couldn't tell you anything because the Council had to give their permission…but now you're ready to know the truth." Billy's words had caught his daughter off guard. "Do you promise to keep everything we'll say here tonight a secret?"

Rachel looked at us and nodded.

"Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Old Quil's father were the last protectors of our tribe. They could morph into wolves and they managed to keep our people safe against the Cold Ones. The gene is passed on from father to son and that's why today there are currently thirteen wolves here."

Rachel's face was priceless and for a minute I thought she was going to laugh.

"Are you ok?" I heard Paul asking her. It was kind of creepy watching Paul being nice to someone.

"So…these wolves…where are they?" She asked turning around to face the forest.

"They're here, honey…with you." Billy explained and I guess it was then that Rachel Black understood. She looked at us with uncertainty in her eyes and finally her gaze stopped when she caught her brother's eyes.

"Jake's a wolf?"

"Yes. He's actually the alpha now. Sam was the alpha before him."

"And the others are…Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, Gary, Caleb and Justin?"

They all nodded. I couldn't actually blame her for her miscalculation. There was a wolf missing.

"You're a wolf and you didn't tell me?" She turned to her boyfriend.

"I wasn't allowed. I wanted to tell you."

"By the way…Leah's a wolf too." Billy added.

She was surprised but her attention went back to Paul again. She was glaring at him and it was funny to see that Paul Merav was actually scared of Rachel Black. Well I probably would be too.

"I'm sure the others will tell you everything you want to know later." Old Quil said. "I just want everyone to know that if the situation with the Cold Ones continues we'll be forced to talk with everyone's parents because they're too young and we can't hide this secret from them."

Embry let out a sigh. We all knew his mother was constantly asking things about his whereabouts, his clothes, his appetite, his sudden muscled body… I bet she thought Embry was taking steroids or something like that.

"So who are the Cold Ones?" Rachel asked Paul in a whisper.

"The Cullens."

"What?" She yelled. "The Cullens? Bella too?"

Paul nodded.

"I've been hanging around with fucking vampires and no one told me?"

"Rachel!" Billy warned after hearing his daughter swearing.

"I went to Seattle with two vampires!"

"They're not really vampires…" Jacob said.

"Yes, they are." I said suddenly. I haven't realised I said it out loud.

Jacob shot me a glare that looked like "shut the hell up" but I felt I had to explain.

"They feed on blood which makes them vampires." Rachel made an ugly face. "They don't feed on human blood though. At least not the Cullens…Bella's a newborn and she should be dangerous… " time for Charlie to stare at me. "But for some reason she can control her bloodlust. They were once humans but now they're powerful and sparkling creatures and we have a peace treaty with them thus you don't need to worry about being attacked."

Rachel was petrified with too much information at once.

"They…sparkle?" She blurted out making Paul and the rest of us laugh.

"In the sun." Charlie said. "It's so…"

"Not-vampirish..." I suggested.

"Yes." He agreed.

"I suppose they don't sleep in coffins and can't stand garlic."

"Nope. They don't sleep at all and they don't eat either." I explained.

"Can we visit them and ask them questions?" Rachel asked.

"I guess so." Jacob said. "But why?"

"Nothing…it's just that now I have an excuse to go and talk to Doctor Cullen."

Paul got up immediately.

"What the hell Rachel! I'm your imprint not Doctor Fang!"

And now Rachel was confused again.

"Imprint? Don't you mean girlfriend?"

"Way to go Paul." Jacob mocked.

"Fuck off Black." Paul spat.

"Shut up!" Billy ordered. "We wanted to wait until Emily was back to tell you about imprinting. I guess now there's no other option."

"Imprinting?" She asked.

"Wolves imprint for life and Paul imprinted on you. You and him are tied by an unbreakable bond."

She was puzzled.

"Huh?"

"It's like love at first sight." I explained. "When he saw you he imprinted because you're his soul mate, you're the perfect woman for him."

I guess she understood then.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes." I assured.

"Is that why we can't stay away from each other for too long?"

"Yes."

"So, we're official then? I mean as a couple."

"If you want to be." Sam gave me a sad look and I tried to ignore him. What the hell did he want from me? Forgiveness? Understanding?

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"The imprint is what you want it to be. If you want a boyfriend, you'll have a boyfriend…as simple as that." Billy said.

"I guess it's pretty obvious what she wants. Right baby?" Paul questioned.

"Stop talking like that about my sister!" Jacob warned.

"Calm down." Old Quil asked them. "There's no time to waste with this kind of attitude. Dangerous times wait for us and you all need to focus on what's really important. Do you understand?"

He was talking to a bunch of hormonal teenagers so I wasn't surprised when no one answered.


	4. Honda

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, harrypassion, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick and Piper9004.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**4. Honda**

I definately had to find a job or a house of my own. Since my mother's wedding was announced Bella and the other leeches were constantly calling and coming over to the house to help organising the ceremony. The stench was driving me crazy.

Actually I had thought about getting a job for quite a while now. I wanted to occupy my mind with other things and not just think about Emily's becoming beautiful and perfect again, or Sam's wedding day. I needed a distraction. Besides I wanted to save money so that one day I could leave La Push and live somewhere else.

I was trying to ignore Rachel's knocks on my bedroom door on a Sunday morning. I was failing and I was also becoming easily frustrated. I knew Rachel wasn't doing it on purpose. Since she had learned the truth five days ago, Rachel had been constantly asking everything about us and all that happened since we started phasing. It was as if her life depended on it. She had asked questions to all my pack members and I was the only one who hadn't spoken to her yet. So far no one had provided her the answers she wanted.

I guess that was the reason she was at my place at nine o'clock in the morning knocking at my door. So, now I had not only my house smelling like a public toilet but also a maniac stalking me, wanting to know everything about my secret life as a giant fur ball.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked Rachel when I finally decided to open the damn door.

"Yes. Time to get up."

"It's my day off, Rachel."

"I know. Your mum is downstairs with the…Cullens…and she told me to come and see you."

"Awesome…" I mumbled going back to bed. I knew they were there, I could smell them miles away.

"Hey! Come on Leah…I need your help here."

"On what?"

"I have a few questions for you…" She said shyly.

"So I've heard."

"You did?"

"As a pack we share thoughts."

"You do?"

"No one told you that?"

She nodded negatively and I laughed. My pack brothers were idiots. What was the point in hiding those things from Rachel? Except for Claire, who was too young, the other imprints knew, so why not Rachel?

"Your asshole of a boyfriend didn't actually tell you we can see each other's minds when we're wolves?"

"No…"

"Jacob must have forbidden him to tell you. As the alpha Jacob's orders have to be followed."

"Oh…so that's why they only spoke of their imprints and your temper. You have quite a reputation Leah."

I tried to ignore that comment.

"Well Rachel…I think we can make a deal. I'll tell you everything you want to know if you do something for me…"

"Sure…anything you want."

"Pay me breakfast and get me a job and I'll tell you all of our secrets."

"Deal."

It was easier than I thought. I got up and told Rachel to wait for me downstairs. When I met her she was talking to Bella and Alice Cullen. They were showing my mother a model of her dress.

"Good morning Leah." Bella greeted. She was still convinced we could be friends.

"Maybe for you…I'm having the worse morning ever."

"Alice and Bella brought your dress too. Do you want to take a look?" My mum asked me.

"No, thanks. Maybe later…"

I grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her out of the house.

"So where are we going?" She asked me.

"Forks…I want to have a good breakfast in the coffee shop."

"And how are we supposed to go there? Do you have a car?"

Shit. I did have a car but I didn't drive since my father's funeral. It was my dad's car and I had such good memories of driving with him when he started giving me driving lessons that I couldn't even look at it. The first time I tried to do it I cried so much I even thought the tears would never stop.

"Go ask your brother the Rabbit." I suggested. It was actually our only chance.

"He's not home right now. He went to talk to the Cullens."

"Even better."

Ok, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to steal Jacob's precious car and go to Forks with Rachel, but I wanted to leave the Reservation for a while and Jacob wouldn't be too hard on his sister once he found out.

Half an hour later I was having breakfast in paradise: chocolate cake, blueberry pie and pancakes. Rachel was looking at me astonished.

"Are you sure you're going to eat all that?" She asked.

"Absolutely."

"Ok…so what kind of job are you interested in?"

"The kind of job that brings me money to leave this place one day…"

"Why do you want to leave?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you really listen to what the others told you about me?"

"Yes…I guess so."

"Then you know why."

"It's because Sam imprinted on Emily, right?" She asked in a low voice.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. I don't what to talk about it either."

"What do you want to know exactly Rachel?"

"I want to know what it's like to be a wolf."

I almost chocked. Was she for real? Did she honestly think we were some kind of superheroes?

"Well…it's fucking awesome Rachel."

"Really?"

"No. Of course not."

"But you're like…protectors of our tribe. You're the good guys…"

"We're not heroes, Rachel. We're freaks."

"There must be something good about being a wolf…Come on Jacob told me it's not that bad."

"Jacob's a moron and you don't know your brother that well."

"Of course I do. He's my little brother."

"I share minds with him."

"I raised him with Becca."

"Ok…let's see how well you know Jacob. Did you know he ran away after being invited to Bella's wedding? We went all the way to Canada to mop and cry like a baby because his beloved Isabella Swan had chosen Edward Cullen over him."

Rachel was shocked to say the least and now that I had started I didn't want to stop. If they could call me a bitch I could tell everyone's secrets as well.

"Did you know he didn't have a bike accident? He was hurt fighting against the newborns that came to Forks to kill Bella."

"What?"

"He thought I needed help because I'm girl and he put himself between me and that stinky leech and he got hurt. Asshole."

"Oh my God…"

"Did you also know that he allowed the leeches to break the treaty by letting Edward Cullen turn Bella into one of them? I'm telling you Rachel your brother has serious issues…I mean he would gladly put his life on the line to get Bella back."

"I didn't know any of that. But that doesn't mean everything is bad…"

Rachel Black was persistent and damn stubborn. And stupid…which was probably the reason why Paul had imprinted on her.

"It's a wonderful life Rachel." I mocked. "I mean we have to patrol because there's still a leech out there trying to kill us, we'll never be able to have a normal life, we are forced to do things we don't want to, we are forced to lose people we care about. Turning into a wolf was definitely the best thing that happened to me."

"You're being sarcastic."

"Duh."

"Focus on the good things."

"Good things…ok…let's see. My senses are enhanced which means I can hear people talking miles away."

"That's a good thing."

"But if I can hear them talking I can also hear other nasty things they do."

Rachel glared.

"You can ruin the magic in everything."

I laughed.

"By the way Rachel…I also know you're here because you want me to tell you why Jacob doesn't like Paul."

She looked at me surprised.

"It's very simple. Jacob shares his mind with all of us, including Paul. That means we'll be able to see every twisted fantasy that Paul has about you. Jacob can't stand that."

Now she was terrified and I bit my lower lip to avoid laughing in her face.

"It's alright Rachel. We can only see Paul's thoughts not yours. Except for the mind rapist leech…he can see everything."

"They can read our mind?" She asked.

"Just Edward."

"Wow…"

"So…are we done?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the questions?"

"Oh…I guess so."

"Good because I need you to focus on finding me a job."

"Fine" She sighed.

"And I need more blueberry pie."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Rachel had really found me a job and it wasn't a bad one. It was in the Reservation School's Library. I could search for books about old Quileutes' legends and see if there was information about female wolves while I was working and I could keep an eye on the younger members of our pack. We had three more pups, Martin, Sullivan and Clayton and Sam had noticed two more kids with symptoms, Shane and Ethan, both fifteen years old.

This was actually a huge problem for us because it meant that something was about to happen and the Cullen's pixie was still unable to see what.

On my first day at work I had noticed Sam, Jared and Quil outside the School. Shane and Ethan were close to phase and they had to be prepared. When I was going home on my lunch break Sam joined me. He was also heading back home.

"I don't want your company." I said coldly. "People are going to talk."

"About what?"

"About me trying to hit on you now that Emily isn't here."

"Are you hitting on me?"

I had to fight the urge to beat the crap out of him.

"Go to hell, Sam."

"I'm sorry…So…you're working now."

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Because I need the money and because I'm tired of sitting on my ass all day."

"You could visit your friends some more."

"What friends?"

"We could talk."

"About what Sam?"

"Emily's surgery was yesterday. She's fine by the way. Carlisle and Esme think she'll be coming home soon."

"So you want us to talk about Emily?"

He shrugged.

"She misses us." He added.

"Of course she does."

"Do you want to have lunch…"

"STOP!" I yelled. "Stop doing this! I don't want to have lunch with you and I don't want to talk to you, ok?"

Every cell on my body was actually longing for the opposite but I had to be stronger than that. I didn't know if he was aware of the pain he was causing me or if he was doing it on purpose. I didn't know if he wanted me to submit to him again and have a brief affair or if he was just feeling lonely and needed company. Whatever it was I needed to stay away from him because I knew I wouldn't resist if he kept pushing.

"Goodbye Sam." I left running. I only stopped near Billy's house and, afraid that he could come after me, I knocked.

"Hi Leah. What can I do for you?" Billy asked.

"I need to talk to…Jacob." I was lying but right now I didn't care.

"He's sleeping. He was on the night patrol."

"But I really need to speak to him." I walked passed Billy and went into Jacob's room. He was sleeping but he woke up when I opened the door.

"What the hell!" He covered his body with the sheets. As if it was a big deal seeing him in his boxers.

"I've seen it all before, you know?" I grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

I couldn't tell him the truth. My problems with Sam were private, at least until the next time I had to phase, and he probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Who would believe that Sam Uley was hitting on his ex-girlfriend?

"I need a favour." I spoke the first words that came to me.

"A favour?"

"Yeah."

"You're actually asking me for a favour after telling my sister everything about my life?"

Ups. I forgot about that. Rachel had spilled the beans and actually confronted her brother after our little chat during breakfast two days ago. Jacob was pissed off when he learned that I was the one who had told her everything. I defended myself quite well though. I told him that if he wanted to make his life a secret he should have given me an alpha command. His face was priceless because I knew he didn't have the balls to do that.

"You can't be serious Jacob? I didn't do it on purpose…besides she didn't publish the story, did she?"

He sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked giving up.

Sucker.

"My car needs to be fixed." It was true. My father's car wasn't working for a few years. Now that I had a job I needed a vehicle. That way I could avoid walking home with stupid Sam.

"So you want me to fix your car for free?"

"I can pay you back. Not right now…later when I have more money."

"Ok I'll do it only if you stop talking with my sister about me and what we do…"

"Fine, we have a deal." Talking to Rachel about being a wolf was hardly my favourite hobby.

"You can bring the car this afternoon."

"I will oh-mighty-alpha."

"And by the way…Rachel thinks I'm still in love with Bella and I'm not. So stop telling people I love Bella."

"News flash, Black. You keep telling people I'm a bitch and even though I turn into a female wolf, I'm not a bitch. So we're even."

I closed the door and left. Sleep tight leech lover!

xxxxxxxxxx

My father had bought that black Honda Civic in 1988, two years after I was born. He wanted to be able to take us fishing and visiting our friends and family over in the Makah reservation without having to ask for Billy's car. My mother told me Seth and I used to play in the car often. I was always the driver and Seth was my co-pilot. My dad would be very upset if he knew I wasn't taking good care of his car so I had asked Jacob to fix it three days ago.

I was waiting for him to call me and tell me to buy some parts for the car. I was sure it needed a new battery and maybe new tires as well. Since the idiot hadn't called me back I decided to stop by his place to see what was going on.

I found my car on the same place I had left it which meant Jacob hadn't even started yet. I was suddenly angry. I banged at the door and waited until Billy came to open it.

"What's wrong Leah?" He asked.

"Where's your douche of a son Billy?"

"He's sleeping."

"What? But it's Saturday afternoon."

"He was patrolling all night."

"That takes four hours."

"More like eight."

"Why?"

"The Cullens aren't patrolling their lands anymore. Jacob decided to do it just in case…"

"What an asshole."

"Can you come over another time?"

"No. I'll wait here until he gets up."

"Fine."

"Where's Rachel?"

"Out with Paul."

Jacob got up at almost four o'clock and he was surprised to see me there.

"Why aren't you working on my car?" I asked.

"I was sleeping. What's your problem?"

"That wouldn't be a problem if you weren't a stupid asshole that's doing double patrols to cover for the leeches."

"She has a point there, Jake." Billy backed me up. "You can't go on like this, son."

"Why aren't they patrolling?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward are going to Jacksonville tomorrow and I can't force the others to patrol if they don't want to."

"So, they only patrol if Bella and Edward ask them to?"

"Sort of…Edward's the only one who thinks Irina can still be around."

"Great…well you should've told us."

"Why?"

"We would help."

"You already have too much in your hands."

"You could ask for help." Billy said. "Quil and Embry wouldn't mind to help you out."

"Quil wants to be with Claire and Embry needs to have good grades or his mother will murder him." Jacob said.

"You also need to have good grades Jacob. This is your senior year."

"I know dad."

"I'll help you. I'll patrol the leeches' lands three days a week, ok?"

Jacob was shocked by my sudden offer.

"Ok…thanks."

"Now go fix my car."

He changed clothes quickly and we went outside.

"It needs a lot of things." He announced. "It's going to be really expansive."

"How much time will it take?"

"A month."

"Ok…"

We were interrupted by Rachel who was really happy to see me although I didn't know why.

"Hey…so how's your job?" She asked.

"Fine thank you."

"You have a job?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yes, at the School."

"That's great but I haven't seen you there yet."

"That's because you never go to the library."

"So, Jake…now that you're not sleeping, eating or having a shower can you please show me?" Rachel begged.

I didn't know if I wanted to find out what the hell she was talking about.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Leah's here and because I don't want to show you."

"You promised you would show me and I want to see it now."

"I'm not going to do it Rachel."

"Ok…now I don't really care what's going on but I've got to ask you to stop. This conversation is really weird." I said.

"She wants to see me turning into a wolf."

"What? Are you crazy?" I inquired her. She had to be crazy. One more reason why she was with Paul.

"What's wrong with that?" Rachel questioned pouting.

"Well…it's dangerous." I stated.

"No, it's not. Paul told me it's safe as long as you can control yourself."

"In that case go ask Paul to do it." Jacob suggested.

"I did but he said he's afraid to hurt me like Sam did to Emily."

"So am I." Jacob stated firmly.

"You would never hurt me. I'm your sister."

After me, Embry and Sam, Jacob was the best at controlling his emotions when it was time to phase.

"I'm not going to take my clothes off in front of you."

"For crying out loud Jake…you're my little brother." Rachel said.

"Not so little anymore…" I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"What the hell do you mean Leah?" She asked.

Jacob's face was also getting a slight shade of red.

"Nothing."

"You two haven't…Oh my God!"

"No!" Jacob and I yelled.

"Rachel…the thing is we can see each other's phasing and turning human again and when that happens we're naked so…" Jacob explained.

"We see each other's naked all the time and…"

"Oh…and he's not so little anymore…I get it." Rachel finished for me smirking.

"I didn't mean to say that." I confessed.

"What did you mean to say then?" Jacob asked.

"Let's just forget it, ok?" I begged.

"Fine…in that case you can strip and show my sister how we phase."

"What? No way!"

"You're the best controlling your emotions. Rachel won't be in any danger."

"Come on Leah. Please!" She begged. "Please, please, please…"

"Fine."

I took off my shirt but Jacob grabbed my hands when I was going to take my bra off.

"You're not going to strip in front of me, are you?"

"Why not? You've seen it all before." I mocked.

He let me go and turned around to give me some privacy. When all of my clothes were on the floor I phased.

Rachel was completely in shock.

"Are you ok, Rachel?" Jacob asked alarmed. She didn't answer. "Rach?"

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen…" She muttered. "She's huge. Are you all this…big?"

"Yes. I'm the larger one on the pack because I'm the alpha." He was such a cocky bastard. If he wanted to show his sister how big he was he should've phased instead.

"I think you can phase back Leah." He said. Rachel was still watching me. When he turned around I phased back and again Rachel was astonished by what she had seen.

"That was so cool." She said after I was completely dressed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." I said.

"So…you can really see all the guys naked?" She asked with a grin.

"Please Rachel don't do that." I begged.

"Don't do what?"

"I'm not going to compare sizes and I'm not going to tell you how big is Paul…I would rather kill myself."

She pouted again.

"Killer joy." She spat and left.

Jacob and I sighed.

"She's driving me insane." Jacob confessed. His attention was now focused on my car again. "So…I'm not so little anymore, huh?"

"What I meant was that when Rachel left La Push you were a skinny thirteen year old kid…and now you're not." I was lying big time.

"I know that. I mean I'm sure you weren't talking about the size of my…"

"God Jacob, are you crazy?" I cut him off and he started laughing.

"I was kidding…relax…"

I turned my back on him and started to walk away.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Bring some money…we're going shopping."

I left and for some reason I had this stupid smile planted on my face.

* * *

Hi there! So I'm just letting you all know that I'm not going to stop working on my stories but until 17th of July I probably won't be able to post (although I'll try) since this will be my last week to study. I'm about to finish my second degree and I usually have several days between exams...but guess what? This year I don't. So I'm having five exams starting next Monday and it will be non-stop until Friday! Oh Joy! See you around...


	5. Broken

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by harrypassion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, harrypassion, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004 and Jo Harv.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**5. Broken **

Friday nights used to be fun in the past. I used to go out with my friends and have some fun. Sometimes I would just stay at home with my boyfriend and watch a decent movie. Well now I had no friends, no boyfriend and I had to patrol the Cullen's lands for free because Jacob wasn't man enough to ask Blondie and Big Foot to stop doing whatever they were doing at home and start patrolling their own territory.

Well, honestly I didn't actually blame the leeches. Irina was our problem, not theirs. They only helped us because Bella was always bitching about being Jacob's best friend and Doctor Cullen had actually agreed that it would benefit our treaty. Carlisle was their leader and what the leader says goes.

But since Bella and Edward were in Jacksonville visiting Renée and Phil, and Esme and Carlisle were in Boston to see how Emily was doing after the surgery, no one gave a damn for our problems anymore.

Rosalie and Emmett were always at home and we didn't see Alice and Jasper in a while. The pixie was acting strange lately. I mean stranger than before which was actually very frightening.

I phased only when I was near the border and met Jacob there. He had finished his patrol.

'_You can go home kid I'll take it from here.'_

'_Actually I'm going to stay for a while and I'm not a kid.'_

'_I believe the deal was I helped you patrolling the leeches' territory so you could rest and Billy wouldn't need to worry so much about you.'_

'_I don't have classes tomorrow so I can stick around with you.'_

'_You're waiting for her to come back, aren't you?' _

For crying out loud I could read his mind. He was expecting Bella. How sad was that? She was only gone for three days.

'_I don't know if she's coming today or not.'_

'_You're a sucker Black. I really don't know how you can still do this.'_

'_Do what?'_

'_How can you be such a masochist?'_

'_I don't love her anymore.'_

'_Right…'_

'_I mean I love Bella but not like before.'_

'_So there's a switch that allowed you to stop loving her?'_

_'Of course not.'_

'_I really wish I could be like you. I mean if you don't love her anymore then you don't feel pain any longer and you'll be able to move forward but the thing is I don't see you going out with other girls. All you do is going back to the Cullens to check on her and that's really creepy.'_

He snarled at me but I wasn't intimidated. He knew I was right. Whatever his relationship with Bella was now it sure wasn't healthy.

'_I'm not like you Leah. I forgave Bella.'_

'_You forgave her?'_

_'Yes. I had to choose to be her enemy or to remain her friend. Although she's a Cold One I know that Bella would never hurt an innocent person and I believe she's still the same. I'm aware that she'll never be my Bella again and I understand that but I really want to protect this treaty.'_

I was surprised. He was able to forgive Bella for choosing Edward over him. I didn't know how he managed to do that. I wasn't even capable of having a decent conversation with Sam or even Emily and Jacob had this weird relationship with Bella and the mind rapist based on a friendship that in my case had turned into pure hate.

_'You can do the same, Leah. You just need to try.'_

'_Easy to talk.'_

For a moment I thought about my last encounter with Sam. How was I supposed to forget about Sam when I was constantly around him?

_'He wanted to have lunch with you?'_

Jacob was surprised to see that Sam had tried to get close to me.

'_Nothing happened Jacob. I left him there…I'm not a slut.'_

_'I didn't say you were a slut. I'm just…Sam shouldn't have done that.'_

Exactly. I mean I was trying to recover and Sam was inviting me for lunch? Seriously, I was confused…I mean I still had feelings for him and he was just making everything worse for me. But I would never do anything behind Emily's back.

'_Do you want me to have a word with him?'_

Jacob really had some sort of "knight in the shinning armour" complex.

_'No. I can handle it.'_

In that moment we both felt the stench. There were two leeches around. Jacob stopped as soon as he heard Bella's voice. I was right he was waiting for her to come back.

"Hey there…" Bella greeted. "Can you phase back?"

Jacob and I took different directions and we joined them after getting dressed.

"Hey Bella…how's your mother?" Jacob asked.

She frowned.

"Renée's having some troubles to accept what Bella became." Edward explained.

"Can you blame her?" I asked.

"Leah!" Jacob warned.

"What? Come on…she's a vampire. Her mother didn't even dream about such monsters existing. She freaked out…That's what normal people do…"

"She even got a job to have her mind focused on something else." Bella announced with a sad look.

"That's good, right?" Jacob tried to cheer her up. "You were always saying that she needed to be responsible and independent…"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. These little encounters with the leeches were easily becoming a gossip meeting.

"Alice and Jasper are coming back tomorrow. They have news." Bella announced. I guess she didn't want to talk about her mother anymore. At least Renée didn't die when she learned the truth. I wasn't that lucky.

"It wasn't your fault." The mind rapist said. I didn't answer back because I really didn't want to show them how I was feeling. I was always touchy when people spoke of my father's death.

Jacob and Bella looked at us but they decided not to comment.

"Where are Alice and Jasper anyways?" Jacob asked.

"In Alaska. They went to talk to the Denali." Edward answered. "As soon as they arrive we'll call you for a brief meeting, ok?"

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"By the way…I know you haven't tried your dress yet." Bella turned to me.

"So?" I asked.

"Sue's wedding is in ten days, we want you to tell us if you like the dress or not."

"I'll think about it."

"We'll patrol our lands from now on, Jake." Bella said. "You two can go home."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob said and we left quietly.

I turned back a few times and saw Bella and Edward kissing. I had the feeling they wouldn't patrol much. Actually there were more interesting things to do in the forest at night instead of patrolling our lands from north to south.

Jacob was walking ahead of me and I knew he could still hear Bella and Edward kissing, so I decided to lighten up his mood. It had been raining all week and the ground was covered in mud so I grabbed a hand full of it and hit Jacob right in the head.

He froze on the spot and I cracked down laughing. When he realised what happened I thought he was going to phase right there and rip my head off but he turned around slowly and glared.

"What the hell was that Clearwater?" He asked walking towards me. I was still laughing.

"I'm…sorry…I don't know what came to me." I was being honest. Usually I didn't act like a ten year old kid, but I had this urge to throw him a mud ball.

He kept looking at me before he grabbed a hand full of mud too and he smashed it on the top of my head. It was now his turn to laugh.

"Asshole…"

"You started it." He accused and turned around to leave. I stretched my left leg making him trip over. He was going down. But Jacob was really fast. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him. We rolled in the mud and every time one of us tried to get up we would either slip thus falling again or grab each other preventing the other to leave.

"Let me go you stupid asshole." I tried to push him away from me but his arms were too strong.

"No way. You let me go first."

I was also holding him by his waistband because he was now on his knees and I couldn't let him get away with this.

I pulled him harder and he fell on top of me. He was heavy like hell.

"You're suffocating me." I whined.

"It was your fault."

He wasn't budging and I was hardly breathing.

"Jacob! Roll over damn it!"

"Fine."

He did what I ask but he took me with him. I landed face first right on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing Leah?"

"My dress is stuck on your belt."

Why the hell was he wearing a belt? He started pulling my dress but I shoved his hands away.

"Easy you idiot. You're going to ruin it if you keep doing that."

"Stop whining. Let me take it out."

"No. I'll do it. Just pull slowly…while I try to…"

That's when we heard footsteps coming in our direction. I actually thought that maybe Bella or Edward had heard our yelling but who was standing right in front of us was Sam Uley.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked.

I must admit that we were in a very compromising position. Jacob was lying on the ground, one hand was on my hip and the other was trying to free my dress from his belt. I was sitting down on top of him my legs were one on each side of his body and both of my hands on his belt preventing him to rip my dress completely.

"We're having sex in the forest at God knows what hours in the fucking morning Sam. What does it look like we're doing?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

Jacob pushed me off of him, ripping my dress on the process and met Sam's glare.

"What about you Sam? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I…can't sleep."

My heart sank when I noticed the black marks under his eyes. So that's what Emily's absence was doing to him? I wondered if he was eating as well because he probably hadn't slept since she left to Boston.

The thought of Sam missing Emily that much made me want to throw up. I would never feel that way and no one would ever feel that way about me.

"Leah, go home." Jacob said. It wasn't an alpha command but I sensed urgency in his voice.

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to go and because I want to talk to Sam…alone."

It was my time to glare. I was filthy, my dress was ruined and I was starting to feel hungry and damn tired but I hated to be ordered like that.

"Fine…And you owe me a new dress…Fucking asshole."

When I was leaving I heard Sam questioning Jacob about what we were doing alone on the forest at night. Jacob told him the truth. It would be funny if he had caught us having sex. I bet he wouldn't sleep for years and he would probably never think about his precious Emily.

What the hell? I had just thought about having sex with Jacob to upset Sam. That was gross and wrong. Really wrong. I needed a nice cold shower to clear my mind of those disturbing thoughts right now.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some days were better than others. My job was good and not too pushy. The patrols were now easier to tolerate since Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper were back. Rosalie and Emmett were helping again and we were now eighteen wolves on the pack on the verge of becoming twenty one. Three more kids would phase until the end of next month.

I had been keeping Jacob a company every time he was fixing my car. I needed to learn the some stuff about cars if I was going to drive frequently. He was actually a good teacher. I wanted to ask him what he and Sam had talked about the night Sam found us in the forest but I didn't have the courage. Instead I asked him what Alice had learned while she was visiting the Denali coven.

"Irina's isn't recruiting newborns." Jacob said. "At least that's what her family think."

"That's a relief."

"But they believe she's searching for other vampires…really strong ones."

"That's not good."

"That's probably why Jason, Rick and Denis are going to phase soon."

"I hope it stops…at this rate all the kids will phase. I didn't even know so many families had the gene."

"Neither did I. But it's been four generations since the last pack." Jacob sighed. He didn't like the fact that so many kids were being dragged into this mess.

I was a bit disappointed because so far I was still the only female woman on the pack. It would be easier for me if some other girl had the gene as well.

"Why the hell can't we go to your garage, Jacob? It's going to rain any minute."

"Because I don't want to go there. I can fix it here."

"But…Oh…wait…you're hiding something in there, aren't you?"

"No, of course not."

"Yes, you are."

I walked away from him and went to the stupid garage Jacob had built a few years ago.

"Is it drugs? Drinks? A girl?"

That's when it hit me. Jacob used to spend time with Bella in that smelly place. They would stay there for hours while he was fixing the bikes and that was why he didn't want to go in there. My car used to remind me of the good times I'd spent with my father and that garage was full of memories of Bella when she was human and when Jacob thought she would love him. It was basically the same. I hadn't touched the car since my father died and he didn't want to be in the garage because Bella was no longer human.

My heart rate increased when I realised he was being a stupid hypocrite. I was really pissed off. He used to criticise me about not being able to forget about Sam, and now he didn't want to be in that stupid place because it reminded him of his precious Bella.

I put my hand on the door to open it but he moved fast and grabbed it.

"Private property Leah. Sorry."

"Fucking hypocrite." I spat.

"What?"

"You can't go inside because you miss your girlfriend, right?"

"It's not that."

"Yes, it is Jacob. Don't give me this bullshit. You're as broken as I am."

"No. I've moved on."

"The hell you did. You keep saying that you don't love her anymore and yet you can't even work in your garage anymore…"

"I can't love her!" He half yelled. "She's a vampire…I can't love her."

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

I pushed him away softly and opened the door. This time he didn't stop me.

"Go get my car." I ordered.

A few minutes later he finally started working properly, without breathing a word to me. I guess he was angry because I had forced him to do something he didn't want to do, but it was for his own sake.

Him pinning over Bella was as wrong as me pinning over Sam. We were on the same boat.

"I'm trying to help you." I said in a low voice.

He didn't answer.

"If I have to face my own demons, you need to do the same." I added.

"I know…" He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't easy to be with Jacob Black. We used to talk for a while and then out of the blue we'd started yelling at each other. I guess we would always be like that. He was young, immature and hot headed. I was a bit older, bitter and hot headed. It was an explosive combination.

Still, it was better to spend time with him than to be at my house while Alice and Bella were there helping my mother and trying to convince me to try my emerald green dress. It was weird to think that the next day Bella Cullen and I would be stepsisters.

At that moment Jacob and I had already passed our argument routine and he was checking the motor while I was in the car trying to get the radio to work.

"Stupid thing! I can't believe this shit is broken." I said hitting all of the buttons furiously. I didn't have any more money to buy a new radio.

"Stop doing that. You're not helping." Jacob said joining me.

"Why is it broken?"

"Things break, you know?"

"Well…I guess things are just like people…like me."

I never meant to say that out loud.

"Just leave it. I'll fix it later."

"You can't fix everything."

He looked at me with that pity look I hated so much.

"For fuck sake…I don't need your pity Black."

Jacob grabbed my arm preventing me from getting out of the car.

"I thought you had accepted Charlie."

"I did."

"What's the problem then? Why are you acting and saying things like this?"

"I'm sorry for not being a leech lover like you and my brother."

"They're not so bad…except for the smell."

"I'm going to be related to them Jacob. How ironic is that?"

"I guess it's a bit weird but you've been through a lot worse, Leah. You're strong enough to deal with this."

"Maybe…"

"You need to try. If you could just act differently it would be much easier for you."

"What's the point in doing that? I won't be happier."

"You don't know that. You could actually have more friends."

"I don't need friends besides, who would want to be friends with me? I'm a bitter harpy…I'm a bitch and I hurt people."

"Not all of us think that way."

"Well Seth is my brother, he doesn't count."

"I don't think that way."

"Stop trying to be nice to me Jacob. This is not your responsibility. You're the alpha but you don't have to pretend to like me just because you want me to feel better. I'm broken and that's it. I don't care what you all think of me."

I pulled my arm out of his reach and left the car but he followed me outside. The sun was already down.

"You're not broken Leah." He said.

"Yes, I am. I'm a good for nothing bitch who couldn't even make her boyfriend stay with her. My cousin was actually a better choice for him than me. I'm pathetic."

I turned my face around and waited for him to start his usual talk about Bella leaving him for a vampire. We were constantly comparing our sad stories to see who had suffered the most. But he didn't do that. Not this time.

"You're not a bitch. You act like that to conceal the pain. You use it as a mask but you should just take it out because there are people who care about you."

I wasn't expecting that sort of speech. At least not from him and I guess those words made me go soft all of the sudden.

"I'll never be happy Jacob. I'll never have what you and the others will. I won't find my soul mate and I won't even be able to have a family of my own. I'll be a harpy forever and I'll be tied to the bloodsuckers for all eternity…"

"You don't know that for sure, Leah."

I shrugged.

"Maybe I deserve it all. I guess I have to pay for all the suffering I caused."

Jacob took a step towards me when my tears started rolling down my cheek. He was about to hug me when Billy came out. We backed off quickly.

"Do you want to have dinner with us Leah?" Billy asked not noticing my state.

"No, thank you Billy. I'm going home now."

I walked away as fast as I could. I was angry at myself because I had showed Jacob my true feelings. Now he knew how messed up I really was. How weak I always had been. I didn't want anyone's pity. All I needed was to go away from that place and start over. I was going to stick with my initial plan. Once the mess with Irina was settled I would disappear from La Push, for good.

* * *

I know I should be studying but I needed a break from the French Revolution...I'm going back to study now...Next update will be on 16th or 17th of July.


	6. Family Portrait

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen and Mariaxxx.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**6. Family Portrait**

That was actually the day I would have to smile to everyone and pretend that everything was alright and that I was happy. I had accepted Charlie and I really didn't mind about the wedding. It wouldn't be a real wedding anyway. My mother and Charlie were going to the Registration Office in Forks and they would just sign a few papers and voilá.

Then we would have a little party in our house to celebrate along with the vampires. Today the Council had agreed in letting all the Cullens come to La Push. Usually only Bella, Alice and Carlisle had that privilege and they always called Jacob before coming here.

I really didn't know what to expect from today. I was present in everyone's happy moments and mine had just slipped away the second I turned into a fucking wolf. It was so unfair. Why couldn't I have my happy ending too?

Sam and Emily would be getting married soon too, and then Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel and whoever imprinted after that. I would always stay behind, alone and forgotten. I wasn't in the greatest of moods today that was for sure.

"Come on Leah, mum is waiting downstairs." Seth came to my room and was speechless after seeing me in the emerald green dress that the leeches had bought for me.

I tried not to accept the gift but honestly I had no money to buy a dress for my mother's wedding and the damn dress was too beautiful to refuse. I told them I would return the dress afterwards but I had changed my mind when I looked myself in the mirror. It fitted me perfectly and it made me actually look like a lady.

"Wow…you're beautiful." Seth said. "You're really beautiful…"

"Stop saying that. Just because I'm wearing a fancy outfit doesn't mean I'm a model all of the sudden."

"I was just being nice." He said with those puppy eyes. I was such a sucker when it came to my baby brother.

"Thanks…Seth." I said softly.

My mother's dress was also really pretty. It was perfect for a woman of her age. I smiled at her and she gave me a small hug before going outside. We were going to meet Charlie at the Registration Office with Billy and Jacob.

They arrived soon after with Rachel and Paul, who were going to stay with Seth.

"Fuck is that really your sister?" Paul asked looking at me surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"She finally looks like a girl. Damn…if I hadn't imprinted on Rachel she wouldn't keep that dress on for too long today."

Seth growled but what really caught my attention was Jacob who pushed Paul over to the living room and told him to keep quiet.

I guess that after our last talk Jacob was now seeing me as a fragile little girl and I hated that. I wasn't fucking Bella Swan or Cullen or whatever she was now.

"Jacob!" Seth half yelled. "They're waiting…"

My mother and Billy were already at the porch waiting for me and Jacob to go outside and it was in that moment I realised he was staring at me. His eyes travelled all of my body before focusing on my chest.

"Fuck." I spat. "This is even worse than being naked when we phase."

Seth looked at me not understanding what I was saying and Jacob's eyes flew to the floor immediately. I couldn't believe he was actually checking me out. Stupid hormonal teenagers.

Fortunately he didn't comment on my dress or shoes or anything that could be embarrassing for both of us. He drove to Forks quietly and we met Charlie. Billy and I were the witnesses and Jacob waited outside while we were in the office.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes and I was glad because Billy was about to cry with happiness which would be really embarrassing to watch. When we arrived home everyone was already waiting. Seth was playing a computer game with Embry while Quil was watching over Claire who was playing with her dolls on the couch.

Jared and Kim were holding hands and talking quietly with Sam. I had the feeling they were talking about Emily. Paul and Rachel were watching my brother kicking Embry's ass but as soon as we arrived they all came to congratulate Charlie and my mother.

In the garden we had set a huge tent and after that, things went pretty well. We had a soft music playing and the food started to disappear really fast but I knew the worst part was still to come.

I heard four cars pulling over near our house and a few seconds later the Cullens were there. I couldn't ignore them like I was planning on doing because they were absolutely amazing. Blondie and her husband were the first couple I saw. She was wearing a mini red dress and Emmett had a black Armani suit and a red tie. They looked like Hollywood's stars on the red carpet.

Then Esme and Carlisle appeared. She was wearing a long purple and white dress and Carlisle's tie also matched with his wife's clothes. Alice had done a great job again. The pixie was wearing a black corset with a blue skirt above the knee and Jasper was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie. As for the wonderful Bella and her mind rapist husband they were both dressed in grey. Bella's dress was silver just like Edward's tie.

Bella joined her father and hugged my mother. I heard her saying that she was absolutely thrilled about being part of our family. She also said that she was relieved because now Charlie wasn't alone anymore.

Seth went to speak to Edward and I honestly wished I could be somewhere else. My family wasn't the same anymore. It used to be me, Seth, mum and dad. Now there were Charlie and Bella…not to mention the mind rapist and the other Cullens.

As soon as I saw Esme picking up the camera I fled inside the house. There was no way I would take a picture with Bella Cullen on it too. I didn't want to be related to her. I had just turned the TV on when a familiar voice reached me.

"They're waiting for you outside." Jacob said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not interested."

"Are you really going to act like a child on your own mother's wedding?"

"My mother's wedding was twenty-six years ago." I muttered watching TV.

"You're always so complicated and stubborn…"

"Look, I really wanted to be happy about having an immortal stepsister but I honestly can't."

"Today is about Sue and Charlie…not Bella. It would've been great if Billy had found me a new mum."

"Are you going to be a Psychologist or something?"

"Maybe…" He laughed. "Just go outside and take the damn picture, ok?"

I rolled my eyes. He didn't know when to give up.

"Fine."

They were indeed waiting for me and as soon as Seth spotted me he grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving again.

"It's tradition to have a family picture taken on our wedding day." Esme announced smiling. "We do it all the time."

I smiled in return just to make my mother happy.

I took my place between my mum and Seth and Bella was right beside her father.

"Smile!" Esme said.

"I really don't know why we bother…" I whispered to my brother.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"She'll be the only one people will see when they look at the picture."

Seth rolled his eyes obviously annoyed with my childish attitude.

After the picture I took a glass of wine from the table and I isolated myself from the other guests.

Embry came to ask me for a dance but I told him to go to hell and I tried to ignore Carlisle's conversation with my mother about my cousin. Emily would come home next month and she was recovering very well from the surgery. She had even agreed on having Alice to help her organising the weeding. Awesome. We would have to invite the vampires again.

"What's up with you Leah? You promised me you would be happy for mum." Seth said with a sad look.

"I'm trying kid."

"No, you're not. You're sulking alone in a corner while the rest of us are celebrating."

"People don't like to be around me little brother."

"Look…maybe you should just meet new people…new friends…since you don't like your old ones."

"Have you been talking to Jacob?"

"No…actually I spoke to Collin."

"Collin?" I was confused.

"Do you remember his cousin Kaynan? He lives in the Makah Reservation…we met him a couple of times when we used to go there."

"That was what? Seven or eight years ago?"

"He's coming to La Push next weekend…he's about your age…"

"Fuck Seth, you're not suggesting me to meet this guy, are you?"

"He had a crush on you…Collin told me."

"As if a guy could actually fall in love with someone as bitter as your sister…" Sam's words felt like daggers piercing through my whole body.

"I would be sorry for him." Sam added.

Seth tensed up and so did I. What right did he have to say that to me? I knew perfectly well I wasn't like the other girls and that was thanks to him and his wonderful imprint. But did he really have to say it like that? I felt like I was just a piece of shit. A really stinky piece of shit.

I was about to show him the middle finger when Jacob came along to avoid us from arguing.

"We're celebrating Sue and Charlie's wedding. Just calm down." He said.

Jacob put a hand on my brother's shoulder and Seth stopped shaking. I didn't realise he was as angry with Sam's words as I was.

Sam just stayed there while Seth and Jacob started to defend me. I didn't need a fucking lawyer. All I needed was to get away from Sam. I walked pass the three of them and left towards the forest. No one noticed but as soon as I reached the first trees someone was already behind me.

I turned around and I saw Jacob standing there. That was just what I needed: a lecture from a seventeen year old.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He sounded concerned, but I was probably imagining things.

Who the hell would be worried about me? I was a bitch.

"I'm fine Jacob. Go back to the party."

"He was an asshole for talking to you like that."

"You don't need to apologise for him."

"He's just having a rough time since Emily's gone."

"He is? What about me? Does he think it's fucking easy to see everyone happy around me and know that I'll never have that kind of happiness? I really don't need him to rub more salt in my wounds."

"I can make him apologise to you…" Jacob suggested.

"Just forget about it Jacob. He was right anyway…I'm not worth it."

And again I felt a pity look from him. I hated when people were feeling sorry for me. It was getting really annoying.

"Why are you feeling sorry for me?"

"What?" He asked startled by my sudden hostility.

"I don't need your pity, oh mighty alpha. I need people to leave me alone. So what if my boyfriend left me for my cousin? So what if my dad died? So what if I don't have friends anymore…"

"Leah…"

"Stop being nice to me! Stop pretending that you care! I can't stand this anymore…"

My body had started to shake and for the first time in a long time I felt my control slipping away. Then my ribcage started to expand and in the next moment I was in my wolf form. Jacob was standing right in front of me. I snarled at him and let my animal instincts take over.

* * *

My exams are almost officially over…finally. This was the week from HELL! **Happy Birthday to Jo Harv**, I hope you have a nice day and lots of fun.

Karisan


	7. The Enemy

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife and Darkmaster of the arts.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**7. The Enemy**

I guess I wasn't as intimidating as the other wolves. I was smaller but I really didn't know why Jacob wasn't moving. I was now growling at him hoping that he would leave me alone. I didn't want to be forced to attack him just to get some peace and quiet.

"I know what you're trying to do Leah and it won't work. I'm not leaving."

I growled again. What a stubborn ass!

"And I'm not scared of you. You're not going to attack me."

Cocky little bastard. The only reason I really didn't attack him right there was because we were standing too close from my house and people could hear.

"Just stay here. I'm going to get something for you to put on. Alice is going to be really upset about the dress…it really looked well on you."

I rolled my eyes. I was just waiting for him to leave so I could run freely through the forest but then a strong smell hit us. It was definitely a vampire and it wasn't a Cullen. Could it be her? Irina?

I really didn't care. Without thinking I turned away and I ran towards the smell. Jacob phased too and managed to keep up with me.

'_It's not a vegetarian leech.'_ I heard his thoughts. '_Which means it's not Irina.'_

'_Who is it then?' _I asked.

'_I don't know but I'm calling the others.'_

'_What for? We can handle it. It's two of us and only one of them.'_

'_Don't try to be the hero again Leah. Every time you do that I end up saving your ass.'_

'_It's not my fault that I'm much faster than you plus I never asked you to be the knight in the shinning armour. I don't need you.'_

'_We're a pack. We fight together.'_

God, he was so damn righteous. I was going to catch that damn leech and kill it in a flash. Jacob snarled at my thoughts and warned me to wait for him but I ignored his order. It wasn't an alpha command so I could do whatever I wanted and right now I wanted to prove I wasn't weak.

_'Damn it Leah, do not fight the leech alone! It can be a trap!'_

_'I'll see you around Black.'_

As soon as I sprinted Jacob howled to call the others. I knew they would catch up with me in a few minutes so I hadn't much time to find the leech and kill it. I really hoped it was Irina. If I killed her we could all go back to normal and I could finally leave La Push.

'_Leah! Wait for us!' _Jacob was really pissed off with me right now but I didn't have time to waste. I had found the leech and I was going to fight no matter what he said. I would prove them all that I was just as strong as they were.

Indeed it wasn't Irina. It was a male with blonde hair caught in a ponytail. His clothes were dirty and his eyes were black with bloodlust. He was probably there to feed and it looked like he was a newborn. Fortunately I still remembered Jasper's lessons about how to take a newborn.

'_Who the hell is he?' _Quil asked.

_'It's a leech. __That's all we need to know.' _This time I had to agree with Paul.

_'Do not take him on your own. Wait for us. I'll be there in less than five minutes.' _Jacob's words were muffled by my brother's howl. He was calling me, telling me to wait for them.

The vampire looked at me and didn't look surprised to see a giant wolf. He smiled and started to walk in circles. I did the same thing growling to watch his reaction. When I realised the others were close I launched myself at him but he was fast. To be a newborn had its advantages and the blonde bloodsucker was probably faster than Edward.

I couldn't read his emotions but when he realised I was a fair opponent, he showed some fear. My only chance to get him was to catch him off guard which meant I needed something to get his attention away from me or I could do the same thing Seth did while fighting with Riley. I could pretend to be hurt and let him think he could get me so I would be close enough to kill him.

I heard the pack's growls warning me that my plan was stupid and reckless but I ignored it. Seth was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Jacob was even pondering on giving me an alpha command which made me act immediately before he could order me to stay put.

On my next attack I let the leech grab my left leg for a few seconds and I felt a sharp pain when his hand squeezed it. I knew my ankle was broken or dislocated. He threw me against a tree and I waited for him to come closer and finish the job. When he was close enough I jumped at his throat but he put an arm protectively in front of him which was completely shredded by my teeth.

The leech's screams filled the forest and I kept ignoring my pack brother's advices.

'_You're hurt Leah. Retreat now!'_ Jacob said in a serious tone.

'_Please Leah. He's not dead yet and you can't fight like that.' _Seth begged.

'_They're right. Just go south and meet Jacob there.' _Embry suggested.

'_We're coming. Hang on.' _Quil stated.

I was preparing myself to continue the fight with the one-arm vampire when a large russet wolf jumped and landed on top of him. Jacob tore his body apart in less than a second and when he looked at me I really didn't know what he was feeling. I guess it was anger and relief all at once.

_'Are you stupid? Didn't I tell you to wait? What the hell is your problem following orders Clearwater?'_

'_I had it under control.'_

_'Under control? You only pulled off one of his arms. I wouldn't call that under control. If I didn't show up you'd be dead!'_

'_Jacob is right, Leah.' _Of course my brother would back up Jacob.

'_You could've died.'_ Sam's thoughts reached me.

'_As if you'd care.' _I spat.

I felt everyone's thoughts retracting because I was right. Except from Seth none of them cared about me. A few seconds later several wolves appeared followed by Jasper and Edward Cullen.

Both leeches went to see the dismembered body and I saw them exchanging a look.

"Can you phase back?" Edward asked me.

The last thing I heard from Jacob was him ordering Jared, Quil, Paul and Sam to go check the perimeter around La Push and the younger ones to phase back and make a fire.

I phased back behind a tree and Edward came to give me his jacket because I didn't have any clothes with me. The stench was horrible but I couldn't appear naked in front of everyone.

"Tell me bitch, do you have some sort of a death wish or are you just stupid?" Jasper asked pointing to the body that was already burning.

I tried to walk to face the emotion's leech directly and maybe hit him or something but my left leg was hurting badly. Seth and Jacob were now on human form too wearing nothing but cut-offs and they came to check on me.

"I know you think you only did your job but this vampire could've been working with Irina." Edward explained.

"He could be trying to take you to a trap." Jasper added. "And it would be nice to talk to him and ask what he was doing here."

"Everything is fine. He was a non-vegetarian leech with black eyes and now he's dead! End of story!'– I spat furiously. What the hell was wrong with them? We're wolves, we kill leeches.

"It's not that simple, Leah. You're hurt…" Seth whispered.

"It's just a small injury. I'm fine."

"You can't keep doing this Leah. Next time try to rely more on your pack brothers, ok?" Edward suggested. "It will be better for everyone."

"Kiss my ass, leech. I'll do whatever I…"

I never finished the sentence because Edward's cell phone started ringing. Alice had a vision and she was requesting our presence to tell us what she'd seen.

"Seth, phase and tell the others to meet us back at your house. Embry take the younger ones with you." Jacob ordered.

"Leah needs to be examined by Carlisle." Edward said. "Don't let her force her leg."

The mind rapist and Jasper left immediately leaving me and Jacob behind. When the blonde leech's body was completely burned, Jacob put out the fire and then he glared at me.

"Why did you ignore my orders?" He asked me.

"I…he was alone. I could take him."

"You didn't know if he was alone and although you're fast and strong, we are a pack."

"Fine…I screwed up again. Thanks for coming to my rescue when I didn't need it. Are you happy now?" I exploded.

"No, I'm not happy. And you needed help. You're not invincible." He stated coming closer.

"Whatever…Can we go?"

"Yes." He put an arm around my waist but I shoved him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I inquired.

"Edward said you can't walk."

"I'm not letting you carry me back home."

"Do you think I want to carry your heavy ass?" He inquired.

"Are you calling me fat?"

He rolled his eyes and ignoring my protests he picked me up and I didn't have the courage to push him away this time because I knew I wouldn't be able to walk with my leg like that. He walked in silence the whole way. When we arrived the party was over.

We met everyone in the living room and my mother came to hug me as soon as Jacob put me on the couch.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, mum."

Carlisle kneeled down to watch my injury. The leg wasn't broken but the ankle was dislocated and it would take time to heal. Carlisle's cold hands twisted my ankle to put it back in its place and I winced slightly in pain.

"Thanks to your healing abilities you'll be fine in two days." He smiled at me.

"Thanks…" I whispered. I really didn't know why it was so damn difficult to be rude to Carlisle Cullen. There was something weird about that leech and I couldn't figure out what.

In the meanwhile everyone was back and Alice got up from the chair she was sitting on. We all looked at her with expectation.

"I saw Irina here in the future. She was spying on us." She stated.

Bella flinched when she heard the pixie's words. I guess she didn't like Irina either.

"I don't know if she was working with the vampire you killed but if she was I couldn't see it because Irina knows how my power works…" Alice continued.

"So she has an advantage on us." Embry said.

"It's only a temporary advantage. Irina will make up her mind on when to attack La Push and she does Alice will be able to see it." Jasper explained.

"What do we do until then?" Seth asked.

"We patrol and I believe it will be a good idea to start training the younger ones." Edward answered.

"Ok. I want teams of four wolves patrolling every five hours and no one fights a vampire on their own." Jacob glared at me. "Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"We'll patrol our lands more frequently as well." Carlisle assured.

"What about the younger ones?" Jared asked.

"Sam and I will figure out something as soon as Rick, Denis and Jason phase." Jacob said and Sam agreed.

"There's something I think you all should know." The mind rapist said before everyone could leave. "Irina isn't like Victoria."

By the tone of his voice I couldn't understand if he was just stating or warning us. Victoria had created an army to attack us. She didn't know the Cullens would have our help and she thought she could just come here, kill Bella and leave. By looking into Seth's memories we had all been able to see how Edward managed to kill her and protect Bella. She was a fair opponent but he could read her mind. The battle was lost from the start.

As for Irina she'd been a very hard opponent too but this time we were dealing with a vampire that knew all the Cullens well and I wasn't so sure if they would actually accept to kill her in order to save one of us. This time was different because Irina wasn't their enemy, she was our.

"We actually don't want to kill her." Edward said picking up my thoughts. "But we will if she threatens innocent lives."

"But isn't she a vegetarian?" Embry asked.

"She is and she won't feed on humans. We know Irina and her family for a long time." Carlisle told us.

"But if she creates newborns, she'll be going against the rules and we can't let that happen again." Edward stated.

"When you said she isn't like the red haired leech what did you mean?" Sam asked.

"Victoria used innocent people to do the dirty job for her. Her plan was to kill Bella because I had killed James. Irina doesn't want to be compensated like that. She'll only stop when every single one of you is dead by her hands."

"Meaning?" Paul asked impatiently.

"This means she'll die trying if she has to and if you don't work as a pack, she will kill you one by one." Edward explained.

"Ok. We got the point." Jacob announced. "Thanks for the warning."

"By the way…Whenever you find tracks of a vampire in your lands please let us know." Jasper said.

God, we were turning into their lapdogs or something. Now they even wanted to teach us how to do our job. If I were the alpha I would put the emotion's leech back on his place but Jacob just nodded like a puppy. That was really sad to watch.

"Caleb, Embry, Seth and Shane, you're on the first shift starting now." Jacob ordered. My brother and the others left immediately.

"Leah you should rest to allow your ankle to recover. Someone should take you upstairs to your room." Carlisle suggested.

I saw a hand right in front of me and I almost took it. It was Sam's. He was probably feeling guilty about what he had told me at the party and wanted to apologise in private but honestly I wasn't in the mood to forgive him. I would rather have a leech carrying me upstairs than him.

"Jacob, can you take me?" The words left my mouth before I could even think about the consequences. To ask that kind of favour to my alpha was the same as telling everyone I was a fragile little girl who needed someone to take care of me. Jacob would never let me live down to it.

"Sure." He picked me up again and took me upstairs.

"I'll make you something to eat." My mum ran into the kitchen.

When Jacob put me on my bed I asked him to turn around and wait a few seconds. I took off Edward's jacket and grabbed a blanket to cover up my body.

"Here, give it back to the mind rapist." I gave him Edward's jacket.

"Leah…"

"What?"

"You can't keep doing this."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not your enemies. We're not Sam."

I limped towards him clenching my fists.

"We're a pack and you need to start trusting us."

"Fuck off Black. I don't need your lectures."

"You could've died today."

"I already thanked you, oh-mighty-alpha."

"I don't want you to thank me. You don't owe me anything…I just want you to promise me that you'll never try to do that again."

I didn't say a word because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"Leah…you're one of us, you're…"

"No, I'm not." I cut him off. "I'm a cruel bitch. I'm nothing like you or the others."

"Look although it's fucking awesome to save your ass and laugh about it later, I don't want you to get hurt. Seth and Sue would freak out if something bad happened to you."

I hated this kind of speech.

"I know you feel like you have to prove yourself but…please be careful." His brown eyes met mine for a brief second and I felt he was being honest as if he really cared about my safety, but that would be just an illusion because no one actually cared about me.

"By the way…when you're recovered you're on my team with Martin and Ethan so I'll see you soon."

He grinned and closed the door.

I hated to be paired up with the pups but this time I didn't give a damn. I just hoped my ankle would heal fast.

* * *

A/Note (2): There are possibly a lot of you wanting to know when Jacob and Leah are going to be together in the story. Eventually they will be together but only after the Volturi's departure to Italy. So far I'm focusing on making Leah moving on and Jacob accepting that Bella is a lost cause. First Leah and Jacob will be friends and only then their friendship will evolve. I'm sorry if I'm going too slow but better chapters will come.

Karisan


	8. Lessons and Rewards

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts and BenitaxoxoCastiel.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**8. Lessons and Rewards**

I knew things would change after my mum's wedding. She spent two days with me until I was completely recovered and although it was nothing serious I was thankful because those days made me recall the times when I was just a human girl. My mum would always stay by our side whenever Seth and I were sick.

Charlie and my mother never planned a honey moon. They alleged they were too old for that and they were worried about the leech's attack. We still didn't know if Irina had something to do with it but there was a small possibility.

When I was fully recovered my mother decided to have a talk with Seth and I and I knew immediately that our lives wouldn't be the same anymore. I had no idea if my brother was aware of what would happen next but something in his face told me he wasn't expecting it.

"Charlie wants us to move in to his place. The house has an extra room full of his old stuff and he said he's going to clean it to make a bedroom for Seth." My mum started.

"So we're going to live in Forks?" Seth asked surprised.

"I didn't say that. The thing is…it wouldn't work." My mother said after a deep breath. At least she was being realistic about the issue. I mean we were werewolves. We were supposed to protect La Push.

"You two have responsibilities to your pack."

"Not to mention Seth is still in School and I have a job." I added and my mother nodded.

"Plus I know that you would never agree to stay in Bella's old room." She looked carefully at me.

My mother knew me well. The last time Bella was in Charlie's house she wasn't a leech yet but even so I would never feel comfortable enough in her bedroom. That was her house, her room and I would never take her place.

"What about Charlie?" Seth asked.

Charlie was a decent man and I doubted that he would agree to come to live with us in the Reservation. No one would care if he did, because although he wasn't a Quileute, he was friends with everyone, but he had mentioned before that he would not disrespect my father's memory by staying at his place with my mum.

"A wife needs to be with her husband. We understand mum…" I said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" My brother asked confused.

"Mum's moving in with Charlie."

She nodded.

Seth's face was suddenly pale. He was such a momma's little boy and I guess he thought we would all live together after the wedding.

"You're leaving us." He mumbled.

"Seth…I'm not going to leave the country. I'm just a few miles away and I can drive here whenever I want. I'll be visiting you frequently."

"But I'll starve." He said almost in despair. "Leah can't cook."

"Yes, I can." I retorted.

"You can go to Forks to eat with us whenever you want." My mother said. "I'm not leaving you…ok?"

Seth made the saddest face ever and my mum went to hug him. When she let go of my brother she was crying.

"So…the house…is ours?" I asked.

"Yes, the house is yours."

"Cool." Seth said. He had finally understood that without my mother living there we would be able to do whatever we wanted.

"Don't you think you'll be able to skip classes. You need to help your sister and be a good boy at School. I'm still your mother, understood?"

She glared at Seth and he recoiled. Mum was scary as hell was she was angry.

"I'm going to pack and then we're all going to Charlie's place. He wants to have a word with you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was weird to live without my mother there to clean, cook and scold us whenever we made mistakes. I did miss her company more than anything else because she'd been there all of my life. But, just like she'd mentioned, she wasn't that far away from us and I was having a great time being queen of the castle.

Two days after my mother move in to Charlie's place, my brother asked me to throw a party to celebrate the fact that we were now emancipated, even though this didn't apply to him since he wasn't even sixteen years old yet.

First I declined. I wasn't in the mood for parties, especially with a bunch of werewolves hanging around in my place, eating my food but then I thought that this was a very good chance for me to show Seth my authority once and for all. So we would throw the damn party and in the end he would have to clean the house all by himself.

I knew perfectly well that this hadn't been my brother's idea. I could smell Embry's finger on this for miles so I would probably make him clean the house with Seth too.

"The sweet smell of freedom…" Embry said when I opened the door. As I thought he was the first one to arrive.

"You just want a place to hang around and crash whenever your mother wants to know where you've been." I accused.

He looked at me surprised and I realised he was a bit embarrassed about that.

A half an hour later there were already seventeen wolves in our house, eating, drinking, playing and yelling. Sam, Jared and Paul were missing.

"He's not coming." Jacob said lying down on the couch as if he owned the place.

"I don't care." I replied knowing he was talking about Sam.

"He's watching Denis. The kid is going to phase soon."

"What about Paul and Jared?"

"Patrolling. I couldn't allow everyone to come at once but in a few hours Quil and I are going to cover for them so they can have fun too."

"Awesome…" I said sarcastically at the thought of having Paul in my house.

"So tell me something Leah…I never thought you'd agree with Seth's idea about having this party…"

"Well…I can be nice to my little brother…sometimes."

"Right." Jacob arched his eyebrows. "What's the catch?"

"Let's just say that after tomorrow he'll never ask me to throw parties again."

Jacob laughed.

"I wasn't expecting any less from you." He said.

After a few minutes his phone started ringing and when he saw Sam's name on the screen he muttered a "shit" and called for Martin. I knew instantly that Denis had phased.

Martin Indigo was Denis best friend at School and therefore Jacob left with him to go and help Sam. I remembered the first time I had phased and if it wasn't for Seth's presence I would've done some pretty stupid things that night. Having someone you trusted there could make the difference.

"So we're having a new pup." Quil said happily.

"Honestly Quil…do you really think that's a good thing? These kids are so young they don't even have the slightest idea of how their lives just changed."

Quil shrugged. He still thought that being a wolf was the best thing ever. What a moron. Almost an hour later Jacob, Martin, Sam and Denis finally arrived. The poor kid was a mess. By looking at their faces I knew they had a hard time convincing Denis to trust them.

"He couldn't phase back." Jacob told me. "He's still a bit confused."

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked.

"He needs to meet the pack."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to play babysitter.

Denis had been surrounded by the younger wolves and was trying to recognise everyone when I pulled him and forced the others to shut the hell up.

"Be nice…the kid's already scared." Sam said behind me.

"Fuck off Sam. This is my house, I make the rules."

When the silence filled the living room, Jacob asked them to sit down and they all obeyed. Sam was on Jacob's right side and I was on his left. Seth, Quil, Brady and Collin were behind us. That was our core. Only Jared and Paul weren't there. Our first generation.

We didn't have a specific hierarchy in the pack besides the alpha and beta positions but there were two different generations of wolves. The first group was the one who had fought along the Cullens against Victoria, Riley and their newborns, consisting in ten wolves even though Brady and Collin were left behind because at the time they were only thirteen years old. The second group consisted on the eleven new wolves that started phasing after Bella joined the Cullen's family. They were all between fourteen and fifteen years old and some had accepted their fate better than the others.

"So Denis finally phased and we explained things briefly to him. I want you all to give him some space and whenever he has problems try to help him, alright?" Jacob started.

"So we're actually wolves…all of us?" Denis asked shyly.

"Yes." Jacob stated.

"How?"

That was a very good question and none of us knew exactly how to answer it.

"It's genetic. Your father passed you the gene." Sam explained.

"You told me about…leeches…" Denis said not hiding his confusion.

"I did. They're mostly known as vampires." Sam declared.

"Like the ones in the movies?"

Everyone laughed and Denis shut up immediately feeling embarrassed.

"Not exactly but close enough." Jacob said. "The Council will explain everything to you in a few days. For now we just need you to focus on controlling your emotions. Tell him Sam…"

Sam went forward.

"Right now you're a ticking bomb but it's not your fault. Our nature is volatile. Paul for instance is quite unstable; Embry on the contrary can control his emotions quite well."

Denis looked at Sam with a puzzled expression. I really didn't know if he understood what Sam was saying at all.

"What Sam is saying is that you can't go home for a while." Jacob said.

"You'll stay with me and I'll teach you everything you need to know." Sam announced.

"What about my parents?"

"We'll tell them you're on a camping trip. The most important thing right now is to make sure our secret is safe and that you don't hurt your family." Sam explained. "The sooner you control your emotions to phase the better."

"Can't I stay with Martin instead?"

"No. Martin is too young to guide you. I was the first one to phase."

Denis' eyes opened widely as if Sam was some sort of a hero.

"So are you the boss?" He asked.

"No, Jake is the boss. We call him the alpha wolf. In the pack we follow his orders." Sam stated.

Jacob rolled his eyes; he still didn't like to be the alpha.

"Sam's the beta, which means he also has some sort of authority." Jacob said.

"We're a family so whenever you need to talk, we're here, ok?" Sam said putting a hand on Denis shoulders.

Denis nodded.

"I'm starving…Can I have something to eat?" He asked blushing when his stomach started to make loud noises.

"Sure. Come on…" I took him to the kitchen and left the others talking about telling the Council about Denis, calling his parents to say he was going on a camping trip and other pack related stuff.

Denis was really starving and devoured every single thing I gave him to eat. Good thing he wasn't picky.

"Am I going to miss School?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said making him more sandwiches.

"Cool."

I rolled my eyes. Teenagers were all the same. When I phased I wasn't in School anymore, which was actually a good thing because with all that happened to me after that I would surely fail the year. Seth didn't fail because he took everything much better than me and my mother was always telling him to study.

"I used to be scared of them." Denis said throwing his head in the living room's direction.

"You were scared of Jacob?"

"Not Jacob…or Seth…but the others…mostly Sam, Jared and Paul…"

"I see…Well you're not the first one to say that."

He sighed in relief.

"And you're not staying alone with Sam. Jason and Rick are staying with him too because they phased not long ago."

"That's cool. So…about this alpha thing…why is Jacob the alpha?"

"Because he is the descendent of the last alpha, Ephraim Black."

"Does that mean he can order us around and punish us like he's our father?"

"I guess…We're like a big family and someone has to give the orders. Better him than Sam."

"And what are you supposed to be? Our mother?"

I slapped him the head.

"No, I'm not your mother, you fucking idiot. I'm your worst nightmare."

He swallowed the rest of his sandwich and gulped.

"It's just that when there's an alpha male there's usually an alpha female too. Are there other girls?"

"No, just Leah. Aren't we lucky?" Jacob said coming into the kitchen. "By the way she's our second beta."

"Damn…" Denis muttered. "I'm sorry about that alpha female thing." He gave me a small smile.

"Just get out of my sight." I ordered.

Denis left to join the others.

"Alpha female?" Jacob asked glancing at me.

"Too much Discovery Channel." I shrugged.

"Quil and I are leaving. Sam's going too."

"Fine. Goodbye then."

"We have to patrol tomorrow night. We're taking Ethan and Martin with us."

"Wonderful." I whined.

"You know Leah…You're actually good with the pups…maybe if you were just a little bit nicer…"

I grabbed a plate from the table and threw it at him but he easily ducked and the plate smashed on the wall.

"Forget it…I'll see you tomorrow." He ran away laughing. He was going to pay for that. I would make sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxx

There were reasons why I didn't like to patrol with the pups. First they were a pain in the butt, always asking stupid questions about werewolves and phasing; second they were constantly bragging about their physical changes and how girls thought they were much handsome now; third they were always competing which was rather annoying because I had to listen to the sentence "I can do this or that better than you" about a hundred times during patrols; and last but not least there was this thing called _privacy_ that no one respected.

I got it. I honestly did. I mean I was the only girl in the pack and the younger ones were quite tempted to watch me naked whenever they could. After all Jacob was always saying I should be treated like everyone else, like one of them but I really didn't enjoy giving them a porn show, especially not for free.

So I knew exactly what my two new "brothers" were thinking right now while we were waiting for Jacob to meet us. I was wearing shorts and a small top and their eyes hadn't left my body since I arrived. I hadn't killed them yet because I kept saying to myself they were too young, too immature and too stupid to die by my hands.

"See something you like?" I teased.

Their faces were priceless.

"No…I mean…I wasn't looking." Martin said stepping back. I was really good at that. The kid was practically green with fear.

"Me neither." Ethan stated.

"You do realise I'm not blind, right?" I grinned. If I had the reputation might as well have some fun.

"We were just…"

"Looking at my breasts." I cut Martin off and he started sweating.

"No!" they both half yelled.

"It's fine…I mean if I were you I would also stare at a beautiful girl like me. I'm hot, right?"

They were speechless. My question had caught them off guard and they knew that I could rip their heads off either they answered "yes" or "no" and that was probably why they didn't answer at all.

"I have an idea. Why don't we phase and wait for Jacob in our wolves forms?" I suggested.

They nodded.

"I'll go first." I stated with a smirk when I noticed the panic in their faces after realising I was going to take my clothes off in front of them.

Ok, so that wasn't one of my best ideas but I wanted to embarrass them tonight.

I got rid of my top and they just stared at my bra trying to conceal their shock and maybe some excitement too.

"Your turn now." I pointed at them. They were only wearing cut-offs which was actually great.

"But…we'll be naked." Ethan shrieked like a little girl, exactly the way I wanted.

"Hey…I take one of mine, you take one of yours. This is how things work. Or maybe you want some privacy?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"You want some privacy?" I insisted. "Were you thinking about giving me privacy when you were looking at my body?"

They knew they were in troubles.

"Even though we're a big happy family…it doesn't mean we have to share everything. And I sure don't like the idea of sharing my body with stupid little boys…alright?" I took a few steps towards them.

"What the hell are you doing Clearwater?" Jacob asked. He had the worst timing ever.

"Establishing a few points of authority with our new pups." I replied. "Now…take off your shorts boys."

They glanced over at Jacob and made this "help us" face that made me laugh.

"They're not going to undress Leah."

"Hey…I took my top off so they have to…" I stopped talking when I realised that my own words had caused Jacob to stare at my bra.

"My face is up here you moron!" I snarled at him.

"You're demented Clearwater." He stated trying to hide his embarrassment. I had forgotten he was just a teenager as well.

"An eye for an eye…" I insisted.

"Let's just go. It's getting late." Jacob mentioned.

"Maybe you should take your clothes off to give the pups an example." I suggested.

"You're crazy."

"They need to learn about privacy and I believe you need it too."

"If you didn't want us to stare, you should've kept your top on." Jacob declared coming closer.

"You're the lamest alpha we could get."

"And you're just having fun at our expanses."

"And you need to back off." I warned when he was just an inch from me.

"And you need to learn how to behave properly. You're our beta for crying out loud."

"Why should I behave when none of you manage to do it?"

"Maybe because you act like a bitch every time we try. Now stop torturing the kids."

We both looked at Ethan and Martin and they were staring at us, probably thinking we were insane. Then I crossed my arms over my chest and their eyes went straight to my breasts…again.

"See!" I glared. "This is unbelievable…"

Jacob's growl made me shut up and Martin and Ethan closed their eyes for a moment. Jacob took off his shirt and put it over my body.

"Stop staring." He ordered the pups. "Go to the forest and phase."

The kids left running, relieved that I wasn't going to murder them after all.

"You really need to control your bitchiness." Jacob said.

I just glared again.

"You provoke chaos everywhere you go and now it's really not the time. We need to focus on getting Irina and then you can do whatever you want." He continued.

I threw his shirt in his direction and our eyes met.

"I know I'm not really a beta…" I said. "You trust Sam…but you never trusted me."

He kept quiet.

"You always say that I'm a beta because you need me to think I'm in control. Because you want me to behave…well that's not going to happen. This is who I am Jacob. When I'm angry I lash out at people, when I'm sad I bitch about everything, when I want to make someone suffer I don't stop at nothing, when I want to embarrass the pups to have some fun I do it despite the consequences…I'll always be this way and making me a beta won't do you any good."

"Maybe Edward was right…" He said almost in a whisper.

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have made you beta of the pack."

I looked at the floor. I knew he was right. I wasn't fit to take that position and I was making things harder for everyone.

Jacob came to me and put his shirt back on my hands.

"If you don't want to patrol with the pups, you can go home. Have some rest."

"So even the leeches think I'm not good enough." I mumbled.

"No…it's not that. Edward just thinks I can't handle you."

I looked at him surprised.

"And I can't…yet." He added with a huge grin. "But one day…who knows."

He left running to join Martin and Ethan leaving me alone. I didn't know exactly what he meant by that but it made me feel a little better. He was the first person who wasn't giving up on me.

I phased and ran towards the forest to join my brothers patrolling.

'_Does that mean you trust me?'_ I had to know the truth.

'_Always.'_ His thoughts made my heart lighter and suddenly the night seemed much brighter too.

xxxxxxxxxx

A week later I was surprised by Jacob's presence in the library. I'd never seen him there. First I really thought he was there to study but as soon as I saw him coming my way I knew he had something to tell me. If Irina had attacked he wouldn't be so calm. If something had happened to my brother he would've brought Embry and Quil along to calm me down, so I had almost a hundred per cent sure that he just wanted to talk to me about patrols.

"I need a word with you." He said approaching while I was putting some books on the shelves.

I looked around to see if we were alone and then I told him it was safe.

"I've spoken to Sam last night and we have a problem." He said frowning.

"Is this about me being discharged from the beta position?" I asked.

He nodded negatively.

"It's about Denis, Jason and Rick. They need a place to stay and…you're actually the only one with a house half empty." He explained.

"Say what? You want me to babysit the pups?"

"No…They just need a place to stay at night."

"What happened to Sam's house?"

Jacob looked away and I knew what had happened. Emily was back from Boston a week earlier than expected. Sam didn't have time for the pups right now.

"Oh…" I said stupidly. "And they're not ready to go back home yet?"

"Jason seems to be the only one trying to control his phasing ability but the others…I don't think they're ready."

"I can't believe this…I was actually enjoying my new free life and now I'll have three kids plus my brother to take care of."

"Come on Leah. You are a beta too."

"Technically." I stated. "What about my job?"

"Sam's going to pick them up every morning so you don't have to worry."

I sighed in defeat.

"Thanks." Jacob patted my head and left. "I'm going back to classes."

I was getting soft. I had complied with my alpha's plans without even a good fight. That was lame.

I spent the next two hours surrounded by books. I was putting away the last one when I heard a loud noise outside. It sounded like glass shattering all over the place.

To have a big pack was actually good because we would be able to defend our people against the leeches but now that I was thinking about it, it was also dangerous. Not only because it would be difficult to hide our secret but also because having eighteen teenage wolves in the same School was quite problematic. Sam, Jared and I were the only ones who had finished High School. Jacob, Seth, Quil, Paul, Embry, Collin and Brady had never caused troubles but the younger ones…Let's just say they still had a lot to learn.

The constant urge to compete against each others and some stupid rivalries had led Martin and Shane to fight and to prevent them to phase in the classroom, Ethan and Caleb had forced them to jump out of the window. The problem was that they were still fighting, they could phase any second and everyone was staring.

"Shane! Martin! Stop!" I yelled. I'd been the first one to get near them but I knew there were teachers on their way. I didn't have much time to yell at them, I had to do something. They were rolling on the floor, kicking and punching each other. I tried to pull Shane away from Martin but he shoved me off of him with an arm throwing me to the ground.

The little bastard was stronger than I thought. By the time my old teacher, Miss Grace, arrived with two more teachers, Mr. Owen and Mr. Nathan, Shane was already shaking violently. The two men stepped forward to try and break them apart but I stood in front of them not letting them go any further. If Shane phased they'd be dead for sure.

"Miss Clearwater please go back to the School with Miss Grace." Mr. Owen said. I didn't move. The man was clearly an idiot. Couldn't he see that Martin and Shane were out of control?

"You can't stop them." I warned.

"They'll kill each other." He insisted.

"Not if I can help it but you need to stay away." I said.

The man tried to pass through me but I didn't budge and he realised I was too strong for him to push me out of the way.

Martin was now screaming insults at Shane and although I really wished I could handle this myself I knew the best way to solve the problem was to get Jacob to come to us. I did have a Plan B if Jacob couldn't reach us in time. I would apply all my strength in front of everyone and kick those two so hard they'd fly over several miles away and never come back.

My violent solution would probably get us into more troubles so I had to call our alpha. With an alpha command Martin and Shane would calm down immediately.

It would sound really awkward to send someone call for Jacob Black. It would raise a lot of questions but I had to do it. Even though it would sound lame I was prepared to deal with the consequences. I cursed my luck.

"Damn it Jacob, I could really use some help here." I whispered too low for humans ears.

Surprisingly Jacob appeared by my side so I wouldn't have to call him after all.

"What's the prob…" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the two idiots rolling on the floor throwing each other's insults while hitting hard punches and kicks that would probably kill a normal human being.

"Fuck!" Jacob said not caring about the teachers.

"Jacob Black watch your mouth!" Miss Grace said.

"Sorry." He gave her the sweetest smile he had and walked over to Martin and Shane.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Nathan asked.

"Don't worry about Jacob." I said.

"Stop right now you morons!" Jacob using an authority voice.

They obliged although I was sure he hadn't used an alpha command. By that time half of the School was already there trying to see what was going on.

Martin had a black eye and probably a few broken ribs. Shane was bleeding from his nose and lower lip but I guess the injuries weren't bad enough compared to the fear they were feeling just by looking at Jacob's angry features.

"Infirmary now." I ordered.

Shane's cuts would heal soon and we had to make sure no one saw it.

"I'll take them." Jacob volunteered and I followed them closely.

The teachers were too busy controlling the other students to stop us from leaving. As soon as we were out of sight we left the School and ran into the forest.

"Now, what the hell was that about?" Jacob asked them.

They didn't answer.

"Whatever it was it can't happen again." I warned.

"Leah's right. You almost gave our secret away and you could've hurt innocent people. That's not acceptable."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm taking them to Sam. He's better taking care of these things."

"What about your classes?"

"I'll fail the year anyways…You'd need a fucking telescope to see my grades."

Martin and Shane laughed slightly.

"That's not funny." I stated. "You go back to School and I'll take these idiots to Sam."

"But Sam is at home…with…"

"I know he's with Emily. Don't worry about it I'm not going there to start a fight."

"Ok. Thanks."

"By the way I'm not going to pay you for fixing my car." I said.

Jacob looked at me surprised. We had agreed I would pay him back one day.

"I'm going to give you lessons so you can pass the year."

"What the hell! I don't need a tutor!" He complained.

"Yes, you do besides this is going to be a win-win situation."

"I don't see how. I'm fixing your car for free and I'll have you torturing me after School."

"I'll help you pass the year and you can make some money out of it."

"How?"

"Use your imagination."

I knew he would realise what I was suggesting pretty soon.

"Betting?" He asked reluctantly.

"See? You're not so dumb after all."

He grinned.

"I guess we have a deal." He said going back to the School.

"Let's go morons." I called Martin and Shane and we went to Sam's house. I told him briefly what happened and Sam's glare made Shane and Martin tremble from head to toes. He didn't tolerate that kind of behaviour since he had hurt Emily after loosing control for a just a second. Those two were about to learn their lesson the hard way.

"Do you want to come in? We could both talk to them and…"

"I don't want to see her yet." I cut Sam off. "And you don't need me for this…actually I guess you never needed me at all."

Sam's eyes met the ground and I left quickly. There wasn't an easy way to handle that situation. I just needed to put my mind into other things other than Sam and Emily and right now I had plenty of opportunities. I was going to tutor Jacob and I was going take care of three of the pups for at least a week. There was a time I hated everyone and everything that could remind me of Sam's wedding day but now I'd realised what I really needed was closure and the sooner the better.

Later that night the three pups arrived at our place and I had to feed them. I realised I would have to spend a lot of money in food. My brother helped me to clean the room where my mother kept some stuff of when we were kids. We put everything in the attic and fortunately the room was big enough for them.

We didn't have beds so they would have to sleep in their sleeping bags. Before they could go to bed I imposed my rules and then I left to my room. I was dead tired. Seth was actually excited to have them around and stayed up until very late keeping them company.

The poor kids were having a rough time. Seth and I hadn't needed that kind of training because we were fast learners even though Seth was only fourteen when he phased. Jason was missing his family, Denis was scared that he could actually kill someone accidentally and Rick was worried about his grades because he didn't want to fail the year.

I heard Seth tell them that it would be alright and I didn't know if my brother was being honest because actually things could go wrong any minute. The pups didn't know how dangerous it was to have a crazy vampire after us. Irina had proved to be quite interested in killing us all and they were definitely not ready to face her.

I didn't like to admit it but our only chance was Alice's visions and although she hadn't seen anything else since my mother's wedding it didn't mean Irina wasn't out there waiting for the right time to attack.

I heard a howl not too far. Embry, Caleb, Collin and Justin had finished their shift and were calling the next group.


	9. Pearl

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03 and AllieBlack16.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**9. ****Pearl **

I should've never suggested tutoring Jacob Black. I mean it was more than obvious that we would never get along besides I needed to rest. My life was a living hell and I hadn't been able to breathe for the last week. Fortunately Rick and Jason had finally controlled their phasing abilities and didn't have to stay at my place anymore. Now it was just me, Seth and Denis.

And Jacob. He had been betting with everyone about his grades and he was positive that with my assistance he'd be able to pass the year. Even the leeches were placing bets against him. That only fuelled his will to prove them wrong.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked a very excited Jacob who was standing at my doorstep on a Sunday morning.

"You said you'd help me."

"I was in bed." I groaned.

"I know but now you're not." He stated matter-of-factly.

I wanted to kill him right there.

"Fine, just let my have breakfast first and then we'll study."

"That'll be great, I could eat again…"

The guy's nerve! He comes to my house without a warning on a_ Sunday_ morning and expects me to feed him all day? I had the feeling Jacob Black wouldn't be able to reach the end of the day alive.

"Where's Seth?" He asked.

"Sleeping." I said with jealousy coming through my voice.

We spent the next three hours revising History, Geography and Maths. Jacob wasn't dumb he was just lazy and most of the time he wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. I was trying my best not to slap him but my patience was running short.

"Do you want to be in High School forever?" I asked him throwing the book at his head.

"No." He said. "It's just that I don't like to study this crap. Why the hell do I have to study anyways?"

"You have to finish High School to get a proper job and a life." I stated.

"A normal life? As if…" He mocked.

"I didn't mean right now, but I guess when this is over and Irina is really dead the Cullens will go away and we'll stop phasing, right?"

Jacob shrugged.

"You don't want them to go." My voice sounded like an accusation but he didn't mind.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I promised I'd be by Bella's side forever and I'll keep my promise."

I shook my head disapprovingly. He was an idiot. Bella had made her choice and he was still waiting for her.

"What will you do when this is over?" Jacob asked me.

"I guess I'll leave."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. Away from here. It doesn't matter where."

"Is it because of Sam?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Anyway…there's nothing left for me here."

"What about Sue and Seth?"

"My mother has Charlie now and Seth…He won't need me. He's growing up and maybe he can even go to a good University like Rachel did."

"What about your friends?"

I laughed.

"Friends? I really have a lot of friends, don't I?"

"So you'll just leave us."

"You're going to do the same, aren't you? I mean if Bella leaves Forks, you'll have to go too."

"Probably."

"You're an idiot."

"Why?"

"Just because. Now get back to study."

He frowned. Ten minutes later he was sleeping and I was thinking if I'd kill him right then and there or wait until he was awake.

"Did you come here to study or to sleep?" I asked him right after I hit him in the head.

"Honestly…I don't know…"

"You'll loose the bet if you keep acting like this. This won't work if you don't try."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're actually worried about my education." He mocked me.

"I guess nobody knows me that well, Black."

"Because you're always playing on the defensive."

"I have my reasons."

"Well maybe you should stop and try to change."

"Why would I change? You heard Old Quil…I'm a genetic dead end. I'll never be good enough for anyone."

"That doesn't mean you can't change."

"I can't believe you're actually trying to sell me this bullshit again. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to change I want to be left alone."

"And I think you'd be doing yourself a favour if you just stopped being so damn stubborn and tried to be nice once in a while."

"Go find a room and shut the hell up!" Denis said coming down the stairs. "I was trying to sleep, you know?"

The little prick was actually crossing a dangerous line by testing my mood. Jacob was now silent.

"If your mother didn't ask me to keep you safe, I'd rip your head off right now." I growled at him.

"You two have issues." Denis declared with a small smile on his lips before going to the kitchen.

Jacob put his books back on his schoolbag and walked to the door. I guess I really pissed him off this time.

"By the way you can go pick up your car tomorrow." He said before leaving. For some reason things between us always ended that way.

xxxxxxxxxx

My arguments with Jacob always pulled me on one direction: I always had the feeling I had overreacted. Maybe it was because he was my alpha and I should listen to him. I wasn't particularly happy to go to his place after our last fight a week ago but my car was fixed and I wanted it back.

He hadn't called me so I figured he didn't want my help anymore but since my offer was still up I decided I wouldn't pay him, he was the one who gave up having lessons, not me.

I found him in his garage still working on my car.

"I thought the car was ready..." I said making him roll his eyes.

"It is. I'm just checking something."

"Really?"

For some reason I had the feeling he was there because Paul was at his place with Rachel. Jacob was quite predictable.

"How's Denis?" He asked.

"Almost ready to go back home."

"About time."

"Well not all of us descend from a pure wolf bloodline like you, mighty alpha."

He rolled his eyes again and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Wait here, I'm going to get something.'

He came back a few minutes later with a paper bag in his hands but before he could tell me what it was Paul came running and a very upset Rachel was standing on the porch yelling insults at him.

"I didn't say you can't cook, babe." Paul explained. "You just don't know the difference between salt and sugar."

"Get the fuck out of my house or I'll kill you!" She yelled.

"Techinacally I'm not in your house. I'm outside."

Rachel threw him a plate with cake and gave him the middle finger. Then she turned around and went inside, closing the door behind her. It was actually quite funny to watch. Everything that made Paul look like an idiot was freaking awesome.

"Babe, come on…open up. I'm sorry…" Paul begged outside. That wasn't a smart move. Rachel's temper wasn't better than mine when she was pissed off. But that was his problem, his funeral…not mine.

"Let's go."

Jacob put the bag on the back of my car and started the engine. As soon as I joined him we left.

"What's the matter?" I asked surprised by his sudden need to go away.

"I know exactly how that argument is going to end." He muttered.

"I hope she kills him."

He smiled. I guess he felt the same.

"Unfortunatelly she'll forgive him soon enough and they'll cuddle and kiss and do other disgusting stuff." He made an ugly face.

"What's in the bag?" I asked to change the subject.

"Open it." He told me.

It was a brand new radio for my car. He had already taken out the old one.

"I couldn't fix it." he confessed.

"So you bought this for me?"

"A car needs a radio. And it wasn't that expensive."

I was a little touched. Jacob pulled over and installed the radio in just a few minutes.

"Try it." He said.

It worked perfectly.

"Look…I know it's none of my business but can I give you an advice?" He asked turning his head to face me.

Since he'd been nice to me, I was going to be nice to him too, so I let him talk.

"When you can't fix what's broken you need to replace it. It's the same for people Leah. Things will get better and it can start today."

He had started the car again and suddenly I realised where we were going.

"No…" I said in a firm voice.

"Please Leah. Just try."

"What the hell Jacob! What gives you the right to make me come here?"

"She begged me." He spat. "She thinks you hate her more because she went through the surgery."

"I do hate her."

"Fine, then go there and tell her that…just talk to her."

I glared at him when Jacob pulled over at Sam's place. I didn't move for a while and Jacob tapped on the wheel.

"He's on patrol. You can go. I'll wait here." He said.

I didn't know what was worse: the idea of talking to my cousin or staying in the car with Jacob.

When I finally realised what I was doing Emily was already opening the door. I couldn't back off now.

"Thank you for coming." She said.

Her face was covered with a mask and a few bandages. I waked in and noticed the house was a chaos.

"I've been taking so many medicines I don't have the strength to clean up…and Sam…he's always busy."

"Well, you could've called my mother."

"She has a new life now…she needs to look after Charlie and you and Seth."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming here."

"It's ok. Some days are better than others."

"Maybe you should kick Sam's ass…I'm sure he'd help around a little more."

"I don't want to distract him from his job. The pups need to be ready…I heard you were the one who caught the leech." She said sitting down on the couch.

I guess that was the main difference between Emily and me. When there was a problem she would wait patiently for the solution. I would fight and try to do the things my way.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. Since Sam had imprinted on her we didn't have much to talk about. We had some things in common, mainly Sam, but I would never talk to her about him.

"Does it hurt?" I finally asked.

"Sometimes but it's getting better each day."

"Good."

I didn't know if that made me feel better or worse. I had gotten used to see Emily's face disfigured. I always thought that she was paying the price for stealing Sam away from me. Her punishment was that huge scar and in a way I pitied them both as much as I pitied me. Now Emily's scar was gone but my pain was still lying dormant in my heart waiting to explode the day I would see Emily Young become Emily Uley. That day wasn't far now. Just a few more weeks.

"I need to go." I said.

"But you just arrived."

"I'm sorry I need to go home. Seth's there with Denis."

"But…"

"Emily…" I cut her off. "I'm glad you're back, it's good to know everything went well and I'm still going to be your maid of honour…but nothing else changed between us. Please don't ask for things I can't give you…I can't be your friend right now. I'm sorry."

"Leah? Will you hate me forever?"

I shrugged.

"Be happy, Emily. That's all I want."

I left quickly and once I was back in the car I grabbed Jacob by his shirt.

"If you do this again I will rip your balls off, understood?"

He nodded and a shade of green appeared in his face. He was scared. Good.

"Take me home." I ordered. "And tomorrow we'll restart our lessons."

I was going to make him suffer. A lot.

xxxxxxxxxx

Things didn't change much after my visit to Emily. Denis had finally left and Seth and I had different patrol's schedules. I was set to patrol with Jacob, Martin and Ethan while Seth was in a different group. I knew that Jacob's decision to put me in his group was to make sure I wouldn't do anything reckless that would upset the rest of the pack, especially Sam.

Three days a week Jacob would come around to have lessons but we weren't getting anywhere with that. I was far too impatient and he was too lazy. There was a small part of me that wanted to give up. After all Jacob would never go to the University, he would follow Bella Cullen around like a lost puppy for the rest of his sad life. He didn't need to finish High School for that.

But while I was tutoring him my mind was busy and all of my thoughts about the upcoming wedding were erased for a few hours.

"Can't we take a break now?" Jacob whined.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and hungry."

"The deal was to give you lessons not feed you. My salary isn't even enough to pay for my new clothes…"

"Nice. You can walk around naked then…We don't care." He grinned.

Stupid son of a…

"Fine. I'll make you one sandwich and that's all." I said ignoring his last comment.

"Do you have a coke?"

"No."

He got up and went to the fridge.

"Yes, you do."

I let my head fall on the table with a loud "bang" and sighed deeply. Dragging myself to the kitchen I made Jacob a light meal so he would shut up and stop accusing me of starving him to death and I was surprised to see him smiling at me when he finished eating.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…I just think you did a good job…"

I arched my eyebrows. I had no idea what he was talking about, I mean it wasn't a big deal to make a tuna sandwich.

"I'm glad you like the food…can we go back to study?"

"I wasn't talking about that. Esme has been at Emily's house ever since your visit. You told Sue that Emily needed help on purpose didn't you? Because you knew she would talk to Charlie and we all know that Charlie can't keep a secret from Bella and then all the Cullens would know too."

I didn't answer. That wasn't exactly my plan. I mean I told my mother about Emily because I felt somehow compelled to do it besides my mum would go visit Emily one of these days and she would volunteer to help her, I just made sure she went there a little earlier. I wasn't expecting the Cullens to go and help too. I didn't even know how Sam was taking it since Esme was a leech, a nice leech but a leech nonetheless. I guess his love for Emily had made him a leech lover too.

"You have a soft side which is actually a very nice surprise." Jacob said, still smiling.

"I don't have a soft side." I disagreed.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Come on Leah. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's sweet."

"I'm not sweet and stop smiling or I'll punch you in the face."

"You have a soft side and I'm going to tell everyone."

That was the last straw. He was begging for it. I clenched my fist and then I punched him right in the nose. He fell off the chair and grabbed his nose with his hands.

"Fuck! What the hell! You fucking hit me!" He cursed.

"I warned you."

"You fucking broke my nose." He whined.

"No, I didn't."

I didn't know that for sure because I really didn't pay attention to the strength I actually put on my right hook. I never thought I could actually do some damages.

"Yes, you did. It hurts like hell." He got up and I noticed he was bleeding.

Shit. I had broken Jacob's nose and now he was bleeding into my kitchen floor.

I pulled him to the bathroom quickly and used a towel to stop the bleeding. Thanks to our healing ability I knew he would be fine, I just had to make sure all the bones were at place.

"Let me see." I asked.

"No."

"Don't be a fucking baby. Let me see."

He lifted his chin and put his hands down. I examined his face carefully and it was fine.

"It's healing already." I stated while I was cupping his face.

"Since you're being nice, maybe you should kiss it so it can heal better."

He was unbelievable.

"I'm going to hit you again." I threatened.

"I dare you…I'm prepared now."

I looked at him for a couple of seconds and for some reason I was completely shocked by what I saw. His chocolate brown eyes were different than before; his face was somehow having a weird pull on me. I had never noticed before that Jacob Black was sort of beautiful. Sure he was a very annoying teenager, a leech lover, immature and irresponsible but what I was seeing in that moment was an alpha, a leader, a persistent and handsome young man who was genuine and brave.

Jacob was no longer a kid and he sure didn't look like one anymore. He was now even taller than Sam and that was saying something. His body was muscled, tanned and he looked a lot older than he was. He could easily pass for a twenty-three year old although he still acted like a teenager.

Nevertheless I could see the differences. He had changed. Jacob used to be carefree and happy, now he was trying to fight for what he believed it was right. Actually he was trying to move on by changing and even though he still had feelings for Bella, I could see that he had accepted her choice.

As for me, I was stuck. I was nothing like him. He was making amends while I was just feeling sorry for myself and shutting everyone out of my life by being a total bitch. That's why he deserved to be the alpha and I was just a fake beta to the pack. He'd always prefer Sam as beta than me.

I didn't know why all of the sudden I was seeing Jacob as someone who really deserved some credit when not long ago in my opinion Jacob was nothing but an idiot who had fallen in love with the wrong girl.

"Are you going to hit me or what?" His voice pulled me out of the trance.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to hit me…again.'

I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said. I was too confused to react now.

"Leah! Are you home?" My mother called.

Jacob and I met her by the door and she noticed the blood in Jacob's shirt.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Sure."

"My daughter always had a nice right hook, right?"

"Yeah. I guess." He answered.

"Here honey. Take this."

I grabbed a huge purple box that my mother was carrying and the stench was all over it. I knew immediately what it was.

"Bella stopped by Charlie's house today. She told me to give you that. It's beautiful."

It was definitely the dress I would have to wear on my ex-boyfriend's wedding in a couple of weeks.

Jacob looked at me but I ignored his gaze. I wasn't ready to hear him yet.

"I need to talk to Billy. Can you give me a ride Jacob?" My mother asked.

"Sure. Let me just get my things."

I was glad when they both left. I needed some time alone. I had all these emotions inside of me that I couldn't actually recognise. First there was that epiphany about Jacob and his qualities and now the sudden memory that I was about to see another happy ending that should have been mine.

I dropped the box in the couch and closed my eyes for a few seconds. What the hell was going on with me? I didn't have much time to think about the answer because someone knocked at the door. Jacob had probably left something there. Damn it.

I was surprised when I saw Sam Uley at my doorstep. He was actually the last person I was expecting to see there.

"Seth's not here." I told him.

"I don't want to talk to Seth. I need to have a word with you."

Another surprise. Since he had imprinted on Emily we had hardly spoken to each other and now there he was. What could he possibly want from me? Unless he was going to tell me that he didn't love Emily anymore, I was not interested.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely.

We went to the living room and he looked at the box.

"I'm going to be honest with you Leah…I know that you're still hurting and that you probably hate me and Emily. I know it's difficult. I mean I feel bad for everything I've done to you."

"Really? And what is it that you feel Sam?" I asked sarcastically.

"I feel bad about leaving you. I feel bad about forcing Emily to betray you and I feel horrible because I still care for you although I love Emily more."

Nice way to put it. I really didn't want to hear him anymore. This wouldn't help me.

"I'm here because I know that Emily asked you to be her maid of honour…I know you don't want to go."

"Well, it's not on my top ten list of favourite things to do."

"And yet you accepted."

"For my mother and…the blood ties that Emily and I share."

"In that case please don't go to our wedding."

His words caught me off guard. It hurt me deeply to know that he didn't want me there. He didn't want me to be present in the most important day of his life. To him I was like a curse or a plague.

"It will hurt us more." He added.

That was true but still I needed that closure. I needed to see for myself that he was going to promise to be with my cousin for the rest of their lives. Only then I would stop dreaming about Sam coming back to me.

"Well…it was nice of you coming here to tell me that." I clenched my fists and tried to hold the tears.

"I'm sorry Leah. I'm just trying to do the right thing."

I nodded emotionless.

"I never meant to hurt you like this."

"Just get the fuck out of my house."

He sighed and left quietly. I stood there clenching my fists and hoping that a fucking meteor would just hit me in the head. Then my body moved forward and I took the beautiful dress out of the purple box and looked at it for the first time. It was a long and white dress with no sleeves. But it wasn't really white it was more like the colour of a pearl. Alice and Bella had good taste and I had to give them that.

Then I put it back on the box and took it to the garbage. I guess I wasn't going to need it after all.

* * *

A/Note (2): I want to thank all the reviewers and people who put this story on their alert list. You guys are awesome. I really appreciate all of your support.

Karisan


	10. Uley and Young

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**10. Uley and Young**

I picked up my phone and recognised Jacob's voice immediately. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table; it marked eight o'clock in the morning. Why the hell was he calling me at that hour?

"Emergency meeting." His voice sounded quite disturbed. "Bring Seth too. We're at the Cullen's border."

Great. That was exactly what I needed. A damn emergency meeting. Nevertheless I felt somehow worried about what had happened. I mean there was a crazy leech after us and someone could be hurt.

Seth and I didn't even have breakfast. Martin and Denis joined us half way and we phased back together behind some trees before joining the others. The border with the Cullen's territory consisted in a small stream. The eight vampires were on their side looking quite serious.

Emmett was sitting down on a rock and his wife was on his lap. Alice and Jasper were holding hands. Carlisle was holding Esme's waist in a very protective way, although the way she had fought against the newborns showed clearly she didn't need protection. Bella and Edward were side by side looking paler than usual.

On our side there was no one missing which meant that it was indeed an emergency meeting.

"Alice had a vision early this morning." Carlisle announced.

"About Irina?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Alice confirmed. "She didn't find support from other vampires to her cause."

The younger members of the pack sounded excited with the news but Alice wasn't happy or calm.

"She moved on to Plan B." The pixie announced making everyone shut up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked impatiently.

"She decided to go to the Volturi."

"The Italians again?" Paul questioned with disdain.

"Yes. They act like a security force of our society…and the last time they were here Jane left visibly disturbed." Edward replied.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"The newborns were created to kill Bella but we're sure the Volturi were hoping that a few of us would die too. They don't like big families like ours." Carlisle explained. "Aro is not a bad guy but he thinks that we're a threat."

"But none of you died." Seth mentioned.

"Exactly. We were seven and they were about twenty and yet we all survived." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Thanks to us." Paul highlighted.

"But they don't know that and they'll probably listen to Irina's story carefully." Edward explained.

"So the Vampire's Mafia is coming here, right?" Jacob inquired.

"I don't know yet because Irina hasn't decided when to leave to Italy, but as soon as she does I'll be able to see if Aro will buy her story and what he'll decide after that." Alice declared.

"Let them come. We can handle them." Paul said with a smirk.

"No." Bella's voice reached us.

Bella sure liked all eyes on her.

"The Volturi are powerful and lethal. They can't be compared to an army of untrained newborns. You were lucky that time…"

"Lucky?" Paul snorted. "We fought bravely to save your ass."

I had to agree with him.

"I'm not saying you didn't…I'm actually very thankful for that but you all could've died. Jacob was badly wounded and this time it will be worse." Bella pointed out.

"Jacob was hurt because one of us was reckless." Sam said glaring at me.

"Sam, just leave it." Jacob said sensing that I was about to reply to Sam's comment.

"When I came back from Volterra I spent weeks having nightmares about the Volturi. They have powerful vampires like Alice and Edward…and they know how to fight…" Bella continued.

"What are you suggesting then? Should we give up? Run away?" I asked.

"No. What we need is a good plan." Edward stated. "We have an advantage over them since Alice will be able to see when they'll come and how many they'll be. If we show them that Irina overreacted and that she's just being paranoid, we have a chance."

"What do we have to do then?" Jacob asked.

"First we need to secure our perimeter." Edward started.

"But you said she's leaving the country." Sam said.

"She didn't set a date yet and she can come here one last time to test us." Alice referred.

"We should patrol everyday and from now on we should make teams with two wolves and one vampire." Edward proposed.

Jacob agreed.

"We also think that Sam's wedding should be postponed." He continued.

"For how long?" Sam asked.

"A few months." He suggested.

"No. I can't do that to Emily."

How sweet. The great and responsible Sam Uley was actually putting his imprint's happiness before our safety.

"In that case you should get married tomorrow." Alice stated with a smile. "I can make it happen."

"Tomorrow? That's too soon…" He hesitated. I couldn't believe he was actually contemplating that suggestion.

"Three days?" Alice tried.

"I'll talk to Emily." He promised.

"Ok." She smiled happily. "We're going to have a wedding soon."

"I'm not going to lie to you." Edward said before we could leave. "By involving the Volturi Irina is going to put us all in danger. The Volturi are not vegetarian and they can bring an army too. If that happens…and if they don't accept to listen to us…we'll be at war. Innocent people may even die."

I liked the way the mind rapist placed the scenario. He could've tried to lie to us and say everything would be alright but he was being honest. So now we knew we could die soon and somehow I wasn't scared. I felt like it was normal to be in danger but knowing that innocent people could die was frightening and the vampires were worried too which actually made me think that maybe they weren't so bad.

xxxxxxxxxx

I don't really know why men complain about women taking time to dress up. Of course they're always much more interested when women take their clothes off and usually they'd tend to offer a hand or two.

But this time I was the one being desperate. I was waiting for over ten minutes in my backyard for a guy to put on a damn pair of pants, a white shirt, a tie and shoes. What the hell was the problem?

"I can't put this on…" he whined. What a fucking baby.

"What's wrong?" I asked impatiently.

"The stupid tie…"

"Let me see."

Brady walked over to me and looked a bit scared of my sudden will to help him. I wasn't particularly interested in making him look presentable for my cousin and ex-boyfriend's wedding but since I was lying to the kid I felt the least I could do was helping him with his tie.

"I thought you were Emily's maid of honour." He said.

"Nope. I wasn't invited."

It was half true. Emily wanted me to be her maid of honour but Sam had uninvited me two days ago.

"Did Jacob really send you to cover for me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes. If you don't believe me go and ask him yourself."

By the time Brady would join Jacob and the others at the wedding I'd be long gone.

"Fine. Just try not piss off the others." Brady said leaving.

I was on patrol with three more wolves. Since the last time we celebrated a wedding a leech decided to come over to La Push, we weren't taking chances. The Cullens had the day off because they'd be at the wedding with their wonderful dresses and suits and we had to guarantee our people's protection. So Caleb, Rick and Justin were patrolling too. I would be going north which meant that my patrolling area would be far away from La Push and I was thankful for that.

As soon as I phased, Justin and the others protested. They were expecting Brady not me. I used my best resources to make them stay away from my thoughts: blackmail and threats. It worked like a charm. I kept running north and on my way I passed by the Cullen's territory. They were leaving the house and Bella waved at me. Stupid sparkling leech.

The day was quite enjoyable. The sun was shinning and I was thinking about phasing back and rest in a clearing since I didn't believe Irina would be stupid enough to come to La Push today.

I was almost by the north coast's cliffs when a russet wolf came into my view.

'_Phase back now.'_

What the hell was this idiot doing here? Couldn't he just leave me alone for one day? One fucking single day, that was all I wanted.

'_Why? What's going on?' _I was trying to play dumb and he snarled at me making me stop on my tracks and face him directly. '_Do you honestly think I'm scared of you?' _I groaned.

'_I said phase back now!'_

I always knew Jacob was an idiot but I didn't know he was also suicidal. Right now I was tempted to rip his head off and bury him in the forest so no one could find him.

'_Only if you say the magic words.' _I mocked.

'_I never thought you were such a coward. How can you run away like this?'_

I phased back only because I didn't want the others to listen to this conversation. When I finished dressing up Jacob was already waiting for me. I faced him trying to sound as angry as possible but he didn't care.

"What the fuck do you mean Black? I'm not a coward." I spat furiously. People could call me names, could even accuse me of being a bitter bitch, selfish and mean but no one would call me a coward and live to tell the story. Not even Jacob fucking Black.

"What are you doing here? Brady told me everything. You lied to skip the wedding…Emily is really sad and your mother…"

"I don't care what they think." I cut him off. "Look, Claire and Kim are Emily's bride maids and she doesn't need me there. I'm helping to secure the perimeter. This is for the best, alright?"

"Sam's engaged for a while and you knew this would happen. I don't understand why you can't accept it."

Was he joking? Ok, maybe I had been secretly hoping that Sam would realise that his imprint wasn't as strong as his love for me, maybe I'd been secretly expecting him to come back to me before the wedding…but I wasn't the one pinning over my pseudo ex-girlfriend who had left me for a dead man and was turned into an ice cube herself.

"What are you so afraid of Leah?'" He asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just need some time."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't go back alone. You have to come too."

"The fuck I will."

"Sam asked me to be his best man. It's my job to walk in with the maid of honour."

"Fuck off Black. That's just a stupid protocol."

"It's tradition."

"Go to hell. Go with Kim or Claire."

"They're going with Jared and Quil."

"Pick someone else."

"My dad wants me to go with Vanessa." He sighed.

"There you go. Problem solved, now I really need to go back to patrol."

Jacob grabbed my arms so I couldn't leave.

"I felt this pain too, you know? Seeing Bella after she was turned changed a few things but my feelings were still the same. To watch her getting married with him was hard but I survived and after a while the pain went away…slowly. I just needed to understand that she's meant to be with him…not me. She's happy and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad for you but Sam's not a vampire and he didn't even fight the imprint."

"You need to close this chapter of your life Leah. I did it too."

He was right. I needed closure. I had to see with my own eyes the moment Sam and Emily would exchange their vows. But Sam had begged me not to go.

"I need to patrol…"

"Leah!"

"Don't do this Jacob. You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"I know. I felt the same…"

"No, you didn't!" I yelled at him. "You know why? Because Bella wanted you there. She actually wanted to share that moment with her friends and family and she never stopped being your friend even after becoming a bloodsucker. Sam doesn't want me there! He begged me not to go."

"He did what?"

"He wants to have his happily ever after and I don't have a place in it. He wants to share this moment with Emily and he wants me to stay away from them…so I will."

Jacob let me go and his face changed. Was it anger? Rage? I didn't know.

"He's an asshole." He said clenching his fists. "You know what? I don't even know how the hell you fell in love with him! He's a total idiot! He doesn't deserve you…"

I looked at Jacob surprised. Was he really standing up for me? Why?

"I think you should go and show him that you're better than all of them. You should show everyone that you're stronger than this." He continued.

"Are you listening to yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because we're friends? I mean, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes but I know what you feel and I think you should get your closure today. Come on…Leah Clearwater never followed orders from anyone, much less from Sam idiot Uley, right?"

"He doesn't want me there."

"He doesn't own you anymore. You're free to do whatever you want to."

"But…"

"Your family wants you there."

"What if he kicks me out?"

"I won't allow it. I'm the alpha, remember?"

I hesitated. Somehow I knew Jacob was right but I didn't know what to do. If something went wrong Sam would accuse me of it and I didn't want to ruin my cousin's wedding even knowing she was having my happy ending.

"Come on…" Jacob grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me with him. We ran across the forest and we reached my house in less than ten minutes. He pushed me inside and Brady was waiting for us in my living room.

"Was about time…" He said.

"You should've kept your mouth shut little shit." I glared at him.

"Jacob's the alpha, I couldn't lie to him."

"Here. Take this and go upstairs."

Jacob gave me the same purple box I had put on the garbage.

"Where did you get this?" I asked surprised.

"Seth took it out of the garbage." He told me.

I guess I should thank my brother later otherwise I would have nothing to dress.

"How can you take this?" I heard Brady ask Jacob while I was having a quick shower.

"She's not so bad…" Jacob answered.

"She's always complaining and yelling at us." Brady whined. I would have a little chat with him later. Stupid kid.

"Leah! Come on, we're late." Jacob yelled.

I didn't have time to put on some make up but quite frankly I didn't care. I put my shoes on and went downstairs. Jacob had changed clothes too and was pacing near the stairs waiting for me. When he saw me I felt really awkward because they were both staring at me. I felt like an alien.

"Is that really her?" Brady asked.

Jacob nodded never taking his eyes off of me.

"How is that possible? I mean she looks…"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to live." I threatened Brady.

"If you weren't so hostile…" Brady muttered.

"Maybe this is a bad idea. I shouldn't go." I said.

"No!" Jacob half yelled. "We have to go now."

Again he pulled me by the hand and told Brady to patrol with the others.

"Times like these I'd like to be the alpha." Brady said before leaving.

"What the hell did he mean?" I asked Jacob who was opening the car's door for me.

He shrugged.

We arrived at Sam's place in five minutes and Seth joined us immediately.

"Sam's asking for you." He told Jacob.

"I know."

Everyone was gathered at the back of the house where a huge white tent decorated with pink and red roses was. The guests were all sitting down waiting for the bride. I saw the leeches in the last row, away from the few sun rays that were perking through the tent.

When Sam spotted me he didn't look pleased and I took a step back only to hit Jacob's massive body standing behind me.

"Don't even think about it." He warned me.

"Kim and Claire are waiting for you." Seth said before leaving us. He crossed the red carpet and joined our mother and Charlie.

Jacob grabbed my right wrist and placed a red ribbon around it.

"What the hell?" I complained when I watched the ribbon on his wrist matching mine.

"No way in hell I'm dancing with Vanessa." he explained.

The girl wasn't standing too far from us and her eyes were shinning brightly watching Jacob. Quil and Embry used to make fun of Jacob because Vanessa was like a stalker. I mean that was three years ago and I always thought she'd come around and move on. Obviously she didn't and the look in her eyes made it clear: she still had hopes that Jacob would invite her out some day.

"Give her a break." I said. "She's not that bad."

Vanessa was cute for a seventeen year-old. She was a bit annoying but that was probably because people never paid her too much attention.

"I'd rather have you whining all day."

"Thanks a lot Black." I poked him. "You didn't imprint on her, did you?"

"Hell no! Why?"

"Your names kind of match. Jacob Black and Vanessa White. You'd make a cute couple."

He was shocked with my sudden outburst about imprinting but he knew I was only trying to buy some time and don't pay attention to what was about to happen.

Kim called me and Jacob and I walked over to her quickly. My mum waved at me and then Claire grabbed my dress wanting my attention. Sam was frowning and Jacob noticed.

"I'll take care of him. You just stay here." He said joining Sam a couple of feet away.

"Where's aunt Emily?" Claire asked.

"She'll be here, don't worry." I answered.

In that precise moment Emily and her father came into view. My cousin was beautiful. Her scar was practically gone. You could still see a few marks because the skin colour was slightly lighter but her eye was completely perfect and her lips too. Her dress was long and white and although Emily had never meant to get married in a white dress (that was probably Alice's idea), I could look into her eyes and see she was happy to live that dream. _My dream._

I took my eyes off of her and uncle Ben, and tried to focus on something else. Claire was already throwing the petals away and Kim was trying to make her stop. She only did so when Quil gave her a "don't-do-that" look.

As an elder Old Quil could perform a wedding and, since he was actually old, I knew it would take a while. I took my time watching the leeches. Their dresses were beautiful and the men were absolutely handsome. Even Bella looked great in that black and white gown. When I realised I'd been praising the damn leeches I focused on my family and immediately regretted it. My mother was crying a river in her seat and Charlie didn't know what to tell her to calm her down.

Emily had always been a second daughter to my mother and let's face it, my mum wouldn't have the chance to see me getting married since we all knew I wasn't marriage material. I guess she had the right to feel emotional about the occasion.

Old Quil's monochord tone was making me really sleepy. Kim elbowed me and shook her head in disapproval and then my eyes met Jacob's.

A weird feeling assaulted me. Again it wasn't a teenager I was looking at, it was a man. The suit he was wearing made him look like the Native American version of Agent 007. I had never thought about him that way. To me Jacob was just…well Jacob, a childhood friend and my brother's idol. I guess my inexistent romantic life was making me hallucinate. No way, in my normal state of mind, I'd find Jacob handsome or attractive. That was unacceptable. I mean who the hell was I becoming? Vanessa White? Bella Swan? No way!

Looking at the others, who were also properly dressed, I realised they were quite handsome too. Even Paul looked like a gentleman although he was the biggest ass in the world. So what was so special about Jacob Black? Probably nothing…I was just feeling funny because of the way he was staring at me. His warm eyes and his charming smile were hard to ignore, even if he was just watching me to make sure I wouldn't start crying my eyes out when Sam and Emily were kissing and everyone was clapping happily.

I guess the worst part of it was facing all of this pain alone. I felt misplaced and if I could just run away I would. No second thoughts…I would leave and restart my life somewhere else, but the truth was I couldn't do it. My family and the pack needed me. If the Volturi came to Forks I'd want to be there to fight. I wasn't a coward.

"You need to move Leah." Jacob's voice woke me up. "We are supposed to be dancing."

"What?"

Only then I realised the ceremony was over and everyone was going to the dance floor. I didn't have time to protest while Jacob's arms dragged me along with him. Dancing wasn't my favourite hobby. Dancing at my ex-boyfriend's wedding wasn't definitely on my plans but somehow feeling so close to someone else made me allow Jacob's hands to rest on my waist.

"You know, you don't have to keep me company just because you feel sorry for me." I told him.

"I don't feel sorry for you." He assured me.

I didn't believe him.

"I did once. When Sam left you, when Harry died, when you realised you'd never be a mother I did feel sorry for you but now I don't anymore." He continued.

I looked at him surprised.

"Your life is miserable only if you want it to be. After today you know Sam's not coming back to you and you can either accept it or deny it. You have a chance to move on."

His eyes were honest and even if Jacob had prepared his speech to cheer me up I didn't care because he was actually making sense. To live a miserable life focusing only on the past was wrong and painful. I wouldn't be able to take it for much longer.

It was strange to see a different Jacob standing there with me holding my body closely to his and making me feel somewhat calm and relaxed. Tired of being alone I allowed Jacob to guide me and I placed my head against his shoulder. The music was calm and I ignored Vanessa's glares for a while. It was given me the opportunity to let go all of my worries for that brief moment while Jacob was guiding me through the dance floor and I wasn't going to waste it. I didn't care what was happening and who was watching us. I only knew that my heart was lighter and I didn't feel so bad.

But all the good things must come to an end and my moment eclipsed when the music stopped and everyone started to gather around the tables. The food would be served soon.

Reluctantly Jacob let me go and I smiled at him. I would never admit he had made me feel different for a few minutes. I would never accept that Jacob Black was somehow responsible for making me feel connected to another person even if it was kind of weird that I felt like this about him of all people. But I smiled anyways to thank him for being there and he returned the smile back.

"I need to go now." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to clear my mind."

"You're coming back, right?"

I shrugged.

"I need to be away from everyone right now."

"Promise me you'll come back soon."

"Why?"

"I know how it feels but believe me that going down that road can take you to the darkest places ever. I really don't want you to walk that road…on your own."

I understood his metaphors and on the inside I smiled thinking that he really was worried about me.

"Promise me you'll come back Leah.'" He insisted.

"I promise."

And then I left. The most painful chapter of my life was finished.


	11. Feelings

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**11. Feelings**

I was being too optimistic about leaving the party. I should've known that one way or another I would have to confront one of the two people I really didn't want to talk to. Sam was waiting for me next to Jacob's car and I had no way to avoid him.

"You said you wouldn't come." his voice sounded disturbed as if I had done a huge mistake.

"I needed to come. I didn't do it to hurt you I came here because I had to."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to see you there?"

It was amazing how Sam could make everything evolve around him and his pain about leaving me. I knew well enough that the three of us had suffered with this situation, each one from different motives. I was the rejected one. Sam felt guilty for hurting me and Emily felt guilty for stealing my boyfriend.

"It wasn't hard just for you Sam. Did you ask me or Emily how we feel?"

He didn't answer.

"Look…I always knew this would happen eventually. You love Emily and she loves you. It hurts but now that you're married there's no turning back. You are going to live your life and I need you to step out of my way and let me live mine."

"And what will you do? Try to fight vampires on your own to get yourself killed?"

"That's none of your business. I'll do what I want to do."

"You're not trying hard enough Leah. You keep pushing people away from you and if you continue this you'll end up hurting not only yourself…"

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"You should be worried about your wife Sam, not me. I'm fine."

"No, you're not and you should be ashamed."

"Why?"

"I know what you're doing…Jacob's trying to help you and you keep giving him hopes."

I was confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"Jacob thinks he can fix you. He tried to do the same with Bella."

"He knows very well I don't want his help. I can take care of myself."

"He feels sorry for you because he felt the same once. If you keep doing this Jacob will never stop trying to help you and you'll hurt each other."

"Thanks for the warning Sam but I know what I'm doing."

That was actually a lie and we both knew it. Sam took a step forward to reach my arm but Jared's voice stopped him. I took that chance to run away into the forest. I managed not to ruin my dress because I didn't want to share my thoughts with the wolves on patrol. I just kept running. I lost track of the time and in the end I ended up on the cliffs. I enjoyed that place. When I was there I always liked to watch the ocean for hours. it brought me peace.

When I was a little girl my dad told me I was like the waves. Sometimes I was calm and patient, just flowing with the tide but then I could change into a tsunami and destroy everything I touched.

I really missed my dad but since he wasn't with us anymore I had to figure out my life on my own. It wasn't easy though. I was confused and upset. There was no point blaming the wolf genes or the fucking leeches that made us phase in the first place. I was miserable because I hadn't been able to cope with all the pain I felt. It was time to stop being stupid. It was time to accept who I was.

From now on, Emily was going to live my dream. She was married to Sam and she would give him children one day. It wasn't fair but I had to let it go otherwise I would never be able to move on. I was a freak of nature. I couldn't change that. Period.

I still had a long way to go but now I was actually willing to start a new life besides I had all the time in the world. Literally.

Old habits die hard. I wouldn't heal or become the perfect girl just like that but maybe I should try.

Jacob's words replayed in my mind. He wasn't the wisest person in the world but he was right about me. How he could actually understand me so well, even though we weren't best friends or anything like that, was beyond my understanding and the only explanation I had for it was that he was one of the few wolves who had actually paid attention to my feelings while we were phased and could listen to each others thoughts.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and I let my body fall slowly into the ground. I could hear the waves smashing against the cliffs and I relaxed a bit feeling the sun in my face.

I ignored the reason why my mind was stuck in the moment Jacob and I had danced. I didn't even paid attention to the song that was playing at the time. My subconscious was only focused on the warm feeling I had experienced. Jacob was the only one, except my brother, I would actually trust my life with. I didn't know why I was having these feelings especially after my ex-boyfriend's wedding but I guess that for the first time after I started phasing I was feeling lonely and I was accepting that I could use some friends.

I didn't want a deep friendship like I had with my cousin but I missed the way I could confide in someone else besides my family. Did I really want Jacob to be that person? Although he was younger than me, Jacob was without a doubt the most mature of the pack, excluding Sam. He had been through a rough time as well. I remembered when Sarah died and Jacob and the twins were completely devastated. Then Billy got trapped in a wheel chair and recently Jacob had lost Bella. It really sucked.

I spent hours in the cliffs mainly because I didn't want to go back to the party. When the sun disappeared on the horizon I decided it was time to go home, take off that dress and start living again.

"Hey…I thought I'd have to go to Canada again to find you." Jacob said.

This was becoming a really annoying habit. I mean I wasn't lost. Why was he looking for me?

"Please just don't tell me you're all looking for me."

"Only Seth and I."

I rolled my eyes.

"Your mother was worried." He confessed. "And...I had nothing else to do."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"What have you been doing here all afternoon?" He asked noticing that I was close to the edge of the cliff.

"Nothing. I haven't been thinking about jumping…don't worry. Although it wouldn't make a difference. I wouldn't die so easily."

"You should've told us where you were."

"I told you I wanted to be alone."

"The party is over. You can go home now."

I nodded. I didn't know why I was feeling my heart so heavy all of a sudden. It was as if I had a huge rock on my chest and when Jacob grabbed my hand to take me home I looked deeply into his brown eyes. There was so much in his eyes to see and yet what I really wanted was for him to actually _see_ me. And he did.

"You can cry. I won't tell." He said.

I didn't stop the tears anymore. I couldn't understand why I'd spent all afternoon without crying and now, just because he was there, I had finally cracked down.

So I cried in Jacob's arms for a while and I'd never felt so warm in my whole life. His steady heartbeat allowed me to calm down and when he let me go I promised I would never show my vulnerability like that ever again.

While we were going back to my house Jacob told me the Cullens had convinced Emily and Sam to go on a honeymoon. Since Sam's childhood dream was to go to Las Vegas, they had offered them a one week trip to Vegas, all paid for.

Alice was sure that Sam's absence wouldn't be a problem. We were standing on my porch when Jacob told me that he would be there as long as I needed his company.

"I heard what Sam told you before you could leave the party. He's wrong." He confessed.

"It's fine. I always knew you were trying to help me because you failed to do the same for Bella."

"That's not true." He insisted.

"I should've told you I didn't want to be fixed. Sam's right I'm not worth it and you should've noticed I'm not Isabella Swan…"

"Cullen."

"Whatever. I can heal on my own."

"I never thought of you as a replacement." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. It didn't matter. I was thankful that he had been there for me even if he was just pretending to care. Even if I was just a charity case.

"I know you're hurt and I know you won't forget this day easily but I promise it gets better." He said softly.

I was completely dumbfounded when more tears started to roll down my cheeks. Why was I crying again? Because Sam was on his honeymoon with Emily? Because Jacob was acting like he cared about me? Because I wanted to feel his warmth again? Because I didn't want him to leave?

When Jacob hugged me for the second time that night I actually hugged him back. It was good to be with someone who knew how miserable I was feeling. Even if he didn't mean to be my friend I needed a shoulder to cry on. Once again I was vulnerable but it didn't matter.

Minutes later Seth called Jacob to know where I was and when he realised I was alright at home he decided to stay at Embry's. Jacob ended up staying for the night. I didn't understand why or how but I actually allowed him to sleep with me. We sat down comfortably on my couch and we ended up falling asleep. I decided that whatever was coming down to me I would deal with it in the morning. For now I just wanted to feel that someone cared about me.


	12. Test

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**12. Test**

There was a time in my life I thought nothing was worth it. Living wasn't worth it and I was sick and tired of suffering alone. I can't deny I haven't thought about suicide but I would never do it when I had my mother and little brother to take care of. I was aware that my life would never be the same again after turning into a giant fur ball. I was right. The pain subsided for days, months, years.

I was perplexed when the morning after Sam's wedding I didn't feel suicidal. Let's face it that would be my breaking point and yet I didn't feel like I wanted to die. Could that have something to do with the person sleeping in mu couch holding me tightly?

I freed myself from Jacob's grip and I went upstairs. I had to take off that dress and have a nice shower. I knew exactly what I wanted to do to start a new chapter in my life. I wanted to change myself. Not radically, of course, just enough to make my family proud of me.

After having a shower I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Jacob was still sleeping but I was sure that he'd be starving when he woke up. I knew that being nice and soft was going to bring up a lot of questions and Jacob would probably be the first to notice because I was indeed cooking for him. How lame was that?

Was I turning into Bella Swan? I mean she had used Jacob to cope with Edward's abandonment and then she had just kicked him in the guts and broke his heart. I knew Jacob didn't love me but I really didn't want to act like Bella. What if I ended up having feelings for him? Now that would be a fucking chaos but I was pretty sure that would never happen. Jacob was too young and we didn't even get along that well.

I just felt the need to thank him for being there for me. From now on I would try not to piss him off that much because he was a decent kid and didn't deserve to be treated like shit.

"Good morning" Jacob said walking over to the kitchen trying to fix his hair. He had taken off his tie and white shirt.

"Hi…Are you hungry?"

Stupid question. I could hear his stomach grumbling.

"Yeah. I'm starved." He sat down and waited for me to finish the eggs and toasts.

"Here, you can eat all you want."

"What about you?"

I pointed to the cup with coffee on the table.

"If I knew you'd cook me breakfast I would've slept with you a long time ago."

I slapped the back of his head and he laughed not realising I had actually felt a little embarrassed. There wasn't actually a reason to be embarrassed because nothing had happened between us and I knew perfectly well that Jacob was just fooling around and trying to piss me off but not even Sam had the privilege of sleeping in my house. My father would never allow that unless we were married.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." I threatened.

"Sure, sure."

I sighed. Jacob wasn't a pup, he didn't fear me like the younger ones did. I should work on that.

"Look…I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was clearly upset and a bit depressed…"

"It's ok." He smiled.

Was he always that beautiful when he smiled?

"Just eat and then leave. I've got things to do." I said feeling very uneasy after thinking that Jacob Black was beautiful. I needed a good night sleep.

"So…are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"That's cool. Maybe now you can…smile sometimes."

I really needed to make him stop talking.

"If you think I'm going to be all sugar from now on you're sadly mistaken."

"Well…it's not that I can't deal with your bitchiness but…"

"Shut up, Black." I warned.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Then someone knocked at the door. We both knew who it was. My mother must've been really worried about me and she decided to show up before I could even call her to say I was alright.

I was wondering what would she say if she saw a half-naked Jacob having breakfast in our kitchen at eight in the morning.

"Maybe I should leave…" He started.

"…By the back door." I finished for him.

"I'll see you later." He waved.

I was surprised when my mother jumped into my arms as soon as I opened the door.

"What's with the hug?" I asked her.

"What? Can't I hug my own daughter?" She retorted.

"Of course you can."

"Look what I got you…" She gave me a small white box. My favourite cake: blueberry pie.

"Thanks, mum."

"Do I smell toasts?"

"Yes, well…I was kind of hungry and…"

"Do you have coffee?"

"Of course."

"Good…Let's have a little chat while we drink a cup of coffee and you eat your pie."

She was quite subtle this morning. If she wanted to know if I was coping well with Sam and Emily's wedding she should ask. But since she was my mother and I loved her dearly, I let her pull me into the kitchen and start 'our little chat'.

"Charlie wants to have lunch with us today." My mother said.

"Us?"

"You, me and Seth. I told him I didn't know if you were actually up to that sort of thing…" Indeed she was being _very_ subtle.

"I'll go."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I actually need to go to Forks and buy a few things."

"That's great. We can go shopping together and you can help me to prepare lunch."

"Ok."

"You look different…" She said.

I gave her a small smile and she took one of my hands.

"I'm really glad you're alright." She added.

"Me too."

It still hurt a bit to think about Sam and Emily in Las Vegas but honestly, I was feeling much better. This was my chance to let go all of my painful past and focus only on the good things. I wasn't expecting an easy journey but I was a fighter, right?

A few hours later, after lunch, Seth and I were summoned to another emergency meeting. This time we all gathered at the Cullen's house.

Esme and Edward came to greet us and invited us inside. Jared, Quil, Gary and Sullivan were out on patrol. As soon as we got in Bella turned the TV off and went to stay by her husband's side. Rosalie and Emmett were near the window. The blonde was absolutely disgusted about being in the same room as us.

"What did you see?" Jacob asked Alice.

"Irina is going to Volterra in three days." She answered with a serious look. By the way she was squeezing her husband's hand it was quite obvious she was worried which made me wonder if that was really the only thing she'd seen in her vision.

"Actually, it wasn't." Edward answered my thoughts.

"She'll be in Volterra in about a week until Aro and the other Elders decide to grant her a hearing." Alice said.

"So?" I asked.

"Irina knows that the Volturi don't care about personal vendettas." Carlisle explained. "If she tells them she wants revenge for the loss of her lover they'll kick her out of Volterra."

"That's good, right?" Jacob inquired.

"No. This means she'll play another card. She'll tell the Volturi all about you and our peace treaty." Edward mentioned. "Since we're involved, Aro will be tempted to come to Forks."

"We just need to know how many they'll be." Paul said.

"You don't understand…Aro never leaves Volterra and yet, this time, he will come and he will bring Caius and Markus." Carlisle announced visibly disturbed.

"Which means they'll accuse us of high treason and if we go to a trial some of us will die, including your pack." Jasper finished.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"It's forbidden to have an alliance with werewolves." Carlisle answered. "Even though you're not real werewolves, you're our enemies and that's the only thing the Volturi care about. There's no way they'll accept to spare your lives. They will spare Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice because of their powers but everyone else is expandable."

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked pacing around. "Did you see how many of them are coming?" He turned to Alice.

"Not yet. I'll only see that when Aro decides to come to Forks."

"It doesn't matter how many they are." Jasper announced. "It's quality we need to worry about, not quantity."

"What do you mean, leech?" Paul demanded to know.

"I told you before." Bella said. "The Volturi aren't like a group of newborns. They're lethal. They have special powers and they'll use them against us for sure."

I never liked Bella but seeing her so worried made me wonder why she was so scared.

"What powers?" Seth asked.

"Jane and Alec are the most powerful vampires I've ever seen." Carlisle said. "They're Aro's favourites because they can be used as weapons against vampires, humans or werewolves."

The younger ones started shaking.

"Jane has the ability to inflict pain…even though it's just a mental illusion the pain can be…excruciating." Edward said. I had the feeling he had felt Jane's ability before.

"And you're right." He added facing me. "It feels like we're being burned alive."

Bella looked at him with a sad expression.

"Alec is Jane's twin brother and his power is just as lethal. He can cut off our senses completely. Total sensory deprivation which allows them to take down an opponent regardless of his size." Edward continued. "The two of them are the most powerful member's of the Volturi Guard. They can easily take out an army."

That was scary. Compared to those two vampires the Cullens were fucking saints.

"Your powers sucks." Paul declared. "What the hell are we supposed to do with a mind reader, a seer, an emotion's controller and a…whatever Bella is?"

Paul was actually making sense.

"Not all the vampires have offensive powers." Jasper explained. "But we can actually use our powers to have an advantage."

"Bella is immune to Jane's powers." Edward said proudly.

Great. That idiot was the only one who could survive the upcoming battle against the Vampire's Mafia. Fucking awesome.

Edward glared at me and I ignored him. If all the Cullens would die and I could choose one to be around, it would not be Bella, that's for sure.

"Are there more of these powers?" Jacob asked.

"Yes and that's why we want to solve the situation without going to war." Carlisle announced.

"How?" Paul questioned surprised.

"There's this thing called diplomacy, but you probably don't know anything about it, mutt." Rosalie spat.

"You're mistaken Blondie. Diplomacy is actually the only thing that is keeping me from jumping at your throat, bitch." Paul retorted.

"So you think you can convince them to go back to Italy with what? Nice words?" I asked.

"We'll try to prove them that they don't have any reason to fear us or your pack." Carlisle said quietly.

"But they do." I stated.

"Yes, but they don't need to know that." He insisted. "That's the only way to save us all."

"We also have a Plan B. Jasper and I were talking earlier and we think we can actually beat the Volturi if we go to war." Alice announced.

"Since our forces consist only in eight vampires and twenty one wolves, we think we need to recruit an army. We need experienced fighters because only eight of you fought against the newborns." Jasper said.

"We can learn how to fight." Caleb said and the others backed him up.

"I'm not saying you won't learn, I'm saying it's different. Even if you learn you don't have real practice. This time we won't be fighting unorganised newborns, the Volturi Guard is an elite incredibly organised and efficient." Jasper's words were disturbing. I guess we had been underestimating our enemies.

"Who are we going to recruit? The Denali Clan?" Bella asked.

"Maybe." Jasper admitted.

"They won't fight against Irina." Bella insisted.

"Probably. But the Denali aren't the only coven we know. There are many vampires out there who hate the Volturi and don't agree with their…philosophy." Jasper informed with a half smile.

"What's the plan then?" Jacob asked. "You can't just go ask a few vampires to come to Forks and put their asses on the line for you and a pack of wolves."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"We're not going to ask them to fight for us." Edward said. "We just need them to be our witnesses. Aro will think twice if an army of witnesses is present."

"But Edward…" Bella whined.

"We know what we're doing Bella." The mind rapist said putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Some of them will fight if we ask them to. We should leave as soon as possible." Jasper said. "We'll need some of you to come with us."

"How much time do we have, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"One month max. I'll tell you more details once Irina gets there."

We spent the next hour deciding who was going with the leeches to recruit other vampires. In the end it was decided that Jared would go with Emmett and Carlisle to Canada, Alaska and Northern Europe while Jacob would go with Edward and Jasper to Mexico and South America.

Since Sam was on his honeymoon I'd be in charge. I was a bit surprised but then again I had an opportunity to show everyone that I was a good beta.

That emergency meeting sure had given us a lot to think about. I would not be surprised if some of the pups had nightmares about the twins from Hell. When we left the Cullen's mansion the silence was intimidating.

"I know you're all worried but right now we need to focus." Jacob said when we arrived near his house. "Leah will be in charge and no one disobeys her orders, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now go home, do your homework and don't comment about this with your parents, alright?" he insisted.

One by one the pups started to leave. Embry, Seth and I stayed behind.

"Why can I go too?" Seth asked Jacob.

"Because I need you to be here with your sister." Jacob answered. "I'm the alpha. It's my responsibility to go."

"Actually…my brother is right. You have classes…I should go." I suggested.

"No. I really need to do this."

I didn't know what he meant by that. I mean Bella was staying behind, so why was he so eager to go with the mind rapist and the emotion's controller?

"You just want to have all the fun to yourself." Seth accused and left to the forest again, phasing when he reached the first trees.

Jacob was going to follow him when Embry stopped him.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you Jake." Embry said. "It's better if I go."

He left after my brother promising to take him back home safe and sound.

"Why are you going with the leeches Jacob?" I asked when we were alone.

"Because I need to. I just need to know if you can handle things around here."

"Of course I can."

"Even when Sam comes back?"

"Yes." I assured him.

"Good. While I'm gone, everything related to patrols or the borders, you deal with Esme. If you don't feel comfortable enough to be with her alone, take Seth. They like Seth…even Rosalie."

"What about Billy, what are you going to tell him?"

"The truth. I can't lie to my father."

We were in silence for a while.

"I don't want you anywhere near Paul." He said suddenly. "You'll kill each other…"

He was probably right.

"And if you need a hand with the pups you can count on Quil and Embry. Try not to give the pups the night shift and…"

"Jacob! I know what to do, alright?" I cut him off.

"Ok…"

"I'm not going to kill anyone not even your precious Bella."

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"I know."

Actually there was a small part of me that didn't want him to go but the other part wanted to pass this test.


	13. Alpha Female

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**13. Alpha**** Female**

A week later I was about to go crazy. I had managed to stay away from Paul, I had managed to keep the pups safe and happy and I had even managed to accept that the next day, Sam would be back and both of us would have to work together. The only thing I hadn't been able to do was to get rid of Isabella Cullen.

The damn leech was missing her beloved husband so much that her friends would rather send her over to La Push to talk to us than to put up with her.

"You really need to go Bella." I almost begged. I'd spent an hour and a half listening to her whining about Edward being away. It was annoying.

"Seth isn't here yet." She pointed out.

"He'll be here any minute and then we're going out to patrol."

"You're so impatient. You sound just like Jake sometimes."

She was pushing the wrong buttons. I _did not_ want to talk about Jacob Black right now, especially when I would have to patrol with my brother during at least four hours.

Jacob had been on my mind lately and I was starting to feel frustrated about it. He was just a guy, my alpha, a friend…that was all.

"Edward says Jake is acting weird. He's always in a bad mood and…"

"He's probably worried about his grades and this whole thing about the Volturi." I cut her off.

"Oh…right."

She had obviously forgotten that Jacob was a senior this year. What a friend…and to think that he still loved her. Idiot.

"Look, you really don't have to come and check on us every single day." I said trying not to sound too rude. Jacob would never forgive me.

"I know, but without Edward here I feel…misplaced. Plus I can't talk to the others."

"Why not?"

"Rosalie and Esme don't miss Emmett and Carlisle like I miss Edward."

"What about the pixie?"

"She's focusing on learning more about Irina and the Volturi."

"They haven't decided yet?"

"No, Aro is still pondering if he wants to hear Irina or not."

"That's good because we'll have more time."

"I know but…that means Edward isn't coming back so soon. You miss Jake too, right?"

"No." I tried to lie. "Why would I miss that moron?"

"Edward said you're trying to change so I thought…"

"You thought wrong." I cut her off again. "And tell your mind rapist husband to stay away from my thoughts."

Bella shrugged.

"I told him he was wrong. You'll never change."

I clenched my fists but before I could do anything Seth walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bella. Any news?"

"Not yet. Edward, Jasper and Jacob are still in Venezuela, but no signs of vampires just yet."

"That's too bad. At least Carlisle recruited three already."

"Time to go Bella. Seth and I have to patrol." I announced. "If you want to forget about Edward just go throw yourself from a cliff or something. I heard you're quite good at it."

Bella frowned knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, you know?"

I shrugged. Honestly, it would've been better if she died that day.

"I forgot…you were just having some fun." I mocked.

"Leah!" Seth complained.

"I just wanted to hear Edward's voice telling me to stop." She declared dreamingly.

"Couldn't you just call him on the phone?" I asked amused.

"He had left me, remember?"

I rolled my eyes.

"And you still chose him over Jacob." I haven't been planning on telling her that but it slipped.

"Well not all of us can actually forget about our first and true love." She retorted.

That one was low. Bella knew how hard it was for me to accept Sam's imprint. Now that I was starting to heal she was actually criticising me, accusing me of being shallow, of not loving Sam enough.

"What are you implying?" I asked furiously.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that I chose Edward because he is my true love. Sam wasn't yours because if that was the case, you would be the one trying to jump off a cliff."

"Bella!" Seth almost yelled.

"It's ok Seth…You know what? Maybe she's right I mean fate did bring Sam and Emily together. I wasn't destined to him so I guess our love wasn't meant to be."

Bella's face was priceless because she always thought I would react more violently to her words.

"You must be a fucking genius Bella. Now…can you leave?" I asked trying to remain calm.

She left without another word. Finally.

A few minutes later Seth and I phased and went to the forest.

'_You would never do something like that, would you?'_

By reading Seth's thoughts I knew he was referring to a suicide attempt.

'_No, Seth. Of course not.'_

'_Do you still love him?'_

'_I honestly don't know. Anyways I doubt that jumping off a cliff could actually kill a werewolf.'_

'_Please Leah…Promise me you'll never try that.'_

'_But we do that all the time.'_

'_Please…Promise me…'_

'_I promise.'_

'_You know that I'll always need you, right?'_

'_Just cut the crap Seth. I told you I wouldn't do it, didn't I?'_

'_But I'm being honest.' _He whined.

I knew that too. My brother was the most sincere guy in the whole world.

'_Let's just focus on patrolling, alright?'_ I suggested.

We were about to turn south when the smell hit us. The stench was really strong and horrible.

'_Vampire.'_ Our thoughts echoed in each others mind.

'_It's not a Cullen, Leah. What shall we do?'_

I howled to call the others. This was an emergency.

'_The leech is heading to Forks.'_ Seth said.

The others started phasing immediately.

'_Brady, go to the Cullens and bring one of them with you.'_

'_Do you think it's Irina?' _Quil thought.

'_She's in Italy, moron.' _Embry said.

'_What's the plan dearest beta?' _Paul piped in.

I took a few seconds to think about a plan. Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth were the most experienced wolves so I could use them as the first offensive group but then again the pups would be vulnerable. That wouldn't work out.

'_Let's track the leech down.' _I ordered.

No one questioned my authority and I almost felt shocked.

'_Listen up guys. Embry you go south and take Clayton, Sully and Rick with you. Paul you take Denis, Shane and Caleb and you go east. Quil you go north with Gary, Martin and Justin. Seth you go west and take Collin, Jason and Ethan.'_

'_What about you?' _my brother questioned.

'_Since I'm the fastest wolf, I'll be the bait. I'll catch up with the leech and I'll buy you some time to __corral the fucker.'_

'_Don't play the hero again.' _Embry whined taking his group with him.

'_Jacob hates when you do that.' _Quil reminded me before leaving too.

'_I'm not going to atta__ck until you get there, alright? Besides, Brady and the Cullens will be right behind me.'_

'_If they get there on time.'_ Seth added visibly worried.

'_We will.'_ Brady assured.

It took us less than a minute to start the hunting.

I sped up and followed the horrible stench. I only noticed where the leech was when I reached the coast. Being at the cliffs made me realise this wasn't a coincidence. The leech wasn't going to Forks after all which meant this was actually part of a plan to get us.

When I stepped out of the trees the leech faced me directly. The woman standing before me was beautiful. She had long black hair and was wearing a blue dress. Her neck and ears were decorated with precious rubies. Just like her jewellery, her lips and eyes were glowing red.

I knew she wasn't a newborn by the way she moved.

'_Positions?' _I asked my pack brothers.

'_We'll be there in a minute.' _They all answered.

'_There's something strange here. She's not surprised to see a giant wolf.'_ I warned. _'Quil, take your group to the lower cliffs in case she tries to escape through the beach.'_

'_Alright. Be careful.' _

'_Alice had a __vision.' _Brady announced. '_She says she saw a vampire coming here…a man with red hair.'_

'_That can't be right. This leech is a woman.' _Seth replied.

'_I know that. But right now I can't speak to Alice, can I?' _Brady retorted.

'_Damn it, Edward should be here, he's the only one who can translate.' _Embry whined.

I knew something wrong was going on and the smile on the leech's face was enough to make me even more suspicious.

"Where are the others?" She asked in a melodic voice that made my ears hurt. "I know there are more…"

'_Be careful…She knows about us.'_ Seth said.

'_We're almost there Leah.'_ Embry assured me.

I growled at her but she looked amused. She wasn't scared of me but when Paul, Embry and Seth came out of the forest being followed by their respective groups, she was a bit preoccupied with her safety because she took a step back.

'_Now was the perfect time to try to escape…Why isn't she moving?' _Embry questioned.

No one knew the answer.

'_Do you think Alice was wrong about her vision?'_ Seth asked.

'_Of course she was.'_ I said.

And then Brady arrived with Bella, Alice, Esme and Rosalie right behind him. The black haired leech smiled at them. That's when I realised that she was actually buying time to meet the Cullens.

"Well…the famous vampires with yellow eyes. You're disgusting." She said.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am."

"Where's your partner?"

"I'm alone."

"I saw him. He's here somewhere."

"I told you I work alone."

"Why are you here then?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Leah can you please send some of the wolves to the borders?" Esme suggested. "There's one more leech around and we need to catch him."

'_Collin, Embry, Caleb and Justin go.' _I ordered and they left immediately.

When I thought that the leech would keep talking to the Cullens, she clenched her fists and ran forward in Bella's direction.

Before she could touch Bella, Rosalie grabbed her left arm and threw her in our direction. Paul's teeth slashed her right hand and she screamed in agony. But in a second the hand moved and was reattached to her arm. The pups were mortified. They had never watched anything like that.

By that time Paul, Seth and Brady were already circling the leech.

"Don't kill her." Alice said suddenly.

'_Is she joking?' _Paul thought._ 'We have to kill her now.'_

'_Wait just a second. Let's see what the pixie wants.' _I said.

When she saw Seth, Paul and Brady backing off, the leech jumped and landed gracefully in front of Bella again. Her hands were about close around Bella's neck when I decided it was time to stop that.

This time Esme, Alice and Rosalie weren't doing anything to stop the crazy leech so we had to act.

'_Paul, take her down!'_ I ordered. He was the one standing closer to Bella.

When Paul jumped over her, Bella managed to free herself from the leech's grip and she was immediately surrounded by Seth, Jason, Ethan and Shane. This time, even if the leech could escape Paul's teeth she wouldn't have another chance to be close to Bella.

But a few seconds later her screams ceased and her head was ripped off.

'_Quil, you and your group can phase back and bring us some wood. We need to start a fire.' _I said.

Slowly, I helped Paul to dismember the leech's body.

"What the hell just happened?" Bella asked a bit shaken up by the events.

Before someone could answer her we smelled another leech. Alice was right. Her vision wasn't wrong at all. There was another leech there, but he was far away.

'_We're on his tail.'_ Embry said. _'He's heading for the beach.'_

'_Damn it. Quil isn't there anymore.'_ I cursed.

"We can't let him get away. Rose come with me." Alice said.

Bella was about to follow them when Esme stopped her.

'_Paul, Brady, Seth let's follow them.'_ I ordered.

'_What about us?'_ Denis asked.

'_Stay there and wait for Quil.' _I said.

'_He's getting away. We won't reach him on time.'_ Embry declared with frustration.

We arrived at the beach at the same time. Embry, Justin, Collin and Caleb were coming from the north while Seth, Paul, Alice, Rosalie and I were coming from the south. The leech managed to avoid us by inches and he disappeared out in the ocean.

'_Damn it!'_ I spat furiously. _'We were so close!'_

"We need to talk. Phase back." Alice said and she turned around following Rosalie back to meet the others.

We all phased back and after putting some clothes on we gathered around the fire on the cliffs.

"What is going on pixie? How could this happen?" I demanded.

"I believe they were spies working for the Volturi." She answered calmly.

"But they weren't wearing black cloaks." Esme pointed out.

"They didn't want us to identify them." She continued.

"Why couldn't you see both of them?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I think Irina must've told them how my power works. They were improvising and that's why I only saw one of the attackers."

"Why did they come here?" Seth questioned.

"I think Aro wanted to know exactly what he's going to face if he comes here. That's why he hasn't decided on a date yet. He sent two spies, one to attack us and the other one to go back and tell him what he witnessed."

"We need to call Edward and tell him what just happened." Bella said.

"That's not going to make any difference now, Bella. The Volturi will know everything in a few days." Alice announced with a worried expression.

"What do you mean by everything?" I asked.

"This wasn't just a random attack. She was testing our alliance that's why she only attacked Bella. She needed to know what the pack would do in order to save a vampire." The pixie explained.

That made sense. The leech had never tried to attack a wolf. Her only goal was to see our reaction and now the Volturi would know that our alliance was strong. We had protected Bella, risking our own lives.

"The fact that you protected Bella will give Aro the excuse to charge us with treason." Alice said. "Now he has the proof he needed."

"So, they're really coming…' Bella muttered.

"Yes." Alice whispered.

"They even sacrificed one of them." Bella said watching the small fire.

"That's what they do." Alice mentioned putting and arm around Bella's shoulders. "I'm sorry we haven't protected you but I needed to know what she wanted."

Bella nodded.

"What can we do now?" I questioned.

"Now we wait. As soon as I see Aro's plans, I'll call you."

"Ok." I agreed.

We all left the cliffs and headed to La Push. The Cullens returned to their house. Things were becoming more complicated each day.

"This is going to be quite a night, guys." Paul said.

They were planning on celebrating. We had worked well and killed a leech: one of the Volturi. That was good enough to celebrate even if the other one had escaped.

"Since you actually did a good job, you're invited too." Paul glanced at me.

"Someone has to patrol." I said.

"Whatever…" He joined Quil and Embry. "Let's buy some beers."

"You did a great job today Leah." Seth said. "Jake's going to be proud."

That made me smile.

"She's exactly like an alpha female." I heard Denis comment with the other pups.

_Stupid kids. _I thought to myself. But on the inside I was feeling great.


	14. Betas

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**14. Betas**

"Come on Leah. You are the one in charge. You should come. Send someone else to patrol." Seth begged.

He was trying to convince me to go to the beach later that night. They were going to make a small fire and have some fun before we all had to put our minds in the upcoming fight against the Vampire's Mafia.

"I can't. It's my responsibility to make sure nothing else happens."

"I called Esme and she assured me they would patrol our lands as well." My brother insisted.

I sighed deeply.

"Maybe I'll join you later, alright?"

He smiled and left happily. My brother was easily pleased.

I had a lot on my mind. My mother had called me saying that next morning we'd have to reunite with the Council because they wanted to know everything about today's attack.

A few hours later I phased and met the Cullen's women near the border. I allowed Bella and Esme to patrol on our lands. Rosalie and Alice would patrol their own lands for the night. They were actually being quite nice, allowing the pack to have some fun without criticising them. I only accepted this because I knew how stressed up everyone was and I somehow trusted Esme.

Bella was still a bit angry because no one had agreed to call Edward and tell him and the others about the attack. Basically we didn't want them to give up on their mission when we had managed to keep everyone safe.

When Bella started to whine again about missing her sparkling husband I realised it had been a very good idea to phase because I wouldn't have to answer her back. I could watch boredom written all over Esme's face. The mama leech was going to have a very long night.

After the tenth time listening to Bella saying "Oh, I miss Edward so much." I wanted to rip her head off. I had no idea why Esme hadn't told her yet that she wasn't the only one missing her husband. Even I was missing Jacob.

Fortunately no one else was phased and I didn't make a fool of myself with that thought, but my mind totally zoned out after thinking about him. I really missed him. I missed his presence, his constant smart-ass attitude, his smile, the sound of his laugher, the way he could argue with me without being scared that I would rip his head off…I was definitely becoming crazy.

I had never paid attention to any of those things. How could I be missing him like that? The fact that I had awaken in his arms after Sam's wedding, wasn't helping. I had actually slept with Jacob, in a non-sexual kind of way, but I had felt his warmth and even though I didn't want to admit it I liked it a bit too much.

Then I let my memories fly up to the night I had cried in Jacob's arms and the morning after. I could almost feel his touch, his hands around my waist, his heartbeat, his smell…like pine and rain and…flowers?

What the hell? Jacob didn't smell like flowers. I realised too late that I wasn't the only wolf phased at the moment. Damn it. Whoever it was had seen my thoughts about Jacob and those moments. I was in deep shit.

Feeling trapped I phased back without even knowing who was the intruder. Bella and Esme looked at me like I had grown two heads, because now I was standing naked in the middle of the forest without a reasonable motive.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…think that I should go to the beach and check on the pups. Do you mind?" I lied while I was putting some clothes on.

"Of course not." Bella smiled.

"Good night then." I faked a smile and left.

I wanted to know who was the fucker who had phased but when I got there three of the pups, Martin, Denis and Gary were sleeping; Rick and Justin were having a chat about baseball; Sullivan, Clayton, Caleb and Shane were listening to my brother's story about his fight against Riley; Ethan and Jason were playing cards and Quil and Embry were watching them; Paul, Brady and Collin were drinking and talking about the latest attack while Rachel, who was the only girl there, was wearing her boyfriend's jacket near the fire.

They were all there and my heart sank when I realised that the wolf who had just invaded my thoughts could've been Jacob. Either it was him or Jared because I doubted that Sam would be phased at the time. Shit. I just hoped it was Jared.

"Hey Leah…I'm glad you could make it." Rachel got up and came to greet me. Seth smiled too.

"So the queen of the bitches finally arrived." Paul said.

"Paul! Stop saying shit…a while ago you were actually telling us how well Leah had done today." Rachel declared grinning. Paul was actually being a bad influence on her.

"Seriously? Well Paul…I'm glad to know I didn't fail your expectations." I said.

He put his tongue out like the piece of shit he was and I gave him the finger but in the end we both laughed.

"How are things out there?" Seth asked me when I sat down next to him on the sand.

"Calm."

"So, how did it feel to be in command?" Rachel asked me. "You had all the guys at your service…"

"I guess it was fine." Fine was actually an understatement. I had been able to organise and control successfully seventeen wolves including Paul Merav during a bloodsucker's attack.

"You look a bit…down. What's up?"

I could not tell Rachel I was missing her brother being in the same beach as seventeen more werewolves with super hearing powers. Plus I didn't even understand my own feelings.

"I had to listen to Bella whining again…It was boring." I lied.

"Do you think we can win?" She asked lowering her voice.

"What?"

"The battle with the Italians…"

"Paul shouldn't have told you that."

"I won't tell anyone." She promised. "Besides I'm his imprint…he can't lie to me. You'll realise that when you have an imprint too."

"I won't have an imprint." I said quietly.

"But you're a wolf too."

"I'm one of a kind. I'm the only female."

"I've noticed."

"I don't need to have an imprint because I can't have children."

"How can you tell?"

"Do you really want details?"

"Sorry…"

"Look…It's fine…I accepted that when I realised I was a freak of nature."

"Maybe you just need to find the right guy…That's what I keep telling Jacob when he comes home all worked up because of his emotional problems…I mean he's still young, he just needs to find the right girl."

My mind clicked when Rachel said those words. She was right. Not about me, I would certainly not imprint, but Jacob would. He was the alpha and I was absolutely sure that he would imprint one day. So I was being a total fool missing him. I mean we were just friends. He was alpha, I was beta. Case closed. From now on I should block every thought I had about Jacob Black.

xxxxxxxxxx

To have a Council meeting at nine o'clock in the morning wasn't my idea of fun, especially when Sam Uley was there. They all listened to my story quietly and never interrupted me. Sam looked disappointed for not being present to fight with us, but he would have more chances to prove how strong he was pretty soon.

"Alice thinks we'll be safe until the Vampire's Mafia decides to come here." I said. "And she'll know the date soon."

"You did a great job Leah." Billy confessed.

"Does Jacob know what happened?" Old Quil asked.

"Not yet." I answered. "Alice said we shouldn't rush their return. We'll need a lot of reinforcements."

"But Jacob's the alpha. He should be here." Old Quil insisted.

"Now that I'm back, I think we should let Jacob finish his mission with the Cullens." Sam suggested.

Old Quil remained silent for a while and then he nodded in agreement.

"Will you two be able to work together?" He asked.

"Yes." We both replied.

Fortunately there wasn't much more to discuss and the Council let us go.

"I'll stop by your house later to talk about patrols." Sam said.

"Actually I think you and Emily should go to have lunch with us." My mother invited. Sam accepted and I had the sudden urge to yell at my mum. As if the Council meeting wasn't enough now I would have to put up with Sam and Emily's wonderful presence in my house.

In the end, to have lunch with my cousin and her husband wasn't as bad as I thought. At least during the time we were eating because we didn't talk much. Actually _I _didn't talk much. Seth, on the contrary, was quite interested to know things about Las Vegas and Sam and Emily were glad to satisfy his curiosity.

Emily never mentioned the honeymoon and I actually didn't care. I had to accept that the love triangle that once existed was over for good. There were Emily and Sam and there was me…and I was actually starting to feel relieved about that.

"Do you need help?" Emily asked me when I started to clean up the kitchen.

"No. I'm fine."

"Sam told me about the attack. I'm really glad that no one got hurt."

"The leech wanted to kill Bella…not us. It was really…stressful I guess."

"You did really well."

"Emily…Come with me…I want to show you something." My mother pulled Emily's hand and they both went upstairs.

Soon Seth had to leave to go to School and I was alone with Sam. He was leaning against the wall watching me but I didn't want to ask him directly to stop staring at me because that would mean I was also paying attention to what he was doing.

"I could clean the dishes while you wash…" He said finally.

"It's fine. I'm almost done."

"I'm actually susprised with your performance." He confessed. "I always thought the pack wouldn't actually obey to your orders."

"I guess I'm not that bad of a leader."

"No, you're not."

I turned to face him because I wanted to get over with the pack related stuff quickly. I told Sam about the groups and patrol's shifts and he just agreed to everything I was saying. I could hear my mother and Emily's laughs upstairs and when I realised what was happening Sam was standing really close to me. He held my hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry for asking you not to go to my wedding." He whispered. "I was a coward. I thought I was doing us a favour."

"Can you please let me go?" I asked him.

Sam ignored me and kept talking.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get married if I saw your face. I still remember all the promises I couldn't keep because of the imprint."

"Everything we went through it's not going to disappear but now I have some clarity and someday I will be alright. You don't need to feel guilty anymore…you just need to let me go."

I didn't know where that came from or how I was able to tell him those words without feeling the old pain piercing my heart. I was just telling him the truth because I wanted him to free my hand and let me be myself.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that Lee-Lee…"

Sam leaned on and his arms embraced me. When his lips were almost touching mine I snapped out of that trance and pushed him away.

What the hell was he doing? His wife and my mother were upstairs. He had just arrived from his honeymoon and he had just tried to kiss me. Maybe a few weeks ago I'd have given everything for him to do that but now it didn't feel right. I would never allow him to kiss me again.

"I'm sorry." He said looking kind of shocked about what he had just done. "It's just that being so close to you…I just lost it…I'm so sorry."

I glared at him. Anger was building up inside of me like never before. Even if I told Emily about this she would probably forgive him because she was his imprint and his wife so I decided to make him understand where we were now standing.

"Sam…Everyone has the right to be stupid but you are clearly abusing that privilege. You're married to my cousin…Right now you are not my favourite couple. You probably think you still have some sort of a claim on me but you don't. The only thing I want from you is your assistance taking care of the pack until Jacob comes home. We're betas and that's what we do. There's nothing more between us…it's over. Do you understand?"

I made my way to the living room and when I was passing by him he grabbed my left wrist.

"Let go." I warned. I couldn't stand his touch anymore.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just want you to know that it's not so easy to let you go completely."

I clenched my right fist and it collided with his face. He let me go immediately and stumbled a bit hitting the wall.

"Snap the fuck out of it Sam!" I ground my teeth. "I want to be able to breathe again without feeling any pain attached to my body. I've started to fight all of our memories and I'm going to win because I don't want you anymore."

He cleaned the blood from his lip with the back of his hand and slowly left. Finally he was doing the right thing. I was proud of myself. I was strong enough to realise that now Sam and I were just pack brothers. The past wasn't important anymore because we couldn't go back in time. Now I could really set my sights on the future.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bella called us two days later. Alice had seen the future again and the Volturi had decided to come to Forks. Since the pups where still at School, only Sam and I went to the Cullen's mansion.

"Caius didn't like the news the red haired leech told them." Alice said getting up and pacing back and forth.

"He was attacked by a werewolf a long time ago and he absolutely hates your kind." Esme pointed out.

"We should call Edward." Bella said.

"Yes, we should. They need to know that Aro is planning to leave next month." Alice announced. I flinched slightly. I guess the fact that Alice could actually see the future had never made me realise that the present would be that same future. The day we would have to face the Italians was coming.

Bella went to the phone and dialled Edward's number. The mind rapist answered immediately.

"You have no idea how I've been missing you Edward." Bella whined.

"_I know darling but be patient, alright?" _

Rosalie snapped the phone out of Bella's hands rudely and Bella looked a bit embarrassed.

"You're on speaker." The blonde said.

"_What's going on?"_ Edward asked.

"The Volturi are coming next month. Caius wants to eradicate the pack." Alice said.

"_Did something happen?"_ The mind rapist asked. Could he read our minds over the phone?

"Well…yes. But everything is fine." Alice admitted.

"_What happened Alice?"_ We heard Jasper's voice.

"A few days ago two spies came to Forks to test our defences and our alliance with the pack." Esme explained. "The pack killed one of them but the other one managed to escape and told the Volturi everything he witnessed."

"_We'll be back in a week. We found four vampires who want to help."_ Jasper said.

"_We are also tracking down a group of vampires on the south of Argentina."_ Edward announced.

"Is it Maria?" Alice asked looking nervous.

"_We don't know yet."_ Jasper answered.

"_What about Carlisle?"_ Edward questioned.

"He recruited five so far." Esme said.

Nine vampires were hardly an army. But I guess they would have to do.

"_Esme…I think you should call the Denali. They need to know what Irina is up to."_ Edward suggested.

"Please come home soon, Edward." Bella begged.

"_I will honey, don't worry." _

"_Give me the phone leech…I want to talk to my pack."_ I heard Jacob's voice and something inside of me clicked.

"_Just calm down mutt."_ Edward spat.

"_Is everyone alright?"_ Jacob questioned sounding worried.

"Yes. The pack was prepared to fight and now that I'm back, everything will be fine." Sam replied.

"_Is…Leah there?" _Jacob asked._ "Is she ok?"_

"I'm fine Jacob."

"_I was just checking since I wasn't there this time to save your ass."_ He mocked.

"Asshole."

"_I'll be there soon." _He laughed.

Those words made my body shiver. It was like he had said them just for me.

After hanging up, Esme called Carlisle and he told us they would arrive in three days. He also told us that he was going to stop by the Denali's house and tell them what was going on. He wasn't sure if they'd be willing to help us but they had the right to know.

Carlisle was also hoping that Kate, who had an offensive power, would join us. For some reason I doubted that. The Denali didn't like us and they would not betray Irina in order to save a pack of wolves. It was as simple as that.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nothing else happened during the next week except for Bella's constant visits to La Push. I didn't know who I'd be happier to see, Jacob or Edward. As soon as the mind rapist would come home I knew we would get rid of Bella.

She seemed to think that because our parents were married I had the obligation to listen to her problems. How demented was she?

"Alice is desperate…" Bella said for the third time that afternoon.

"Really?" I asked rolling my eyes in front of her. "Just a few more days." I muttered to myself. I was trying to watch TV but Bella's voice was making my head hurt.

"What's wrong with her?" My mother asked.

Great now we were going to hear the sad story of Private Jasper and the Southern Vampire Wars for the twentieth time. My brother sat down next to Bella to listen to the story carefully…again.

"She's afraid that Jasper chooses to stay with Maria. She's the one who turned him into a vampire during the war."

"Jasper is really old." My mother pointed out.

"Not as much as Carlisle." Bella informed.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend before Alice. They seem so…right together." My mother said surprised.

"Maybe she should just talk to him and ask him how he feels." I piped in.

"She doesn't want him to know she doesn't trust him." Bella said.

"So what if he leaves her? It's not like she'll die…" I insisted.

Bella frowned.

Ok so maybe I was being a bit cold, but vampires were dead so I had a point.

"Not all of us are as strong as you." Bella declared. "Jasper is Alice's reason for existing."

"That's so not healthy…but then again you're all dead…" I laughed. Seth and my mother glared at me.

"What? I'm just saying…"

"You can be so insensitive sometimes." My mother scolded me.

"What? Do you think it's normal to depend on a guy to live your life? That's stupid. We should make our own decisions…we should not depend on love and all that crap."

We heard someone knock at the door and I got up immediately.

"That will never happen to me. I don't need anyone to stand by my side and hold my hand." I finished while opening the door.

And then my heartbeat increased and I felt suddenly weak on my knees when I saw Jacob Black standing at my doorstep with a smile on his face. Did my words just backfired?


	15. Arguments

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**15. Arguments**

As soon as she realised that Jacob was back, Bella left to go see her sparkling husband. My mother left too because she had to go back home to Charlie, and Seth, who had forgotten all about his previous argument with Jacob started to shower him with questions, not giving him time to answer.

"Are you going somewhere again?" I inquired watching his backpack.

"No…Actually I was going to ask if I can stay here for a while..." He said calmly.

"What? Why?"

He smiled weakly.

"I need to study and let's just say that I need your help…There's a lot of money involved in my bet and I have to pass the exams."

Seth and I exchanged a look.

"He can stay, can't he?" Seth almost begged.

Well, I had allowed three other wolves to stay at our place before, so I guess Jacob knew I wouldn't say no.

"Fine. But you two will have to share your food." I grinned.

They looked at me shocked and scared. There are only a couple of things that wolves find sacred: imprints and food. Anyone who messes with that is dead meat.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"I was kidding." I told them and they sighed in relief.

Jacob walked in and we sat on the living room.

"I've spoken to Sam already and he's going to take charge while I study." He announced. I guess he was actually interested in winning the bet.

"What about patrols?" I asked.

"You and I will have a week off. Consider it your reward for your job well done."

"Tells us about the trip, Jake." Seth asked with excitement.

"It was boring." He started. "To track vampires down is actually difficult when they're not in our lands. Vampires hide their own tracks and they don't usually travel in groups."

"Where are the ones that came with you? Are they staying at the Cullens?" I asked.

"No. They're staying at the Canadian border. They won't come to our lands unless we call them."

"What do they look like?" Seth questioned.

"Their smell is even worse than the Cullens and they're just…weird. Except for Peter and Charlotte. They're old friends of Jasper and they look like the Cullens although they feed on human blood. I mean we can actually see they have feelings. The others, such as Randall and Garrett, are just cold creatures with red eyes."

Seth and I started to shake a bit. To know that a group of non-vegetarian vampires were just around the corner wasn't good. We were fighting the urge to go to Canada and kill them all.

"Calm down." Jacob said. "The first few days I spent with them I had to be two miles away in order to focus and don't attack them. Jasper's powers were quite handy too."

"That's why you were always in a bad mood." I said.

Jacob looked at me surprised.

"Bella told us. She spent the last weeks coming here. One more week and I would've killed her myself. She was driving me insane." I complained.

"Will they help us?" Seth asked suddenly. That was actually a very important question.

"Peter and Charlotte will fight with us if they have to. They said they owe Jasper…Whatever that means." Jacob said. "They all hate the Volturi but Randall and Garrett don't want to risk their asses for us."

Everyone was expecting that already.

"But the group Carlisle recruited is still thinking about fighting on our side." He added.

"Nine vampires…Do they really think that's enough to beat the Italian leeches?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged.

After dinner Seth had to go out on patrol and I helped Jacob with Geography and Maths. I could see how tired he was but he never gave in to the sleep.

"You didn't have to come here to study today…" I said hours later.

"I know…I just…"

"Let me guess…Paul and Rachel are at your place." I cut him off.

"It looks like he fucking moved in and my dad doesn't even care."

"Billy's just too happy to have Rachel back. You have to respect that."

"I get that but…come on…we're talking about Paul." He whined like a little kid. "Why didn't you kill him while I was away?" He joked.

"You didn't ask."

"Damn it. I should've alpha commanded you."

"Just say the words and it's done."

We both laughed for about five minutes.

"My dad told me about the leech and how you organised the pack and didn't let Bella get hurt." Jacob said quietly.

"Well…I was doing my job besides Bella won't get hurt that easily."

"I believe Edward wants to thank you for saving his wife."

"I didn't save her. Paul did."

"You ordered him to."

I faced Jacob and immediately regretted it. To look into his eyes was always too intense for me to bear. It confused me and made me feel lost because things between us had always been about arguing and reaching out for some sort of understanding afterwards. No more feelings involved. But now, for some reason, I felt strangely attached to him.

I wanted to say that what I was feeling was gratitude and friendship but I would be lying to myself. It shouldn't be more but it was.

"So…are you going to tell me why you had to go with the Cullens?" I tried to change the subject.

"I needed to be sure about something." His eyes left mine.

"You wanted to make sure I wasn't going to mess things up…" I said. "You wanted to see if you could actually trust me."

He didn't answer. So that was it. He went with the leeches because he needed to know if he really had made the right choice by leaving me in charge.

"So, do you trust me now?" I inquired.

"I always trusted you."

"Right…" I said sarcastically.

"Ok…so I chose you to be the second beta because you conned me into it and I thought I could handle you that way…but it's not like that anymore. Sam has some qualities but so do you."

"Yeah…he has the strength and experience and I have what? Oh, yeah a nice ass and great breasts. Thanks a lot Jacob."

"You know it's not like that." He insisted.

"It's fine. I always knew you would rather choose Sam than me."

"You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Let's just have some sleep, alright?"

That was actually the best way to end the night. Two hot headed wolves having an argument indoors wasn't a good idea at all.

xxxxxxxxxx

To tutor Jacob was the same thing as paddling against the tide. We knew this wasn't actually the best time to be studying. By the end of the next month we would have to be prepared to fight for our lives and although Sam and Jared were already teaching the pups, we were still worried about it, plus we still had to worry about a group of bloodsuckers in the Canadian border.

I tried to make him pay attention but sometimes it was useless. By the end of the day he would just curse and throw his books away yelling that he didn't care about that shit anymore. But every single morning, after breakfast, he would beg me for another try. And I always gave in.

To spend time with Jacob was like a rollercoaster to me especially since I realised he wasn't a little kid anymore. I've held so many grudges for so long that I thought I would never feel anything else ever again. But now I knew that pain, suffering and grudges weren't the only feelings I had left to feel. There was something more and that was why it was so damn difficult to be with him.

My relationship with my brother hadn't changed much after we both turned into wolves. Actually it got even stronger. The bond between us was enhanced by the pack bonding. That's probably why I had sensed that Seth was in danger after Irina's attack the day Bella and Edward got married, even when we weren't phased.

The others just saw me as a bitter bitch. Most of them hated me for no reason; others had a few plausible motives, such as Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul. The pups saw me as a distraction, like I was this girl whose only purpose was to give them a free striptease show, they were even too scared to actually see me as a pack brother. They all thought I didn't have a heart and I knew that some of them even compared me to the Cullen's ice queen Rosalie Hale. Since I was a heartless bitch, they didn't make an effort to understand my feelings and I just got used to be the punching bag.

But Jacob was different. The way he looked at me was different from all the others. He understood and he didn't give up. I guess that was one of the qualities I most admired in him. He still thought I was a real pain in the ass but to him I wasn't a heartless bitch. He saw beneath the mask. He didn't ignore me like the others and he actually made me feel useful by putting me in charge for a while. When I was with him I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't, which was rare because I always tried to put on a façade so no one could see how vulnerable I was.

I was afraid to admit…I was even afraid to think that I was having feelings that I shouldn't. About him of all people. It was wrong in so many ways but at least I knew that my heart was still intact. The damages that Sam caused when he left me for my own cousin were healing and that feeling alone was amazing.

But since I was scared to admit my feelings and since it was much easier to run away from the truth I had promised myself that after the exams, I would distance myself from Jacob. He had to follow his own path and I had to keep on healing. It would be stupid to keep feeling attached to him. It was better to think that he was just a friend who had helped me when I most needed.

I was pretty sure I would be able to conceal my thoughts from the pack and from Jacob, but the mind rapist…that was a challenge I was about to lose.

"So all of them are going to Forks?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah. Except for me, Jared and Sam." I pointed out simply.

"Does Billy know?" She insisted.

"What do you think?" I retorted.

Of course Billy didn't know his son was going to take the whole pack, minus me, Jared and dumbass Sam Uley, to Forks to celebrate the end of their school's exams. I was pretty much sure that no one else knew except from me and now the Cullens.

"Don't you think Billy should know?" Edward inquired.

"I'm not going to rat them out." I said.

"But you think he's being irresponsible." The mind rapist observed.

"Yes, but I can't blame them. I mean…next month we can all be dead besides they are…"

"Teenagers." Esme finished for me with a motherly smile.

I nodded. That was the reason why I had been forced to go to the Cullens that night. Because our alpha decided to take a break from all the responsibilities and be the reckless teenager he was for that night, dragging along his most loyal fans.

"I'll do the first shift with you then…" Edward said.

I didn't want to patrol with the mind rapist but if I actually declined the offer it would sound suspicious.

"Fine." I agreed and went to the forest to phase and wait for him.

He didn't take too long to join me.

"I never thought you'd let Seth go too." He said.

I sped up trying to leave him behind.

'_Here we go…'_ I sadly thought. I had the feeling this wasn't such a good idea after all. _'I trust Seth.'_

"Why didn't you go too?"

'_Why would I want to go out with a bunch of kids?'_

"They're not so young anymore…I mean…A few of them aren't."

'_I'm trying to be responsible.'_

"No, you're just trying to cover for him."

Great now he thought I was just trying to impress Jacob.

"Are you?" He asked reading my mind.

'_No!'_

"You know…you should talk to someone…open up more."

'_Who the fuck are you? Dr. Phil?'_

"No…But I do have a Psychology degree."

'_Awesome.'_

"There was a time I saw my power as a curse. To listen to other people's thoughts all the time can be tiring and confusing. Sometimes I heard things I didn't like much…but since I met your pack…I must say that you put to shame all the soap operas I've watched. And my power became much more interesting."

The dumbass was actually making fun of me.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm telling you Leah…Your lives are so…exciting and your thoughts are so vivid."

'_Fuck off, leech.'_

"I know what I'm talking about…I mean by listening to your thoughts I know you're confused about your feelings."

Shit. I couldn't believe he had picked that up.

'_I'm not confused.'_

"I travelled a few weeks with a very troubled wolf, so I know pretty well what's going on with you."

'_Of course Jacob is confused. He's in love with a leech and he's worried about the Volturi coming here.'_

"Jacob still cares about Bella but I don't think he loves her that way anymore."

'_Then you're not such a great mind reader.'_

"You and Jacob have more in common than you think. You're both quite good at trying to deny things."

'_Can you please just thank me for saving your wife's ass and just patrol in silence?'_ I tried to shut him up.

"Fine. Things would be much easier for you if you'd just accept what's right in front of you."

'_I fucking hate you Edward Cullen.'_

"Not as much as you should." He smiled and we just kept running.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was about four in the morning when Seth got home. I wasn't worried about him…I mean Seth would be sixteen years old soon and he had always been responsible. That was probably the reason I was absolutely shocked when I saw Jacob carrying my brother to the bathroom.

They were both completely drunk. Jacob crashed on the couch and blacked out immediately. I didn't even have time to ask if the others were alright.

Our metabolism was different from normal people. We could eat as much as we wanted without getting fat or sick. We could also drink a lot without getting drunk. Watching my brother's condition I had to wonder what and how much they had been drinking but I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

When Seth finally stopped throwing up, I helped him to take off his clothes and I took him to his room. I called Rachel to tell her that Jacob was staying at our place and then I went to stay by my brother's side the whole night. Although I would never be a mother, I still had some motherly instincts when it came to baby brother.

Jared called me at eight in the morning telling me that Embry and Caleb hadn't showed up to cover him and I told Jared about Seth's condition. He said we would talk to Sam and I knew this little adventure was going to bring us a lot of troubles.

I had to call the Cullens again to ask them to do our patrols. Carlisle accepted gladly and even offered his help to take care off my brother if he didn't feel well. I didn't know how much time we had until the Council called us all so I decided it would be better to wake Jacob up.

Watching him sleep changed my mind though. I could see the black marks under his eyes and I ended up letting him rest for a few more hours.

I was making coffee when Jacob woke up. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning.

"I feel sick." He whined sitting down on a chair.

"If you bring my brother home in this state again, I swear I'll kill you." I said giving him a cup of hot coffee.

"Seth's a big boy now."

"How the hell did you get in the bar…you're not even old enough."

Stupid question.

Jacob got up and grinned. He walked over to me.

"Would you say I'm underage?" He asked.

Of course I wouldn't say he was underage besides no one would be crazy enough to forbid Jacob and the others to go inside a bar.

I pushed him away from me because I was feeling completely intoxicated by his smell and I did not trust myself if he touched me.

"You're in deep troubles Jacob." I said hiding my flushed face away.

"I'm hungry…" He whined again.

"Who do you think I am? Your maid?"

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just send him home? Why was I cooking his breakfast when I should be scolding him and taking care of my brother?

I put his food on a plate and he ate it in a few minutes.

"How many drinks did you have?" I asked curiously.

"I lost track at thirty."

I rolled my eyes.

"And the others?"

He shrugged.

"The Council won't let you go easily this time."

"You're going to back me up, right?"

"How can I? Did you actually see Seth's state?"

"Do not drag my daughter into this mess." My mother's voice almost gave Jacob a heart attack.

"Hi Sue…" He greeted.

My mum glared at him and Jacob recoiled. I actually thought he was going to throw up.

"Where's Seth?" She asked.

"Sleeping…" I replied.

"I'm going to check on your brother and after that we'll head over to Old Quil's place to have a private chat." She announced.

"Shit." Jacob mumbled.

A half an hour later the Council was actually deciding on Jacob's punishment although I had the feeling they wouldn't reach an agreement.

"Maybe we should just make Sam the alpha again." My mother suggested. "My son spent hours throwing up and he's completely out…"

She was clearly pissed off. Seth was her baby and he was sick because of Jacob. She would never forgive him for that.

"Shane had to go to the Hospital." She continued. "When the doctors realised the amount of alcohol he'd been drinking they were perplexed to see he wasn't in a coma."

"Is he alright?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes, his parents probably just freaked out. I wouldn't send the kid home if he wasn't alright." Jacob said and felt my mother's glares again.

"An alpha doesn't act like this." Old Quil said. His eyes were piercing through Jacob's body. "The Vampire's Mafia is coming here and you decided to play the irresponsible teenager."

"Your little adventure could've given away our secret." Billy added.

"We've been too stressed with the idea of a war, vampires and School's exams. We needed a break. It was just for one night and I asked Leah, Sam and Jared to call the Cullens and run patrols." Jacob tried.

"You are an irresponsible idiot, Jacob Black! I can't even accept you're Ephraim's descendent!" Old Quil yelled startling everyone in the small room.

"We are not made of stone! Our lives changed dramatically since we became wolves! We just needed to feel our old lives back! Why is that wrong?" Jacob retorted, his voice getting higher and deeper.

"Billy…he's your son…tell him what his job really is." Old Quil said.

"Jake…We know you're all too young and we've been pressuring you too much but you need to understand. Your actions reflect in each one of your pack brothers. You're their leader…a model for them to follow…"

"Dad…The Reservation was protected. I left Leah and Sam in charge. Nothing happened!"

"What if it happened? What if the leeches attacked?" My mother asked.

"The alcohol burns quickly in our metabolism." I tried to help Jacob and I received a strange look from Sam.

"Jacob is young and he's tired…but he didn't force anyone to go out last night. This is their fault too…and ours because we didn't stop them." Sam said. I knew now why the Council always listened to him. Sam knew how to use words.

"I guess Sam's right." Billy confessed.

Old Quil nodded and my mother crossed her arms in disapproval. She wanted to punish Jacob. She wanted blood.

"Jacob only needs to set his priorities straight." Sam said.

"You need to focus on the battle with the Volturi, boy…" Old Quil stated. "And don't forget that you need to set a good example for the kids. I'm looking forward to the day you imprint because you need to pass the alpha genes…understood?"

Jacob clenched his fists. He didn't want to imprint, we all knew that. Actually, _I_ also didn't want him to imprint. But he would. Someday he would find his soul mate because he had to have children. That's when reality hit me hard.

Whatever I'd been starting to feel for Jacob had to stop. I would never be his soul mate. I couldn't have children. I had to put myself together and ignore my new feelings about him. Why couldn't I accept just his friendship? Why did I have to feel more? Why was I shooting myself in the back again? I was healing, wasn't I? I had so many options. So why did I feel that way about Jacob Black?

"I don't give a fuck about imprinting. It doesn't take an imprint to be in love with someone. I'll focus on protecting our people and killing the Volturi. After that I'm going to live my life my way." Jacob declared leaving the house suddenly.

And that was why I had fallen in love with Jacob Black.


	16. Training

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**16. Training**

I was still shocked with my own thoughts when I felt someone touching my hand.

"Leah…can you bring Jacob home please?" Billy asked me.

"What?" Why was Billy asking me that?

"He probably needs some time alone." Sam said.

"But I want to speak to him. Please…Leah?" Billy squeezed my hand again.

I wanted to be alone too. I had just realised _I was in love_ with Jacob. I mean, I knew for quite a while now that my feelings towards him were a little bit more intense than a normal friendship, but I had never actually thought about the "L" word. I was hoping that one day I would realise it was just gratitude, it was just me needing a friend and nothing else.

But it wasn't. My heart had been trying to warn me and I hadn't been listening and now things were getting complicated.

"Leah? Do what Billy asked, alright?" My mother whispered pushing me slowly towards the door.

I couldn't say no.

I left and followed his scent through the forest. I knew he hadn't phased so I kept my human form too. Jacob was angry and I would probably have to convince him to go talk to his father even though he was as stubborn as a mule.

"So…you found a new enemy, huh?" I asked when I joined him.

He looked at me with an angry expression but then he softened up a bit and let go of the tree he was punching.

"What's their fucking problem?" He asked furiously. His anger was back again. If I didn't know him better I would certainly think he was bipolar.

"They're just worried about the Volturi coming here." I tried.

"Ephraim this, Ephraim that…" He faked Old Quil's voice. "You're Ephraim's descendent, you need to be responsible, you have to imprint..."

I laughed at his little outburst.

"As if I wanted to have this stupid wolf gene! As if I wanted to walk around morphing into a fucking giant dog tracking down stupid leeches, having all my clothes ruined! As if I need magic to find the girl I love!"

He was really pissed off. I had never seen him act like that, not even when Bella chose the mind rapist over him.

"Jacob…I understand what you're feeling but…"

"I'm sick of this crap!" He complained cutting me off.

"It could be worse."

"Really? How?"

"They could've given the alpha position to Sam again."

Jacob looked at me and sighed. He knew I never enjoyed to follow Sam's orders.

"I guess…" He mumbled. "We were just having some fun. So what if we ended up drinking too much? No one died."

"My mother clearly overreacted. She's just a bit overprotective when it comes to my brother."

"I thought she was going to kill me."

We laughed a bit and I decided not to tell Jacob that if Seth ended up in the Hospital, my mother would have killed him for sure. No one messed up with her baby.

"I think you should go home and have a word with Billy." I said.

"I don't want to talk to him now. I know what he's going to tell me."

I arched my eyebrows with curiosity. Who was he? Alice Cullen?

"What will he tell you?" I asked.

"He's going to give me the same lame talk he gave Quil and Paul when they imprinted. He's going to tell me that I have to be responsible because I am a protector and I need to think about the future and my children will carry the gene and all that bullshit. I'm fucking seventeen years old for crying out loud!"

He really had his mind set. He didn't want to imprint and I just didn't know why because imprinting, although it took away all your choices, could indeed make him happy. Was it because he didn't like the concept of losing his free will to choose his love? Or was it because he wanted to stay by Bella's side and never forget they could've been together? For some stupid reason my stomach flipped thinking about Jacob still being in love with that ungrateful leech.

"I'm not going to imprint and that's final!" He continued. "I don't need magic tricks to find the one I love. Plus I don't need children…I just need someone who can understand me and love me always."

I thought I saw a shade of red coming to his face but the shadows in the forest didn't allow me to be sure. Then he looked at me and my eyes went to the ground not wanting to face him directly. I was afraid my eyes would give away my true feelings.

"They want a responsible alpha, right?" Jacob asked suddenly.

I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"We're having a pack meeting in your house." He announced.

It took us an hour and a half to reunite all the wolves in my house. Seth was feeling much better and all the other kids, even Shane, were alright. Paul was the only one complaining about the meeting because he was still too sleepy.

"Whatever you guys decide…You'll have to repeat it to me later because right now I'm too tired to think straight." He said crashing on the couch.

"Since when do you think?" Jared laughed and the others supported him.

Paul gave him the middle finger and a few seconds later he was snoring.

"The Council wants us to be responsible and since School is over we're going to start a new routine. We're going to train with the Cullens. If we're going to fight against special vampires we need the Cullen's assistance." Jacob said.

"What do you mean about a new routine?" Quil asked. "I need to have some time off to be with Claire."

"There's no time off Quil." Jacob declared.

"Why not?" Quil whined.

"Because we need to focus." Sam announced.

"Exactly. There will be four groups with five members each. I'm going to ask the Cullens to start training us tomorrow at dawn."

"At dawn? But we're on vacations…" Rick complained.

"There's a vampire's army coming here. This is our priority now." Sam said.

"Name the groups, Jacob." I elbowed Jacob to continue with his plan.

"Sam you take Jason, Collin, Martin and Shane." Jacob started. "And you two better solve your problems or Sam will do it for you in the old fashioned way. Got that?" He turned to Martin and Shane who almost turned green with his death glares.

"Yes, sir." They both said.

"Embry and Quil will take Justin, Ethan and Clayton. Paul and Jared will take Caleb, Sullivan and Rick. Leah and Seth will take the rest."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I'll run patrols and supervise."

"Don't you think that's a bit too much for one person?" I asked. I felt Sam's eyes piercing my whole body when I he realised I was worried about Jacob. Fortunately no one else noticed.

"I'll handle it." Jacob assured me.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Cullens accepted to help in our trainings. Sam's group was being assisted by Carlisle, Embry's by Emmett, Paul's by Jasper and mine by the mind rapist. Edward had been acting weird lately but that was fine by me. He had _always_ been weird.

Our training sessions were quite enjoyable for me and Seth because we already knew the tricks to fight a vampire. Fortunately Denis, Gary and Brady were fast learners too.

When we were about to leave our house that morning to meet Edward in the forest for another training session we felt Jacob approaching. He phased back behind a tree and reached us.

"Seth you go ahead…" I said. My brother left and Jacob smiled at me taking out a white envelope from his back pocket.

"What are you doing here Jacob? Shouldn't you be on patrol?" I asked. I really didn't want the Council to scold him again.

"Yeah, but I wanted to show you this first."

"What's that?"

"My School report's card."

"Did you pass?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know yet…"

"What are you waiting for?"

Jacob opened up the envelope and we both read it. He had passed all the exams. His grades weren't that good but it was enough. Jacob had won at least five hundred dollars with his bet. He had been quite smart by placing bets with the Cullens.

"Congratulations." I offered him my hand for a handshake but he refused it and hugged me tightly.

I stopped breathing momentarily and I tried to convince myself that my sudden difficulty in getting an air supply was the consequence of Jacob's strength, but I was only lying to myself. To be so close to him was having the strangest effects on me. Things that I'd never dreamed on feeling again.

When Jacob finally let me go I could hardly have a coherent thought.

"We should celebrate…We could go out and…"

"I think you've celebrated enough Jacob." I cut him off.

"I meant just the both of us…" He said almost in a whisper.

I was speechless again. That sounded too much like a date and I needed to pretend that I wasn't having feelings for my seventeen year old alpha.

Fortunately I was saved by the stench of a leech coming in our direction and I knew exactly who she was.

"Good morning." Bella greeted. "I've been calling you…" She glared at Jacob.

"I left my cell phone at home. I'm on patrol."

"Fine…Well…Can we talk? I mean am I interrupting?"

"No." I lied.

Jacob turned to Bella to show her his report card.

"I passed! Your fucking husband owes me four hundred dollars and Emmett owes me two hundred dollars and Blondie owes me…"

"I'm really glad Jake…but I need to talk to you about something really important." Bella announced. "Can you excuse us Leah?"

"Sure."

I had never been so curious in my life. I should go to the forest and give them privacy to talk about whatever Bella wanted to talk about, but then again it wasn't my fault that I had super hearing powers, right?

I walked slowly towards the trees and when I realised they weren't paying attention to me anymore I stopped to hear their conversation.

"You have to help me Jake, please." Bella was begging.

"I'm sorry but I can't. It could ruin our alliance with the Cullens." Jacob said. "Ask Jasper or Emmett."

"They are loyal to Edward."

"I would like to help you but I think you better talk to your husband."

"I already did that. He doesn't want me to learn how to fight!" She exploded.

So Bella didn't know how to fight? But wasn't she a vampire? I thought all the vampires knew the moves, well apparently not.

"You're not like him Jake. You let Leah fight along with you and I want to do the same. I just need to learn the basics."

"I don't want any troubles with Edward."

"He won't know."

"He reads minds."

"Not mine."

"Look…if he says he'll protect you just…"

"I don't want to be protected! I want to fight with you guys! I will not be the weakest link again! Esme, Rose and Alice learned out to fight. Why can't I learn too?"

I hated Bella. I hated the way she had chosen to live her life. She had the opportunity to choose between a normal and happy life and a life trapped in a bizarre reality and stupidly she had chosen the last one. She had picked a vampire over Jacob. She had chosen to be dead, cold and forever young instead of a full and beautiful life with children and a successful career. She was an idiot but this time I was on her side. It was pretty nasty to think I agreed with Bella Cullen but if all the others knew how to fight, why not her?

Bella wanted to fight to help the ones she loved and even if they were just a bunch of vampires, she should be given that chance. Besides we had all protected her ass more than once so it was only fair that now she could do the same for us.

Although it was bugging me that she had come to ask Jacob for help, if he didn't accept to train her, I would. And if Edward found out and didn't allow it I would kick his sparkling ass.

"Jake please! I don't want to feel useless again. I want to help!" She made a sad face and I knew she had won. "Edward had to protect me from James, you and the pack had to protect me from Laurent, Seth had to protect me from Riley, even Leah protected me from Irina…I'm sick of being the victim."

"Alright! Fine!" Jacob finally gave in.

Bella smiled triumphantly.

"Can we start today?" She asked.

"Whatever but if he finds out I'm going to tell him this is all your fault!"

"Sure. Come on Jake. I know the perfect place for us."

I went back to join my group and to my surprise it wasn't the mind rapist who was with Seth and the pups, it was Blondie.

"What's wrong with the mind rapist?" I asked.

"I'm touched by your concern with my brother, bitch…" Rosalie half smiled. "He had businesses to attend in Canada…if you know what I mean."

"What happened?"

"Nothing that my family can't handle it. You'll know soon enough."

Great, now I had to put up with the Ice Queen for who knows how long. Fuck I was missing the mind rapist already.

xxxxxxxxxx

I sincerely thought that Jacob would teach Bella the basic moves for her to defend herself during the battle and then he would keep patrolling and do his job. I was wrong. Since Bella had begged him to help her a week ago, Jacob had been spending time with her every day. It was a good thing that Edward wasn't around.

I had spied on them a couple of times and I did feel bad about it but I just couldn't stop myself. I kept telling to myself that I wasn't jealous I was just curious about Bella's trainings. I mean why would I be jealous? Bella was married to the mind rapist and he was back from Canada since last night. Besides she was just training.

I was wondering what Edward would say if he knew that his wife was coming over to La Push every fucking day to be with Jacob. I was hiding behind a tree watching Bella trying to avoid Jacob's punches when suddenly his right fist collided with her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Bella. Are you alright?" Jacob said.

Bella smiled at him.

"I'm not so fragile anymore Jake. Don't worry about me…worry about you." She pointed to his fist and there was blood coming out of his knuckles.

"I guess I really have to watch out." He told her.

Bella walked over to him and took his injured hand to inspect. They looked at each other for a few seconds and my heart was assaulted by a strange agony I wasn't used to anymore. _Maybe_ I was a bit jealous.

I had to get out of there before I started shaking and Jacob and Bella would notice I was there. I turned around slowly and left. I had only walked a few miles when my self control slipped and I phased. I was angry at myself because I had allowed my heart to feel jealousy when I had no right to have feelings for Jacob Black. I had never wanted to love him.

I was also angry at Jacob because he was letting Bella to enter his life again. He was dangerously slipping away and I didn't want him to give in to her because she had always hurt him too much. I was almost leaving the forest when I ran into the only vampire that would actually allow me to have Jacob back: Edward Cullen.

I knew I was being selfish but Jacob hadn't given me any other option. At the sight of Edward I replayed Jacob and Bella's sweet moment and the mind rapist ran up to me and made me stop on my tracks.

"Phase back, Leah. We need to have a talk." He said softly.

I did what he asked me to and faced him.

"So you know where my wife is." It wasn't a question.

"She's with Jacob."

"So I see…They're…Training…" He picked up my thoughts and he didn't seem pleased.

"This would never happen if you had accepted to train her." I accused him.

"By _this _you mean…them being together? They are friends, you know?"

He knew perfectly well what I was referring to. I guess he trusted his wife and my vivid image of Jacob and Bella holding hands wasn't enough to make him jealous the way I wanted him to feel.

"You should control your wife better, mind rapist. The ring on her finger doesn't give her the right to act as she pleases."

"Bella's not in love with Jacob." He stated.

"You can't read her mind, leech...and she loved him once."

Edward crossed his arms and looked at me in the eyes. He was a bit amused by my behaviour but he was also tempted to go and check for himself what was happening between his wife and _her friend_.

"I never thought you'd be so…possessive."

I gasped. The fucking leech was absolutely demented. I _did not_ own Jacob Black. He could be with whoever he wanted. Actually I didn't even care he was with Bella.

"Stop lying to yourself…" Edward muttered and left.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled following him.

"If only I could…"

I was so distracted and focused on throwing him insults with my thoughts that I didn't realise he was walking over to Jacob and Bella who were now having a little nice chat sitting down on the ground side by side.

Jacob's hand was already healed and when they both saw us I almost freaked out.

"You should've told me where you were Bella." Edward said. "Why did you do this behind my back?"

"Don't start Edward. You made me come to Jake." Bella almost shrieked.

"You don't have to fight, Bella. I'm going to protect you like before."

"I'm not the same Bella, Edward. I'm stronger now."

"You're my wife."

"And that's why I asked you in the first place to train me. I need you to understand. I love the way you protected me, but right now I need to be able to help you when the Volturi come."

"Why are you helping Bella, Jacob?" Edward asked and Jacob didn't know what to answer.

"He didn't help me." Bella said quickly.

"Why are you here then?" Edward inquired.

"I asked Jake to train me and he declined." She was lying.

Edward couldn't read her mind but he would certainly read mine and Jacob's. Game over.

"You two weren't training?" Edward asked suspiciously looking quite confused.

Jacob nodded negatively but he wasn't too convincing.

"They weren't training." Edward turned to me with a "I-told-you-so" look.

I was too fucking confused to talk. Had the mind rapist lost his powers all of a sudden? He just had to read my thoughts or Jacob's and he would see everything that had happened for the last week. Was he faking?

Jacob was also confused but Bella was smiling.

"I tried to convince Jake…" She insisted.

"I bet you did. Thanks for not helping her, Jacob." Edward raised his hand to his wife, she took it and they soon left.

A few minutes later we snapped out of our confusion and Jacob glared at me. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what had happened and how Edward had known about them.

"You sure have some explanations to do, Clearwater." He spat. "Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't. He reads minds, remember?" I retorted.

"You did it on purpose. I know you Leah."

"I did you a favour, Black. You were letting Bella get back in your life again. You're lucky that Edward seems to have lost his powers."

"That's none of your business!" He yelled with his eyes red with fury.

"She's married."

"I was trying to solve the problem!"

"You were just trying to revive your lovey-dovey past!"

"I don't love Bella anymore!"

Our screams were now echoing and soon we would attract vampires, wolves and all the fucking creatures living in the forest. I wouldn't be surprised if elves and gnomes suddenly appeared behind the trees.

"You know what, Black? I'm not sorry he found out. He's her husband. He had the right to know."

"I thought you had changed."

"Go to hell Jacob. You and your precious leech." I turned around and phased again. This time he didn't follow me.

* * *

A/Note (2): Thanks a lot for the feedback. I'm really glad everyone is happy with the story. Don't worry it might take a while but Jake and Leah will definitely stay together.

Karisan


	17. Out of Control

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**17. Out of Control**

I guess my life would always be like this: one step forward and two steps back. What else was I expecting? I _was_, after all, the only female wolf in History.

For a few weeks the pack had learned to respect me as a beta. Even Paul had approved the way I handled with the latest bloodsucker's attack when Sam and Jacob weren't in La Push. Now I was the bitter bitch _again_.

After my little outburst with Jacob about his training's sessions with Bella, the wonderful Cullen couple had some sort of a fight at home. Carlisle called us the next day saying that Bella and Edward had practically destroyed their bedroom and were gone. I had hopes they had actually killed each other but Bella had left a note addressed to Alice saying they were fine and would be away for just a couple of days to solve their problem in private.

So when the pack found out what I've done they accused me of being a marriage wrecker. It was just another title to add to my collection only this time even my brother was disappointed in me since he was a huge Bella-Edward fan. I knew that was nothing I could do or say to put things right again.

I kept trying to find a way to rationally explain my recent behaviour but so far I had nothing. I had also decided to deny any feelings I had for Jacob. I didn't want anything to do with him. I refused to fall in love again especially with a fucking leech lover.

It was a half past five in the afternoon when we finished our trainings with Blondie who was covering for her mind rapist brother again. Because tonight there would be a bonfire at the beach and the Council had requested our presence, my pack brothers were having the rest of the day off while I had to patrol alone.

That was my punishment for almost ruining Bella's marriage and our precious alliance with the Cullens. Although I founded it rather unfair, I was glad to patrol on my own. I certainly didn't need anyone else on my mind watching my troubled thoughts.

An hour later someone phased and joined me in the forest.

'_Phase back, we need to talk.'_ Jacob said.

'_You need to talk, I need to patrol.'_ I retorted.

'_Leah…please.'_ He asked softly.

'_If you have more things to add to my punishment just talk and leave.' _

'_I just want to have a decent conversation with you, alright? Please phase back. I'll wait for you at the clearing.'_

'_I'm not in the mood Jacob.'_

'_Sure, sure. Just do it.'_

I ended up phasing back and meeting him. I could ignore him but that would probably make him follow me endlessly and I didn't want him inside my mind for that long. I didn't know for how long I could conceal my thoughts about him.

"What do you want?" I asked fiercely.

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off." He said. I was surprised by his change of heart. Yesterday he was still so pissed off with me I thought he'd rip my head off.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I can't take Seth whining anymore and because I thought a lot about it and there wasn't actually any harm done."

"Really? But your precious Bella left…" I teased.

"She's coming home tonight with Edward."

"She is?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry for you kid. I know you were hoping they would get a divorce."

He sighed deeply.

"Why can't we just go back to be friends like before?"

"Because you're an asshole."

"Why?"

"Let's see…Bella's married, she chose a fucking leech over you, she has used you again and you keep waiting for her to come back to you. If that doesn't make you an asshole, I don't know what does."

"I don't even know why I bother…" He mumbled. "We'll be at the cliffs having fun…in case you're interested…"

Jacob turned his back on me and started to walk away.

"Why the fuck would I be interested?" I retorted following him through the forest.

He shrugged and kept walking.

We were almost out of the woods when he stopped abruptly and I collided against his back.

"What the hell…" I complained but I immediately stopped talking when I saw Jacob's hard expression and his fists clenched tightly.

I could even feel the vibes that were coming out of his body. It was fucking scary. For the first time in my life I was afraid of my alpha.

Jacob was frozen in the middle of the forest focusing his attention on the two people ahead of us. I inhaled deeply and I knew exactly why Jacob was acting that way. I moved to his side and saw Paul and Rachel kissing passionately.

Rachel was almost half naked. Her eyes were closed and her hair was loose. Paul's hands were placed firmly on her waist. The space between them was inexistent and their hard breathing was starting to make an echo in my ears.

I sensed the danger a few seconds after Paul's hands travelled to Rachel's back and into her bra. Jacob just lost it.

"Paul!" I yelled at the same time that Jacob phased shredding his clothes in the process and throwing himself in Paul's direction.

Paul managed to push Rachel out of the way and phased in the air while trying to escape Jacob's attack.

All we could hear now was Jacob's loud growls while trying to bite Paul. Rachel was terrified and I had to go get her or they could easily hit her since they were completely out of control.

"Leah…please do something!" She asked me crying.

"Put your blouse on Rachel and stop crying." I said coldly. Rachel knew how Jacob felt about her relationship with Paul. They had already fought at least twice because of that and Rachel kept on fuelling their animosity.

Paul was indeed in danger. Jacob was fighting seriously and even if I didn't like Paul much, I couldn't let him get killed. I looked at Rachel and she was still crying watching the two wolves fighting aggressively, smashing trees, bushes and roots endlessly.

Since none of us had a cell phone I would have to take care of this alone.

"Stay out of sight and be quiet." I ordered and phased. Just like I was expecting no one else was in wolf form except from the three of us. I was on my own.

'_Did you think you could just fuck my sister because you had the fucking day off? I'm going to kill you and bury your body so deep__ in the forest no one will ever find it.' _

Jacob's thoughts were so loud I could hardly listen to anything else. As he kept thinking about the ways he could murder Paul and hide his body I realised things were more serious than I thought.

Jacob hadn't even realised I had phased for starters which meant he was totally focused on Paul and inflicting him pain. Secondly he was actually very close to kill his sister's boyfriend because Paul was now bleeding badly.

I could hear some of Paul's weak thoughts trying to tell Jacob that nothing had happened but Jacob wasn't interested in apologies.

'_Jacob stop!'_ I tried. _'You're going to kill Paul and Rachel will never forgive you!'_

Nothing.

'_Your sister is terrified Jacob! She's crying her eyes out! Please stop! Paul's sorry and he won't do it again!'_

Still nothing.

'_Jacob__ Black! You can't kill one of your pack brothers! You'll never forgive yourself!'_

'_I can do whatever I want!'_ He roared at me and came closer releasing Paul for a few seconds.

'_Phase back, Paul. Phase back!' _I mentally yelled.

Jacob would only stop attacking him if Paul phased back to human. Fortunately this time Paul swallowed up his pride and did what I told him to do. Or maybe he was just too injured to keep on fighting.

And then I was all alone facing an out of control Jacob who was now completely furious.

I had the feeling he wasn't even recognising me.

'_Jacob, calm down.'_

He lounged at me. He definitely didn't want to talk. I knew Jacob was strong and I had no chances against him. His massive body hit mine with such force that I fell on the ground immediately.

I could hear Rachel's screams but I knew Jacob wasn't going to stop. If only one of the others phased.

I tried to avoid his teeth but sooner or later he would get me. I was faster but I was also smaller so I would get tired soon and I wouldn't be able to keep up with all his attacks.

'_Seth! Seth! Seth!'_ I called for my brother. There was no use trying to reason with Jacob because he wasn't listening to me. Maybe my brother could feel that I was in danger. We _were _the only biological siblings in the pack, excluding the whole Embry mess.

When Jacob's teeth pierced the crook of my neck I realised I was in deep shit but he didn't bite me too deep and a second later Jacob's weight disappeared and I saw a sandy coloured wolf taking him a few steps away from me. Somehow my brother had listened to me.

Then I saw the rest of the pack helping Seth and they disappeared between the trees, taking Jacob with them. The pups stayed behind with Jared and they started to phase back.

"Leah and Paul are hurt." Denis came to stand besides me. I was still in my wolf form because I had nothing to dress.

"Caleb, go call Carlisle, please." Jared asked.

Rachel was near Paul's bloody body as he was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Rachel, pull yourself together. Paul's hurt but he's not dead." Jared told her and she glared at him with her eyes all red from the tears.

Jared was right. Paul would heal and so would I.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper arrived in that moment with Caleb.

"What a chaos." Emmett said watching the place. We sure had ruined that part of the forest.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. "Were you attacked?"

"We don't know yet. Can you take care of Paul and Leah?" Jared requested.

"Of course." Carlisle went to check on Paul and a few seconds later he ordered Jasper and Emmett to take Paul to the Cullen's mansion.

"You guys go back to La Push and inform Billy of what happened." Jared said.

The pups did what he asked and then Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Sam and Seth came to join us. Jacob was the last one to come into view. His expression was hard to read.

"Quil take Rachel home." Sam ordered.

"I'm not leaving Paul." She stated following Jasper and Emmett.

Quil reached her and prevented her from going.

"Let's go back so you can bring some clothes for Paul." He suggested. "You know he won't take any clothes from the leeches."

Rachel finally gave in.

Carlisle took off his blue shirt and put it on the floor for me. I phased back and allowed Seth to help me walking.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me visibly worried.

"I'm alright." I said. Seth began to inspect me closely.

My left shoulder and a part of my neck were still bleeding but I didn't feel too much pain. Carlisle touched my right wrist and I winced.

"It's out of place." He said and then he twisted it and it stopped hurting.

"Thanks."

We all followed Carlisle to his house. When we got there Paul was being taken upstairs to the guest's room and the leech doctor went to check on him. We heard Paul's screams downstairs while Carlisle was putting his bones back in place to heal properly.

Esme gave me a towel to stop the blood coming from my injury and while we were waiting in the living room, Jacob stood by the stairs pacing. I guess now he was worried and sorry for what he had done.

"This can't happen again Jacob." Sam said and Jacob stopped walking and turned to us.

By then it was pretty clear that everyone had already figured out what had happened.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"You better be." Sam insisted. "You could've killed Paul."

"And my sister." Seth added holding my hand.

"You attacked them?" Emmett asked surprised. "Fuck, you are such a bad ass, Black."

"You should probably take the rabies shot…in case you snap again." Rosalie mocked.

Jacob took a step towards her but Emmett put himself in the middle of them to avoid a confrontation.

"Let's all calm down." Jasper said and we all felt the effects of his powers.

"Seriously…if you keep doing this the Volturi won't have anyone to kill when they arrive." Rosalie finished.

"Rose…Let's prepare something for them to eat." Esme suggested.

We waited in silence for a couple of minutes listening to Rosalie, Esme and Alice cooking in the kitchen and Paul's screams upstairs.

Then Quil and Rachel arrived and we watched perplexed while Rachel approached her brother and slapped him hard across the face.

I didn't know if the bones on her hand were intact but she didn't complain.

"You almost killed my boyfriend you moron!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said lowering his head.

She glared but a second later she melted like butter and hugged him. He comforted her while she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Rach…" Jacob repeated.

"He's going to be alright." Carlisle said coming down the stairs and everyone sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?" Rachel asked.

"He's sleeping now. I had to give him a lot of morphine for the pain. He had a broken leg, four broken ribs and lot of other small injuries."

"How much time will he take to heal?" Sam asked.

"A week…He'll be ready to fight the Volturi." Carlisle assured.

"Can I go see him?" Rachel insisted.

"Sure. Second door on the left."

Rachel left immediately and Carlisle was now facing Jacob.

"I know that what happened between you and Paul is personal but you need to understand that we're going to face a powerful army of vampires soon. You can't take your problems to the battle field." The doctor said quietly.

"We're going to solve things out once he gets better." Jacob promised.

"Good because when Edward and Bella come back we're going to Canada for you to meet our reinforcements." Alice announced offering Seth a cupcake.


	18. Reinforcements

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**18. Reinforcements **

Things had become quite chaotic since Jacob and Paul's fight two days ago. Paul was recovering well at home. Rachel was with him most of the times. Old Quil was disappointed once again and Billy and my mother were completely shocked.

Billy wasn't really worried about Jacob kicking Paul's ass, he was just worried that Jacob had lost control and attacked me too. But because he was a Council member he had to scold his son harshly and Jacob ended up spending the last two days at Embry's.

We all knew there would be consequences to Jacob's actions and he was expecting a punishment. Actually when he first entered Old Quil's house that morning, Jacob knew he was in deep shit, especially after seeing my mother's face.

My mother was beyond pissed off. She wanted to kill him and refused to listen to his apologies.

"You almost killed my daughter!" My mother yelled at him. "If my son hadn't arrived in time Leah would be dead! What kind of an alpha are you?"

I wanted to believe that he would've stopped before that but I honestly didn't know if he would able to do that. I had never felt that kind of rage from a pack brother before.

"I understand what you did but you overreacted. Paul imprinted on Rachel and we can't change that." Old Quil stated. "Besides you hurt Leah and you can't afford to distract yourself from the battle you're about to face."

"I know I shouldn't have done that…I just couldn't control myself." He tried to control the damages but it was too late now.

"You know what Jacob? If it depended on me you wouldn't be the alpha anymore. Ephraim Black deserved a better descendent. I even pity the poor girl who's going to be stuck with you after you imprint!" That one was low, but my mother was indeed Jacob's most terrible enemy inside the Council and she always spoke her mind no matter what.

"Come on Sue…What if it was Seth in my place and Leah in Rachel's?" Jacob questioned. He also knew how to play the game but there was something he needed to learn about my mother. If you corner her she'll kick you even harder.

"My son isn't a jerk who can't even control his own hormones! Seth thinks before he reacts and you Jacob…You don't think!"

"Easy there Sue." Billy said alarmed that both Jacob and my mother were a bit out of hand. "Jacob had his reasons and he recognised he was wrong, right son?"

Jacob nodded.

"And I'm sure he feels bad about hurting his pack brothers." Billy continued. "The question is how can we know that this won't happen again?"

"It won't." Jacob declared firmly. "I promise."

"Promises…You promised to be responsible before and look what happened. First you bring my son home completely drunk and now you try to kill my daughter." My mother's words were harsh and Jacob didn't answer this time. It was a good move.

"Let's just think about a punishment to end this." Old Quil suggested. "Jacob is the rightful alpha and he can't be discharged."

"There's no need to punish Jacob." Sam said, speaking for the first time. "I understand why he did what he did and although I think he shouldn't have done that I think Jacob knows better than anyone else that the consequences of his actions are going to remain forever."

Jacob lowered his head. He was obviously ashamed of what he'd done.

"What do you suggest, Sam?" Billy asked.

"An apology. A sincere apology to Paul, Rachel and Leah." Sam said.

It wasn't that bad. Sam was going soft on Jacob and I wondered why.

"Ok. I guess that makes sense. You'll apologise to your friends and your sister and you'll help Paul during his recovery." Old Quil declared. "Understood?"

"Yes." Jacob replied.

He then turned to me but he couldn't look into my eyes.

"Look carefully to my daughter and see what you've done." My mother said fiercely.

Jacob finally met my gaze.

"It's healed now." I stated. He had hurt me, he had even scared the shit out of me, but for some reason I didn't blame him.

"I would choose my words carefully if I were you." My mother continued. "What do you say to someone who tried to help you and almost got killed?"

"I know I messed up, alright?" Jacob yelled and he stormed out of house.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Jacob had become some sort of Paul's personal slave being always supervised by Rachel. Since Paul's leg wasn't totally healed yet we were waiting outside the Cullen's house for Jacob and Paul to arrive by car. The leeches wanted to have a word with us. Besides now that Bella and Edward were back from their little journey, we were finally going to meet the vampires staying at the Canadian border. They didn't know all the details about our current situation and Edward wanted to tell them.

I watched as Jacob pulled over the Rabbit and helped Paul getting out. Jacob had apologised to Paul already but that didn't mean they were best friends.

"Is everyone here?" Jacob asked Seth avoiding me.

"Yes."

"Good."

We walked in and Bella came to greet us. Then she told us to wait a few seconds and pulled Jacob to the kitchen to have a chat with him as if that would give them privacy. We had super hearing powers, hello!

"Alice told me everything Jake. How could you hurt Paul like that?" She asked. As if she was worried with Paul's condition, she was back for three days and she didn't even call us to know how he was.

"We've been training." Edward said reading my thoughts.

I shrugged and turned my attention to Jacob and Bella's conversation again.

"Bella…no one died. I apologised and he accepted. Everything is fine."

"We are about to go into a war, Jake. Your pack needs you. We need you."

"It won't happen again." I could picture Jacob smiling innocently at Bella.

"What if Paul or Leah had actually died? Do you have any idea of what would that do to you and to the pack?"

"Yes. I understand. That's why I promise you it won't happen again."

"Ok. Just remember that they need a responsible alpha, alright?"

"Sure, sure…"

Bella didn't sound convinced.

"Is that the idiot who beat the crap out of his sister's boyfriend or my best friend talking?"

"It was just me Bella. You have to take it or leave it."

Jacob's answer surprised me. Usually he was always nice to Bella and now his voice was sounding a bit cold. Maybe he was angry to know that Bella and Edward's journey was a mini-vacation to Seattle to have more privacy and some "husband-wife" quality time in a five star hotel.

The mind rapist was going to comment on my thoughts when Bella and Jacob returned.

"We waited enough time…" Alice said. "We have three weeks."

The silence filled the room.

"They want to surprise us but they know I'll be able to see them." She continued.

"How many?" Jacob asked.

"Sixty."

No words could describe the feelings that assaulted us.

"Sixty!" Paul half yelled. "How many of them have powers?"

"A few."

Alice was being a bit too evasive. She probably didn't want to freak us out even more.

"The Elders are coming." Jasper said. "Aro, Caius and Marcus. That means they are interested in solving the problem completely. Jane and Alec are coming too but they're not the only members of the Volturi Guard."

"Not all of them have offensive powers though." Edward declared.

"Will we be able to handle them?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe." Alice said.

_Maybe _wasn't good enough.

"We'll tell you more once we get to Canada." Edward announced. "We have to meet our reinforcements and tell them the truth."

"Do you call nine vampires reinforcements?" I inquired.

"Thirteen." Carlisle informed. "And yes…we call them reinforcements."

The Cullens wanted us to meet the vampires and so we left immediately. We left Paul with Esme because he couldn't phase and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett would patrol Forks and La Push while we were absent. Anyways we would be back in less than four hours.

During the journey to Canada I had millions of thoughts in my head. We were twenty wolves sharing minds after all and the pups had the weirdest thoughts ever. Some of them kept on thinking about my brother's stories of our fight against Victoria, Riley and the newborns.

I was quite shocked to know that almost all of them would like to be either in Seth's shoes or Jacob's. I guess Seth was the one who had the most difficult job at the time because Riley was a good fighter and my brother faced him on his own. Seth had proved himself that day. I was proud of him.

As for Jacob…he had saved me and everyone saw him as a hero. I guess the pups liked that a bit too much. The Knight-in-the-Shinning-Armour complex, as I called it. I knew for sure that I would've been able to get rid of the leech who attacked me and I had been so angry at Jacob for stealing my chance to be a hero that I had never thanked him properly.

Maybe that was why he wasn't talking to me since his fight with Paul. He probably thought I was fine and he didn't owe me anything.

Suddenly I felt that I had to put my mind back into other things. I didn't want everyone to know that I was actually disappointed in Jacob for his lack of interest after attacking me.

I focused on Bella and Alice's conversation about how well the Cullens were working with the pack. It was true. Even the pups didn't feel weird around them anymore. No one called them "leeches" or "bloodsuckers" since we had started to work together, except for me. Some of them even liked Esme's cooking better than Emily's.

"There are things that fit perfectly…" I heard Alice saying. "Like me and Jaz…you and Edward…other things we just have to make them fit."

"Such as?" Bella asked.

"The sun and the moon…water and fire…" Alice said poetically.

"Vampires and Wolves." Bella observed.

"Exactly. But I think it will work out fine."

The pixie was an optimistic by nature. God blessed her. Vampires and wolves? That was so unnatural that it made me itch.

"Maybe you have fleas…" Edward said. Why was he always reading my mind? Damn fucking mind rapist.

"I kind of like you." He confessed and I felt I could throw up my lunch.

Jacob growled and Edward turned back his attention to their conversation again. Something about battle strategies.

When Jasper stopped running we all followed him closely and quietly.

"You can phase back to human." Jasper said.

A few minutes later we reached a clearing. There were a few tents and a small camping fire. When they sensed our presence the vampires gathered in the middle of the clearing and Edward walked forward to introduce us.

Jacob was right. They smelled horribly. Suddenly I wondered if those tents were bought because they needed to keep up the appearances in case someone found them, or if they belonged to their victims. That thought made me start shaking and then I felt a warm hand squeezing mine.

"Calm down Leah." Jacob whispered to me. Slowly I let myself calm down. Edward was telling them our names and then they allowed us to step closer and we all sat down in a circle around the small fire. Their names were easy to remember.

They were indeed thirteen leeches: Alistair, Charlotte, Peter, Randall, Garrett, Mary, Charles, Makenna, Liam, Siobhan, Maggie, Vladimir and Stefan. There were four more than we thought and that was probably the reason why Edward had been in Canada a few times before. Some of the vampires were a bit disturbed about our smell but we could say the same about them.

We watched them closely. It was easy to recognise Charlotte and Peter. They were the only ones who were actually relaxed around us. The others were suspicious until Edward began to talk.

"I want to thank all of you for being here." He started. "I know you've been making questions about the situation and today we're here to tell you the whole story."

"Finally." The vampire named Garrett said. "I'm really curious about all of this."

He pointed out to us and the pups growled slightly.

"We've told you about the Volturi coming to take us to a trial. We also told you they want to destroy our family and now we're going to tell you why."

Many pairs of red eyes were focused on the mind rapist while Jasper was holding Alice's hand and his face was completely numb. I realised that he was using his power to calm us and the vampires. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be able to have a rational talk with a bunch of bloodsuckers. It was a good thing that Paul wasn't there.

"Some of you already met Jared and Jacob and you probably noticed they aren't ordinary humans." Edward continued. "The Quileutes have a special talent. They morph into wolves."

I guess that being a vampire made them more open minded about the magical world we lived in so most of them were just surprised with Edward's words and not completely shocked.

"You brought werewolves here?" a vampire with dark hair asked visibly angry.

"Not werewolves, Alistair. Wolves. As in shape-shifters."

"So they're not werewolves?" he insisted.

Edward nodded negatively.

"Werewolves are supposedly extinct. The Quileutes transform into wolves and work as a pack in order to protect their people from us."

"So they want to kill us?" Charles asked.

"No. Many decades ago when we decided to stay in Forks for a few years, we met the pack. It was another pack with only three elements. Carlisle and their leader, Ephraim Black, celebrated a treaty. We wouldn't hunt on their lands and they wouldn't hunt us down or tell other people the truth about us. Things worked out pretty well and when we returned to Forks another pack was formed, this time Jacob is the leader."

They all looked at Jacob.

"So they only morph because vampires are around, right?" Charles questioned.

"Exactly. We still follow the treaty and now the Volturi found out and want to exterminate the pack and punish us."

No one spoke for a while. I guess they weren't particularly interested in our story. So what if the Volturi killed us all? We were just a pack of wolves.

"When Bella, my wife, was still human, she was attacked by a vampire. His name was Laurent and he used to travel with Victoria and James before he went to live with the Denali Coven. He then became Irina's mate." Edward explained.

"I'm sorry but we really don't know who those vampires are." Mary said.

"I killed James to save Bella a few years ago. Victoria, his mate, tried to kill my wife to get her revenge. She created a newborn's army and we were forced to ask for the pack's help."

This sure caught everyone's attention.

"Newborns?" Several of them asked quite shocked.

"She dared to create an army?" Peter inquired. "That's forbidden."

"And dangerous even for us." Mary said.

"Yes." Alice confirmed, speaking for the first time. "They were about twenty and we managed to control them all. The fact that we worked together with the pack made it clear that we are not really enemies."

"What happened to Victoria?" Makenna asked.

"We killed her before the Volturi arrived." Edward said. "But that time they didn't find out about the pack's existence. As for Laurent he was killed by the wolves that were protecting Bella."

"Your wife sure attracts a lot of troubles…" Randall said amused. "But I guess that's normal since she is quite beautiful…"

Bella half smiled trying to be nice to the leech.

"Irina tried to attack the pack last year but they're too many and because she's obsessed with revenge she decided to go to the Volturi." Edward informed.

"The Volturi don't interfere in personal matters." Alistair stated.

"They will in this case because they want to recruit us and destroy the pack." Alice announced. "I've seen it in the future."

"She's telling the truth." Maggie said. Everyone looked at the childish-like vampire with freckles and red hair.

"The Volturi collect vampires with abilities such as Bella, Alice, Jasper, Maggie, Charles, Alistair, Siobhan and myself." Edward informed.

"I don't have a power, Edward." Siobhan stated matter-of-factly.

"I believe you do." He smiled at her.

"They'll charge us of treason because we have a treaty with the pack. They'll also accuse us of plotting something against them and they will try to separate our family." Alice explained. "That's why we need you to be our witnesses because we do have the right to remain together as a family and have a treaty with who we want."

"I guess you're right." Makenna said. "They shouldn't interfere."

"Will you stay?" Edward asked.

"If you're going to face the Volturi, we'll stay for sure." Stefan said and his friend Vladimir agreed.

"We'll stand by your side too." Peter said holding Charlotte's hand.

"For the old times." She declared with a smile.

"If it's witnesses you want, we'll stay but we won't fight." Siobhan said.

"We're not asking you to fight." Edward reassured her.

"I would certainly fight for someone as beautiful as Bella." Randall confessed.

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella thanked him for the compliment.

"Fortunately I don't need protection anymore." Bella said proudly.

"That's too bad." Randall sighed.

"What about you darling? Do you need protection?" Garrett questioned.

I initially thought he was talking to Alice but his eyes were on me. I had been through a lot of weird things over the past few years but having a leech flirting with me was beyond bizarre.

My brother growled and Garrett smiled with amusement.

"Seth…" Bella whispered. "He's only joking."

If he was only joking, two could play that game.

"Do you honestly think you can handle me, leech?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course I can. You have a sweet face, great lips, a sexy voice, awesome legs and a really nice…"

Jacob's loud growl startled everyone and Garrett shut up immediately. I was surprised to see Jacob standing up for me that way.

"Too bad you have a mate already. But I don't mind sharing." Garrett picked up his line when Jacob calmed down thanks to Jasper's powers.

"They're not mates." Sam said coldly.

"Really? Isn't he the leader?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, I'm the leader. So what?" Jacob asked aggressively.

"What are you waiting for? If she's the only female…as the leader you should take her. It's your right." Garrett kept saying. He made me feel like a piece of meat or something.

"My sister isn't for anyone to take!" Seth groaned.

"Seth, it's alright." I tried to calm him down.

"No, it's not! We're not animals!" Embry agreed with Seth.

"I like you more by the second." Garrett said visibly amused by my pack brother's reactions. "If she's not anyone's mate I can show her a good time."

"We don't mate, we have imprints." Quil pointed out.

"I don't think Leah's interested, Garrett." Edward said quietly.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" He asked me playfully.

"No…But you're not my type either." I retorted.

"Maybe you should start telling them about the Volturi…" Bella suggested. A change of subject was probably a good thing.

"There are sixty of them coming. They'll bring their wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora to preside the trial and the whole Volturi Guard to protect them." Edward announced.

"What do you mean by the wives?" Sam asked.

"The wives only leave Volterra to preside the important trials. The final decision will be made between the five of them." Edward informed us.

"Shouldn't it be six?" Quil asked.

"Marcus' wife, Didyme, died." Alistair announced.

"The Volturi have many special vampires…Renata is a shield, she protects Aro from physical attacks. Demetri is a tracker, Chelsea can manipulate emotions, Afton, Heidi and Corin also have powers, not to mention the twins Alec and Jane." Alice stated.

Vladimir and Stefan growled when they heard the twins' names.

"The question is…do you still want to be our witnesses?" Edward questioned.

All of them agreed except for Alistair.

"Maybe I'll stay, maybe I won't. I'll decide later." He said with a brood expression.

What an asshole.

"When will they arrive?" Peter asked Alice.

"In three weeks."

"We'll stand by and wait your orders." Charlotte said turning to Jasper.

"Thank you." He said.

After a few seconds we saw some of the vampires leaving. We realised soon enough they were going to hunt and Edward made us prepare to leave. When we left we knew that people in Canada were in danger and there was nothing we could do about it.

When we finally arrived to the Cullen's mansion Esme informed us that Paul had gotten bored and Emmett had taken him home.

I didn't have a single clue how I ended up going back to La Push with Jacob in the Rabbit. I remembered vaguely hearing the mind rapist suggesting something about me being tired and that Jacob could give me a ride. Fucking leech. I would kill him the next time we'd meet.

I wanted to talk to Jacob but I couldn't find the right words. Basically I only needed to know why he wasn't talking to me for three days. Was he still angry about me telling Edward that Bella had asked for his help to learn how to fight? Was he annoyed because even knowing the truth Edward and Bella were still together? Did he think it was my fault that we had caught Paul and Rachel kissing in the forest? Or was he blaming me for his punishment?

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly almost making my heart stop. Was he was apologising?

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I said that I'm sorry about the other day…I never meant to hurt you."

He was indeed apologising and that sure warmed my heart a bit.

"It's fine. You were out of control. I understand."

"I could've killed you easily. You shouldn't have protected him."

"I didn't want you to kill Paul and have to live regretting that for the rest of your life."

"But I could've killed you too."

"I don't think that would be such a tragedy."

Jacob hit the brakes and stopped the car.

"Don't say that!" He scolded me.

"Come on Jacob. Stop pretending you care."

"I do."

"How can you say that if you're still angry at me because I told Edward about you and Bella?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I just wanted Bella to realise she was making a mistake by coming to me." He confessed.

"It's fine, you don't need to make up excuses. You wanted to be with her. I kind of understand…" I tried to remain calm and ignore the jealousy.

"You were right…Edward had the right to know."

"If that's the case why have you been avoiding me?"

"I thought you wanted me to avoid you. I hurt you badly…I mean I had a reason to attack Paul, but you…I don't have any excuse for what I did to you. If Seth wouldn't come up you'd be dead by now."

"You weren't thinking straight. I was inside your head and your thoughts were all confused."

"Don't try to make things better for me. I was an asshole. I tried to kill two of my pack brothers…I hurt you and I'll regret it forever."

"Paul and Rachel forgave you didn't they?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then it's fine."

"I can let you hit me to balance things…what do you think?" He suggested. "You can hit me as hard as you want."

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Please, Leah."

"Maybe another time."

"I just want to put things right."

"Everything is alright, Jacob. No harm done."

"Except for this." Jacob leaned on and brushed my hair away from my neck. My heart skipped a beat when his warm hand touched my skin.

For a second all I wanted was to push him away from me and yell at him but then his touch became an addiction, at least during those couple of minutes.

"I'm really sorry." He whispered inspecting the marks that his teeth had left on my skin. His face was dangerously close to mine and I knew if our eyes met I would be lost.

Again I felt like the oxygen on my lungs was running short and if he kept on touching me like that I would kiss him but my brain refused to acknowledge the physical effects that Jacob Black had on me and started giving me warning signs.

He was not interested in me. He still loved Bella. I would ruin our friendship or whatever it was going on between us.

I snapped out of it and pushed him away from me.

"It's fine." I repeated.

"It's going to leave a mark."

I smiled at those words. His teeth would leave a mark on my neck but that wouldn't hurt as much as the mark he had already inflicted in my heart. That one would be even more painful than Sam's because Sam was my first love. I had spent time with him until fate made us break up. But with Jacob it was different. I could never be with him. I could never tell him my feelings.

"Yes, it definitely will." I whispered while he started the car again heading to La Push.


	19. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**19. Goodbyes **

Jacob spoke to the Council about our plans for the next weeks. We had trained enough and it was time to rest and prepare ourselves mentally for what was about to happen. They all agreed and seemed quite happy with Jacob's new attitudes. He was finally being responsible.

The Cullens still wanted to have a couple of meetings with us. They wanted to describe the Volturi Guard and warn us about the way we should act once they arrived.

In the meantime we could all feel the stress and anxiety building up inside. There was a part of me that was sick and tired to wait and wanted to get over with this. The other part was shitless scared that we all died in battle.

I realised that I wasn't afraid of dying. I just didn't want to die and I didn't want to see my pack killed. Even the Cullens didn't deserve that fate. Compared with the Volturi, the Cullens were a decent family. I was sorry for the animals they had to kill to feed but at least they weren't murderers.

I was worried about Seth and the pups. I was even shocked to know that I was worried about Quil and Embry, dumb and dumber. I was worried about Jared, Brady, Collin and even Paul and Sam. Well maybe I wasn't _that_ worried about Sam…but I certainly didn't want the Volturi to kill him.

And yes…I was worried about Jacob. He had this terrible habit of playing the hero and he sure wasn't afraid of sacrificing himself for his friends, including the Cullens. My train of thought was interrupted by a phone call. Jacob was calling me to meet him at his place.

I was a bit preoccupied when I realised Sam was also there. Rachel was out taking care of Paul and Jacob told us that Billy was fishing with Charlie. I had no idea what Jacob could possibly want from us, but he explained everything soon enough.

"I've been thinking about the battle and the Volturi. The last time we left two wolves behind to protect La Push but this time we can't afford to do the same." He started.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"So…the thing is…I have faith in our pack and the Cullens are also very strong, but I don't trust our reinforcements and the Volturi have those twins who can easily wipe out an army."

"You're saying that they are going to win and kill us." Sam said.

"No, I'm saying they have more probabilities of winning. Paul was right about something…The Cullens don't have offensive powers and we're clearly outnumbered. Our so called reinforcements are merely witnesses. Aside from Peter and Charlotte, and maybe the Romanians, no one else seems interested in a fight against the Italians."

"Do you have a magical plan to solve the problem?" I asked.

"No. Things are just the way they are. We can all die fighting and if that's the case I want to be sure that not all the Quileutes are killed."

Sam and I looked at Jacob with surprise.

"How?" Sam asked.

"We can save some people by lying to them and convince them to travel. I know it's selfish because we can't warn everyone that an army of vampires is coming here, but…if we die the Volturi will kill everyone in La Push and Forks."

"How do you plan on doing that? People will notice…" I said.

"I want to ask permission to the Council to save our families but I need your support…Think about it."

We thought about it for a few minutes. We knew why Jacob was doing this. I would feel much better knowing that my mother and Charlie were safe when the Volturi arrived. Jacob was right about not trusting the reinforcements because they weren't even vegetarian like the Cullens. If something went wrong they would surely attack innocent people just to feed.

It was selfish to think only about our families' safety but at least we would know that some of them would live.

"I'll back you up." I said. Jacob sighed in relief.

"What about you, Sam? Don't you want to save Emily?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I do. You're right…it's selfish but I can't refuse."

When later that night we spoke to all the Council members we were ready to beg if we had to but Old Quil accepted Jacob's idea. The pack members were allowed to tell the truth to their respective families only on last resort, some of them only needed a convincing lie.

But in the end the plan backfired on a few of us such as Jacob, me and Quil because the Council members didn't want to leave. They refused to abandon us even after Quil's family threatened to drag Old Quil away from his house.

He did not budge. Billy and my mother followed Old Quil's example. Seth and I tried everything to make our mother understand that she was in danger and that at least one of the Council members should leave La Push, but she just ignored us.

Embry had a few problems convincing his mother to go to the Makah Reservation for a while but in the end Sam helped him and together they managed to make her leave. Of course they never told her the truth.

Little Claire cried, yelled and kicked everyone before her parents were forced to take her away from Quil and close her up in the car so they could leave too. Kim and Emily wished us good luck and had their teary goodbyes with Jared and Sam.

Rachel and Paul's farewell was a bit intense but this time Jacob managed to stay calm. For the first time Jacob and Paul worked together to convince Rachel to go visit her sister Rebecca in Hawaii. Jacob had to use the money he had won with the bets to buy the plane's tickets for her. He offered to pay Billy a ticket too but he refused.

And then, three days later Bella came over to my place to give the good news.

"Sue is going to Jacksonville with Charlie to visit Renée and Phil." She announced when Seth opened the door after dinner.

"What? How did you manage to convince her?" My brother asked.

"Persuasion…and a bit of Jasper's powers…" She admitted. "Your mother is a piece of work. I'm actually glad for Charlie though…I think he needed someone like Sue in his life."

"That's great. Did you hear that Leah? Mum will be safe."

"Yeah. I heard that." I was happy and thankful to Bella for doing this for my mother but I didn't want to say it out loud.

"When are they leaving?" Seth asked.

"In two days. I tried to convince Billy to go too but…"

"He's too stubborn." I said.

"Yes. I really wish he would be safe too."

"Billy won't let Jacob's side for anything in the world. He's his father…"

Bella nodded and before leaving she told us we had a meeting the next day with the Cullens.

xxxxxxxxxx

We waited in the same clearing we had fought against the newborns. Edward and Jasper went to get four leeches, I mean, four of our reinforcements to the border. Jacob had given permission for them to come and join our last training session.

It was important for them to know where our meeting with the Volturi would happen. In order to make things work smoothly we didn't take our wolves forms yet. They arrived ten minutes later.

"Peter, Maggie, Randall and Garrett are here to know about our plans and nothing else." Edward said when Jacob growled towards Garrett.

"Fine." He said. "Let's just start this crap."

Jacob's impatience seemed to amuse Garrett but fortunately he remained quiet.

"Listen up…Alice had another vision last night. She knows more details now." Jasper announced. "We will take them here because you all know this part of the forest. Aro will be up to talk to us first and that's going to be Carlisle and Edward's mission."

It made sense. The Cullens told us Carlisle was their friend and they respected him. As for Edward he was quite good with words and would be able to read Aro's thoughts.

"Because you're directly involved in this matter, Alice can't see the outcome of the battle. Actually she doesn't even know if we'll be force to fight." Edward said. "She does know that Aro will place the Volturi Guard on front which means…"

"They'll be ready to attack at any time." Jasper finished.

"Our witnesses will be a couple of miles away. With so many wolves around we're sure they won't be detected." Edward informed. "Since we're outnumbered, Jasper came up with a battle plan."

We spent the next hour listening and studying to Jasper's plan. Every single one of us had a different area to cover but the younger ones weren't allowed to fight a vampire on their own. Bella was the only one who could actually escape Jane and Alec but she would never be able to take them down, so the plan was to attack the Volturi soldiers who didn't have powers to equal the numbers in the battle field. The ones in charge of this were Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella because Aro didn't want them killed.

I could see the flaws in Jasper's plans and probably he knew it too but there was nothing we could do about it. No one knew for sure how many of us Jane and Alec could take down at once.

"Don't forget your positions." Jasper said. "They will focus on the weakest ones first."

We trained for a few minutes. Jacob and Sam were probably our best fighters. They managed to equal Emmett's strength. Alice was too fast to catch but I could match her and Seth also managed to take down Rosalie a couple of times. Embry and Quil fought Carlisle and Esme and weren't so bad either. Jasper and Edward took care of the younger ones.

Peter, Randall, Maggie and Garrett were surprised with our performance and our wolves forms. They had never seen shape-shifters before.

"I guess it's over for today." Edward announced and we all went to forest to phase back and we joined them again shortly after.

"That was quite nice to watch." Garrett said.

"I found it barbarian." Maggie said. "It's like watching wrestling…"

I laughed. That was a weird vampire. She killed people to feed and didn't like to watch a fight?

"You are nothing like the real werewolves." Randall confessed. "They were just uncivilized beasts. You are actually pretty cool."

"I think I'll fight with you too against the Volturi." Garrett said winking at me.

Jacob snarled.

"If you don't have a special power we don't need you." I told him winking back.

"I do have one…But since I'm really shy I can only show it to you. If you ditch your friends…I could show you my awesome power tonight."

A lot of growls echoed immediately and I couldn't stop myself from thinking that Garrett was clearly suicidal.

The leech gave two steps forward and we were almost touching. His smell was absolutely hideous but I wasn't going to step back because that could be misunderstood with fear and I wasn't scared of him.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch her." A deep voice roared.

I never thought my brother would sound so damn scary.

"Seth it's ok…" I said turning my face to make him calm down.

"I didn't say anything." Seth stated.

I looked in the other way and saw Jacob trying not to phase. Garrett finally understood what was happening and took a step back.

"Jasper can you calm down the mutt?" Rosalie asked.

"Don't mess with my fucking emotions!" Jacob warned. "I'm sick and tired to listen to this asshole…Just get the fuck away from Leah, alright?"

"Look here…dog…If you want her take her, if you don't just go hump a damn tree and let someone else have some fun!"

"Just go and have some fun with your own kind! If you step out of the line again, if I see you looking at her, I'm going to rip your head off!"

"I'm not scared of you, wolfy. You're not even man enough to take her."

"Jacob, stop!" I said putting myself between them. Jacob and Garrett ignored me and then Jacob held my waist and pulled me so I would stay behind him. Embry, Seth, Sam and Brady flanked him but I didn't know if they were there to help Jacob or to hold him down.

"I think she needs an experienced man over a damn puppy." Garrett spat.

That was it. The damn leech was dead meat. Not even Jasper could control Jacob now. I couldn't believe that he was attacking Garrett because of his stupid comments about me. But the truth was that I was happy that Jacob was standing up for me; he was trying to protect me almost in a romantic way. But then again I knew I shouldn't put my hopes up. Jacob only saw me as a sister and nothing else.

Sam, Embry, Seth and Brady had to literally drag Jacob and take him away into the forest. The others apologised but they, too, glared at Garrett. Then we all followed them.

"There's something you need to know about my family, Garrett." I heard Bella saying. "They're unpredictable…So be careful or you can get hurt."

Even though it was conceited of her to think the pack was also her family, for once Isabella Cullen was right.

Sam and the others let Jacob go when they realised we were far enough and it was safe.

"You do realise the leech was just pissing you off, right?" Sam questioned.

"Well he did a fine job then!" Jacob yelled.

"He was just playing around." I said joining them.

If Jacob and I were alone I would probably ask him what the hell his problem was, but I had to be extra careful around the pack.

"He's a vampire, there's no way he's actually interested in Leah." Sam insisted.

"I don't know…he sounded quite interested." Embry opposed.

"See?" Jacob crossed his arms. "And you…stop flirting with the damn leech!" he turned to me.

"Seriously?" I asked. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Yes, you're distracting us. We can't be worried about a leech hitting on you all the fucking time. We're going to fight the Volturi soon."

"I don't need protection, you idiot. I can take care of myself plus I can flirt with whoever I want and it's none of your business!"

Here I was thinking that maybe he was feeling jealous or worried about me and then I realise he was just pissed off because I was _distracting_ everyone from our real purpose.

"So you like bloodsuckers now?" Jacob questioned.

"I guess I'm not the only one, am I?" That shut him up.

"Leah, I think Jake is right. Just ignore Garrett and let us take care of him, alright?" Seth suggested.

"Yeah…we can do that. We have to watch out for our pack brothers…I mean sister." Brady said.

Everyone agreed. How damn sweet, now all of my brothers wanted to be my knight-in-the-shinning-armour just because a leech actually noticed I was a real girl and not just a tomboy.

"We're the only ones who can call you sexy and hot." Embry pointed out with a smirk and I glared at him.

"What the fuck, Embry…you're talking about my sister." Seth complained.

"Shut up!" Sam ordered. "Let's just calm down."

"You stay away from him." Jacob told me. "And if any of you see one tiny bit of hair of that stinky leech on our lands, call me. I'm going to love to tear him apart limb by limb."

"You weren't this worried when I asked you to save me from that Gladis tramp during Sam's wedding." Quil whined.

"You mean Glaydin…my cousin Glaydin?" Jared asked.

"Whatever, it's not fault she's a tramp."

"Shut the fuck up Quil and let's go home." Jacob said. We all left.

I actually stayed behind because I was kind of angry with what was going on. I was surrounded by fucking idiots and wannabe heroes.

"Leah?" Jacob asked slowing his pace to walk to me.

"What do you want now?" I asked aggressively.

"During the battle…please wear some jeans, alright?" He then left running. What the hell? Did he just comment on my clothes? What was wrong with a top and shorts? Seriously Jacob was driving me insane.

I was too shocked with those words to react but right now I wished I wasn't in love with him because honestly that was the only motive I hadn't killed him yet.

xxxxxxxxxx

I never thought I would see my mother cry again. I thought she had run out of tears the day my father died. I guess I was wrong. Seth, Bella, Edward and I were at Charlie's house saying goodbye.

"I don't understand...How could I agreed with this? I don't want to go…"

"Mum…" Seth whined. "Please just put your bag in the car…Charlie's waiting."

"But I don't want to leave my babies."

"We're going to be fine." I said trying to convince her.

"Don't worry Sue…we'll protect them." Edward assured.

I bit my lip to avoid telling the mind rapist one of the many places he could shove up his protection.

My mother hugged Seth again and then she kissed me in the cheeks and told us she loved us and she would never forgive herself if something bad happened to us. After that she started crying _again_.

"Take good care of each other, alright?" She waved approaching the car.

"Sure." Seth and I said at the same time.

"Sue…can you please give this to my mother?" Bella asked giving her a pink envelope.

"Of course. I'm sure she misses you very much."

"Thanks." Bella said but she wasn't convinced. Renée was still having cold feet about Bella's…_condition._

When they finally left it was really hard to think that it could be the last time we were seeing our mother. After so many bad things that had happened to us, my mother didn't deserve to be alone.

"She's not alone." Edward said reading my mind.

"I know…I meant…"

"But you're right." He confessed. "Loving a child is different…and Sue really loves you and your brother dearly and she's really proud of you."

"I told you Leah. Mum loves us even if we're freaks." Seth said.

"She would love you even if you had three heads and two asses." Bella stated.

I couldn't stop a laugh and then all of them started laughing too. It was a weird moment but a comforting one at the same time. For the first time I saw Bella not as the stupid and ungrateful leech that she had become but as the plain old Bella Swan.

"We're going home. Do you need a ride?" Edward asked.

"No. Seth and I have plans." I said.

There was one thing that my brother and I wanted to do alone. We left Charlie's place and went back to La Push but we didn't go home. We went to visit our father's grave.

"Did we kill dad, Leah?"

That question made my heart ache. No one had accused us from provoking dad's heart attack but we didn't know for sure. Not knowing was as painful as being responsible for his death because the sense of guilt was always there. It never left me since he was buried and I couldn't deal with it.

"I don't know. But I believe he knows that we still love him." I said softly and I held my brother's hand.

"I wish we could go back in time."

"Me too…"

We cried silently. Seth had grown up to be so much like our father. I was so proud of him. Everyone told us we didn't look like brother and sister. Seth was calm and easy going, while I was bitter, mean and rude. We were definitely different but we were the children of Harry and Sue Clearwater.

"Seth…If we fight the Volturi and something happens to me…I want you to know that you're the only good thing in my life. I'm proud to be your sister."

Seth looked at me amazed and shocked.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it happen." He said firmly.

"Will you protect me?" I asked amused.

"Always. You protected me from Irina once…"

"And you protected me from Jacob the day he attacked Paul." I cut him off.

"So that means we're even?"

"No way, Seth. I don't think you get it…"

"What?"

"You're one of the reasons why I'm still here. You've been everything to me…I will never be able to repay you for what you did."

My brother smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Jake is right…You're becoming soft."

I smiled too.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was so hard to fall asleep. I didn't like to close my eyes because images of the upcoming battle were always playing on my mind. I kept dreaming about it. Sometimes it was just a brief dream where I could see an entire army marching through our forest to kill us all. Other times, I was alone in the forest crying over my pack brother's bodies.

I could clearly see Seth, Brady, Denis and Embry's bodies bleeding out. Usually the dream ended with me watching Jacob's head flying over to my feet. I didn't tell anyone about those nightmares but I probably wasn't the only one having them.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering me. I had no idea why my life was so damn complicated. I mean I was fine until a couple of months ago. Except for the fact that I could morph into a giant wolf, my pack brother's called me a bitter bitch, I was barren and my ex-boyfriend was marrying my cousin, my life was quite simple. But then my heart decided to play a stupid trick on me.

People say that it's easy to fall in love. Maybe it is too damn easy. I thought I would love Sam forever, even after his wedding. But now…everything was different and complicated.

I could rememberperfectly the day I had fallen in love with Sam. I liked him before but I only noticed I loved him when he invited me to go to the School's Winter Festival with him. We started dating a few weeks later without my parents' knowledge. For some reason now I could remember those times without feeling hurt. I guess I was finally accepting the fact that Sam belonged to the past.

The problem was the future. My relationship with him and my cousin would never be the same but I wasn't so angry all the time. I started to think about a new start, a new life and for some twisted reason I started to develop strong feelings for Jacob Black.

Jacob was present all my life. I had seen him growing up. I used to play with him and Seth when we were kids. But he was all grown up now. He was even someone I had learned to respect and follow as a leader.

Jacob had this charisma that made people follow him no matter what. After being comforted by him I started to look at him differently. That was probably a mistake. I was alone and I wanted some company, a friend perhaps. I had lost my boyfriend and my cousin at the same time. I needed someone and he was there.

I guess I was just too vulnerable and I didn't even realise what was happening. I had fallen for Jacob all of a sudden and I didn't know if I could actually love someone like that again. It was obvious that I was in love with him, but could I take it? Could I actually go through the same pain again?

First Jacob didn't love me. He had no reasons to love me whatsoever. I was simply a friend and a beta. He sure cared about me or at least he seemed to care. He had helped me to deal with Sam and Emily, with the pack, with my mother's wedding, with me becoming Bella's stepsister…he even tried to protect me from Garrett. Not to mention the time he saved me from a newborn that ended up crushing several of his bones.

Second he would never stop loving Bella. Even if he didn't love Bella Cullen, Jacob still loved Bella Swan.

Third he would imprint one day. He had to imprint so his genes would be transmitted to the next generation. I knew Jacob Black was strong and stubborn but he would never be able to resist the imprint pull. I had seen it in Quil, Paul, Sam and Jared's minds. It was impossible.

So yes, I was in love with him. I liked everything about him and not even his young age and asshole's actions would stop me from feeling that way. But I had to fight against it or I would end up severely hurt again. This time I wasn't afraid that my heart would break again, this time I would certainly die with the pain.


	20. Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**20. Before the Storm**

A week from now the Volturi would arrive. We were on stand-by and trying to stay calm. Well at least my pack brothers were trying to do that. I was also trying to ignore that I was in love with Jacob.

Since I had thought about it and realised that it wouldn't do me any good to declare my feelings for him, I tried to keep my mind focused on other things. But it was impossible. To be in the forest reminded me of him, to watch TV reminded me of him, to clean the house reminded me of him…it was frustrating. Every damn thing reminded me of Jacob Black, his perfect smile and his smartass comments. Damn him.

That's when I came up with the master plan. Or as I put it when I walked in the most popular bar in Forks, the master shit plan.

I was old enough to go to a bar and have a few drinks but now I just didn't understand exactly how that could help me to forget about Jacob Black. Why did that sound like a good idea thirty minutes ago?

Ok, so thirty minutes ago I was at home, looking at my bedroom's ceiling and thinking that maybe if I met some other guy I would forget about Jacob. That was why I was in that bar. I sighed. I guess sometimes I was a bit…stupid. Not only the guys in that bar were totally not worth it but I had also managed to attract some of them by walking in alone wearing just a mini-skirt and a tank top. Way to go Leah.

After my third drink I started to receive some offers which didn't surprise me and a few minutes later I saw him. He was tall, blonde and his blue eyes were definitely images of deep pools where any girl would like to swim. He had also a pretty nice body although I could never compare him to Jacob.

He offered to pay me a drink which I accepted and he told me his name was Jace Branning. I smiled noticing the similarity of his name and Jacob's. Jace was actually nice and for a few minutes I forgot about my problems. We talked about sports and movies.

An hour later I was lying down in First Beach on my underwear. I had been swimming for at least twenty minutes. I looked up to the dark shy and smiled to myself. I could've been in a motel room with Jace. I could've tried to forget all about Jacob and my feelings for him because by loving him I was only hurting myself.

When Jace invited me for a nice and quiet talk in a private place I could've told him yes. A one night stand wasn't that serious since I hadn't slept with anyone since Sam and I broke up. But I said no. I told him I was waiting for someone to come and pick me up. I lied and I passed on the only opportunity I had in many months to be with a guy. I wasn't sorry though.

The reason I had turned Jace down was because I didn't want him. It was as simple as that. I didn't long for his kisses or his touch. I wanted Jacob. I had fallen really hard for my alpha and I wouldn't stop loving him by having sex with Jace or some other random guy. I guess I should probably start searching for a Convent because this way my only hope was to become a nun.

I grabbed a small black stone and threw it to the ocean. A few seconds later I heard footsteps on the sand. I knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked me.

I didn't even bother to put my clothes back on. Sam had seen me naked before.

"I went swimming and now I'm about to go home." I said.

"Are you nervous about the battle?"

"A bit."

"Me too…Have you spoken to Sue?"

"Yes, she's fine. What about Emily?"

"She's worried about us."

Of course she was. It was always worse for the ones who had to watch.

"If we survive this…what are you going to do Leah?"

"I'll probably leave…La Push is too small for me now. I need to be free."

"Is it because of me and Emily?"

"I don't think so…It's just something I really need to do."

"Is it because of him?"

I looked at Sam directly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you well enough. I don't want you to hurt like that again."

I didn't know who he was referring to, but there was a chance he had picked up my feelings for Jacob. Even if that was the case I wouldn't admit it. Not to Sam.

"This has nothing to do with anyone, Sam. This is my decision." I lied.

"If you say so…" He turned around. "I'm going back to patrol. Just think carefully about what you're doing to yourself."

Sam's words were an advice but now it was too late to follow it.

I was there for a few more hours and I suddenly remembered the night of Edward and Bella's wedding. It seemed so long ago.

Jacob was drinking on the beach and I joined him. We talked briefly about being screwed over by fate and Jacob offered me some whine. We weren't totally drunk but all that talk had made me really upset with life and the next thing I did was pretty stupid.

I got up, took my dress and underwear off and ran into the water saying, or maybe yelling, that I wanted to die. Jacob took a minute to react and he followed me immediately. We fought underwater and I even kicked him hard in his privates, but he managed to get me out of the ocean and drag me all the way to the beach again.

He placed me on the sand and pressed his body to mine trapping me underneath him because he was afraid I would try to run away again. I cried in anger and pain, because he was damn heavy, and I screamed that I was useless and that no one would ever accept me or recognise my value. He said I was wrong and after a while he asked me to be his beta. I said yes and then he released me, giving me my dress to cover my body.

I would give up everything to be in his arms again. But I guess I would just have to learn to live without him because if we survived I was going to leave La Push for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up that morning Seth was already cooking breakfast. That was a bad sign because Seth had never tried to cook in his life.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked.

"Breakfast is ready." He smiled at me.

"Why?"

"I guess I wanted to try to please you for once."

I sat down and started to eat. It wasn't that bad. The kid had talents. I was jealous of the girl who would end up with my brother. Whoever she was, she wouldn't deserve him.

We both glanced at the calendar on the wall at the same time. Two days left.

"Everything will be fine." He stated. His eyes didn't meet mine because, just like me, he was simply trying to convince himself that we would be able to beat the Volturi.

"Are you on patrol today?" I asked.

"No. Jake called a few minutes ago. He wants us to go to his place after lunch."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell."

It looked like Jacob wanted to have a word with all of the pack in private. No vampires attached.

When Seth and I got to his place everyone was outside except for Quil who was having a hard time being separated from Claire.

"Where is he, Embry?" Jacob asked.

"Inside talking to Claire on the phone."

"Paul…go get him." Jacob ordered. Paul grinned and walked inside the house.

"Hey, asshole say goodbye to Claire-Bear and hurry up or I'm going to shove that phone up your ass." Paul yelled at him.

Quil left the house clearly upset and pushed Paul out of his way.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to say to a three-year old child that I have a mentally retarded friend?" Quil inquired glaring at Paul.

"You are so going down Ateara." Paul groaned.

"Let's see you try." Quil challenged.

"Stop!" Sam said putting himself between them. "Jacob has something to tell us."

After everyone cooled down, Jacob mentioned us to sit down on the ground and we waited. Quil and Paul were still having a glare contest but they stopped when Jacob started to talk.

"The Volturi will be here in two days. Tomorrow we'll spend the day with the Cullens so this is our last day together."

It sounded like we would never see each other again. The pups were also a bit worried with Jacob's words because it sounded like the final goodbye.

"I would've brought my camera if I knew you were going to make a speech." Quil joked.

"It's not a speech asshole." Embry whispered.

"Just let me finish, alright?" Jacob asked politely. Quil and Embry nodded. "We're in danger and I think everyone here understands that. The ones who never fought before are going to see how a real war is like and I just want you all to know that we're doing this because it's our job and there's no one else out there to protect our people. I know it's kind of lame to ask you to give away your lives to protect people we don't even know or like but we wouldn't be worthy of being called protectors."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"In two days we'll do exactly what we planned with the Cullens. Since I became the alpha a lot of things happened but I'm proud to be your friend. I want you to know that what I'm about to do it's for your own protection."

Now we all looked at each other confused. None of us knew what Jacob was about to do.

"I never gave an alpha command to any of you, but now it's inevitable. It's my duty to protect my pack so if things don't go as Edward planned and if the Volturi win, I command you to run away from La Push and save your own lives if you have that chance."

That was completely unexpected. We were all surprised and confused.

"We can't do that." Sam pointed out.

Of course we could. Jacob had given us an alpha command, so we wouldn't have a choice but to follow that order.

"It's our job to protect our people." Sam continued.

"I know that. I'll stay behind with the Cullens." Jacob informed.

Now that was the most stupid plan I had ever heard.

"Are you crazy?" Quil asked.

"How the hell are you going to protect our people and Fork's population, alone with only eight vampires?" Embry questioned.

"The Cullens won't let them hurt innocent people." Jacob stated.

"You don't know that for sure." Sam said.

"They want to kill us and separate the Cullens…They're not coming here to feed." Jacob explained calmly.

"So, we're supposed to run away and leave you behind just like that?" Seth looked at Jacob directly.

"It's the only way to guarantee that our pack continues alive. Even if it's only one of us who survives."

"So you're just going to sacrifice yourself for us…" Jared stated visibly displeased.

"Who the hell are you… Edward fucking Cullen?" I questioned.

"Undo the alpha command. I want to stay and fight." Seth said.

"Me too." Quil backed up.

"And me." Paul agreed.

The others followed the example but Jacob didn't budge.

"I know you feel somehow responsible for this but it's our job to help you. That's what we'll do." Sam said.

"I know and I thank you for that but I can't let you all die because of me."

"This is not because of you." Jared stated. "It's because there's a stupid leech wanting revenge."

"If I had fought against the Cullens when Edward turned Bella into one of them, clearly breaking the treaty…"

"They would be our enemies." Seth finished.

"Exactly and the Volturi would never come here accusing them of being our allies. It's my fault. I guess some of you were right from the beginning." Jacob finished.

His eyes met mine and I knew he was talking about my opinion about having a peace treaty with a bunch of vampires. I had always opposed to that.

"Let's have some fun now, alright?" Jacob suggested after a few seconds in silence.

We all got up and he brought drinks and food so we could have sort of a picnic. I couldn't focus properly because I kept thinking about his stupid plan. I didn't want to leave him behind, I didn't want him to die.

Nothing would make sense if Jacob died. Just the thought of that made me sick. He was being stupid. He didn't have the right to sacrifice his life for us. What about Billy? What about Rachel and Rebecca? I was even ready to accept a friendship with the vampires, with Bella and her mind rapist husband if that meant that Jacob would undo that alpha command.

When Jacob went inside the house to get more beers I followed him. I had to know what was going on in his head.

"I'm not going to change my mind Leah." He said before I could open my mouth.

"Why?"

"Put yourself in my shoes. What would you do if Seth died?"

"Seth's not going to die and if that happened I wouldn't blame you."

"Yes, you would. Deep inside you all blame me for what is happening. Even I blame myself."

"Fine, so you're partially guilty…That doesn't mean you deserve to die alone so we can escape."

"Look, I do hope that Edward's plan works but we need to be realistic. Irina wants us dead and the Volturi too. We are outnumbered and they have powerful vampires. There is a high chance that we won't survive and I can't be responsible for your death…Denis is fourteen years old Leah…the same goes for Justin, Gary and Caleb…they're too young."

"I know and I understand. But not all of us are that young. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry…me…we could stay with you." I tried.

"What about Emily, Kim, Rachel, Claire, Embry's mother…Sue? Do you really think I could live with myself if something happened to you?"

"What about Billy?" I retorted. "You're his only son."

"Rachel's back. She'll stay here and take good care of him. Maybe Becca comes home too."

"Please, Jacob. I can stay…I mean…My mother would still have Seth and she's married again. No one would miss me…my life sucks and I guess that to die fighting isn't so bad."

"No. I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt again. You always opposed to our alliance with the Cullens. I should've listened to you."

"It's ok. I know why you did it. You wanted to save Bella because you love her and all that crap. I know they're not that bad. Esme is nice and Carlisle is a good doctor…"

"You're good with the Cullens now?" Jacob cut me off arching his eyebrows.

"Maybe…if you let me stay with you I'll be good to them. I promise."

I was really desperate. I had to make him see that I could help.

Jacob smiled but I knew his answer wouldn't change.

"Please don't tell me you're doing this to get her attention." I hissed losing my temper. "Just grow up Jacob…"

"I'm doing this for everyone…I'm doing this for you…"

He suddenly came closer and grabbed my waist. I could almost feel our bodies touching and I had to fight the urge to hug him tightly.

"If I die I want you to leave this place and start a new life away from Sam and the ones who hurt you. I want you to try to stop phasing and have a normal live." He whispered in my ear.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was having a heart attack. The proximity of his body was leaving me completely dizzy. I had to support my weight on the kitchen's balcony. Even though I could feel all my rational thoughts flying away I did understand what he was saying to me. He was freeing me from the pack.

"Jacob! You better come and see this." Embry's voice reached us and Jacob let go of my waist slowly taking away all the pine and rainy scent I had learned to love.

"Come on, Leah. Let's go." He told me.

I followed him when my body started functioning again. I took a few minutes to understand what was going on.

Paul was surrounded by everyone and he looked a bit embarrassed. His face was slightly flushed and Quil was holding a small velvet box in his hands.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

Quil gave Jacob the small black box but Jacob didn't accept it.

"I'm not marrying you Quil. You said you would wait for Claire." Jacob said making everyone laugh.

"That's mine." Paul took the box from Quil's hands and Jacob gasped.

"Please don't tell me you're going to ask Rachel to marry you…" He practically begged.

"I am."

"Come on Jake…she's his imprint." Jared declared matter-of-factly.

"I know that."

"Does that mean you give me your blessing?" Paul asked with hope.

"No, it means you're going to be stuck to my crazy sister for the rest of your life. Please think about it."

"I thought about it Jacob. I love Rachel and I want to be with her for the rest of my life." He spoke with sincerity.

"Are you old enough to get married?" Embry asked.

"I'm eighteen since last week." Paul stated proudly. With so many things happening we didn't even have time to celebrate his birthday.

"Jacob…I guess that Paul's asking your permission to get married to Rachel." Sam said.

Jacob raised his hand and took the black box out of Paul's grip. He inspected the engagement ring carefully and then he returned it to its owner.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" He asked.

"It was my grandmother's." Paul replied.

"Fine. You can marry my sister. But you better ask my father properly when this thing is over."

"I sure will. Thanks Jake."

Paul and Jacob finally settled things with a handshake and everyone asked to see the ring. When it reached my turn Jacob handed me the small box and I couldn't help to feel nervous. It was pretty stupid because the ring wasn't his and he wasn't giving it to me. But that was actually the point. I mean if we would survive the Volturi Paul was going to propose to Rachel and we would have another wedding to celebrate but what if we didn't survive?

If the Volturi won, we would most probably die and I would never get the chance to tell Jacob my true feelings about him. There was a voice in the back of my head telling me that this could be the last time we were going to be together.

It wasn't a good idea to profess my love for him in front of the whole pack. I would become the biggest joke in all of Quileute's History. I had to decide what to do. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how and in the end I chose to remain quiet.

I would lose him for sure if I told him my feelings. He would be surprised, shocked and terribly embarrassed. I wasn't Bella Cullen, actually I was the exact opposite of her and there was no way he would ever love me. He would try to be polite to spare me from the humiliation of a second rejection and he would probably say that he only see me as a friend and I should just forget about him.

I guess I had made the best decision. Besides there was only one thing he really had to know. I just had to make sure I would thank him for what he had done for me.

I spent the rest of the day talking quietly and listening to jokes. We played football until the sun went down and the moon entered the night sky. Then it was time to go home and have some sleep.

"Jacob?" I called before leaving.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything…"


	21. Countdown

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**21. Countdown**

Vampires were weird creatures. At first I always thought vampires were just filthy bloodsuckers whose only purpose was to screw me over. Maybe I was wrong about them after all; because now I actually knew there were many kinds of vampires. Some of them were just plain weird and bizarre, such as Alistair and the two Draculas, Vladimir and Stefan; others were kind and maybe even naïve such as Mary, Maggie and Charlotte.

Some were evil such as the Volturi; others were kind of idiots like Garrett and Randall. The Cullens weren't labelled yet but "a few screws loose" in my opinion, defined them quite well.

They actually believed that twenty one wolves and eight vampires could convince the Volturi to go home without a fight. Oh yeah...it would be a piece of cake! For fuck sake!

Come on, they had powerful vampires: Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Heidi and last but not least the witch twins, Jane and Alec.

What about us? We had a mind rapist, an emotion's controller, a seer and a fucking good for nothing whiner called Bella, whose only power seemed to be to block mental attacks which meant she would just watch us being tortured without moving an inch. Fucking awesome.

Edward told us that Alistair, Charles, Siobhan and Maggie also had powers but they were also useless. Alistair was some sort of a tracker, Charles and Maggie could detect lies and Siobhan could control someone's decisions. Not so much offensive.

Actually Siobhan could help us but she refused to fight and she didn't believe she had a special ability. She was only there to witness. So, yes, we were screwed and I didn't believe we would make it alive.

Carlisle and Edward described the Volturi to us so we would be able to recognise them once they arrived and then they decided to tell us the whole plan.

"They will be here tomorrow morning. Aro knows we'll be waiting." Alice said.

"Make no mistake…Aro's plan is to recruit us. He never wanted anything else. He desires Alice's powers almost as much as he desired Alec and Jane's." Edward continued.

"But because he is a gentleman and an old friend of mine he will listen to our version of the story." Carlisle said. "They're going to ask for explanations and we will give it to them."

"What about Irina?" Jacob asked.

"She's among them but she won't attack until Aro decides what to do." Alice said. "If she actually thinks that Aro will help her to get revenge, she's sadly mistaken."

"Aro isn't going to approve our alliance. He will accuse us of having a plot against them by using you as pets or something like that." Edward stated.

"As if we need giant fur balls with fleas as pets." Rosalie mocked.

"As if we want to be your pets, filthy leech." I retorted. The blonde glared at me and I did the same. She couldn't possibly think I was scared of her, right?

"Calm down." Jasper's voice had an instant effect on us.

"There is something we think we can do to avoid a battle." Edward informed us. "We know Aro wants to separate our family and if he accepts to leave Forks and your pack alone, we will accept to be a part of the Volturi Guard one day."

"What?" Jacob asked surprised. "I thought you wanted to be together."

"And we do." Bella said softly. "But he might accuse Carlisle of high treason and kill him. Just like we said before they won't harm me, Edward, Jasper or Alice but the others…Aro doesn't need them."

"So he's going to blackmail you?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Aro knows we care about you and about the lives of innocent people. He will take advantage of that for sure." Edward assured.

"Either way…they win." I said.

"It may sound that way but if you stay alive and our family too we can still spend a few years together. We won't lose that much." Bella stated.

"Except for your freedom." Seth muttered.

"If Aro does ask you to go, will you be there forever?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think so." Alice confessed. "He knows he won't gain anything by forcing us to be there but if we accept to stay with the Volturi to save you he will make sure we keep our promise."

"We really don't know what Aro will decide but I believe it's Caius we need to fear the most." Carlisle warned us. "He was attacked by a werewolf and hates your kind."

"Let's just hope for the best, shall we?" Esme said.

We all remained in silence for a while. Actually to hope for the best was to hope for a miracle and I wasn't such a religious person those days.

We were worried. The good news was that the Volturi wouldn't help Irina getting her revenge. The bad news was that the Cullens would probably have to sacrifice themselves and go to Italy in order to save us.

After a second thought I realised that wouldn't be so bad after all. It would definitely be wrong, I mean everyone had to right to choose their own lives, but at least Bella would be far away from us and we could stop phasing.

We went back to La Push for a few hours to tell everything to Billy and Old Quil. Then we went home to say goodbye to our families. Seth and I called our mother.

She was even more nervous than us. We weren't able to calm her down over the phone and we cried with her for a couple of minutes when she started to tell us how much she loved us and how proud she was to be our mother. Charlie wished us good luck and told us to protect each other.

Since we wouldn't be able to sleep, Seth and I decided to go to Jacob's place. When we got there we realised everyone had thought about the same. We said goodbye to Billy and Old Quil and we went to the forest and up to the clearing where we were going to fight. It was now a matter of time.

The silence was disturbing and I realised the animals were probably aware of the danger we were facing. We stayed in the clearing, talking quietly while the time went by. A few hours later the Cullens joined us. I watched their clothes and noticed Alice had probably made them dress what they were wearing. All the women had a red corset and dark tight jeans. The men were wearing a brown t-shirt and black jeans. Practical clothes to fight with. I wasn't wearing jeans like Jacob asked me to. He wasn't my father or my boyfriend. Shorts and a tank top would do just fine.

It was really weird to spend all those hours talking to the Cullens. Edward and Bella were totally at ease among us. Esme was talking to some of the pups, probably about food, and Carlisle was speaking to Sam and Jared.

Alice had found out about Paul's plan to propose to Rachel and was giving him some advices, while her husband looked at her with devotion. Emmett was talking about sports with Embry and some of the others.

Even Rosalie was engaged in a quiet conversation with Quil about little Claire. That was really scary. The blonde vampire had some sort of obsession about the child. Poor Claire not only she would have to deal with the retarted wolf who had imprinted on her but also an obsessive and heartless leech.

We talked about everything. It looked like those annoying talk-shows where we had to share everything about us to work on our friendship. It was kind of creepy actually.

"I spoke to Charlie a few hours ago. Sue is really worried." Bella's voice reached me. I turned to face her and I realised I didn't want to argue with her right now, so I just talked to her calmly.

"I know. Charlie seemed worried about you too even though you're a lee…vampire with a useful power." I said.

"If it depends on us, you're all going to live through this. I won't let the Volturi kill you."

"I believe you." I said sincerely. I did believe she was worried about the pack. Bella had showed before she still had feelings.

"You're worried about Seth, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

I gave her a small smile. I guess she was really trying to be nice to me. I had to give her some credit.

"Why did you choose this life?" I suddenly asked.

Bella took a few seconds to answer.

"Because I love Edward. I believe you know how it is to love someone so madly that we would do anything for him."

Yes, I knew. For a few years I thought that person was Sam Uley, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Do you realise what you lost?" I asked her again.

"Yes. I lost my mother…and in a way I lost my father too although he accepts the way I am now. I lost my friends…the human ones. I lost my chance to become a mother and to be a part of the so called normal world but I did it all for love."

"One day you will want all of that back."

She shrugged.

"I've got Edward by my side. It's enough."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded yes.

"Leah…if we go to Volterra can you take care of Charlie for me?"

I looked at her surprised. I guess Jacob was right about one thing. Bella hadn't changed that much. She still had human emotions in her heart and her love for Charlie was real.

"I will."

"Thanks."

It was a good thing that Jacob came to join us or I would end up having to hug Bella.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure Jake."

Bella and Jacob waited for me to leave and then he told her that he was happy that they were still friends and that even if the Volturi killed us, she shouldn't blame herself. She wasn't too happy when he told her that.

"This sounds just like that day Jake." She said.

"What day?"

"The day you went to fight with the newborns. Are you hiding something from me?"

I was surprised to see that Bella wasn't that stupid after all.

"No." He lied. "I just want you to promise me that you won't let anything happen to innocent people."

"Of course I promise."

Jacob gave her a quick hug and then Edward met them.

"You're such a moron…" Edward said. "An alpha command, are you serious?"

Jacob glared at him because he knew Edward had read in his mind about his plan of sacrificing himself to let us escape alive.

"What alpha command?" Bella inquired.

"Look just shut your mouth, alright?" Jacob said.

As soon as Edward would spill the beans, Bella was going to have a fit. That was going to be nice to watch and maybe Bella could convince Jacob to accept our help and undo the alpha command.

When Edward was about to talk, Carlisle called his family. We tried to give them some privacy but we would be able to listen to everything anyway.

"I never wanted things to turn out like this." Carlisle said. "All of these years I've been trying to repent for my sins and I'm really glad to have met you all."

Carlisle was without a doubt the most "human" of the Cullens. We could actually feel his pain while he was trying to say goodbye to his family.

"What are you saying honey?" Esme asked.

"Carlisle wants to go to a trial if Aro promises to let us be together." Edward announced.

"No!" Esme opposed.

His plan was the same as Jacob's. Sacrifice. What a bunch of idiots!

"I'm responsible for this." Carlisle said.

"So am I." Edward retorted. "But do you honestly think that Aro will leave us alone if you go to a trial?"

"He wants our powers." Alice stated. "He won't stop at this."

"If they think you're dangerous to them, they'll kill you." Rosalie added. "I know you think you can trust them…but you can't."

"Rose is right. We need each other and you're our leader." Emmett stated.

"Actually…I think you and Rosalie should leave." Edward announced.

I really wasn't seeing that one coming. I mean I had always noticed that Edward and Rosalie weren't too close, but this was actually unexpected.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emmett asked angrily.

"They don't want you. They want us and the pack. We wouldn't be mad if you and Rose left." Edward explained. "It might save you."

"You really think very highly of us, don't you?" Rosalie said coldly and with a hint of sarcasm. "I know you don't particularly enjoy me but I never thought you would refuse our help in a time like this."

"That's not what I meant. I want you two to be safe." Edward tried to fix things.

"Whether you like it or not, this is my family too. I might be shallow, superficial, vain and self-centred but I'm not a coward. I don't abandon my family because I want to live." Rosalie spat.

"Edward is just worried about…" Bella started.

"I've always managed to have what I wanted because of my beauty and I'm not afraid to say it but that doesn't mean I don't have a mind of my own. I guess I'm not so perfect after all…" Rosalie cut Bella off.

"I'm sorry." Edward finally said. "I guess your beauty doesn't make you justice."

"You should never judge a book by its cover." Emmett declared. "My Rosalie isn't just a beautiful face, Edward."

"I know and I apologise." Edward said. Rosalie turned her face the other way and pulled Emmett with her.

"I'll calm her down and then you can apologise properly." Emmett grinned.

"Thanks Emmett." Edward said.

"Who told you I'm going to forgive you Edward?" Rosalie stopped walking.

"You are my sister, aren't you?"

"Back in the 40's I was…Now I'm Jasper's sister."

Jasper smirked.

"She's definitely a Hale…" He said playfully.

"We do have a nice family, don't we?" Esme asked kissing Carlisle.

"Absolutely. I love them to pieces." The doctor replied. They all laughed.

"Maybe we should call our reinforcements so they can take their positions." Edward announced looking to his watch. "Jasper, take Bella and Alice with you."

We watched them leaving and then Edward came to talk to Jacob. They started arguing and everyone ignored them. It wasn't that strange to hear Edward and Jacob fighting about the most stupid things, they did it constantly. This time I was sure Edward was lecturing Jacob about his suicidal plan.

"Fine! Don't blame me when they kill you!" Edward finished.

"I won't, asshole!" Jacob retorted.

I was actually putting my hopes on Edward this time but Jacob's stubbornness won.

After that the silence returned until Bella, Jasper and Alice came back. They informed us that Alistair was gone but the other vampires were holding their positions as planned. A few more hours later some of us were trying to sleep but it wasn't easybecause we were too nervous to close our eyes and relax.

While the Cullens remained near the trees talking quietly, we were all lying down on the grass side by side. We watch the moon and the stars and some of us whispered prayers and hopes for the future. It was only two and a half in the morning.

"Alright people, who wants to be the first?" Paul asked.

"First to what? Kill you? Oh wait Jacob already tried that…" Quil replied. We all laughed.

"Fine Ateara…you start. Say something you regretted doing or something you shouldn't have done in the past." Paul said.

"Why?"

"Because we can die tomorrow and you shouldn't take secrets to the grave."

Quil started to think hard.

"I once stole my grandpa's money to buy porn magazines." He stated.

"That's my boy!" Paul cheered. "Wait…what? You mean like six years ago?"

"Yeah."

"That was you?"

"Yep."

"Fucking asshole! The old man blamed me!" Paul half yelled.

"I know…I put the magazines in your backpack."

"That's my boy!" Embry high-fived Quil.

We all laughed for a while except for Paul, who pouted.

"My turn now…" Jared said. "I was the one who videotaped Mr. Owen and Miss Lena kissing and then put it on youtube."

Everyone applauded and Jared smiled proudly.

"I stole all of my sister's underwear to win a bet." My brother confessed. "Sorry…" He added turning to me.

"What? I thought that was Quil and Embry…I told their mums…" I was really shocked to listen to Seth's confession.

"My mother almost killed me." Quil stated.

"Liar. You blamed me and bailed out on the last minute." Embry glared at him.

"How can you remember that? It was four years ago." Quil said.

"I remember because Sam wanted to beat the crap out of me and put me inside that damn basement with spiders and shit…"

"I'm sorry about that, Embry." Sam said.

We all laughed again.

"It's ok…actually I should warn you…I was the one who pissed on your tennis shoes at School the day you had that basketball game." Embry confessed.

"You little prick." Sam groaned.

"Come on Sam…I was thirteen…"

"Well Sam you were actually lucky because he wanted to take a shit on them." Jacob said and we cracked down laughing hysterically.

"Tell them what you've done Brady…" Collin said suddenly.

"No way."

"Spill the beans kid." Paul ordered.

"Fine. When I was a kid my mother would leave with Aunt Marge whenever she needed a babysitter. Aunt Marge was really…nasty."

"How nasty?" Seth asked.

"She liked to drink two bottles of whisky each night and she farted all the time."

Again we laughed really hard.

"So…one night I replaced the whisky with perfume and water."

"You thought her farts would smell good?" Embry questioned between laughs.

"Come on guys. I was eight…"

"Fuck…Did you kill your Aunt with perfume and water?" Paul asked. "That would be fucking awesome."

"No, she didn't die. She just had to go to the Hospital because she started crapping something green for over a week."

"Awesome man!" Everyone pointed out. Brady was definitely a hero now.

One by one all the pups started to tell stories and secrets they had kept for a long time. We learned a lot of weird, interesting and funny things about them.

"What about you Leah?" Brady asked. "You didn't tell us anything yet."

"Well…" I started.

"Can we join in?" Bella asked coming over with the rest of the Cullens. "I actually remember one thing Leah did years ago."

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Do you remember the day we met for the second time? Charlie, Harry and Billy took us fishing." She started.

"Vaguely." I answered.

"You ditched Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca and Seth and took me to the boat while our parents weren't looking…You wanted to see if I was worth being your friend."

"Yeah…I remember. I told you I didn't know how to swim and jumped into the water to see your reaction."

"I panicked and ended up turning the boat over and you had to save me instead."

"I wouldn't call it saving you…The water only reached us by the waist."

I was surprised she remembered that. I was eleven years old back then.

"You also kicked Jacob's ass that day because he told our parents what you had done."

"That I remember." I laughed and Jacob frowned.

"And do you remember you were grounded for two weeks?" He retorted.

"Details…" I kept laughing.

"You also told me we would never be friends again." He stated. I remembered that too. It was a childish thing to say. Thinking about it...back then Jacob and I weren't best friends at all. He was younger than me and we didn't have the same friends at School. I was four years ahead. Of course we had to hang out from time to time because our parents were best friends and every once and a while Jacob would go to our place to play with Seth and Rachel and Becca would play with me but he had never been my best friend and I have never seen him the way I was seeing now. That day I also told a seven year-old Jacob Black I would never need him. I guess I was wrong.

The Cullens proceed with the funny stories. It was actually interesting to know they weren't all that perfect.

"When Emmett joined the family he had this…urge to become famous and started to study science books and he convinced himself he would invent something really special." Edward said.

"Did he?" Collin asked.

"Of course I did." Emmett reassured us.

"What?"

"I discovered that you should never put coal, salt and mineral wax together and then light a match." He smiled.

"It literally blows you off, doesn't it honey?" Rosalie inquired laughing.

"Oh yeah…It was great." He stated sarcastically.

"Well, Edward can't say the same…you destroyed the garage and half of his things…" Esme said.

"He should've known! He's the fucking genius in the family and he reads minds!" Emmett complained.

"I kind of wanted to see how far you would go…"

"Well, he did fly almost a mile." Carlisle informed. "I won the bet that time."

That was priceless. All in all, it was a good night. We could all die in a few hours but I guess now, after hanging around with a bunch of vampires, we could handle everything.

It was almost six in the morning when I felt someone touch my arm and call my name. I saw Jacob standing beside me.

"I need to talk to you Leah." He said. I looked around and saw that we had all fallen asleep a while ago. Seth was holding my hand and I slowly got up leaving him.

"What?" I asked when we were far enough from the pack.

"The Cullens are patrolling, they want to check if there's nothing unusual." He started.

"You want me to join them?"

"No, I want to tell you that you and I are going to remain on our human forms."

"Why?"

"Edward thinks it's a good idea to show them we're not monsters."

"Ok…" I said turning around to go back to my brother. To be in my wolf form right now was a bit dangerous because I could let some of my feelings about him slip unintentionally.

"Leah?"

"What?"

"If the Volturi threaten to kill us…I want you to leave immediately."

"What?"

"Take Seth and leave…don't turn back."

"I can't do that Jacob."

"I already gave you an alpha command Leah. I'm just asking you to take your brother with you and leave first."

"I'm going to fight against your stupid alpha command, Jacob. I'm not going to leave your side. You can't die!"

"Do you actually think you're life is worthless?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"You're wrong. You're stronger than you think Leah and you're important to us."

Jacob closed the space between us and embraced me. I felt the time stop and as my body melted into his I let myself relax in his arms. He then kissed my forehead and left, going into the forest, probably to help the Cullens.

I remained frozen watching the trees until the first sun beams started to hit me. A few months ago I would see this battle as an opportunity to die at the hands of my enemies and thus freeing my family and the pack from my vicious and bitter personality. Now, I was starting to enjoy being alive again because something inside of me was telling that it had never been Sam…it had always been Jacob.


	22. Volturi

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**22. ****Volturi**

I hugged my brother tightly and watched him as he phased with all the others. We could feel that they were coming. It was almost eight in the morning and there was a horrible stench coming from the east. We were anxious and nervous but ready.

Carlisle and Edward were ahead of us in the frontline because they would talk to Aro first. Bella was behind her husband showing a bit of fear. Esme was surrounded by her adoptive children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

Jacob was standing on my right side and behind us was displaced a long line of wolves. Jasper had checked on our reinforcements fifteen minutes ago and they were also ready in case Edward called them.

"It's time." Alice said.

She was right we could feel the cold wave surrounding the clearing as the Volturi came slowly, floating gracefully. They were only a mile away now.

"When this is over…I want to tell you something…" Jacob whispered to me never taking his eyes of our enemies.

I simply nodded.

Five minutes later sixty leeches dressed in black ropes were standing before us. Just like Alice had seen, Aro, Caius and Marcus were surrounded by the Volturi Guard. At front came a beautiful brunette with red eyes and long light brown hair. On each of her sides stood a small girl, at least she appeared to be really young, with blonde hair and a twisted smile planted on her pink lips and a young man, with short hair and a curiosity look on his face.

"Aro will talk to us." Edward whispered. "Marcus is just bored and Caius is quite scared."

"Renata, Alec, Jane…please let me welcome my good friends." Aro said.

His voice wasn't as scary as I thought. Actually Aro didn't seem to be scary at all. When Renata and the twins moved away we were able to see the three Elders and the wives. Our younger members groaned but only for a few seconds. They were instructed to keep their positions and stay calm.

"Carlisle…you brought your lovely family to meet us…I really appreciate the welcoming party." Aro stated.

I really didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not but Carlisle answered him as if Aro had been honest.

"It's good to see you too Aro."

"I didn't hear from you since we received your letter about Edward's wedding. I'm sure you're all delighted to have Bella in the family. We are too." He said watching Bella carefully. "How are you dear?"

Bella stepped forward and held Edward's hand.

"I'm fine Aro, thanks you."

"Oh…Bella…immortality really suits you. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"She was always beautiful." Edward said with a smile.

"Of course…" Aro said quickly. "Well…congratulations on the wedding and I was wondering if maybe I could…see for myself how wonderful Bella really is…?"

Edward nodded because he knew that Bella's powers would block Aro's. She raised her left hand and Aro took it in his, closing his eyes and waiting for a few seconds. Nothing happened as all of them expected.

"She's truly magnificent." Aro stated letting Bella go. "She's completely immune to my powers. A full protection…You would be welcome to stay with us, dear Bella."

"Aro, I'm flattered but I'm married…" Bella joked.

"I know that, that's why my invitation is also for Edward and Alice, of course."

Aro's eyes searched for the pixie and he smiled widely at her. He looked at her the same way a kid looks at a very expensive toy in a shop. Curiosity, need and enthusiasm covered Aro's face. If I didn't know better I would've thought he was on crack or some other powerfull stuff.

He kept looking at us, first Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme, and afterwards the pack. His smile turned into a reprehensive look when he turned to Carlisle again.

"I guess you know why we've came." Aro started. "A friend of ours told us some…disturbing things that require our attention."

Irina joined Aro and she growled at us. Her eyes were focused on Jacob because she must have remembered he had almost died from her first attack during Bella and Edward's wedding.

"Werewolves, seriously Carlisle? Do you understand how dangerous that is?" Aro inquired in a rispid tone of voice as if he was scolding a child.

"We can explain." Carlisle said softly.

"We always thought the Volturi didn't interfere in personal matters." Edward added.

"We don't. We're not here to revenge poor Lennie."

"Laurent." Irina corrected.

"Yes, Laurent…Well it's sad what happened to him but there's nothing we can do."

Irina's eyes were now glowing with anger. She watched us carefully and clenched her fists.

"We have indeed a treaty with the Quileutes." Carlisle announced.

"So it's true?" Aro asked.

"Yes. The treaty is very old and avoids us to attack each other and live in peace." Carlisle continued. "We don't hunt on their lands and they don't attack us."

"It's not just a treaty, Aro. They killed Natalia to save Bella. They're allies." Irina stated never looking into Carlisle's eyes. She was probably feeling guilty for putting the Cullens in that situation.

"You know that my family and I live among the human world. We like to live peacefully and we never put our society at risk." Carlisle said.

"Yes. I know you have always followed our rules and despite that small incident with Edward a few years ago, our families have always been friends. But an alliance with…werewolves? That's not smart, not even coming from you." Aro declared.

"We're just trying to pay a debt." Edward said looking directly at Jacob. "They've helped us with Victoria."

"Victoria?" Aro inquired surprised. "The one who created an army to kill Bella?"

"Yes. When Jane arrived the battle was over but we managed to destroy them thanks to the pack's help." Edward referred.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Aro asked sounding quite interested. So far Aro had reacted exactly like Edward had predicted.

"Well you can read minds, can't you?" Edward replied smiling. "Seth, can you come here?"

I felt like hitting the damn mind rapist. How dared he to put my brother's life in danger like that?

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Seth fought with me against Riley and Victoria. Aro needs to see that."

My brother left his position between Brady and Collin and approached us. I was already shaking but Jacob's hand in mine allowed me to stay put.

"He's not going to attack you." Edward said. "Show Aro your memories of that day, Seth."

"He understands you?" Aro was surprised.

"Of course he does."

Aro took a few steps forward and Seth did the same. When they were face to face my brother lowered his head and Aro touched him. It took only a couple of seconds.

"Fascinating creatures…these werewolves." Aro stated. He looked very impressed. "I see Bella was a bit…insecure about her own feelings at the time…"

Seth had probably showed Aro that wonderful moment when Bella asked Jacob to kiss her, trying to keep him safe from the newborns. My stomach flipped again. When Jacob kissed her and then phased he had replayed that moment over and over. Sam was finally forced to scold him so he would focus on the battle. His love for Bella was almost contagious. It almost felt like I loved her too. Thinking about that almost made me green with jealousy because Jacob would never love someone like that again.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, right Bella?" Aro asked. He paused and looked directly to the pack. "I guess you are speaking the truth. They helped you…actually I was a bit surprised when Jane arrived and told me you had destroyed an army of newborns."

"We don't have any reasons to lie." Edward observed.

"As you can see, the Quileutes aren't dangerous to our kind. They only protect their people." Carlisle said.

"They are a bit different from what I was expecting." Aro confessed.

"Aro! They have an alliance…" Irina insisted.

"I never told Natalia to come."

"But they killed her!"

"Calm down, Irina. I believe Carlisle knows that this…treaty or alliance wasn't a very good choice."

"As soon as my family leaves Forks, they'll stop phasing. They'll be just ordinary humans." Carlisle explained.

"How do you know that?" Aro inquired with curiosity. "And how can we be sure that you're not plotting something?"

"Plotting? Why would we do that?"

"Come on, Carlisle. You have vampires with special powers and they're about twenty werewolves. Combined you could try to…"

"Rule the world?" Edward suggested laughing. "Will you listen to yourself? Have we ever threatened to steal your place as leader of the Volturi?"

"No, you didn't."

"We don't care about that." Carlisle assured. "Besides my sons and daughters don't have offensive powers."

"But they are quite useful."

"You don't understand, do you?" Bella asked almost in a whisper. "Our alliance or treaty or whatever you want to call it, is based on friendship."

She was clearly overreacting I mean we were hardly best friends, but we could say we were working on our differences or at least we were trying.

Aro was a bit lost with Bella's comment. He had probably missed school the day his teacher told the students about friendship.

Aro was silent for a while. Then he turned his back on us and faced the other two Elders.

"Marcus? What do you think?" He asked.

The vampire named Marcus was the weirdest and creepiest creature I had ever laid eyes on. I would have nightmares about him for the rest of my life, if I survived.

When he walked over to us Jacob moved closer to me. We didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

"Marcus can see the relationships between us." Edward said holding Bella's hand.

"I see…Yes…I see friendship. I sense loyalty and…" Marcus announced. Even the sound of his voice was damn spooky.

"So there is a relationship between the Cullens and these werewolves?" Caius asked sounding nervous.

"Yes…I see friendship and even love…maybe." Marcus watched everyone carefully. Esme and Carlisle, Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Jacob and…me? What the fuck? Even the fucking leech had picked up my feelings for Jacob.

Fortunately he didn't say a word about our "relationships" and just watched the cloudy sky as if something really interesting was there.

"I feel so many relationships ties…it's tiring and boring…I don't like it."

Couldn't he speak properly like the others? The damn leech spoke as if he was choking on something. It was fucking annoying.

"I admire those feelings, I really do but…An alliance with our mortal enemies is not allowed among our society. You should've known better, Carlisle." Caius declared with a superiority expression.

"Our alliance isn't harmful to anyone." Carlisle mentioned.

"Werewolves should be extinct." Caius insisted.

"They're not werewolves, Caius. Look at them carefully…They're not beasts."

Caius watched the pack with extreme caution and then he looked at me and Jacob.

"What are they then?" He asked with a scornful look.

"Shape-shifters."

Caius turned his attention to us again. His ruby-coloured eyes met Jacob's and they both kept glaring at each other for a few seconds.

"Which means?" Aro asked.

"They don't attack people, they don't need the full moon to phase, and they can stop being wolves if they choose to…They're only dangerous when provoked."

"We protect our people, our lands, our friends…If you go back to your damn bat cave we'll never see each other again." Jacob growled.

Caius hid himself behind Renata and Marcus just yawned with boredom.

"I guess we reached a dead end. I really wish we could go back to Volterra and leave things like this but, as Edward probably knows, we can't." Aro announced.

"I see…" Edward whispered.

"Caius wants to exterminate the werewolves, Marcus thinks they're not a real threat but he'd rather see them dead…I believe Sulpicia and Athenodora will agree with Caius…that leaves me."

"And because you don't mean any harm to our family and friends…you have a proposal, right?" Edward asked.

"You can keep your alliance and some of the werewolves can stay alive, with supervision, and in return you, Bella and Alice will join us…what do you say?"

"All the wolves stay alive." Bella said loud and clear.

"They're too many, dear Bella. But maybe some of them can go with us and be our loyal guards in Volterra…"

"You mean pets…" Jacob snarled.

"Interesting choice of words." Aro smiled at him.

Jacob took a deep breath trying to calm down and I heard some of my brothers growling.

"The younger ones can live…" He added.

"They'll stop phasing once we leave." Edward reassured.

"Then you'll come?" Aro questioned with enthusiasm.

"If you let them live, yes…we will."

Aro looked like he had won the fucking lottery. Caius wasn't happy and Marcus yawned again.

"I'm absolutely delighted to know that Edward. It's a pleasure to welcome you all in our family. You have no idea how I dreamed about this day. Well maybe you have since Alice can predict the future, right dear?"

Aro floated and touched Alice's hands. What he saw in Alice's mind pleased him a lot. I guess he had just seen the future when the Cullens would finally join them.

"We're going to learn so many things from each other." He said smiling.

"What about my friends?" Bella asked suddenly breaking Aro's enthusiasm.

"Well…I guess we can spare them. It's obvious they don't want to leave this place and from what I've seen they're really different from the Children of the Moon. Actually they're very interesting creatures."

It was hard to believe that Aro had finally said the words we wanted to hear so much. We had managed to stay safe from the Volturi. We wouldn't be all killed. It was sad that Bella and the others would have to go live in Italy but just like Alice pointed out, maybe they would only stay there for a while.

But before we could celebrate we heard a scream of anger echoing in the clearing and we watched as Irina launched herself towards the pack.

She wanted revenge and after realising that the Volturi weren't actually doing what she wanted, Irina had decided to take care of the matter in her own hands.

My heart almost stopped when I realised who was in her way. It was my baby brother.

"Seth! Move!" I heard Edward's voice and then a rain of black ropes fell over us.


	23. Battle

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**23. Battle**

Irina was strong, fast and lethal. I knew that better than anyone else. I had faced her once at the Cullen's house. That day I had almost lost my brother. I hadn't lied when I told him that he was one of the reasons why I was still in La Push with the pack. I wanted to leave when I first became a wolf, I wanted to be normal and my only chance was to stay away from the leeches thus stay away from home.

My father died and my boyfriend had left me so I actually didn't have anything to hope for. But Seth made me stay. He was too young, he was fatherless and he was also a wolf. No matter what it looked like, I loved him and that wouldn't change.

That was the reason why I panicked when I saw Irina running at the speed of light towards my brother. But I didn't have time to watch the outcome of her attack. Some of the Volturi had decided to follow Irina's example and they launched at us.

The attack hadn't been authorized by Aro or any of the other two Elders. It had been a spontaneous reaction and so the Volturi Guard didn't interfere. I watched as my pack brothers started to fight against the vampires. It looked pretty much like the fight against the newborns but these bloodsuckers were much more difficult to catch.

The Cullens weren't fighting because the Volturi hadn't attacked them. It was obvious they were only interested in killing us but they soon realised we weren't that easy to take down. Jasper had taught us many things about the way vampires used to fight and my brothers were dealing quite well with them.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were watching closely the fight but none of them ordered their men to retreat. I saw Edward and Carlisle exchanging a look which meant they were actually thinking about calling our reinforcements.

I was about to phase when Jacob held my wrist.

"No. You stay with the Cullens. I want you to follow my alpha command as soon as this turns into a bloody war, alright?"

"No! I'm going to help the pack!" I said remaining firm.

"No, you're not!_ I'm_ going to help them and _you_ prepare to leave. I don't want you to fight. You can't phase and that's an order."

Jacob was way out of line. He had never forbidden me to fight before. I had no clue of what was going on. He phased and joined Quil and Seth while I just stood there unable to phase thanks to his alpha command. What did he mean by "I don't want you to fight"? I was a wolf for crying out loud.

He probably didn't trust me. I remembered Jasper's words about the Volturi attacking the weak first. I was the smallest wolf from the pack. He didn't believe I was capable of helping them. Tears of anger clouded my eyes. The fucking prick thought I was Bella Swan! Useless, weak and whiny. What the fuck!

"He has his motives Leah." Edward said. "Aro likes to collect rarities…special people."

"So?" I asked angrily watching Seth trying to bite Irina's head off and missing by an inch.

"You're special."

That caught me off guard. I was special? That was a good one.

A bitch? Hell, yes.

A harpy? Yes, that too.

A fucking freak? Absolutely.

A masochist? I guess that falling in love with an un-imprinted wolf matched that category.

But special? No way in hell.

"You're the only female wolf."

"The leech doesn't care about me." I stated.

"Because he didn't realise yet what you really are. Jacob is trying to protect you."

"And who's going to protect him?"

"He doesn't need that kind of protection." Edward reassured me. "Take a look."

It was true. It looked like after Jacob had joined the pack they had been able to focus better on the fight.

When more leeches threatened to join the fight, Emmett got impatient.

"Fuck this. I want to fight too." He said and then he joined the battle. Rosalie and Alice did the same.

I heard Carlisle tell Aro that he should call off his men but only when Jacob, Emmett and Sam destroyed three of his men, he decided it was time to interfere. By then all the Cullens were already fighting along with the pack except for Bella and Jasper. Eight of the Volturi were now dead.

"Jane…dear…let's just make them stop, shall we?" Aro ordered.

The blonde girl, who looked like an angel, stepped forward and smiled viciously.

"Pain…" She whispered.

I waited for my body to give in to the pain. Edward told us it was just an illusion but it was so powerful we would feel like we were burning up in flames.

Seconds later I still didn't feel any pain. Only then I realised the only ones screaming on floor in pain were the Volturi who had previously attacked us and Irina.

Jane was completely shocked because her power wasn't working properly on all of us.

"Alec…" She whined. "Try yours…"

The charming young man positioned himself next to his sister and tried to use his power on us in vain.

"It doesn't work." He noticed. "What is happening?"

Aro laughed and started to clap his hands.

"Well done, Isabella." He stated. "I always knew you'd be very powerful."

Jane glared at Bella with such intensity that I thought she was going to combust.

"Darling…can you stop please? You're hurting our men." Aro asked Jane.

The vampires ceased to squirm.

"Santiago, Felix…go get Irina." He ordered. "So, Bella…when did you learn to expand your power to protect others?"

"Not too long ago." She said. "I had never tried with more than two people actually."

Bella was smiling proudly and Edward joined her, completely surprised by her statement.

"I'm going to be waiting anxiously for the day you all come to join us." Aro said. "By the way…I'm sorry about my men…They'll be punished once we get to Volterra."

The sixteen survivors out of the twenty-four vampires who had attacked us kneeled down whimpering.

"Are we really leaving?" Caius asked. "They killed a few of us."

"We didn't order the attack. They were idiots and they acted on their own." Aro stated smiling at Bella. I guess he was trying to play the good guy to impress Bella and the rest of the Cullens. "I will be waiting for you my friends."

"Actually…" Alice said walking forward to meet Aro. "Bella joined our family quite recently. It's not even a year…we were hoping to have some time to teach her a few things and to have some fun together before going to Italy." She said in a mellow voice.

Aro smiled.

"Of course Alice. I understand…But it would be good to have you with us by the end of this century or the next one."

"That would be great." Alice smiled back. "Have a nice journey back home."

"Thank you."

"No! How can you leave like this?" Irina's voice was filled with anger and maybe even despair. She had done all for nothing.

"We can do whatever we want." Aro stated.

"They've killed Laurent, Natalia and eight of your men!" She yelled.

"You started this, Irina. My men didn't have to die today if it weren't for your reckless attitude."

"My reckless attitude? You're supposed to do the right thing to protect our kind."

"And that's precisely what we're doing."

"Irina…if you want to blame someone about what happened to Laurent, blame me." Bella said suddenly and Irina glared. "Laurent died because my friends were protecting me."

"Bella, you're not going to change her mind." Edward whispered. "Just like you couldn't change his."

Irina faced Edward and her yellowish eyes met his. It wasn't a glaring contest. Irina was just recalling the memories of her lost love.

"You begged him not to come when he told you he was coming to Forks to do Victoria a favour. But Laurent didn't listen to you…"

"I should've come too." She murmured and looked to the ground.

"You would've died." Carlisle said feeling sorry for her.

"Anything would be better than an empty life." She stated.

Out of the sudden, she looked at the Cullens as if she was apologising. Then she looked at the pack with an emotionless expression and freeing herself from the two vampires holding her, Irina took off.

Some of the Volturi Guard motioned to follow her but Aro stopped them.

"Let her go. If she returns to Volterra we'll deal with her."

"She won't be back to Volterra and she won't come here either." Edward said. Well that was a relief even though she didn't stand a threat to us if she was alone.

"Carlisle…it was nice to see you and your family. I hope you visit us some time." Aro said.

"Maybe we will." Carlisle replied with a warm smile.

Slowly, all the Volturi started to leave. Jane was the only one staying behind. She was beyond pissed off.

"One day…you'll regret this…alliance with the dogs." She said glaring at us. "Oh…and Bella? All powers have flaws…even yours."

"Sister? Come on…Aro is waiting for us." Alec came to take his sister. He held her hand and pulled her softly. "We'll see each other again…" He waved towards the Cullens.

The twins were the last ones to leave. We waited until all the black ropes disappeared from our sight and then the silence became too heavy.

"Is it over?" Emmett finally asked.

"Yes. It is." Edward assured.

The wolves started to disappear in the middle of the trees and soon Seth came to hug me.

"I can't believe we're alive." He said lifting me up. I scanned his body to see if he was injured but despite a few bruises he was fine.

The Cullens were also celebrating with kisses, hugs and handshakes. Before Seth put me down I saw Jacob and Bella hugging and then Edward giving Jacob a handshake.

"We need to start a fire." Carlisle announced. We needed to burn the bodies of the dead leeches. Paul took Martin, Gary and Collin and gathered the bodies. Then Emmett set the fire.

Embry, Quil, Jared and the rest came to stand besides me and my brother while Carlisle was watching the pack members who were injured. None of them inspired too much cares but Shane had a dislocated shoulder, Justin had a broken rib and Clayton had a pretty nasty injury on his right leg, but they would heal.

I waited anxiously for Jacob to come and speak to me. I was holding something special to celebrate our victory with him.

Before he could even open his mouth I prepared my right hook and hit him hard in the face.

"That was for giving me an alpha command!" I snarled. "And this…" I hit him again. "Was for not letting me help the pack just because you think I'm too weak to fight!"

Seth prevented me to hit Jacob a third time and Embry and Quil put themselves between us.

"What the hell?" Quil asked.

"What did you do to her Jacob?" Embry asked.

"I was just trying to protect you." He said cleaning the blood that was dripping from his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not a fragile little girl…I'm a wolf like you!" Seth was still holding my waist otherwise I would be kicking and hitting Jacob like a crazy woman.

"Edward told me Aro could be interested in our pack, especially you since you're unique." Should I be flattered? I don't think so. I tried to free myself from my brother's arms but I failed. Since when had Seth become so strong?

"Asshole!" I spat.

"Fine…Next time, I'll let them take you too." He said.

"Enough." Sam ordered. "What's done it's done. The leeches are gone…that's all that matters."

I glared at him.

"Jasper, go get the others." Carlisle suggested. "Esme, can you please go home with Rose, Alice and Bella to prepare some food…I think we need to relax a bit." The four women left immediately. Seth released me slowly and I decided to behave, after all we should be celebrating.

Actually Carlisle had just spoken the magic words. Food. Esme's cooking to be more accurate. We all knew we would be extremely satisfied with the meal she was preparing.

We were soon joined by our reinforcements who didn't stay long. Now that the danger was gone they had no businesses to attend in Forks and they started leaving.

"Now that you two are over with your love's demonstration episode, can we go? I'm starving." Denis asked.

I smacked the back of his head and told him to be quiet.

"I was kidding." He whimpered.

Before Randall and Garrett could leave we felt the smell of four more leeches. But we knew these ones. It was, without a doubt, the Denali Coven.

They didn't like us much and we all took a defensive stance. The younger ones started to growl when Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen arrived.

"We don't mean troubles." Carmen announced. "We just want to know what happened…"

"We're actually sorry for not being here when you most needed." Tanya sounded sincere.

"It's fine. We understand." Carlisle said. "We were about to go home and celebrate with our friends. If you want to join us you're welcome."

It was simple. Carlisle was stating that the Cullens wouldn't choose the Denali Coven over us. If they wanted to accept our alliance, fine. If don't, their only option was to leave immediately.

"We accept your offer. We'll go with you and your…friends." Tanya said.

We left quietly and on our way to the Cullen's mansion we heard Carlisle and Edward explaining everything to the Denali's Coven. Carmen apologised about Irina's behaviour and the troubles she had caused to the Cullens, but she didn't mention us. I guess they were intentionally ignoring our presence.

We stayed out in the garden while the Denali joined the Cullens, Garrett and Randall inside. A few moments later Esme and Alice brought us some amazing food.

"What do they really want?" Sam asked curiously.

"To apologise for not helping us." Alice said.

"Are they going to try anything against us?" Jacob questioned.

Esme nodded negatively.

"As far as they're concerned Laurent had what he deserved. They didn't like him much because Laurent didn't actually try to be a…vegetarian." Esme explained.

"But they still don't like us…" Sam insisted.

"They don't understand our friendship." Alice stated. "But they accepted the terms that Carlisle told them."

"Which were?" I asked.

"Since we're allies, the Denali will agree not to harm you in any way and never set a foot on your lands without permission." Esme informed.

"Tell them we won't harm them since they're also vegetarian and if Irina quits her revenge plans…we won't kill her either." Jacob announced.

"Ok. Let's see what they'll say." Alice and Esme went home again and when they came back, the Denali were with them. Randall left shortly after saying he had businesses to attend in Virginia. Garrett decided to stay for a while.

"We don't have businesses to take care here and Irina's battle isn't ours." Tanya said. "We agree to have a truce with your pack because we respect Carlisle and we don't want to bring him more troubles."

"Fine by us." Jacob reassured them.

"Do you know where Irina is?" Carmen asked turning to Edward.

"No. I only know she seems to have lost interest in having revenge."

"Maybe she'll go home." Bella suggested.

Kate and Tanya nodded.

"Will the Volturi come back?" Eleazar asked.

"I don't think so." Edward said. "They have what they wanted."

"I'm sorry about that." Tanya said. "It could be worse, right?"

"Yes, they were actually inclined to kill the pack and take us to a trial but…things didn't go as they expected." Edward announced. "They also don't know that Alice's visions can change so even having predicted our incorporation in the Volturi Guard, the future can still change."

"We're glad no one got seriously hurt." Carmen said.

"Well we actually had our own secret weapons…" Edward smirked.

"Such as?" Seth asked.

"Jasper." Alice said with a smile.

We blinked. Jasper? How was that possible? He hadn't even fought the freaking leeches.

"The Volturi were counting on three important members: Chelsea, Alec and Jane. The twins would obviously take care of the attack after Chelsea controlled us." Edward told us.

"I didn't even notice Chelsea." Bella said in a low voice.

"Because she was neutralised immediately. Chelsea can manipulate emotions…so how can you fight someone who manipulates your emotions?" Edward grinned and exchanged a look with his blonde brother.

"You use an emotion's controller." I said.

"Exactly. That was Jasper's mission and if he failed things wouldn't be so easy. After that…our greatest weapon was Bella." Edward stated proudly. "I wasn't expecting her to be so magnificent."

It was Bella's turn to smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you about my power. I couldn't tell anyone because if Aro touched one of you like he did with Alice he would see everything…Only Jake and Leah knew." She explained.

Say what? I didn't know a fucking thing. Was Bella speaking another language? I looked at Jacob and he was as confused as I was.

"That day…when you and Leah caught us training in the forest…remember?" Bella asked Edward.

He nodded.

"We thought he had lost his powers or something." Jacob confessed.

"I was blocking our minds. I was so scared that Edward would scold me and think I was somehow betraying him that I reacted spontaneously. When I realised what I had just done, I wanted to tell someone but I couldn't."

"So you were training…" Edward concluded while hugging his wife tightly.

"It was her fault, not mine! She begged me…" Jacob said quickly.

"I believe you Jacob. Bella always knew how to be persuasive."

"We're really proud of you Bella." Carlisle stated making Bella smile widely.

"Jane was really pissed off." Emmett said. "Did you look at her?"

We all laughed.

"They won't bother us for a while." Jasper said. "The Volturi only act when they feel threatened."

"Caius did feel really scared when he saw Jacob phasing but since you're not monsters like the Children of the Moon, he won't try anything." Edward informed.

"So we can go back home, right?" Embry asked.

"Absolutely." Carlisle stated.

"We're going too." Tanya announced.

"If you hear from Irina, please tell us." Edward asked.

"Ok, we will." Eleazar reassured.

"You didn't forget about my proposal, did you woman?" Garrett turned to Kate.

She looked at him with a grin.

"If you want to come with us, I won't stop you but I'm not easy to tame." She smirked.

"I can handle wild, woman…trust me." Garrett said and before he could leave with the Denali he came to me and held one of my hands.

Jacob and Seth surrounded us immediately.

"He's not going to harm her." Edward said.

"It would never work between us, baby. I'm really sorry." He said smiling. Jacob growled deeply.

"Calm down dog, she's all yours now." Garrett winked and left following Kate.

Everything would be fine if Edward fucking Cullen hadn't chosen that moment to start laughing.

"What the fuck is your problem leech?" I snarled at him.

"You are hilarious." He said. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. "I don't know how the hell you can be so stupid."

"Jacob, maybe we should leave." Sam suggested.

"I guess." Jacob agreed.

I glared at Edward one more time and he just smiled. Stupid mind rapist. He was making fun of me because I was in love with my idiot teenage alpha. Great.

"Let's go home guys." Paul called and we all left running into the forest.

Since the danger was gone and we had all survived, I was left with too options. The first one was to act normally, ignore my feelings for Jacob and leave La Push like I had planned initially or I could tell him how I felt and probably be rejected again, which would be really not good to my self-esteem. I honestly didn't know what to do. Shit my life was damn complicated. I had just finished a battle against the Italian leeches and I was already battling with my own heart.

* * *

A/Note (2): See? No one died (except for the eight Volturi guys)...I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thanks for your support. Karisan :D


	24. Fire

Chapter Rating: M (does not include explicit content)

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**24. Fire**

We were heroes. Everyone who knew the truth about what had happened that morning on the 30th of June was absolutely amazed with our performance, even though we owed our lives to Jasper and Bella's powers.

No one was seriously injured and although things didn't go exactly well for the Cullens, they still had a century or two to spend together, so everyone felt that we had won the epic battle.

The Council was proud of us. So proud they didn't even scold Jacob about his stupid suicidal plan and the extremely unfair alpha commands he had placed on us, especially on me. By preventing me from phasing he put my life in danger because I couldn't face the leeches in my wolf form. The Cullens would've protected me if that was the case but honestly I felt really disappointed for not being able to enter the battle.

My mum, on the contrary, praised Jacob for his good intentions. Ok, so maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to phase in front of Aro and reveal the leeches I was a unique genetic freak but I did not need anybody's protection. I was strong enough to cope with everything. I had never needed help before and Jacob should've known that. I guess my mum didn't care if my pride was hurt or not as long as I was alive.

Slowly everything came back to normal. Claire and her parents came back from the Makah Reservation with Emily and Embry's mother. Then Rachel returned from Hawaii and Paul, after having a real "man-to-man" talk with Billy Black, proposed to her.

Jacob remained calm and even greeted the happy couple after Rachel accept to be Paul's wife. Fortunately they didn't set a date yet, but Rachel was totally euphoric. She loved the engagement ring and she was already thinking about the dress and her bride maids. That was not good news for me. Now more than ever I understood the sentence "Always the bride maid never the bride." That was my life.

In the meantime there were rumours about the Cullens leaving Forks. We all knew Bella didn't want to leave her father so soon but now was inevitable. Carlisle had told the Volturi they would leave Forks so we could stop phasing. We couldn't risk another Volturi's expedition to Forks in the future so they would have to move out of our city.

"We're going to Canada in September." Bella announced when we were at the beach. She didn't sound completely happy but I think she was getting used to the idea pretty well. At least we didn't hear her whining all the fucking time anymore.

It had been two weeks since the Volturi had left and we were finally celebrating. Usually a bonfire was only attended by Quileutes, Bella had been allowed to attend one when Seth, Quil and I first phased but now the Council had allowed all the Cullens to join us and they were actually having fun.

"Bella wants to come here once in a while to check on Charlie…if you don't mind." Carlisle said.

"Of course." Billy agreed. "She's welcome here anytime."

I watched everyone carefully. Quil was sitting down on the sand next to a half asleep Claire. Rosalie was next to them holding her husband's hand and watching the sleeping child with a motherly expression.

Esme was talking to my mother, probably about clothes or cooking. Alice was giving Rachel some advices about the wedding and, because the pixie was the most persuasive out of the Cullen's family, she would be in charge of another wedding soon because Rachel would not be able to resist her charms.

Everyone was relaxed and happy. Everyone but me. Because I was a coward, I had decided to choose option number one: ignore my feelings, forget about Jacob and leave La Push as soon as possible. Well that day was coming fast.

For the past two weeks I tried to talk to Jacob. I tried to tell him what I felt but I had failed. We were interrupted a few times and the others I just feared his reaction. He seemed to be happy now and by telling him something like that I would only disturb him and make him feel guilty for rejecting me. It wasn't fair on him.

As I sat there next to my brother, pretending that I was hearing his conversation with the emotion's controller about some stupid PS3 game, my eyes were focused on him while Jacob was talking to Jared and Collin about how wicked it would be to live in Canada.

I never felt Edward coming closer so when he spoke I almost had a heart attack.

"Don't sneak on people, asshole." I spat.

"You're a wolf…I thought you never let your guard down." He replied.

"What to do you want leech?"

"You're not telling him before you leave?" He asked.

"I have nothing to tell." I retorted.

"Ok…Then I guess I should tell you that Bella invited Jacob to come with us." He said bluntly.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. But I managed to remain calm. At least now I could understand Jacob's conversation with Jared and Collin. Of course that living in Canada was freaking fantastic…Bella would be there too.

"So what? He always said he would keep his promise and be with Bella as long as she needed him." I tried to remain emotionless.

"Bella doesn't need him."

"I guess she does."

"You're getting everything wrong."

"I don't fucking care. Just leave me alone, ok?"

Edward shrugged and left my side joining his fucking perfect wife. Then we watched as Sam and Emily got up and asked to speak to us. When everyone was in silence Emily announced happily that she was four weeks pregnant.

I think I was happy for them but I couldn't help feeling jealous of my cousin. Not because she was living the dream I had pictured for me and Sam once, but because she was going to give him something I could never give to anyone.

In a few years Emily would hear a little boy or girl calling her "mommy", a word I would never hear being called to me. When everyone surrounded the perfect couple to congratulate them about the baby I took that chance to leave. Fate really hated me.

Right now I was pretty sure that the bitter bitch inside of me was about to surface again. I hated my life, I hated everything, I hated fate and I hated imprinting. I couldn't stand Bella or Emily.

Perfect Bella Cullen always had everything she wanted: Edward, an immortal life, a special power, a family, _Jacob_. She was loved and everyone loved her. As for Emily she had everything I wanted: a husband, a normal life (which included not turning into a fucking fur ball), and was about to become a mother.

Well fuck them all. I was going home and pack my things to leave first thing in the morning. I did not need this shit. I needed a fresh start away from everyone who had fucked my life. I would eventually feel bad for leaving my mother and Seth but they would understand that I couldn't live there anymore.

"Leah! Wait!" Jacob's voice reached me. I turned back because I didn't actually believe he was coming after me but he was.

I kept walking without breathing a word.

"Leah!" He called my name again.

"What the hell do you want Black?" I snarled at him.

"I just want to talk." He said coming closer.

"Fine…talk."

"Not here. Come on…" He pulled me by the hand and stupidly I let him take the lead. We ended up at his house.

I didn't want to be alone with him. I wanted to leave La Push and forget about the train wreck that my life had become.

"Why are you acting so weird lately?" He asked.

"I'm not." I tried to deny.

Jacob bit his lower lip. I knew that expression. He was hiding something from me.

"Edward told me." He finally confessed.

Ok, that was it. Our alliance with the Cullens was over. I was going to murder Edward Cullen right now. The fucking mind rapist had dared to tell Jacob I was in love with him? He was so dead…I mean really dead…as in dismembered body and burning in the forest.

"What did he tell you?" I asked pretending I was cool with it.

"That you're leaving…"

I sighed in relief. Bella would be able to keep her husband after all.

"So what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Why do you care?"

"You don't have to go. The Volturi are gone and the Cullens are leaving too. You'll stop phasing. You can stay…Actually it would be good if you stayed…"

"Fuck off, Black! I'm not going to stay so you can go play houses with your precious Bella. If you want someone to replace you just choose Sam. We all know he is the best man for the job."

"You're angry because I might go to Canada?"

"Don't flatter yourself Jacob. Why would I care about that?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"'I don't care." I ponctuated every word and I turned around to leave.

Jacob moved so fast I almost didn't see him. He put himself in front of me so I couldn't leave. Being so close to him made me feel really nervous.

"Why are you acting like this? Why is the bitter Leah back?"

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled.

"Is it because of Emily? Because she's having a baby?"

I looked at the floor. No it wasn't because of Emily. It wasn't because of Sam. It wasn't because of anyone but him.

"Look…This was bound to happen. They are married."

"I can't stay here." I confessed. I couldn't keep living like that.

"Can't you try to forget about Sam? He's not worth your pain or tears."

If only he knew that my heart and tears weren't because of Sam, Emily or their unborn child.

My heart was shattered in million pieces because he was leaving with Bella, because he could never love me, because one day I would have to see him with another woman, surrounded by their children, and I would have to pretend that I had never loved him, that I had never thought about being with him that way.

"I failed at life, Jacob." I said with tears running down my face. "I am a lousy daughter, an unwanted girlfriend, an ungrateful sister, a complete failure as a woman…You should've let me die when that newborn attacked me…"

Jacob pulled me up to him and when I realised what was happening it was too late to stop it. When his lips met mine my heart raced, my blood pressure increased and I melted. If only time could stop. If only we could be together like this forever.

I knew perfectly well what was happening. He was feeling sorry for me, he had seen how vulnerable I was, and he was just trying to comfort me. In a few moments he would realise that our kiss was a mistake and he would run away from me as if I carried the plague.

When breathing became a necessity Jacob and I backed off a little. Panting heavily I tried to hide my face away from him but he pulled me again. The next kiss was so intense that I felt I was drowning. The heat was consuming us both but it didn't stop him from placing his arms around my waist and push me against the wall.

His lips forced mine and I gave in easily, allowing him to control the kiss. My mind was numb as the intensity of the fire building up inside of me increased every second. It was unbearable. Jacob's body reacted to my touch and I felt him shivering. Our skin was literally on fire and I thought we were going to die from spontaneous combustion. Now I knew why Bella had compared Jacob to the sun. He was really warm and I couldn't get enough of his scent and his sweet kisses on my lips, my face, my neck.

Then I felt him moving. He dragged me along with him tripping on the couch and on several other objects along the way to this bedroom where we fell into his tiny bed. I didn't know how much time had passed, I had lost track of the time when I felt his hands roaming under my clothes.

I was aware of what was about to happen and I knew it was wrong for many reasons. I even tried to resist but for the first time in my life I realised I wasn't strong enough. I didn't feel like that for so long. It was hard to describe the feelings that had surfaced in me after practically two years of loneliness.

My brain was warning me to stop Jacob from making this huge mistake. I was sure he would regret it afterwards but he was making me feel in heaven. I didn't feel wanted, desired and loved for so long. How could I deny all those feelings when all the cells in my body were screaming and longing for his touch?

I was lost in that burning sensation for a while and during that time my clothes were completely discarded along with his. If there was a physical barrier between us before, now it was gone and the way he was touching me made it clear he also wanted more.

I wanted to tell him everything I felt but I was scared. Basically I was afraid that he would stop and send me home after realising what we were about to do so I decided to be quiet and enjoy this brief moment. If we didn't speak we could blame it on our hormones.

I was being selfish. I wanted to have him even though I knew he wasn't meant to be with me but in that moment I didn't care anymore. I wanted to be his. Even knowing that our friendship would never be the same again I allowed him to overcome the barrier. His body moved with mine in ways I had never imagined a man and a woman could. Our silent whispers filled his room and I could feel desire and passion in his hot and deep kisses.

I could feel he was nervous because it was his first time. At least that was something I could actually claim one day. I had been his first woman. We fitted so well together that it was actually scary. He was absolutely amazing even for someone of his young age and inexperienced.

We weren't supposed to talk so I had to force myself from moaning his name over and over again. I wasn't expecting him to be so sweet and gentle. We were both wolves so I guess I thought he would just worry about his own pleasure but I was wrong. While our bodies were moving in absolute synchrony Jacob cupped my face and looked into my eyes making my heart melt completely. I felt as if he was trying to tell me something, I felt like I had found my safe haven.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes and that was the most intimate and loving moment I had ever experienced in my life. His chocolate brown eyes pierced into my soul and made me believe that we were meant to be together. I couldn't possibly know what he was feeling but I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

To me this wasn't just casual sex; I was in love with him and I had finally and undoubtedly surrendered myself to Jacob Black.

* * *

A/Note (2): After this chapter things are going to change drastically. When I first started to write this story in Portuguese I thought about ending it this way, giving it a sort of "open ending" like SM did with BD (only she ruined everything by making Jacob imprint). But then I realised that I couldn't just stop writing because Leah and Jacob still didn't have a happy life together. So that's what's going to happen…in the next chapters. Thanks for reading.

Karisan


	25. Gone

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**25. Gone**

When I woke up I couldn't see anything but a bright white light. The right side of my body was numb and I was feeling tired even though I had just woke up. I tried to move and felt extremely uncomfortable. It was only then that I realised I was sleeping on the floor. Well that explained a lot of things. But seriously? What the hell was I doing sleeping on the floor? What was going on? I didn't remember my floor being made of wood…I didn't remember my window being so large. I didn't remember my room smelling like pine and rainy days…

My heart was racing when I realised I wasn't home. I tried to get up but something was holding me there so I turned around and I panicked: a sleeping Jacob was holding me tightly. Correction: a sleeping _naked_ Jacob was holding my also _naked_ body, on his bedroom's floor. We were just covered with a thin blue sheet.

I closed my eyes for a second, hoping to be dreaming. This had to be a dream, right? I opened my eyes again and everything was the same. My body started to heat up while flashes of last night started to come to my mind. I was completely stunned. Jacob and I? Seriously? How the hell did that happen anyway?

I forced my mind to give me the answer and I recalled every piece of memory I had. I couldn't help to blush in a deep red. We had done it all and I didn't even know if Billy or Rachel, or both, were at home while we were making love.

_Making love_…well to me had been love, to him probably not so much. Suddenly I felt fear. I had to go home. I couldn't face him after what we've done. I mean sure it had been amazing, at least to me, but Jacob would be totally shocked and ashamed.

I was in deep shit. I had slept with a seventeen year old. I had slept with my alpha. _I had slept with my seventeen year old, non imprinted alpha_. Shit. How could I be so stupid?

I removed his arm from my waist and got up as fast as I could. I quickly searched for my clothes and put them on. It was only then I realised why we were sleeping on the floor. His bed was broken and I actually had a few vague memories about how it got broken which made me blush…again.

I was about to leave the room when I realised that maybe I should go out through the window. I mean it was seven in the morning, what if Billy or Rachel were already up? I didn't have a plausible motive to be in their house, in Jacob's bedroom at that hour.

I opened the window trying not to make any noise and before I could leave I looked back. I immediately felt the urge to go back to Jacob's arms. But I couldn't. Things between us were different now. He had just tried to comfort me and things had gotten out of control, turning into a blissful love making session, but I knew those feelings were one-sided. He did not feel the same.

To him last night had probably been a mistake. He would regret it once he woke up. Jacob was a decent guy and he would never say that in front of me because he would try not to hurt my feelings, but I was pretty convinced that he wanted to save his first time to his imprint and now…well I guess it was too late so he would probably want to forget about it.

Leaving the crime scene behind I ran to the forest until I reached my house. And yes...I felt like a criminal I mean let's face it Jacob was jail-bait.

When I got home, and for the first time in my life, I felt actually lucky. Seth was sleeping in his own bedroom and I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I could smell Jacob's scent all over me and I didn't want Seth to know about what happened.

As the water poured on my body I felt the panic strike again. I was so stupid. I should've never gone to his place to talk. I should've never allowed him to see that I was hurting and vulnerable. I should've fought against the desire that consumed me as soon as his lips touched mine.

Now I was stuck in a vortex of endless pain. I was in love with another wolf. I didn't regret it. Jacob had changed me. I felt a better person when I was with him. But last night was a mistake. I wasn't sorry about spending the night with him, I was sorry because it would never happen again, it could never happen again.

I tried to focus on what I should do but the only thing that came into my mind was the easy way: the escape route. What else could I do now? It was either leave or facing rejection for the second time. I wouldn't listen to the same words twice.

My heart wouldn't take it. I had my crown of glory. I had made Jacob Black a man. But that was all. I didn't even know what he thought of me? Did he think of me as a fragile, broken-hearted girl who needed comfort? Did he think I was a slut? Did he think of me as an easy fuck? Did he use me to replace Bella? Did he think he could overcome my bitchiness by getting me laid? I had no fucking clue and I was shitless scared because of that.

Right now I was sure about something. I would never forget last night. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Jacob's face over mine, kissing me, caressing me with his large hands, pressing down his body to mine, making my heart race as if I were a teenager in love.

His intoxicating smell was still in my skin when I finished my shower. It was camouflaged with the smell of my strawberry shampoo but it was still there. I would never know why I had let my guard down with Jacob. Why I had allowed myself to fall in love again or why my resistance to have human or wolf contact had crumbled down last night. But I knew that to me it felt right and I wouldn't forget the moment we looked into each other's eyes while our bodies were entirely connected in a powerful and amazing act of bliss.

Before I could start crying I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to drink some coffee. I needed tons of caffeine right now.

"Hey there. Where have you been all night?"

I froze when Seth walked into the kitchen. Only God knew how much I needed to be alone in that moment. I was trying to make a decision and being questioned by my brother wasn't definitely on my plans. At least not today.

"Hi…" I managed to say timidly. Was that voice really mine? Why was I sounding so damn girly? One night with Jacob and I had went through the weirdest changes ever.

"You disappeared last night…what happened?" Seth asked again.

What was I supposed to say? I went to Jacob's place and we slept together? I don't think so.

"I needed to clear my head." I lied. I really did a lot more than to clear my mind last night.

"Well you were not the only one to leave the party…Jacob left too."

I gulped. Was it possible that my baby brother knew about me and Jacob?

"Billy had to go home with Rachel and Paul because Jake disappeared."

"He did? Poor Billy…And…what time was that?"

"Two…maybe three in the morning."

Were we still making love at three in the morning? I didn't have a fucking clue, I was too busy to think about the hours then, but I didn't remember to hear Billy, Rachel or even Paul coming home last night.

"Are you ok, sis? You're a bit flushed…are you sick?"

"I'm fine."

"You spent the night in the forest? I didn't hear you coming home."

"Of course not. When I got here you were completely out so I went to my room…besides it was really late."

I guess that my answer was somehow believable but Seth noticed a thin layer of panic in my voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're acting weird and you…smell weird too."

Oh shit. This could not be happening. Damn wolf powers.

"What the hell are you talking about Seth?"

"You smell like Rosalie's perfume…it's obnoxious."

"Well that's what happens when you have a fucking leech for a stepsister." I know it wasn't fair blaming it on Bella but at least she was being helpful for once…maybe twice, since she had played a major part in the fight against the Italian leeches.

"Whatever." Seth shrugged.

I went to my bedroom before Seth could really identify the scent he could smell in me. I laid there for about one hour until I decided to start packing. I didn't have much money but it was enough to rent a room in Seatlle and live a decent life for a few months and then I would have to find a good job.

I didn't know how to say goodbye to my family but I had to figure something out fast. Maybe it was better if I left first. Once in Seattle I could phone them and explain my reasons to leave. Of course I had no intention to mention my moment of weakness with my alpha. I could lie and say that I was upset about Emily and Sam becoming parents and all that crap. No one would doubt me.

When I finally heard my brother going to the bathroom to have a shower I took that chance to put my things in the car and I was about to leave when Charlie's patrol car appeared out of nowhere. I guess my luck had just ran out.

"Thanks Charlie. Leah will take me to Forks later." My mum said coming out of the car. Charlie waved at me and left.

"Good morning honey. Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm…I was going to Forks. I need to buy some stuff." I lied. It was becoming a habit to lie to my family but right now I had no other choice.

"I'm sorry but that will have to wait."

"Why?"

"We have to go to Billy's place."

I almost panicked.

"What? Why?"

"We need to discuss a few things about the pack."

"I don't know why I have to go…"

"You're beta. Sam will be there too."

"No. I can't go."

My mother looked at me with curiosity.

"Why not?" She inquired.

"Because I don't want to." I couldn't say more than that or she would be suspicious and Sue Clearwater would never let it go if she had the feeling someone was holding a secret from her.

"We're both going and that's final. Now get out of the car and let's go."

"Mum…" I whined. I could not be in the same room as Jacob Black right now. For crying out loud I had just slept with him.

Maybe Jacob had amnesia or something like that. That was what I kept hoping all the way from my house until we reached his. When my mother knocked I felt I was suffocating. This was going to be a thousand times worst than I ever imagined. The infamous morning after would be totally humiliating unless he couldn't remember anything or one of us died suddenly.

Rachel opened the door and greeted us with a smile then she grabbed a black jacket that was on a chair and announced she was going over to Paul's house to return his jacket besides she wasn't interested in the pack's businesses.

"Sue, Leah…I'm just going to call Jacob…he's still sleeping. I don't know what happened to him, he usually gets up early in the morning." Billy said.

I did my best to hide my embarrassment. I guess I was the reason he was still sleeping. Thinking about it, if it weren't for our wolf powers I would probably be too tired and sore to get out of the bed or floor...in this case.

"I'll go wake him up." A voice said.

I looked to my left and saw Sam leaning against the wall. I hadn't even realised he was there. Would he be able to figure out what had happened between me and Jacob? I haven't left anything that belonged to me in his room but Sam could pick up my scent.

I wanted to get out of there so badly I wasn't even paying attention to what mum and Billy were saying.

"Leah? Did you hear me?" Billy asked.

"Sorry…I was…thinking about something."

"Billy was saying that you and Sam had done a great job as betas." My mum said.

"Right…"

In that moment I heard Sam and Jacob talking. Their low voices were almost imperceptible but I was still a wolf.

"Don't go near her again." Sam spat coldly.

"What the fuck…You don't tell me what to do Sam!"

"You're going to Canada soon…how could you play her like this?"

He knew. Sam knew what had happened. If Sam knew everyone else would know pretty soon. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Jacob was really going to Canada to live with the Cullens, to live with _her_. My body started trembling and I felt my control slipping away.

"I'm sorry mum but I need to go." I got up and when I was going out of the door his voice called my name.

"Where are you going Leah?" He asked me.

"Home." I didn't even turn around to face him.

"But Jacob was going to tell us if he's going with the Cullens…" Billy informed.

"He already made up his mind, Billy." I declared. "I guess he deserves a break. He needs to do what his heart is telling him to do. I wish him happiness…"

"Do you really think is wise to let him go Billy?" My mother asked.

"He has finished High School. I can't stop him from going."

"Do you want me to go?" He asked. That question was directed at me but no one realised that.

"I want you to do what you want. I guess the Council owes you that." Billy answered. "Besides the danger is over now and Sam or Leah can take your place."

"Since Jacob wants to go…I'll accept the alpha position." Sam said.

"My daughter can also assume the alpha position." My mother announced.

"No, I can't." I stated keeping my voice steady and holding back my tears. "I don't want to be the alpha. I want to stop phasing. I want to forget about this nightmare. Everything in my life was a damn mistake."

I said those words intentionally.

"Be happy with Bella." I added.

"I don't know if I want to go anymore…" Jacob mentioned. "I mean what about last…" He hesitated because we weren't alone.

I finally turned around to face him. I wished I could tell him I wanted him to stay with me, I wanted to tell him that last night wasn't a mistake. But there was no point doing that. Even if he didn't go with Bella, he would imprint someday. I couldn't risk another heartbreak.

"We don't need you Jacob." I said. "I don't need you. You're free to do what you want. Just take the chance and don't ever think about this again because I won't either."

I took a look at his face and saw a mixture of emotions that I couldn't actually recognise. Everyone else in the room was a bit surprised by my words but no one commented. I left shortly after.

As far as I was concerned there was nothing more for me there. I had to leave La Push before I'd go crazy. From now on Leah Clearwater was a lone wolf…a renegade…a rejected. Never again I would submit myself to others. Never again I would love again. After today it was just me and the world.

* * *

A/Note (2): Don't worry, they will meet again soon. Leah's just too scared to be with an non-imprinted wolf and Jacob is just scared because he thinks she doesn't love him. Thank you for all your reviews and support.

Karisan


	26. Gold Beach

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**26. Gold Beach**

Gold Beach. Curry County. Oregon. That was the place I chose to start my new life. I had spent two weeks in Seattle but then I picked up _his _scent really close from the place I was staying and I had to move out or he would've found me.

I missed La Push a lot more than I expected and that was probably the reason why I was in Gold Beach. The city was quite similar to Forks. There were about two thousands inhabitants and even the weather was pretty much the same, only a little bit sunnier.

People were nice and the older population worked mostly in jobs related with the port and the sea. I had rented a small apartment in the city center and I worked on a book's shop although sometimes I also worked as a babysitter. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in Gold Beach; I wanted to save money to travel around the world.

Today was my day off. I had breakfast and I refused to look to the calendar on the wall. I knew that it had been four months since I left La Push. Four months since I had last seen him.

I turned my laptop on and I checked my e-mail. Just like I was expecting there was an e-mail from Seth. When I left home that day, after telling Jacob I didn't want him or need him, I didn't really thought about the consequences of my departure.

Seth and my mother were worried sick about me when three days later I decided to call them. After that call, which I would never forget because I actually made my brother cry over the phone begging me to return, I decided to get rid of my cell phone and cut all the ties I had with my previous life: my hair was longer now, I didn't wear tops and shorts anymore, and I didn't phase in three months although I could still do it if I wanted to.

Because I cared about my family, I told Seth I would keep my e-mail account. I blocked Jacob's contact though because I didn't want to hear from him. I knew what he had to tell me and even though it had been four months and I should've forgotten everything by now, I still felt attached to him. Maybe it was still that stupid alpha/beta bond or something, but it was definitely there.

A month after I got settled in Gold Beach I also received an e-mail from my cousin Emily. I was expecting her e-mail to be just like the others I had read from my mum, Seth, other members of the pack and even Bella. They all wanted to know where I was and why I had left. But Emily didn't. I guess she did know me after all. She just asked if I was alright and told me about everything that was going on with the pack and the wonderful Cullens. Alice was already working on Rachel's wedding's preparations. Bella had sent me an e-mail saying that Rachel wanted me to be a bride maid. No one could take my place, not even Emily because her baby would be born in March and Rachel's wedding was set to the last week of February.

The Cullens had anticipated their departure from Forks and left in August to Canada. Jacob went with them leaving Sam as the alpha in La Push. Jared was his beta. Since Irina probably wouldn't come back, Sam had reduced the patrols and the younger ones didn't have to phase anymore.

But Jacob wasn't the only wolf who had left La Push. My brother had decided to go too. That was a surprise. I never thought my mother would let him go. I knew Jacob was Seth's idol so i guess he was just trying to follow his steps.

Seth had written me several e-mails after going to live with the Cullens. He described me the city of Dawson and then he told me about School and how great it was to be out of the Reservation for a while.

To live with the vampires didn't seem to disturb him but Seth was special. He had always liked the Cullens a lot and never complained about the smell. But things weren't that easy for Jacob. Seth told me about his mood swings, his lack of interest in things except for cars and games, his constant arguments with the mind rapist and the Blondie. I had no idea what was wrong with him but I knew it wasn't serious. Jacob was strong and Bella would certainly be able to help him, after all she was still the one he wanted.

It hurt thinking that way. It hurt every time I thought about me and him in his room. I still loved him and I still remembered every kiss and every touch between us. I guess four months weren't anything near enough to forget about Jacob but I was trying my best.

I tried to occupy my mind with work and random things and I succeeded for the first few weeks because I had to adapt myself to a new reality, a new place, a new job and new friends. Not that I had a lot of friends actually. There weren't many people my age in Gold Beach. I had met Elizabeth, Johanna and her boyfriend Robert, Callie, Maria and her brother Christian and his girlfriend Allison.

They were nice but they couldn't be compared to my pack. Even though I didn't have a solid friendship with all of the members of my pack, I missed them more than I thought I would. I even missed Paul's stupid jokes and Quil's constant whining. I also missed the pups.

Sometimes I wondered what they were doing and I wondered if they would accept me if I went back home again. The truth was I could never replace the bonds with my pack with anything else. Sure we hadn't been the best of friends in the past but we did share thoughts together and they were, in a way, more than my friends, they were my brothers.

I looked through the window of my small bedroom. It would rain soon. I read my brother's latest e-mail for the third time.

_Leah, I miss you. Mum and Charlie are coming to Dawson __in two weeks to spend Thanks Giving with us. Mum and I would be really happy if you could come too. Esme is going to cook. Jake's going to visit Billy and Rachel so it's going to be just our family. Please Leah…just come and see us. I miss you so much. _

_Love Seth._

The kid hadn't lost his touch yet. He could make my heart melt in seconds. He was the most innocent person I had ever met. He even considered the Cullens our family. How weird was that? I was still getting used to the idea of Charlie Swan becoming my stepfather and Seth had already accepted Bella and the other leeches in the family. God blessed him.

I thought about Seth's invitation. I missed my mother and Seth too and Jacob wouldn't be there. Even if the mind rapist could read my thoughts I just had to ignore him or kill him, it would work for me both ways.

I wrote back to my brother saying that maybe I would go there to have a quiet dinner but I was still thinking about it. Seth would probably understand that my answer was a "yes", it was just typical of me not giving up that easily.

There was only one thing I had given up easily and that was Jacob. I did regret not telling him that I was in love with him but who would believe me? Everyone thought I was still pinning over Sam Uley. Jacob thought I was acting weird because Emily had announced she was pregnant. Never in his weirdest dreams he would've think of me as more than a friend or a beta.

My eyes met the calendar even though I had tried not to pay attention to this day. It was November 11, Jacob's eighteenth birthday.

I wasn't the same since that night and my pain had just subsided although I could camouflage it with my only memory of us. My loneliness was dormant inside my heart because I had closed it and I had thrown away the key. My numb state didn't allow me to cry and whine about my life anymore. I was just trying to hold down to a promise I had made myself to hope for a better future.

I would have to forget about Jacob eventually. I would have to overcome my fears of rejection and let all the sorrow from my past go. One day I would go back to La Push and I new perfectly well what I was going to find. The Reservation would be filled with imprinted couples and my pack brother's families. I didn't want to go back to be the bitter and lonely bitch.

I wanted to be able to be happy for everyone else. I wanted to be able to look at Jacob and don't feel pain like I had felt when Sam imprinted on my cousin. I used to think that I would hurt even more once Jacob imprinted, but now I had the feeling that once he imprinted it would be alright. He could follow his own path and I would have to finally accept that he wasn't meant to be with me.

The sooner he imprinted the better.

I watched as it started to pour and I decided to take a shower. After that I dressed up and left to meet Elizabeth, Callie, Maria and Allison. We were going shopping. A few hours later we were all having lunch in the mall.

"So your brother finally managed to convince you to go back?" Maria asked.

"Sort of. I'm just going to visit some…friends to Canada. I'm not staying there."

"Are you sure you're not just leaving us to meet your boyfriend?" Callie asked winking.

"Seth is not my boyfriend. He's my brother…I told you."

"Ok, ok…fine. It's just that you hardly speak about your other friends…you just mention Seth." She insisted.

"Because he's my brother."

"You're coming back after Thanks Giving, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." I lied. I wasn't so sure if it was safe to come back to Gold Beach because Edward could tell the others where I had been staying.

"So these friends of yours are they close friends?" Callie asked. She was always trying to know more about my life. For some reason she thought I had something to hide.

Well, after a few weeks, when I started to hang out with them more often, I had told them the short version of my story, not mentioning the fact that I could morph into a giant wolf or that I had left La Push because I had slept with my alpha. So I guess Callie's sixth sense was right about me.

"I guess we can say that. It's just my stepfather's daughter, her husband and his family." I said.

"You don't like them." Maria said noticing a bit of coldness in my voice.

That wasn't exactly true. I was a wolf and they were leeches so it was somehow natural that I felt uncomfortable around them, but I had accepted that they were different. I even liked them a bit. Carlisle and Esme were pretty decent actually. The doctor was the most human of them all and his wife was nice and caring even for a vampire.

Alice and Jasper were weird. Period. What else can you tell from a vampire who can see the future and her husband who can control other people's emotions as he pleases?

Rosalie, the Ice Queen of the Cullen's family, was just too beautiful to be considered an ordinary human. No matter what she tried, Rosalie would never be able to pass as a common mortal. As for Emmett, he was…well Emmett was kind of funny to be around but he always found a way to annoy the hell out of me.

The mind rapist and his perfect wife were actually the only ones who really displeased me in a way. I guess if I weren't a wolf I would look at the other Cullens and see three nice couples, but Bella and Edward would never look like that to me.

"They're fine…most of them." I lied again. "Anyways I'm just going because I miss my mother and my brother."

"Are you sure you don't miss anyone else?" Callie asked with a grin. "Because I'm pretty much sure you're hiding here from an old love or maybe a hurtful break up with an ex?" Callie wasn't giving up. Sometimes I even thought she knew my whole story. She had some sort of intuition about people. It was creepy.

"I'm not hiding from anything." I tried to convince myself. "Where the hell is Allison?" I changed the subject.

"Right here." Allison replied joining us at the table with her arms full of toys from the claw machine. She was a sucker for toys, even at the age of twenty-four.

"God, Ally…What the hell…Do you really need more toys?" Maria asked. "My brother is right…you're a maniac."

"I want to complete my collection." She answered pouting. "Look…I managed to get the blue spider, the yellow frog and a beautiful pink kitty."

"What about the rest of them?" Callie asked.

"Those ones I already have. Here...pick one Callie."

Callie took a brown weasel and Maria took a blue dolphin.

"I guess this one is for you Leah." Allison gave me a russet wolf. I couldn't help to laugh at the irony.

From all the fucking toys she had given me a russet wolf. Was that some kind of a sign?

"You don't like it?" Allison asked worried.

"No…It's just I…" What could I say? I was in love with a guy who happened to phase into a giant russet wolf?

"You don't like wolves?" She tried.

I laughed harder. Sure I liked wolves. My old friends were wolves, my ex-boyfriend was a wolf, my brother was a wolf, and even I was one myself.

"Are you alright Leah?" Callie asked worried that I had lost my mind.

"Fine." I answered holding the russet wolf. It was cute. I guess no matter where I'd run to, Jacob Black's memories would always hunt me.


	27. Rendez Vous

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**27. Rendez-Vous**

The low temperatures and the snow on the roads made me regret coming over to Canada. My poor car almost didn't make it all the way to Dawson city. The city where the Cullens were now living in was exactly like Seth had described me. It didn't surprise me to find a small city with a huge forest around it. After all the Cullens had to hunt and feed.

Their house was away from the city, just like in Forks. It was a huge mansion with another small house on the side and two garages. When I arrived Alice and Seth were outside talking. My brother waited until I got out of the car to greet me with a bear hug.

The kid was stronger each day. His smile grew when he put me down.

"I missed you so much big sister." He said.

"I missed you too baby brother." I confessed.

"What about me? Did you miss me too?" Alice asked.

"Not really leech…but it's good to see you." I said with a laugh. Alice didn't seem to be offended.

"Your car needs to be checked. I can ask Rose to do it for you." Alice offered.

"Blondie knows about cars?" I asked surprised.

"There's many things about me you don't know, she-wolf." Rosalie said coming through the door with a grin.

"Hello there, Ice Bitch." I spat.

"Leah…" Seth whined. "Please don't start."

"Fine. So…how are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled back at me again.

"Fine. Mum and Charlie will be here tomorrow."

I had arrived one day before it was scheduled because I was afraid my car wouldn't make it.

"The boys are hunting." Alice informed. "Come on in, Leah."

We went to the kitchen where Esme and Bella were cooking dinner. It smelled great, not that I was going to praised them or anything.

"Hi Leah." They both greeted. I just gave them a small smile.

"Seth was so excited about you coming here." Bella said looking to my brother with a sweet expression. I felt jealous. Bella had probably taken over my place as his sister.

"I know my brother quite well Bella." I never meant my voice to sound so cold.

"I hope you like Italian food Leah." Esme said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'll eat everything unless it's poisoned."

Bella looked at me with a disapproval look.

"We wouldn't do that, we're family." She said quietly.

I shrugged.

"Alice, can you set the table please?" Esme asked.

"I can help too." I offered. I actually didn't want to help the pixie but it was the best way to leave Bella's company. I should have gotten over the whole "Bella thing" by now but it was hard to ignore that I was standing before the girl who had hurt Jacob's heart and still had a strong hold on him.

"You're the guest, Leah. Alice can set the table alone." Esme said.

I watched as Alice started to take out the plates and glasses.

"Are you sure you're doing that right?" I asked Bella. "It looks like mud."

"I know my cooking skills aren't as good as Esme's but I did a fair job taking care of my mum since I was about ten years old."

"Maybe that's why she decided to leave you with Charlie…" I mocked.

Bella put her tongue out like a little kid. Sometimes I just wished she would react more violently to my provocations. That way I would have a motive to kick her ass.

"Leah…" Seth said again.

"I'm sorry…Old habits die hard." I tried to apologise.

A few seconds later I heard a car pulling over and Carlisle came in. No matter what would happen to that family, Carlisle was the only one who made the Cullens look good.

"Hi there Leah. How've you been?" He asked politely.

"Fine, thank you."

"Sue is going to be really happy to see you." He said.

"The boys are here." Rosalie announced.

It was true, we could hear their voices coming closer and minutes later Emmett's large figure appeared, followed by Edward and Jasper. I never expected to feel the pine and rainy scent so close to me again and my brain was suddenly confused. Why did I smell Jacob's scent?

I looked at the door and there he was. Jacob was the last one to come into the kitchen and I froze. He was supposed to be in La Push with his family. What the hell.

"Rachel and Billy are coming too." Edward said reading my thoughts.

I had to get out of there fast.

"That's not a cleaver idea." He added.

This time he was right. If I left suddenly everyone would start to make questions.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly setting my eyes away from Jacob.

"Edward…do you have a secret with the she-wolf?" Emmett asked curious. "I want to know too."

"It's not a secret…it's just that she's…confused." Edward explained.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme announced. "Let's go."

Ok, that was definitely the most uncomfortable dinner of my whole life. I was having a meal with eight fucking vampires, my brother and the guy I had slept with four months ago and was trying to forget.

Jacob started to eat in silence and Seth started to tell me everything about School.

"Seth's quite popular at School, you know?" Alice said.

"Because I'm friends with you." He stated. "Everyone wants to know things about the Cullens."

I nodded feeling Jacob's gaze in me. I wish he could stop staring.

"What about you Leah? Where have you been?" Bella asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Gold Beach. Oregon." I said emotionless. It was impossible to lie with the mind rapist there.

"We searched you in Seattle." Seth confessed.

I knew that but I didn't tell him. Seth would realise I was hiding from someone.

"I guess I don't like big cities."

"How is it over there?" My brother asked me.

"It's a bit like Forks without the leeches and wolves."

"It sounds great then." Emmett joked. "Hope you never get bored."

"People are really nice. I've been working and I made some friends."

"At least the she-wolf is trying to move on." Rosalie's cold voice said. "I can't still understand why the hell we have to put up with a good for nothing freeloader." She eyed Jacob and he showed her the finger.

"Why don't you stay with us Leah?" Seth suggested. "You could join Jake's pack."

I looked at him confused.

"This is not a pack." Jacob said.

"Yes, it is. Since we came to live here I can only hear your thoughts and you said you can only hear me and Sam."

"Seth's probably right." Carlisle announced. "When you left La Push you didn't refuse the alpha position, you just allowed Sam to become alpha again…and because Seth left with you, you formed a second pack."

Jacob shrugged.

"Come on Leah. We could be together again." Seth said happily. "Just me, you and Jake."

Thoughts of that night popped into my mind and I felt my face getting hotter. The words "me" and "Jacob" should never be pronounced together again.

"I'm not staying here Seth." I said.

"Do you have someone waiting for you in Gold Beach?" Jacob asked. His eyes met mine and I shivered.

It was the first time he was speaking directly to me. I wasn't expecting him to sound so angry.

"Maybe." I replied. I was lying.

"New friends?" Bella inquired.

"Yes."

I saw Jacob clenching his fists.

"That's great Leah. Then you can bring a friend as a date to Rachel's wedding." Alice suggested.

Jacob growled. Was he upset because I had new friends or was he still not happy with Paul and his sister's wedding?

"I don't think so." I confessed.

"Why not? I can't believe you haven't met any guy…" Alice stated.

"It's not that. I guess I could ask Jace…" I lied again. There was no Jace. Jacob looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"Come on Leah. Rachel wants you to be there." My brother said with a sad face. "Paul and the others also miss you."

I found that very hard to believe.

"If you don't want to bring your friend…You can just go with Jake. He doesn't have a date either." Bella said.

Shit. Why did she have to say that? Jacob looked at me with a smirk. Bella's words made sense to everyone in the room. They didn't see anything wrong about Jacob and I going to Rachel's wedding together.

"Oh please…not this again." Edward complained looking from me to Jacob. "I had enough of this, alright?"

"Get the fuck out of my head." Jacob snarled at him.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked confused.

"Nothing. Your husband just needs to learn to respect other people's privacy." Jacob said in a harsh tone.

"Privacy? Are you kidding me? You don't even try to control your thoughts." Edward complained again. "Just try to clean that dirty mind of yours, alright?"

I guess I wasn't the only one thinking about inappropriate things.

After dinner we all went into the living room. Seth, Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie were playing a console's game. Alice and Bella were watching some magazines. Alice wanted to choose Rachel's dress and Esme decided to show me a few pictures of the family. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen.

When I noticed that Jacob hadn't stopped staring at me, I said I was tired and Bella decided to take me to my room.

We left the mansion and she took me to the small house next to it. It looked like Jacob and Seth had their own "dog's house".

"It's not that we don't want them there…it's just that Rose likes to…annoy Jake." Bella stated.

"Yeah…it figures."

Rosalie Hale was a bit like me. She would never get used to be friends with a pack of wolves. We were natural enemies after all.

"Things got pretty confusing when you left." Bella announced.

"What? Why?"

"Well Seth and Sue were desperate. Charlie didn't know what to do to help Sue and Jake and Sam got into a fight."

"A fight? Why?"

"I don't know. Jake never told us. Probably about leaving the pack."

Actually I didn't have to be Edward Cullen to know why they had fought and it wasn't about the pack.

"Why did you leave?" Bella questioned.

"I needed to be alone."

"Jacob thinks you still love Sam and you're angry about Emily being pregnant."

"Well, Jacob is an asshole and he's wrong. I don't love Sam anymore and I'm actually happy for my cousin."

"Did you ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"Getting married and having Sam's children?"

"A long time ago…But I don't want that anymore. Even if Sam didn't love Emily, I wouldn't go back to him."

She nodded in agreement.

"This is your room. If you need something Jacob's staying next door, alright?"

Great. I was going to sleep right next to Jacob's room. As soon as Bella left I closed the door and locked it. I changed clothes quickly and I went to bed trying not to think about him staying under the same roof as me.

An hour later I heard steps outside my bedroom and I immediately recognised his scent. I got up and waited.

"Open the door Leah. I know you're not sleeping." He said.

"Go away." I whispered.

I didn't want to be alone with him and I didn't want to hear what he had to tell me.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't. Just go away."

"Open the door." He warned. For a moment I thought he would knock the door down.

"Please, just go to sleep." I begged him.

"I can't sleep."

"Tough."

"Just open the damn door or I will give you an alpha command."

"I don't belong to your pack."

"Yes, you do. You're still _my_ beta."

I shivered when he mentioned the word "my". The possessiveness in his voice left me almost breathless.

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone."

I waited a few seconds and I finally heard his steps going away slowly. I sighed in relief. I turned around to go back to bed and suddenly I saw someone coming through the opened window.

I couldn't believe he had just done that. I was trapped and I didn't know what to do.

"We really need to talk, Leah." He said with a smile.


	28. Weakness

Chapter Rating: M (does not include explicit content)

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**28. Weakness **

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Black?" I asked infuriated. I hated when I was trapped.

"You didn't open the door…I used plan B."

"Go to sleep and leave me alone."

"We don't see each other in four months…" He said softly.

That was actually the point.

"So what?" I asked harshly.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

He walked forward and I took a step back. I didn't want to be _that_ near him.

"Fine…" I said to make him stop coming in my direction. "I know what you're going to say so there's no need to make a big deal out of it, alright?"

"You know?"

"Yes. Look, Jacob…I want us to be friends again…So we can just forget what happened and move on…"

"Why did you leave?" He cut me off.

"You know why…"

"No, I don't. I didn't want you to leave…And I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that…"

"It's fine." This time I cut him off. "You don't need to apologise. I know you only see me as your friend. It was a moment of weakness…You don't need to feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty. I just wanted you to know that I never meant it to happen that way. I never meant to take advantage on you."

"I'm older than you Jacob…it actually feels the other way around."

"I wanted to tell you something…I should've told you that night." He whispered.

"It's alright. I know it was a mistake. Let's just forget about it and you can go back to think about wonderful Bella and live happily ever after…"

"It wasn't a mistake." He said suddenly. My heart started racing.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"It's not a mistake when you want to be with that person. It's not a mistake when it's the right one."

I was frozen. What the hell was he saying?

"I have feelings for you Leah and I'm sure you have feelings for me too or you would never let me touch you the way I did."

He walked over to me and cupped my face with his large hands.

"Jacob…don't make this harder than already is." I begged him.

"Do you still love him?"

He was talking about Sam. If I told him I loved Sam he would probably let me go.

"No…" I couldn't lie to him.

A grin spread on his beautiful face.

"It wasn't a mistake for you either, was it?" He questioned me. His hands travelled through my body and rested on my waist.

"I'm not the right girl Jacob." I whispered.

"That's my decision." He pulled my body to meet his and I felt instantly on fire. He planted a sweet kiss on my lips and my mind was completely numb.

"Jacob…we can't…" I tried to reason with him. I should know by now that Jacob Black didn't hear anyone.

"I want you Leah. I've been waiting for four months…" He pushed me softly towards the bed and I knew I would surrender to him again because I wasn't strong enough when it came down to be with Jacob.

He would always be able to destroy all my defences. The walls I had built around my heart were crumbling down because despite everything I had gone through I wanted to give myself to him again. My hands found their way to his neck, wanting to touch every inch of his heated body placed firmly over mine.

He took off his brown t-shirt which granted me a better access to his chiselled chest. Jacob seemed to take his time touching me under my clothes before getting rid of my night dress. I noticed that his heart was beating faster than mine.

"This is not a mistake…" He whispered in my ear with a husky voice that sent electricity jolts all over my already heated body.

"I'm going to ruin your life…I always ruin everything."

"Not if I ruin your life first…" He grinned into my neck while kissing me.

"You're an idiot."

"I can live with that."

"You're going to regret this."

He lifted his head and faced me. I could see his eyes filled with lust, passion and love?

"I doubted it."

I couldn't resist him much longer. After getting rid of the last pieces of fabric covering us he intertwined our fingers and kissed me passionately leaving me breathless. I let him set the pace and again he didn't disappoint me. Our hearts were synchronised and, intoxicated by his scent, the only word that left my mouth for a while was his name.

I wished that feeling never ended. The promises I had made to myself about never submitting to love, never thinking about Jacob again, were reduced to ashes now. I wanted him with all my heart and he seemed to want me too. Realising that made me start crying and he got immediately worried when he noticed my tears.

Resting his forehead against mine Jacob slowed the pace and tried to catch his breath again.

"Leah…What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

His words of concern made me cry even more.

"No…" I whispered. I didn't want him to think I was like a fucking damsel in distress. I didn't want to tell him I was crying because he was making love to me. How lame would that sound?

I put my legs around his waist and he picked up the message quite well, fastening his movements. My vision got blurred and we remained connected in a beautiful embrace even after all the fire consuming us was finally extinct.

His warmth made me drift off quickly and feeling completely safe I allowed myself to sleep. When I woke up a couple of hours later, Jacob was sleeping soundly next to me. We were still naked and I took a few moments to admire his beauty. He was perfect but he wasn't mine.

I was playing a dangerous game. The fact that he might love me too didn't change anything. He wasn't jail-bait anymore but he was still a non imprinted wolf. An alpha. His genes would have to be passed on to a younger generation. Sooner or later he would find his soul mate.

Everything he felt about me would disappear completely once he met his imprint. She would be his world after that and I would be a distant memory. I didn't want to suffer more and I also didn't want him to become Sam, stuck between his imprint and an ex-girlfriend. Jacob deserved more. He could still have his happy ending, unlike me.

I knew what I had to do in order to save him from the feeling of guilt. I had to leave again. I knew I was rejecting my last chance to be happy but I couldn't risk it. I mean, how much time did we have left together before he met his imprint? A week, a month, a year? I couldn't live with the constant fear of losing him every minute.

I got up slowly and dressed up quickly. I knew he would never forgive me for leaving this time but I was doing this for him. To allow him to be happy one day.

It had started to snow again. I walked over to my car and put my bag inside. I thought about going to see if Seth was awake but I couldn't face my brother. I knew he would be disappointed with me and my mother would be upset too but I had already made my choice.

I was about to get in the car when I felt two strong arms holding me from behind.

"Where are you going Leah?" Jacob asked me.

"I'm sorry…I can't stay."

"I let you run away from me once…I won't let you go again."

"Please Jacob. Things will never work out between us."

"Since when do you predict the future?"

He forced me to face him.

"Jacob…I don't deserve you. You need someone who can…"

"I'm not going to imprint!" He cut me off raising his voice.

"You're the alpha, Jacob. Of course you'll imprint." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I don't need a magic bond tying me down to someone I don't even know. I need something real. I need you."

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Fine. Then tell me tonight didn't mean anything to you and I'll let you go."

He knew how to play those games.

"Listen to me Jacob. I want you to be happy. One day you'll thank me for this."

"Thank you? Are you crazy? I'm in love with you Leah. I don't want you to go."

"That's now…what about in two months or a year? When you meet your soul mate? You'll break my heart and leave me just like Sam did."

"I'm not Sam." He stated angrily. "Sam has nothing to do with this. It wasn't his name you moaned back there, it was mine."

"You're not him but you won't be able to resist the imprint pull. We both know that. I've seen it in Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil's minds. It's impossible."

"Not if I have you by my side."

"I can't be with you."

"Yes, you can. You're mine, you want me…I know you do. You just need to admit that you love me."

"So what if I'm in love with you? That doesn't change anything. You're still too young and you still haven't imprinted."

"Too young? Now my age is a problem? You didn't complain the first time, did you?"

"I was vulnerable and…" I tried to lie to him but Jacob could see right through me.

"I was afraid you'd think I had taken advantage on you…I was afraid that you were still in love with Sam…Do you actually think it was easy for me to see you walk out of the door? Do you think it was easy to be here for four months constantly thinking about you and why you didn't answer my e-mails…?"

"I should've never let my guard down. I never meant to fall in love again…" The tears were going to surface soon.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and we stayed like that, in silence for a while.

"Give me a chance." He asked me.

I cupped his face and I kissed him tenderly. I think I loved him more than I thought. That was why it was so hard to say goodbye.

"You made me love again. You fixed me and I can never thank you enough for that. I wasn't expecting you to feel the same for me. You have my heart Jacob, but you're not meant to be with me."

"You don't know that. Imprinting is rare."

"You're the rightful alpha, Jacob."

"You're the only female wolf…"

"Because I'm a freak…"

"Carlisle is studying the pack…there might be a reason for you to have the wolf gene."

"It doesn't matter."

I inhaled his scent one last time and then I pushed him away softly but he didn't let go.

"Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for making me feel loved again. I wish things were different."

"I wanted to tell you I was in love with you after the battle with the Volturi but I was too scared." He confessed.

"I wanted to tell you before the fight because I was afraid we wouldn't survive."

Jacob held my waist and kissed me again.

"Don't go." He begged.

"I'm sorry. I love you but I can't be with you."

I took a step back and got in the car as fast as I could because if he touched me again I would give in and I needed to leave.

"Leah…Please…I love you."

"Hopefully it won't be for too long." I said. Maybe he would imprint soon and the we would forget all about us.

"You're wrong."

I started the car and left. Things were easier when I left La Push after our first time. I really thought my feelings were one-sided. Knowing that he didn't love or care about me made me believe I had no chance with Jacob whatsoever. I had thought until tonight that he was still in love with Bella. But he had shown me otherwise. He had feelings for me and I had finally told him I was in love with him and that was why everything was so complicated now.

I was almost leaving Dawson when I saw someone standing in the middle of the road. I hit the brakes and thought about running him over but then again he was immortal and he could read my mind.

I stopped the car and waited for him to join me. There was no way I could avoid Edward Cullen.

He sat down on the passenger's seat and looked at me intensively. I was glad I wasn't crying. I really didn't need a vampire to watch me cry over Jacob Black.

"I know you want to cry Leah." He said.

"Fuck you Edward."

"Look, what you're doing is wrong."

"Cut the crap, leech. What do you want from me?"

"You just slept with Jacob for the second time Leah…and by reading your thoughts I know it was one of the best nights of your life so I'm just trying to understand why the hell you're leaving like a coward."

I wanted to phase and rip his head off.

"It's none of your business, Edward."

"Jacob loves you." He stated.

"So?"

"And you love him too."

"It was a mistake. It won't happen again."

"I doubt that. It wasn't a mistake and it might happen again."

"Jacob will forget about me and I'll forget about him too. I'm leaving so we can put this behind us and maybe one day we can be friends."

"You do know that I read minds, right?" Edward asked grinning. "You're afraid because you think he'll imprint."

"So what? I've been there before and it hurts like fucking hell."

"Jacob is not Sam."

"The pain will feel exactly the same."

"He loves you for quite a while now. Do you remember when you were at the beach on my wedding's night? When he asked you to be his beta although Sam was already beta? That was when he realised he had feelings for you. But you were both too broken and stubborn to see that."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to him. He fought against it…just like you did. He tried to keep his head on other things but it was hard. He even had to go with Jasper and me to recruit vampires because he couldn't stop thinking about you and was afraid that he couldn't hide his thoughts from the pack."

I always thought Jacob had gone with them because he wanted to test me.

"It wasn't a test." Edward said reading my mind. "And you were wrong…it looks like it happens quite a lot these days."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were wrong about that, you were wrong about Jacob pinning over Bella, you were wrong when you thought your feelings for him would go away, you were wrong thinking that your brother is here to follow Jacob around when in reality it was Jacob's idea…he knew you would miss Seth and this was the only way he would be able to see you again, and you can be wrong about him and the imprint."

"There are a lot of things you don't understand leech."

"Try me."

"Even if he doesn't imprint, I will never be the right one…"

"Jacob is not worried about children right now. He kept holding on to the memory of you together that night and was tormented daily by the cold words you spoke to him when you left. He thought you were still in love with Sam and regretted sleeping with him."

"I couldn't tell him I was in love with him, could I?"

"Because you were afraid that he would reject you." Edward said.

I nodded.

"Again…you were wrong."

"I can't go through the same again…I can't."

"I know how it feels. I dealt with the same myself and you know how it ended. I hurt Bella so much she had to find someone to ease her suffering."

"Whatever..." I really wasn't in the mood to recall Bella and Jacob's beautiful love story.

"I know why she chose him though. Jacob is a good guy…I'm probably more handsome but he's definitely a fair opponent."

I rolled my eyes. Edward was attractive but Jacob was real.

"The thing is I was the one who put all of us in this mess. I tried to leave Bella because I loved her too much and everything backfired. She almost died…I almost died…and your pack had to deal with all the consequences."

"This is different. Jacob and I don't have a future. The Council won't allow it nor Sam and his pack, besides I'm pretty sure there's someone out there who's perfect for Jacob."

"Sam doesn't know anything yet and the Council...I'm sure you'd manage to convince them."

I was surprised. Sam had told Jacob to stay away from me.

"He picked up your scent in Jacob's bedroom but he didn't ask what happened. I believe he thinks you only kissed."

"Sam's in the past. I just want to go and forget about this mess."

"You're just like Jacob. Always lying to yourselves…It was amusing to see him going crazy about Garrett…He was jealous but he never admitted it."

"Have you finished?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't make the same mistake I did."

"I have to go."

"He won't give up. He'll be waiting for you."

"For his own sake…tell him to forget about me." A single tear came rolling down my face. "And tell mum and Seth I loved them and that I'm sorry for not being there tomorrow."

Edward nodded.

"I hope you don't regret this."

Those were Edward's last words before he got out of my car and left home. After realising that he was far away I started crying compulsively. My heart was breaking piece by piece but it was too late now. I had to leave. I wasn't meant to be happy. I started the car and I left Dawson knowing that my heart would never heal again.

xxxxxxxxxx

I went back to Gold Beach but I didn't stay more than a week. My new friends knew something had happened. They had tried to convince me to stay and I found it quite hard to lie to them. I couldn't tell them the truth though so I said I had to leave because my family needed me. Callie, Maria and Elizabeth organised me a party and we promised we would keep in touch. I kept the small and cute russet wolf that Allison had given me. I would miss them all but maybe one day our paths would cross again. Callie was sure that would happen.

I sold my laptop and decided to travel for a while. Going from town to town was better than to live in an empty apartment, recalling the last time I had seen Jacob. It was obvious that I would never have a normal life.

It had been a month since I had left Gold Beach and I hadn't heard from anyone since then. I was staying in a cheap motel in Idaho. People were starting to get ready for Christmas. I dragged my feet and left my stinky room to search for a restaurant. I was sick of fast food and wanted to have a decent meal.

When I entered the small restaurant I ordered some food and waited. A couple of guys winked at me and I flipped them the finger, resting my case. I wasn't interested. I didn't care about love anymore. Two times I had been in love and two times I had been screwed over. That was it. No more love.

I was waiting for the waitress to bring me my lunch when I smelled them. Vampires. What the hell. Why were there vampires in Idaho? Couldn't they wait until I had my lunch?

I got up from my seat to go hunt the leeches down when I noticed the black Mercedes pulling over. The Cullens. Why them? Were they stalking me?

I paid for my meal leaving the food on the table and left by the back door. Unfortunately Jasper and Alice were already there.

"Hi Leah, how are you?" The pixie greeted.

"Starving actually. I was about to have lunch. Do you want to join me? Oh…wait you don't eat…"

"The same old Leah. It's good to see you're ok." Alice said. "Jasper go get something for Leah to eat on the way."

Alice grabbed my arm and took me to the Mercedes. Bella was there waiting for us and pulled me inside.

"It's good to see you." She told me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that happy to see them.

"How did you find me?"

"We have…I mean Alice has…" Bella hesitated.

"Connections." Alice said in a whisper. What were they? Fucking CIA agents?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to take you home."

I laughed.

"Not going to happen. Sorry."

Jasper joined us that moment and gave me a package. I could smell the food inside.

"We better go now." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides my car is right over there and I can't…"

"We'll pick it up later." Alice announced closing the doors.

Bella never took her eyes off of me and I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Leah…something happened." Bella told me.

That was when I realised why Jasper was in the car with us. Something bad happened and they couldn't risk me phasing.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my heart racing. "Is it Seth? Is he alright?"

"Seth is fine." Alice explained and I sighed in relief.

"Sue is ill." Bella said suddenly.

"My mum?"

"Yes. She was diagnosed a brain tumour two weeks ago."

I felt dizzy. My mother had a brain tumour. She had needed me and I wasn't there.

"Carlisle is taking care of everything, she's in good hands. Sue is at the Hospital right now. She'll be in surgery after tomorrow and the doctors said she has good chances to live." Bella continued. "Seth has been with her but he needs you…and Sue wants to see you before the operation."

"Ok…" I mumbled. I guess there was a good thing that Jasper was there because right now I would be crying my eyes out if he wasn't there.

"She'll be fine. Sue is really strong, you know?" Bella whispered.

I nodded again. I should've been there for my mother. I was selfish to think only about my problems.

When we arrived to Forks Jasper took us to the Hospital.

"Charlie and Seth are upstairs." Bella said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Charlie smiled when he saw me. I thought he would scold me or look disappointed but he hugged me instead and told me he was glad to see me.

"I'm sorry for not being here Charlie." I said.

"You didn't know."

"How is she?"

"Tired. She's taking a lot of meds but the doctor said she'll be better after the operation. Why don't you go see her? Seth's there too…"

I took a deep breath and went inside my mother's room. Seth was sitting down next to the bed. He came to hug me as soon as he saw me.

"Leah…You came back." He whispered. I would rather have him screaming at me than crying like he was doing right now.

"Seth…I'm so sorry."

"Will you stay with me while mum gets better?" He asked.

I hugged him back.

"Of course I will."

He let me go and smiled.

"She's sleeping." He said. "I was going home now. We can come over tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

We left the Hospital with Charlie. Seth was staying with him. We had dinner together and Charlie told me everything about my mother's illness and how Carlisle had convinced her to see a doctor after Thanks Giving because he suspected something was wrong with her.

It was already dark when I decided to go home to have some sleep. Charlie took me in his car and then he got back to Forks. When I got home my car was already parked on the garage and then I smelled him.

I opened the door and Jacob was sitting down on the stairs waiting for me just like Edward had told me. I didn't even ask him how he got in. I couldn't stop the tears. I closed the door and then I ran into his warm arms. I buried my head on his chest and he just held me tightly.

A feeling of déjà vu filled me up when Jacob took me to my bedroom and we just lay in my bed. I kept on crying and he kept comforting me, reassuring me that everything would be alright. He kissed my forehead and then I fell asleep.


	29. Packs

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**29. ****Packs**

I could hear someone calling my name but I wasn't recognising his voice.

"Leah. Wake up. Leah."

"Jacob?" I moaned.

"Jacob?" The voice repeated.

I opened my eyes and saw Seth right next to my bed.

"Did you just call me Jacob?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…Maybe."

"Ok…I'm confused."

"Jacob called last night." I lied.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Nothing much."

"I'm going to School now and then we can go see mum."

"School? Aren't you on vacations? I mean it's Christmas."

"Yeah, but I need to take care of my transference back to La Push."

"Oh, ok…I'll wait for you then."

Seth nodded and left.

I looked around to see if Jacob was hiding but he wasn't there. I didn't know what to do about Jacob. It felt good to be in his arms again last night but right now I needed to focus on my mother.

I got up, took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. Then Seth arrived and we left to the Hospital. This time my mum was awake and she was happy to see me.

"Are you back for good?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Probably. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I smiled.

"Everyone was worried about you."

"Mum…you need to start worrying about you, not me."

"I'll be fine. Carlisle told me everything and I trust him."

"I trust him too, but I'm still worried about you mum."

"There's something I want you to do for me Leah."

"What?"

"I want you to talk to the Council about the packs."

"The packs?" I was a bit confused.

"Since we're back Old Quil wants us to rejoin the packs under Jacob's leadership but Jake refused." Seth explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know but Sam and Jake have been acting pretty weird. They're always at each other's throats. Jake also doesn't want me to phase when he's phased." Seth said. "He gave me an alpha command."

I knew what was happening but I couldn't tell anyone. Jacob didn't want Seth to read his mind about us. As for Sam, I knew that sooner or later they would fight because of me. I wanted to stop it but I had no idea how.

"Do you want us to join the packs again?" I asked my mother.

"I would like to see you all together again but only if everyone agrees with it."

"What about you Seth?" I asked.

"I don't know. Things are good like this. I mean I'd rather follow Jake's orders than Sam's…and I'm much more comfortable without Sam in our pack."

"Why?" My mum asked surprised.

"He hurt Leah…" Seth muttered. "I know he's not a bad guy but you're my sister. We were brother and sister before we started phasing."

"Thanks Seth." I was a bit touched by my brother's words. He was the best brother in the whole world.

"If something happens to me I want you two to be like this forever, alright?"

Seth and I hugged our mother and we just stayed that way for a couple of minutes.

"I love you both." She whispered.

We just cried.

Charlie arrived a few minutes later and we left to go talk to Billy and Old Quil about the packs.

Rachel was at home watching TV when we got to Billy's red house.

"Hey Rach…where are the others?" Seth questioned.

"In the damn forest." She replied not looking at us.

"I'll go call Billy and Old Quil." Seth announced leaving.

"So…shouldn't you be jumping around taking care of your wedding's preparations?" I asked.

Rachel finally looked at me.

"Leah? When did you get back?"

"Yesterday." I joined her on the couch. "What's up with you?"

She shrugged.

"Alice is taking care of everything. Paul is busy with the pack and I'm here watching TV." She whined.

"I thought the imprints had some sort of club or group…"

"Emily's pregnant, Kim is studying, she's going to University soon and Claire is three years old."

"Did you get to convince Becca to come to the wedding?"

"Are you crazy? She told me I was nuts to marry Paul. She can't believe I fell in love with Jake's childhood friend."

I couldn't comment on that since I was in the same situation.

"She's a hypocrite anyways…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"At least Paul and I are happy…or will be as soon as Sam stops putting him on patrols. She got married with someone her own age and now they're having troubles."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her husband wants kids…they've been trying and still nothing."

I didn't comment again. I was on the same boat as Rebecca.

"Hi there Leah." Billy greeted coming inside with Old Quil and Seth. "How's Sue?"

"Getting ready for the big day." I said.

"It's good to see you again." Old Quil said with a warm smile.

"It's good to be back."

"I'm going to call Sam and his pack." Seth told us and left again.

A few minutes later Sam arrived with his pack and we had to go outside. Rachel joined us too.

Jacob showed up shortly after and came to stand by my side. I felt immediately dizzy and I was sure that his presence even made my legs shake a bit.

"Sue told you about the packs, didn't she?" Billy asked.

I nodded.

"What do you think?" Old Quil asked.

"I…I'll follow the rightful alpha's orders."

"So you're standing by him?" Sam questioned.

"Jacob's the rightful alpha." I stated and Jacob grinned.

"You're both pathetic." Sam spat.

"Why should we have two packs when there could be only one?" Old Quil asked confused.

"Because I want to have my own pack and I don't think Sam wants to be a part of it." Jacob grinned again.

I saw Sam clenching his fists. I didn't know how much Sam knew about Jacob and me but he wasn't comfortable with it.

"Let's go." Sam called his pack and they all followed except for Embry and Quil.

"We want to be with you guys." Quil said. His grandfather looked at him over his glasses. "The Ateara family always followed the Black family, right grandpa?"

The Elder smiled at his grandchild and shrugged.

"Young people. They're always unpredictable." He said.

"Jacob take Old Quil back to his place." Billy ordered.

"Alright." Jacob said. "I'll see you later…" He whispered to me making my skin crawl.

"I didn't see Gary, Ethan, Rick and Jason." I said turning to Embry.

"They stopped phasing a month ago. Everything is going back to normal over here." He replied.

There was hope after all, at least for the pups.

Later that night Jacob showed up at my place again. We didn't talk, we just went to my bedroom again and he cuddled me like the previous night. I loved to feel that way. I wasn't ready to speak about our relationship and Jacob was giving me the time I needed to think. He also understood that I was too worried about my mother to focus on us right now. That made me love him even more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Even though we weren't on good terms right now, Sam's pack joined ours in the Hospital waiting room during my mother's three hour's operation. Sam had a heated conversation with Jacob about Quil and Embry joining our pack but in the end he accepted it. It wasn't his decision after all.

Seth was sitting down next to me. We were holding hands. Then Emily joined us. Her six months belly was now impossible to ignore.

"Leah…Seth…Aunt Sue will make it, I'm sure." She said.

"Thanks Em." My brother said.

"I'm going to name my baby Ella Susannah." She declared. "I want her to be as brave as Aunt Sue."

"It's a girl?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Congratulations." I hugged her. Sam looked at us and he seemed a bit disappointed.

"Girls can have the wolf gene too." I added to see his reaction.

My cousin nodded feeling a bit sad about that. I guess she didn't want her child to be like me. Sam just crossed his arms and stood there talking to Jared.

Despite Sam and Jacob's glares I felt good about having everyone there with us. Bella was constantly calling Charlie to know if the operation was over.

When the doctors finally came out we surrounded them and they told us my mum was fine. She would have a slow recovery and she still needed to pursue a specific treatment, but the tumour was benign and she would make it.

Seth and I shared a hug and Charlie called the Cullens immediately. Carlisle offered to pay all the medical bills and we couldn't refuse. When we left the Hospital we were much calmer. It had been terrifying to think that I could lose my mother just a few years after I lost my father, but this time, someone or something had listened to my prayers.

A few minutes after I got home I felt Jacob's familiar scent invading me and I felt suddenly relaxed. I opened the door to let him in and he kissed me on my cheek. I was about to close the door behind us when Sam suddenly appeared.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked.

"I just want to talk."

Jacob and Sam glared at each other for a while and then Jacob pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. Sam crossed his arms and I knew he wasn't happy.

"Can you please stop trying to piss me off? You're such a child." He said glancing at us.

"I'm here because Leah needs me." Jacob smirked.

"I want to talk to her." Sam said eyeing me.

I slowly pushed Jacob away from me because I really didn't want them to start a fight right now.

"You can talk. I'm not leaving." Jacob said firmly. "She's _my_ beta."

"Please, stop!" I asked them. "My mother was in surgery for three fucking hours, my brother will be here soon and I'm not in the mood for this."

"Why don't you go back to Canada to live with Bella?" Sam suggested.

"Why don't you go back home to your pregnant wife?" Jacob replied giving a step forward.

"Jacob, don't!" I said. "Please…go home…I need to talk to Sam."

He looked at me confused while Sam was smiling widely.

"You want me to go?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll call you if I need anything, ok?"

Slowly Jacob started to leave. I knew he would just phase and stay near my backyard. I invited Sam inside and we went to the kitchen. I was starving since I had been neglecting my diet the whole day. I was too nervous about the operation.

"So…what can I do for you Sam?" I asked making a sandwich.

"What's going on between you and Jacob?" He asked me bluntly.

"He's my alpha. That's all you need to now."

"So, you're really joining his pack?"

"Yes."

"You can't possibly trust the kid. He's still pinning over Bella…You're just too blind to see that."

"Sam…Jacob's not a kid anymore and I don't need you to tell me I'm an idiot by trusting him. I already know that but the truth is…I don't give a damn."

"Jake is too young and he will imprint someday. You're making a big mistake."

It looked like Sam was aware of my feelings for Jacob.

"I'll survive. It won't be the first time someone disappoints me like that."

He got the message.

"I just hope you think before you act Leah. Jacob is just a pup…don't hurt yourself again."

I guess it was a good thing he didn't know that Jacob and I had already slept together.

"The first time I didn't hurt myself Sam…You did it for me. Now I'm just going to follow my heart for once because I still have one."

He made his way to the door and seconds later Jacob walked in. I knew he had been listening.

"Do you want to talk now?" He asked me.

I nodded negatively. I needed a bit more time to put my thoughts in order.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. Stay."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxx

My mother was recovering quite well. We had a quiet New Year's Eve at Charlie's and the Cullens came to visit. Carlisle said she would be fine pretty soon because she was a fighter. I didn't see Jacob so much anymore because Seth was now living with me since he still had to go to School and Sam's pack had recently picked up a non-vegetarian leech's scent near our borders.

Jacob, Embry and Quil were helping them allowing my brother and I to spend more time with our mother. I knew that sooner or later Jacob would come to me in order to have "the talk". I didn't know yet what to do. I loved him. He loved me. It looked like a win-win situation but if we added the imprint, I would lose. I would be left at ground zero again.

But I couldn't ignore him much longer, especially when he had been there for me during my mother's illness and recovery.

I woke up early in the morning. Usually I had breakfast and go to Charlie's to keep my mother a company while Seth was at School. Today I was having the day off because Charlie was at home. I could really use some time to rest. I had been feeling tired lately and I thought that maybe today I could sleep a bit more.

But then again I was hungry. I got up and realised that my brother had already left because the kitchen was a mess. Typical of Seth. I was about to drink some milk when a horrible scent almost made me throw up.

I walked over to the door and saw Bella and the pixie standing there smiling.

"Surprise." Alice shrieked.

I gave them a fake smile.

"How are you Leah?" Bella questioned.

"I was better before you arrived. Your smell is making me sick."

They rolled their eyes and walked inside. They were used to my remarks about their smell.

"We're going to Charlie's to help him out a bit. Do you need a ride?" Bella asked.

She's was overreacting with the whole "recovery" situation. I guess she was worried that her father would starve since my mother couldn't get out of bed.

"No, thanks. I have my own car and since Charlie's there I'm staying at home."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alice questioned coming closer. "You look tired."

That's when I felt really sick. I put my hand over my mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Bella followed me.

"Do I look like alright, Bella?"

"Sorry."

"This is probably food poisoning." I stated cleaning myself after throwing up. "Seth and I have been ordering too many pizzas and cheeseburgers."

"You're a wolf, Leah. You can eat everything you want without feeling sick or getting fat." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I'm allergic to you." I declared. "You really stink today."

"Have you been feeling tired lately?" Alice asked.

"Yes, so?"

"What more have you been feeling?" She insisted.

"Sometimes I feel dizzy, sleepy and some nausea…"

"Adding that to morning sickness and hyper sensitivity…I think you know what's wrong with you." The pixie said with a grin. "You're pregnant Leah."

I looked at her dumbfounded. What the hell was she saying?

"No…" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I am."

Was I really? The symptoms fitted and Jacob and I hadn't used protection. Could I really be pregnant?

"I can't have children." I stated firmly, pushing those thoughts out of my head.

"How do you know that?" Alice kept questioning me.

"I don't have a menstruation cycle since I started phasing."

Bella was watching me in awe.

"I thought you were barren." Bella said.

"I'm not pregnant." I said again.

"Have you been with anyone?" Alice asked.

"No…" I lied. As if I was going to tell a couple of leeches I had slept with Jacob.

"We can take you to the Hospital." Bella suggested.

"I don't need to go to the Hospital. I need you two out of here. You're making me feel even sicker."

"I would take the test if I were you." Alice said. "Just in case…"

"In case of what leech?" I almost yelled. "What part of I'm barren can't you understand?"

Great now I was pissed off.

"We better go, Alice." Bella said. Those were the first words of wisdom Bella Cullen had ever said in her whole life…or death…whatever.

"If you need something, call us." They both said.

I watched them leave and closed the door. I was about to go to my room when I felt sick again. Alice's words replayed on my head. Could I really be pregnant?

* * *

A/Note (2): From now on things will change a lot...I'm just warning. Whoever is against Leah having a child won't like the rest of the story.

Karisan


	30. False Positive

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**30. False Positive**

I had to be crazy. That was the only reason to explain why I was locked up in my bathroom with a bag containing six pregnancy tests I had bought less than ten minutes ago.

It seemed that my sickness wasn't from food poisoning since after a week of having decent meals I still kept throwing up every single morning. My brother was now on red alert because my mother had also develloped those symptoms when she was diagnosed with the brain tumour.

For some reason I had the feeling this had nothing to do with a brain tumour. That's why I had bought the damn tests. But I was barren, right? I couldn't be pregnant because my body had been through many changes after I started morphing. Besides I wasn't getting older. I was frozen in time like the damn leeches. Then again Alice's words didn't leave my mind and because I was starting to feel really annoyed with myself, I decided to take the tests. Knowing for sure what was wrong with me would at least allow me to sleep better at night.

I was sure it would be negative. Then I was planning to go to fucking Canada and showed it to Alice. Stupid leech. What the hell did she know about wolves? She was a freaking vampire.

I read the instructions in the small yellow box and then I took the first test. It was pretty simple. Pink was positive and blue was negative. I laughed while I was waiting for the results. I was being an idiot. Jacob and I had slept together just twice. What were the odds?

To be pregnant was actually a dream I had already given up. I could still phase so it was impossible for me to conceive a child.

I was going to prove Alice that she was wrong. She had to be wrong. I looked into the white stick in my hands and I saw a pink line showing up.

Pink? I shouldn't be pink. It should be blue. What the hell.

That was not possible. I took another test and waited patiently. The minutes seemed like hours. It was again, a pink line that subsided and now I was severely pissed off. Those tests were wrong and I was going to prove it with a third test.

Several minutes later I was desperate. All the six tests were positive. I was pregnant.

I took a very deep breath before looking into the tests on my hands, all pink, all positive, all telling me that I was expecting a child.

"Leah? Are you alright?" My brother asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine." I put the tests back on the bag and left the bathroom. I didn't know what to think. My head was spinning and my heart was beating erratically. I tried to put on a brave face but all I wanted to do was break down and cry, so I told my brother I was going to bed earlier.

I knew he was worried about me but right now I couldn't tell him anything. Not until I was sure I was expecting Jacob's baby and decide what to do about it. In a way, all those tests could be wrong. I was a wolf and the tests were made for humans not genetic freaks like me.

Lying on my bed I watched the moon through the window and prayed that this wasn't just a dream. I had never thought it was possible for me to have a baby. I was a wolf and I was supposed to be barren. If I was really pregnant my life wouldn't be so empty. My life would have a purpose. I had always wanted to be a mother.

But this wasn't just about me. I had to think about Jacob too. I was glowing with happiness to know that I could be having his child but I was also scared. Jacob was way too young to be a father. We had never talked about children, but then again we had only slept together twice. He had told me he was in love with me but would he love me too if I was pregnant?

We weren't even in a relationship. How could I tell him I was pregnant? What a mess. I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my cheeks. I was happy, sad, worried, scared and unfortunately alone.

xxxxxxxxxx

I overslept the next morning and when I got up I was starving. I got dress quickly and went to have breakfast. Seth should be at School by now and I had to go see my mother. I ate a toast and was about to drink my coffee when I remembered I could be pregnant. Caffeine was bad for the baby. I opted for milk and when I was about to leave my house Bella's Ferrari pulled over.

"Good morning Leah." Alice said.

Their smell made me feel really dizzy.

"Go away, please." I whispered to myself.

"Seth told us you're still feeling sick." Bella declared. "We're worried."

"That traitor." I mumbled. If only Seth was there I would show him.

"Look…why don't you come with us to see Carlisle?" Bella suggested.

"I can't. I have to go see my mum." I said.

"Leah, it's been more than a month since she was in surgery. She's recovering really well and Charlie's home today." Alice explained.

"Seth said he's going to tell Sue that you're sick if you don't come with us." Bella warned.

I cursed my brother and covered my mouth to prevent me from throwing up. Their stench was really horrible. I turned around, opened the door again and went straight to the bathroom to throw up.

Alice and Bella followed me inside.

"You are pregnant Leah. There's no doubt about it." Alice stated with a smile.

"No, I'm not."

Who the hell was I kidding? This was Alice fucking Cullen for crying out loud.

"If it's meant to be a secret you shouldn't have left the pregnancy tests in your bedroom." She said.

"Who gave you permission to be in my bedroom?" I asked angrily.

"The door was opened."

"Are you really pregnant?" Bella asked.

"The tests are all positive." Alice answered for me.

"I don't know if I can trust these tests." I confessed. I couldn't keep the lie anymore. The leech had seen the tests.

"In that case we have to take you to Carlisle. You can't see a human doctor." Alice stated.

"No way. I'm not going to Canada and I'm not going to see Carlisle." I refused.

"Why not? Don't you trust Carlisle?" Bella questioned.

Well, I did trust Carlisle, but the other leeches…not so much.

"Ok…I'll go if Carlisle sees me away from the others."

Alice took her cell phone out and called her adoptive father who accepted to see me at Dawson's Hospital.

"Let's go. If we go now you'll be back home by lunch." Bella announced. "I'm a very good driver now."

I didn't agree with Bella. She wasn't a good driver she was a freaking lunatic. I thought we were going to die while she was driving the Ferrari back to Canada. The damn leeches were fucking speed junkies.

Bella had to stop twice along the away so I could throw up. Actually she was lucky because I was dying to throw up in her back seat, but she managed to stop on time.

"This is so exciting." Alice said when we arrived at the Hospital. "We're going to be aunts Bella."

"You wish." I spat.

"Come on Leah. Bella's your stepsister and I'm her sister-in-law, so we're both going to be aunts."

"Have you told Sue?" Bella asked suddenly.

"No, of course not."

"I think you should tell her."

"Not now. I have to be sure."

We walked inside the Hospital and Carlisle was already waiting in his room. I relaxed a bit when I saw him. I trusted Carlisle Cullen, even though he was my mortal enemy.

"Alice said you're feeling sick lately." He said motioning me to sit down. Bella and Alice sat down on the couch behind me without breathing a word.

I nodded.

"Morning sickness, dizziness, nausea…Is that correct?" He asked.

"I took a pregnancy test…" I cut him off. "Actually six…" There was no point in avoiding the conversation talking about symptoms and all that shit. I wanted to know if I was pregnant or not.

"You did?"

"Yes. All of them were positive."

"Ok…and you want to be sure, right?"

I nodded again.

"I thought I was frozen like you leeches." I said. "No offense…" I added.

"You don't have a menstruation cycle?"

"No. Since I started phasing."

"That's odd. Without a cycle you can't get pregnant."

"So I'm not pregnant?"

"I don't know. I think we should do a sonogram. This can be a false positive. Your HGC levels might be too high because you're a wolf."

Carlisle took me to a comfortable chair and lifted my blouse. Then he put a cold object on my flat stomach and watched the monitor carefully.

Bella and Alice came closer to see it too.

"Have you been seeing someone?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean not on a regular basis."

Alice and Bella exchanged a look. Great now I had made myself look like a slut. Wonderful.

"Ok…and I presume you didn't take precautions." He stated.

"So she's pregnant?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet."

He kept moving the object and then he sighed deeply.

"Well Leah…there was a high possibility that this was a false positive." He started.

I knew it. I wasn't pregnant after all. It was all a big mistake. I would always be a freak among freaks. What was I expecting?

"But sometimes miracles do happen. See that?" He pointed to a small dot on the screen. "That's your baby."

I was speechless. I heard Bella and Alice celebrating. My eyes were still focused on the screen, on that tiny dot. That was when reality hit me. I was having a baby. I was going to be a mother. I was carrying Jacob's child.

"I can't believe it." I murmured.

"You're a wolf and things are special for you Leah." Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"I thought I was barren."

"I understand this is a very emotional time for you but there's something we should discuss."

I faced Carlisle directly and Bella and Alice stopped talking.

"It looks like you're two months pregnant but since you're a shape-shifter there are no guarantees of how normal your pregnancy will be. Until the fourth or fifth month we also can't tell if your baby will be born without complications."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the first female shape-shifter in History and you're pregnant. There are risks. This pregnancy isn't normal…you can lose the baby and you can also have complications. The question is: do you want to have this child?"

"Yes. I want to have this baby." I said firmly.

"Ok, in that case you can't phase until the baby is born and if you feel anything unusual please call me immediately."

I nodded. I guess it was a good thing I went to see Carlisle. Now I knew for sure. I managed to make Alice and Bella promise they would keep a secret about my condition. I knew that Edward would read Alice's thoughts and know the truth but he already knew about me and Jacob and he would remain quiet for the sake of his beloved wife. She would totally freak out if she knew Jacob was my baby's father.

As for Carlisle, he was a doctor, so our medical appointments were strictly confidential.

Bella took me home and she managed to keep quiet during our ride back to La Push. I knew she wanted to ask me who the father of my baby was, but she probably didn't want to upset me. That was a good decision.

"What are you going to do Leah?" She asked me when she was pulling over.

"I'm going to take care of my mother and then I'll decide what to do."

"If you need anything, you know where we are."

It was nice from her to offer help, but honestly, she wasn't the one I needed.


	31. Plan

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGur1B, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**31. Plan **

"What did Carlisle say?" Seth asked as soon as I walked in.

"It's not a brain tumour."

He sighed in relief.

"What is it then?"

"A virus…" I lied. What else could I say? Usually wolves couldn't get sick. A virus was different from an illness so I took my chances.

"A virus? What kind of virus?"

"He doesn't know yet. He's running some tests but he believes it only affects women and because I'm a wolf it developed faster."

Seth looked at me with a questioning look and decided not to ask more questions. He trusted Carlisle too.

"I'll be fine soon." I assured him.

Seth hugged me and then he announced he was going over to Quil's place. A few minutes later Jacob was knocking on my door. He had probably waited until Seth was out to come and see me.

He knew I was home so I couldn't avoid him. I got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Seth told me you went to see Carlisle…" He said coming inside and following me into the kitchen.

"What else did my brother tell you?"

"That you've been feeling sick."

"It's just a virus. I'll be fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" He sounded truly worried about me.

"Yes."

"Did Sam come here?"

"Sam? No…Why?"

"He and Emily had some sort of a fight…"

"Is she alright?"

"Jared and Kim are staying with her."

I nodded. My cousin was going to have her baby soon. Sam shouldn't have argued with her.

"Leah?"

"What?"

"I just want you to know that I'm going to kiss you now."

Before I could even realise what was going on Jacob's lips were on mine and for a few seconds I forgot all about my problems. The kiss was deep and urgent and when he stopped I was shaking slightly. Jacob had some weird effects on me.

"I spoke to my father…" Jacob said breathing heavily. "He said an alpha wolf doesn't have to imprint."

"Jacob…"

He was persuasive and I really admired that in him but now things were even more complicated than before. Since I had returned to La Push to be with my mother I had realised that I loved Jacob too much. So maybe I should try and be happy with him before he imprinted. I had survived the pain before so if he really imprinted, I just had to accept it and be happy for him. I would always have a part of him with me.

But now that didn't seem possible anymore. I was pregnant and I had to think about my baby. I could take a rejection a second time but my baby would lose a father to a magic pull that a child would never understand. What would I say then? Your father can't be with us because he doesn't love us enough? It wasn't fair on anyone.

Besides Jacob was still too young and he would probably feel forced to assume this child. I didn't want him to be with me out of guilt or responsibility.

"Jacob…I wish we could be together." I whispered.

"I know we can be together. Just give me a chance."

If he had asked me this a few days ago, when I didn't know I was pregnant, I would tell him that I was ready to try and be with him until he had his imprint.

"I want to give you a chance Jacob but what if you imprint?"

"I won't."

"You might. I know that you don't want to but I doubt that Sam wanted to imprint on Emily, and I'm sure that Quil didn't want to imprint on little Claire either…but they did."

"They didn't fight it. I will."

I smiled. He was damn stubborn.

"What if you realise you don't love me that much?"

"But I do."

"Why? Why do you love me Jacob? I mean we weren't even friends…"

"I love you because you're funny, beautiful, stubborn, strong…I love the way you watch out for your brother, the way you fight to protect the ones you love, the way you coped with all the bad things fate threw at you, the way you handle the good and the bad stuff, the way you make me feel when I'm near you…"

"I don't deserve you Jacob."

"I never thought I would actually fall in love with you Leah. At first I even thought I was crazy…maybe I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. But I love you…I don't know when it happened but I'm happy it did."

I felt my heart melting at his words. Without thinking I fell into his arms and assaulted him with a passionate kiss. He answered back immediately.

His alpha position, not allowing him to be the submissive one, made him pull my body up, sitting me on the kitchen counter while his lips left mine and went down my neck. I wanted him badly but I couldn't forget that I was carrying his child right now.

"Jacob…Wait…"

"Please don't do this to me…I've been patient but I can't wait any longer…I need you."

I needed him too but I couldn't do it right now. I pushed him off of me but we were still holding on to each other.

"Leah…I want to be with you now…" He said huskily.

"I know but I need time."

It was true. I needed time to think about what to do. Should I tell him I was pregnant?

"Time…Fuck I hate that word." He cursed and kissed me again. "Let's just go upstairs…"

It felt so damn good having him pressed against me. For a minute I considered the idea of locking myself with him inside my bedroom.

"I can't…" I moaned into his hot lips. "I have this…virus…" I panted pushing him away again.

I didn't believe I was calling our child a virus.

"The hell with the virus…" He stated and I felt his hands under my blouse.

"If you keep this up I'm going to think that you're only interested in having sex with me."

He stopped kissing my neck and his eyes met mine.

"That's not true. I love you. You know that. I've waited for you since…forever."

"What about Bella? I thought she was the one."

He looked to the floor. I guess he wasn't still completely over her and that meant I couldn't tell him about the child I was carrying.

"I loved her in the past but she wasn't the one. I know that now."

"How do you know that? You even went to live with her to Canada."

"I went because you left me. The truth is I never felt this way about Bella. With you it's much more powerful."

"If you love me like you say you do…give me some time. I just need to think about this."

"What is there to think about? I love you and you love me."

"I need to know if I'm ready to face another major heartbreak."

"I'm not going to imprint!" He raised his voice and held me again. "Trust me, Leah…you're all I need."

His lips devoured mine and I felt a fire lit up my whole body.

"I'll give you time…" He whispered into my ear. "But don't forget that you're mine…and I won't let you go."

He kissed me one last time and then he left. I got out from the counter and went upstairs. I had a lot to think about and I had a feeling more tears were on the way.

xxxxxxxxxx

Just like Carlisle had told me, the morning sickness faded away during the next couple of weeks and I started feeling better. My brother finally stopped bugging me about the so called virus and each day I felt more stressed about making a decision.

This decision would change my life forever and again I was tempted to just leave La Push without a warning.

In a few months my bump would start to show and I wouldn't be able to hide my pregnancy. Jacob and I treated each other as if we were just pack brothers although Sam kept thinking there was something more between us.

In a way he was right. I was expecting a baby. Jacob's baby. I had thought about it a lot and I had realised that Jacob was too immature to become a father. He was only eighteen. Not even I was ready to become a mother and I was twenty-two years old now.

I did not have a job or enough money to raise a child. I didn't know how I'd be able to give this baby a decent life. I knew my mother would help but she was going through a difficult time as well. She was still recovering and her treatments were expensive although the Cullens were the ones paying for everything.

Telling Jacob about my condition was a two ways road. He could accept it well and assume his responsibilities or he could freak out and want nothing to do with me anymore. Since I knew Jacob pretty well, if this was a normal boyfriend/girlfriend situation I would tell him the truth because I knew he would do the right thing. Even though he was young, Jacob would never run away from his responsibilities.

But this wasn't a normal relationship. We weren't even ordinary humans. First I wasn't his girlfriend. There was something powerful between us but we weren't officially together. Second this wasn't actually his fault. We should've been careful even knowing that I was supposed to be barren. And third I didn't want to force him to do something against his own will. Why stay with a pregnant Leah Clearwater when he could have a soul mate? He could meet his soul mate anytime. If he knew I was pregnant he would stay with me for a while but after imprinting he would leave me and our baby and never come back.

There was also another problem. How would the Council react to the news? Old Quil, Billy and even my mother wanted Jacob to imprint and have children so his genes would pass on to the next alpha. I wasn't his imprint and my child was different from all the others. What if they wanted me to have an abortion? My baby would be twice as powerful as the other children.

My only chance was to leave again. I was tired of running away but I didn't have more options. If I was going to do that I would have to leave before my third month, which meant I had only two more weeks to spend with my family and Jacob.

I was suddenly startled by someone knocking on my door. The stench gave them away. The Cullens. They were coming to La Push so often that it looked like they never left in the first place.

"What is it now? I promised Carlisle I would be there for the next appointment." I said opening the door and shutting up immediately. Alice and Bella had company. They had brought heavy weaponry: the mind rapist and the emotion's controller.

I had a feeling this could happen since last time the Cullens had come to visit Charlie and my mother a week ago Edward came too and I had to leave in a hurry to stop him from reading my mind. Obviously I had failed.

"You're a damn nosy bastard, Edward Cullen." I accused.

"We just want to help." He said.

"Right…" I sat down on the couch and felt immediately sick because of their stench.

"Where's Seth?" Alice asked.

"At School."

"Good." She smiled. "We know about your stupid plan and we think we have the solution."

I sure hoped she wasn't going to suggest I got married with Jacob.

"It's not a bad solution." Edward stated smiling.

"This is my problem, not yours." I pointed out.

"We're family." Bella stated.

"No, we're not." I said firmly.

"Just listen to our plan." Edward said. "You can't just keep running away from your problems. What kind of life will your baby have?"

"I still have a little money…" I said in a low voice. The stupid mind rapist was right. I wouldn't be able to raise my child like that.

I felt Jasper calming me down and then the pixie sat down next to me.

"Sue is recovering and if you leave suddenly she might get worse." Alice said.

"So, since we're like family we want to invite you to stay with us in Dawson until the baby is born." Bella declared.

That was the most stupid idea I had ever heard. I was speechless.

"Are you crazy?" I asked when I regained my voice.

"We would just offer some financial help but Edward said you don't want to stay in La Push…although I don't understand why…" Bella said arching her eyebrows.

That's when I realised Edward hadn't told anyone about Jacob being my baby's father.

"The Council might force me to have an abortion." I explained even though I didn't know that for sure.

"Think about it Leah. You'll need Carlisle's help and you won't have to worry about money." Edward said.

"I can't live with a family of…bloodsuckers." I stated.

"Jacob and Seth did alright." Bella announced.

"My brother worships you and Jacob promised he would stay by your side…and they're both masochists…because your stench…Good Lord it's disgusting."

"That's not the point." Alice said with a smile. "The thing is…if you want to hide your pregnancy, you'll be safe with us. Dawson will be the last place they'll look for you."

The damn pixie had a point. Damn her.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked.

I guess the Cullens weren't that bad. I mean we had fought against the Volturi together not so long ago and Carlisle and Esme were decent for a couple of leeches. Jasper wasn't so bad either because we hardly talked, Alice was annoying but she wasn't that hard to handle, Emmett was an idiot but I didn't have too many issues with him and Rosalie was like me: bitchy and stubborn.

It was Bella I couldn't stand and Edward used to get on my nerves as well. I guess I just had to avoid them the most and hang around with Carlisle more.

"So that's a yes?" Edward questioned reading my mind.

"I don't know…Maybe…I guess…" I replied.

"In that case…we need to go to Charlie's." Edward announced.

"Why?"

"You need to talk to Sue." He said.

When I was in the car I couldn't believe I had just accepted to live with a bunch of leeches in Canada.

"Our plan is way better than yours and you know that." Edward said while driving us to Forks.

"Whatever. I just hope you all stay away from me."

"Actually I plan on leaving Jasper with you a few times. You can't be too upset all the time it's bad for the baby." Alice said.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"You're not so bad Leah. You're just stubborn." She smiled.

Damn leech.

Once we arrived Bella went to hug her father and then she went upstairs to see my mum. She did like my mother as if she was actually her family. I guess Bella missed Renée's support more than everyone imagined. But to accept that your daughter is a vampire is not easy either and Bella should know that.

"Why don't you tell him?" Edward asked when we were alone in the car.

"I can't. This is not his burden to bear. It's mine."

"You still think he'll imprint."

"I need to think about my baby now. It won't be fair if he imprints. My baby will need a father and he won't be around…"

"You know, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"I'm trying to give him his happy ending."

Edward shrugged and we walked in. A few minutes later Edward, Jasper and Charlie went out so that I could talk to my mother in private. I had no idea how to start.

"Sue…Now that you're getting better each day…Leah is going to leave for a while, alright?" Bella started on my behalf.

"Leave? Why?" My mother asked confused.

"Mum…I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out."

My mum looked at me and nodded but I could see she was feeling nervous. There wasn't a way to sugar coat this.

"Mum, I'm pregnant."

Maybe I should have prepared her for that. Maybe I should have told her more softly. She was completely shocked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Are you sure? How is this possible? You are barren. How can you be pregnant?"

She was freaking out. Jasper should've stayed with us.

"Mum…please calm down."

"Calm down? You're twenty-two years old! You're a…wolf for crying out loud! How could this happen?"

"It just did."

"Ok…so are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. We have six positive tests and a sonogram to confirm it." Alice announced.

"Alice!" I warned. "Shut it!"

"Sorry."

"How far along are you?" My mother asked.

"Almost three months."

"And why are you leaving?"

"I don't want anyone else to know, especially the pack and the Council."

"You spoke to Carlisle?"

"Yes. He said me and the baby can have complications. That's why I'm staying with the Cullens."

"So you're really having the baby?"

"Yes."

"What about the father? Does he know?"

I could feel Bella and Alice's gaze on me.

"No, he doesn't. We were together just a few times…"

"Who is he?" My mother insisted.

"Someone I met in Gold Beach."

"It's that Jace you talked about, isn't it?" Bella asked. "That creep."

"Bella…Shut up…"

"Sorry."

"Mum, I need you to promise me you'll keep this a secret. Even from Seth."

"Why can't we tell your brother?"

I rolled my eyes. Seth could never keep a secret from anyone and mum knew that.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"Will you be alright?" My mother asked.

"Of course I will. I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be fine. It's too bad you won't be at Rachel's wedding…"

"I know…"

"We'll pick you up tomorrow morning, alright?" Alice said.

I nodded.

When I went home I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing but I had to think about the baby and to be near Carlisle was the best for both of us. I was sad about leaving mum, Charlie and Seth.

As for Jacob, my heart was completely torn to know that I was going to lie to him and leave again. I packed my bags and after dinner I wrote my brother a letter. When I finished I went to his bedroom but he was already sleeping. I tucked him and kissed his forehead. I really didn't want to leave my baby brother but he was now old enough to take care of himself.

I quietly left his bedroom and I finally decided what I had to do. I needed to see Jacob again. I needed to say that I loved him.

* * *

A/Note (2): I know that by now you're all frustrated because Leah and Jake aren't together yet. In my defence I have to say that I'm translating this story, the original one is already posted which means I can't change it much. There are still 13 chapters to go. They will be together eventually, I promise you that. Thanks for being patient.

Karisan


	32. Bets

Chapter Rating: M (does not include explicit content)

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGur1B, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**32. Bets**

I stayed outside Jacob's house for a few minutes. He was taking a shower and Billy was still watching TV. I waited patiently, trying to decide how to say goodbye to the father of my baby without telling him I was about to leave La Push again.

I heard Jacob going to the kitchen after having his shower and before he could go back to his bedroom, Billy called him.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, dad. Why?"

"You've been acting weird lately. Is it because of Sam?"

"No. Sam is just an asshole who needs to learn to let things go."

I knew what Jacob meant. He meant me of course.

"Is it because of Rachel's wedding?" The old man insisted.

"No dad. I don't like Paul much but I know he won't hurt Rachel."

"Maybe you're sad because you had to come back and leave Bella?" Billy tried.

"No…I'm glad I'm back. It's just that…I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what, Jake?"

"For my life to start." He answered.

"I guess everything will make sense as soon as you have your imprint."

"I won't imprint, dad. I don't need to imprint."

They both stayed there in silence for a while and then Jacob decided to go to his bedroom.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night son."

Jacob went to his bedroom and I waited for him to fall asleep. I was going to follow a simple plan. Go inside his room through the window, kiss his forehead, whisper in his ear that I loved him and leave. I needed to play safe. If I talked to Jacob I wouldn't be able to lie to him.

I saw him lying on his bed and I couldn't help to smile. He looked so peaceful sleeping. It was as if nothing in the world could bother him. I could also admire his God-like body perfectly. He was only in his boxers, completely relaxed and breathing calmly.

"What took you so long?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

I guess my plan wouldn't work. He wasn't asleep at all. He had probably picked up my scent so he knew I was outside his house the whole time.

"Are you checking me out?" He inquired opening his eyes and putting on a smirk.

I was unsure about what to do. Could I face him like this? Could I lie to him in his face? Should I tell him it was over between us even before we started?

Jacob noticed my hesitation and started to get up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I whispered.

I walked over to his bed and I slowly removed all my clothes. Jacob's gaze was filled with surprise, shock and excitement. I pushed him back to the bed and positioned myself on top of his massive body. The fire consumed all the fibres of my body and I felt him reacting to my touch.

It started with a tender kiss. He replied with a more intense one which made me notice that at some point Jacob would want to dominate which would lead to something rough. I couldn't allow that tonight for the sake of our baby, so I resisted when he tried to flip us over.

Sensing that I needed to be in charge he allowed me to control the pace and I set a slow and steady rhythm, besides we couldn't take the risk of breaking more furniture or waking up his father and Rachel.

"Leah…What's going on?" He asked with his hands firmly placed on my hips and holding me closely. I guess he did know me better than I thought.

"Nothing…I just…want you to know that I love you and I don't regret anything." I panted.

Jacob pulled my face up to meet his and kissed me. We tried to keep the noise down but even if our loud moans wouldn't wake up his father and sister, the sound of our hearts would.

"I want us to stay like this forever." He said while planting sweet kisses on my shoulder.

I felt the same but I didn't tell him since I was finding hard to breathe let alone talk right now. My whole body was wrapped around his and my feelings were completely absorbed in the blissful union of our bodies and souls.

I felt completely tired after our love making session and we just stayed there cuddling and snuggling until we finally fell asleep.

I loved the feeling of waking up in his arms. I checked my watch and realised I had to leave. Bella and Alice would pick me up in a couple of hours and I had to take a shower and get ready.

I got up and Jacob woke up suddenly.

"Please stay." He asked.

"I can't. What would Billy say if he saw me?"

"He'll know soon enough."

"I'm not ready to talk to Billy about us just yet besides Seth's home alone."

"He's sixteen now, Leah. Plus he'll have to know too."

"I want to be the one telling him."

Jacob pouted like a child. In times like this I had to remember he was only eighteen.

"Will I see you later?" He asked.

"Sure." I lied. "Just go back to sleep."

Jacob looked at me for a while and then I leaned on and kissed him deeply. That would be our goodbye kiss.

I wasn't brave enough to tell him I was pregnant, so I decided to leave the picture of my ultrasound behind. After seeing it later he would understand why I left and would be able to choose what to do for himself. If he loved me and wanted to stay with me and his child he would come and find me, if he didn't love me he could just ignore that I was pregnant and keep living his life. I wanted to give him a choice.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leaving La Push this time was the most difficult thing I had ever done. I knew I was disappointing so many people: my mother, my father, my brother, Jacob, the pack. I didn't even know if I was making the right decision.

When I arrived at the Cullens, Bella took my bags to the "dog-house" and I noticed they had redecorated the small house where Seth and Jacob had once lived for a few months.

A few minutes later Carlisle and the rest of the family joined us. I feared this moment. It was awkward to explain a bunch of vampires that I would be staying with them for more than six months.

"Welcome Leah." Carlisle greeted me. "How are you?"

"Fine." I replied.

"For the ones who don't know, Leah's staying with us for a while." Carlisle announced.

Esme smiled. Emmett grinned and Rosalie frowned.

"What did she do? Did she kill someone?" The blonde woman asked.

"I'm not a psycho, Blondie. Unlike some leeches." I retorted.

Rosalie glared at me and took a step forward but Edward grabbed her arm preventing her to reach me.

"Don't." He said calmly.

"Who the hell does this bitch think she is, coming here insulting us?" Rosalie declared freeing herself from Edward's grip.

"I invited her, honey." Carlisle explained.

"Why the hell do we have to put up with these mutts?" She complained.

"She needs our help and we do have a treaty to respect." Alice said.

The blonde watched me carefully and smirked.

"Then she really messed up, didn't she?" She laughed.

"I got knocked up. Do you have a problem with that?" I retorted. I guess the cat was out of the bag. They would know sooner or later.

"You're pregnant?" Esme asked and I just nodded. "Congratulations! That's wonderful."

I was a bit surprised with Esme's reaction to my pregnancy. She had actually been the first one to congratulate me. I didn't even know what to say to her.

"Usually you say thank you." Edward said reading my thoughts.

Esme smiled at me.

"So…knocked up, huh?" Emmett questioned crossing his arms. "This is going to be awesome."

Rosalie hit the back of his head hard.

"What the hell babe?" He whined.

"So can someone tell me why she needs to be with us? Last time I checked she had a family and a bunch of mutts to take care of her." Rosalie asked looking at me with jealousy.

"She's afraid the Council won't approve her having the baby. Leah's the only female wolf in History and this pregnancy has many risks. She'll need Carlisle's assistance." Edward explained.

"So, is this a secret?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Only Sue knows." Bella said.

"Ok…So we can't tell anyone but we can bet, right?" Emmett questioned.

What the hell? Was he for real?

"Three hundred dollars on a girl." Jasper said immediately.

"Four hundred on a boy." Emmett said.

"I'll cover Emmett's bet." Alice announced.

Fucking leeches.

"Don't worry…They'll behave soon." Esme assured me.

I doubted that. Even Bella and Edward were now placing their own bets although Emmett didn't want them to because the mind rapist would be the first to know the gender of my baby and could cheat easily with his power.

"Come on…" Edward complained. "She's only three months. We don't know the gender yet."

"Leah? I want to speak to you privately. Come with me to my office." Carlisle said.

I followed him outside and then we went to the mansion. Carlisle's office consisted in a big room filled with old books and medical instruments. I sat down on a comfortable chair and Carlisle sat down behind his desk.

"When I treated Jacob after that newborn's attack I took a sample from his blood and I studied it. I know now a bit more about your genetics than before but I want to know more. If you allow me to take a sample from your blood I can study your case better."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well you were supposed to be barren, right?"

I nodded.

"I can try to understand how you got pregnant in the first place."

I forced myself not to laugh. I mean it was a mystery how I got pregnant without a menstruation cycle but I knew exactly how and when it had happened. By coincidence or not it had happened in Canada, so they were partially guilty in this too. If they hadn't invited me to come to spend Thanks Giving with them I wouldn't be pregnant.

"Ok. You can take a sample of my blood but there's something I want you to tell me."

"What?"

"Will my baby have the wolf gene?"

"It's a possibility. Maybe with the blood sample we can discover that."

After my conversation with Carlisle, the leeches left me alone so I could unpack and settle down quietly. I had everything I needed in the "dog-house". I was staying in the biggest room, totally remodelled in shades of orange and green. I even had my own bathroom. There was a living room with a huge TV, a stereo, a computer and lots of books in shelves. The small kitchen had a big fridge and a stove in case I wanted to cook my own food.

I couldn't complain about the conditions. I was living with the richest vampire's family ever. I was just a bit worried about my daily routine. I didn't want to be around the leeches all the time.

"You don't have to worry about it." Edward said walking inside and joining me on the couch. "Alice, Jasper, Bella and I have classes in the local High School."

I sighed in relief.

"What about Blondie and her husband?"

"They didn't want to join us this time. But they usually have other businesses to attend. They like to travel around and Rose loves to go shopping…"

"Ok…"

"Esme and Carlisle have jobs so you'll be alone most of the times."

"Great."

"Your mother called." Edward announced. "He left after fighting with Sam."

I knew he was talking about Jacob. I never thought he would go and have a fight with Sam Uley just because he had found out I was pregnant. I guess he had the right to be confused and scared and maybe he thought that Sam knew where I was.

"Seth, Embry and Quil are trying to find him. Sam's pack is helping too. Billy is worried and Rachel is…"

"Pissed off because her wedding will be in five days." I finished for him.

"Yes. Do you have any idea what you're doing to him?"

"Yes. I gave him a choice."

Edward read my thoughts and saw that I had left my sonogram's picture in Jacob's bedroom.

"You didn't tell him face to face." He criticised.

"I couldn't do it."

"How do you know he saw the sonogram's picture?"

"He left La Push ten hours after I did and he's not here. He obviously found out and doesn't care."

"You think he's trying to bail out?"

"You tell me, you're the mind reader." I shrugged.

"I think he's hurt because you left again besides Jasper was instructed to hide your scent. He's going to have some troubles to find you."

"You don't know him that well. When he wants something he doesn't give up."

"I think you should've told him."

"Look…Edward…I'm only here because I need Carlisle to watch out for my baby. I'm not going to stay here forever."

"I know that."

"Good…so where are the others?"

"Carlisle and Esme went to work, Rose, Alice and Bella went shopping for you and the baby, and Jasper and Emmett are hunting."

"Shopping for me?" I asked surprised. "Why?"

"Women stuff. I don't understand either."

Great. That was all I needed. A bunch of leeches giving me presents for my unborn child.

"I thought you'd be pleased. You don't have a job and your baby need clothes and other stuff."

"I'll ask my mum to provide that."

"You're being too proud and selfish."

"What?"

"This baby needs us because you're too much of a coward to tell your family and the baby's father the truth. They should be providing all these things for you but they can't because they're kept in the dark. So you really don't have a choice here. Besides…Rose is too excited now."

"Blondie? She doesn't even want me here."

"You're wrong again. Right now there isn't anyone in the world who would protect you and your baby better than Rosalie."

"Fine…do whatever you want…It's your money anyways."

Edward smiled and left. As the hours went by I started to feel more and more anxious. I really didn't know if Jacob had seen the sonogram's picture. I didn't know if he knew I was pregnant. I wanted him to come and find me because that would mean he cared but then again the chances were small. He had probably freaked out and I couldn't blame him. I just hoped that one day he could forgive me.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eventually things got ugly in La Push when Jacob didn't return home. Rachel and Paul were forced to call off the wedding and both packs were trying to find him. Fortunately my mother had told them I was alright and that I had just left to start over new in a different place. Seth was completely devastated and I felt horrible for lying to him.

In the meantime I was feeling guilty about everything that my family and friends were facing in La Push. I was also worried about Jacob but right now there wasn't much I could do. I was actually being punished for my decisions. I had to put up with crazy obsessed leaches every day.

Their stench had made my morning sickness get worse again and I did try not to throw up every morning but it was pretty much impossible.

"Hey She-Wolf, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked me when I went out to the garden to have some fresh air after breakfast. Fortunately Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones at home right now.

"I'm feeling sick."

"You are pregnant…I guess that's normal."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"So…Did you like my gift?"

He had bought a baseball's equipment for my baby to wear. I was staying with them for about three weeks now and the "dog-house" was completely filled with gifts for the baby.

"Sure." I smiled. Emmett was not so bad actually. He was a bit obnoxious sometimes and he even tried to know who the father of my baby was thus forcing me to lie, but he was nice most of the times.

Rosalie was the one who had surprised me the most. I knew that she had a soft spot for kids but I never knew that she would actually care about my child. After all we were mortal enemies and my baby could be a wolf.

She was in my bedroom organising the clothes she had bought the previous day in the new cabinet they had fixed me to put the baby's stuff. To say that she was excited was an understatement. I almost had the feeling she was the one being pregnant. But even so she kept her distance from me and made sure never to speak to me too softly. Between us there was some sort of understanding. I would accept her gifts and her help decorating the new room for my baby and she would temporarily forget about me being a wolf.

"Pink for walls and purple for the crib, what do you think?" She asked me when Emmett and I joined her in Seth's old room.

"It will be a boy. You can't paint the walls pink, it's gay." Emmett announced.

"I say it's a girl." Rosalie stated.

"It's a boy." Emmett insisted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop that. You're giving me a headache." I begged.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie came to stand beside me in a flash.

"I'm…fine…just tired."

God, Rosalie being nice to me was way too creepy.

"Let me call Esme to come home earlier. You need to eat something good." She left in a hurry.

"You know…I'm kind of glad that you're here. I had never seen this side of Rose before." Emmett told me.

"Pretty scary, isn't it?"

"And hot." He grinned.

"Men…" I whispered.

A few hours later Esme did come home earlier and so did Carlisle. He brought a few papers with him and locked himself in his office. I was forced to go to their house to have my meal prepared by Esme.

When the others arrived from School Alice started to talk about baby's names. That was another topic that no one agreed on.

As if I was going to let them choose my child's name. I had picked Harry if it was a boy and Sarah if it was a girl. I wouldn't change my mind.

"I believe Leah prefers modern names, right?" Bella asked.

I didn't answer.

"What do you think about Roxanne, Sasha, Amy or Kelly?" She insisted. "And if it's a boy…Taylor, Keanu, Philip or Sean?

"Keanu?" Jasper asked. "What the hell is she having? A cat?"

"A wolf maybe…" Alice said quietly. Those remarks didn't make me angry anymore.

"I like Robert, Oliver or Andrew." Rosalie stated and Emmett agreed. "For a girl…Elizabeth, Marianne or Catherine."

"I don't think Leah wants our help in this." Edward said.

"Have you decided yet?" Bella asked with curiosity.

"Sort of."

"Tell us." Alice asked.

"Well…Harrison if it's a boy." I said.

"After your father." Bella said with a sympathetic look.

"I think it's a great idea." Esme announced.

"Leah. We need to talk." Carlisle said coming down the stairs. "Do you want go to my office?"

There was no use to go behind doors. They would hear our conversation no matter what.

"We can talk here." I said.

"Ok…I ran some tests with the blood sample you gave me and I found out two important things…" He hesitated. "Make it three."

"Alright…What is it?"

"First I analysed your blood to see the fetal DNA which I separated from your blood's plasma and I managed to discover your baby's gender. Do you want me to tell you?"

I nodded in agreement.

"It's a boy."

Emmett looked like he had won the lottery. Rosalie and Esme were a bit sad and Jasper rolled his eyes when Edward asked him to pay up.

"Your father would be really proud." Bella stated.

"What did you find out more?" I asked.

"I found out that you were about to have your period back just before you got pregnant."

"I was going to stop phasing?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know. I believe that the reason why we were having your menstruation cycle back was because of the wolves' mating season."

I was utterly shocked. I noticed all the other vampires were also oddly quiet.

"Mating season…You mean I'm pregnant because I was in…heat?" That was embarrassing and disgusting.

"No. I'm saying you would have been in heat from January to April, but you conceived before the mating season."

"But that means I'm like an animal…"

"Not exactly. I believe the members of your pack will also experience something similar but if you control your basic instincts, your human form will be able to control your body and you won't act like a pack of wolves. It's all about control."

"This is so damn weird." I complained.

"I thought they were shape-shifters not real wolves." Bella said.

"They are both humans and wolves. Therefore they have two different identities: the animal one which follows a hierarchy and pack dynamics, and a human one which may or may not control the wolf. I believe that's why Sam hurt Emily unwillingly. He couldn't control the wolf inside of him."

It made sense although I was still disgusted to know that a year from now I could be in heat from January until April. I would have to do something until then.

"There's also another thing you need to know."

"What?"

"Your baby does have the wolf gene."

I figured that would be a strong possibility since both his parents were wolves.

"But…He wasn't supposed to have it because women can't pass on the wolf gene. That's something inherited only by the father's blood."

Shit. I was screwed.

"So that Jace fuck-face who knocked you up is a wolf?" Emmett asked.

He was dumb sometimes.

"I'm betting on Sam." Jasper said. Unfortunately for me the emotion's controller had a high IQ. I guess that by turning into vampires their brain cells didn't necessarily die too.

"Oh…" Emmett understood then. "Then I'm betting on Quil or maybe Embry…"

"Pick one." Jasper said.

"Shut up boys." Esme ordered.

"Leah…if one of them forced you…" Rosalie said softly.

"I have to know Leah. I've been studying your case as if you're pregnant with a human's child but in reality your baby's father is a wolf too." Carlisle said.

"Oh my God, Leah. How could you?" Bella half-yelled. "Emily is going to have her baby soon and you cheated on her while she was pregnant?"

"Shut up, Bella! You don't know anything about me!" I snapped at her.

"You knew all this time!" Bella turned to her husband.

"Honey…This had nothing to do with us. I couldn't tell you." Edward tried to reason with her.

"We agreed we wouldn't lie to each other ever again."

"I didn't lie to you. You never asked me…"

"Because I thought it was that Jace from Gold Beach. Now I know why you didn't want to tell the packs or your mother. That was really low. You should be ashamed of yourself. Your child is going to be a bastard."

"Bella!" Edward said. "Stop!"

"She needs to know that what she did is wrong."

"It's not Sam's." Alice stated.

Everyone looked at the pixie, including myself. I thought Edward was the only one who knew my secret.

"It's not Sam's?" Bella asked.

"It's Jacob's." Alice blurted.

Bella was frozen in her spot. It seemed like someone had slapped her hard across the face. I even saw her changing colours. She opened her mouth several times but no sound came out. The heavy silence had filled the room.

* * *

A/Note (2): I know Leah should've told Jake, but he will know when the time comes. Leah is, after all, human and therefore she feels insecure and afraid sometimes. But yes, she's being a coward. She will, eventually understand that she made a huge mistake.

I'll translate the story as fast as I can, but I promise I won't stop until it's done.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Take care.

Karisan


	33. Mini Alpha

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGur1B, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**33. Mini-Alpha**

"Jake's? What do you mean it's Jake's?" Bella shrieked shaking Alice by her shoulders.

"I mean Jacob as in Jacob Black." Alice stated not one bit worried by Bella's reaction.

I wanted to run into a hole and never get out, after killing Bella for making such a scene.

"I never saw this one coming." Rosalie said. "I'll be taking care of the baby's room. I want to paint it in several shades of blue now that we know it's a baby boy."

Esme joined Rosalie and they both left talking about colours.

"You sure know how to pick them." Emmett half laughed. "I guess you have a thing for alphas, huh?"

"Fuck you Emmett!" I spat.

"I could say the same to you but then again Jacob got there first, right?"

"Out Emmett! Now!" Bella ordered and he complied.

"I think you should calm down Bella." Edward said turning to Jasper. I knew the emotion's controller was using his power on Bella and that was why she hadn't killed me yet.

"Do you want to explain, Leah?" Bella asked me.

"Not really." I answered. "By the way Alice…you had no right to do that."

"I never thought Bella would act like this." Alice confessed.

"How did you know? Was it Edward?" I asked glaring at the mind rapist.

"I never told her anything." Edward said immediately.

"No…I had a vision last night."

"A vision? With me?"

"No. You're a wolf Leah. I can't see you in my visions, but your baby isn't a wolf yet. I saw a five year old boy…he was playing in our garden here in this house. He looked like Jacob a lot but he had your nose."

"So, it's true?" Bella inquired still shocked.

I looked at her but I didn't answer.

"Jacob's the father?" She insisted.

"Yes! He is. Damn it, Bella…" I started.

"How did that happen? Was he drunk? Were you drunk? How the hell did you end up pregnant with his baby?"

I laughed. Typical of Bella. She was just dying to know all the details about me and Jacob. Oh, wait…she wasn't actually dying she was already dead.

"Jacob is in love with Leah." Edward said.

Bella looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"I'm sorry? Can you repeat that?" She asked.

"What? Is it too hard to believe that someone may actually be in love with me? Or is it hard to believe that Jacob doesn't want you anymore?"

She was getting on my nerves.

"You don't own Jacob anymore, Bella. You had your chance and you chose the leech, remember?" I continued.

"Leah…take it easy. Think about the baby." Alice said.

"He never liked you, Leah. No one ever liked you except for Seth and Sam…" Bella said.

"Honey…don't say that. It's rude." Edward advised.

"Don't say what? I'm just trying to understand how this mess happened."

"You want to know how it happened? I'll tell you…Jacob and I made love the night I got here for Thanks Giving and I got pregnant! End of story!" I yelled. "We weren't drunk, we weren't high, we were both fine. He told me he loved me and I told him I felt the same!"

"You…What?" Bella's face was priceless.

"I'm in love with him too."

"No, you're not. You love Sam."

"Sam? Sam was my High School's boyfriend who dumped me for my cousin. I loved him once, but not anymore. Do you really think I would spend the rest of my life going after Sam?"

Stupid question. Of course she did. Bella and the whole Reservation thought that I would never get over Samuel Uley.

"You're playing with Jake's feelings Leah…You're being a…"

"If you call me a bitch I will slap you, _Isabella_."

Edward put himself between us and Jasper used his power again.

"Stop this nonsense." The mind rapist said holding Bella's wrist.

"Let me go, Edward." She asked and he backed off. She sure had him whipped. "Tell me something, Leah…If you're in love with him and he also loves you, why are you here? Why aren't you together?"

"Because…" I hesitated. "Because I'm a coward."

"How come?" She insisted.

"Leah hasn't told him yet." Edward explained and I glared at him. "It's true…you left him the sonogram's picture but you don't know if he saw it."

"You haven't told Jake he's going to be a father?"

Again Bella was on the verge of having a damn seizure.

"He probably knows but he's too…confused right now." I tried.

"You made him run away from home." Bella accused. "Billy has been worried sick. Rachel had to cancel her wedding."

"I never thought he would leave La Push." I confessed.

"We have to find him." Bella said turning to Edward.

"No, we don't." He replied. "He'll go back home when he's ready to face everyone."

"What if he doesn't know? He needs to know the truth!" Bella kept insisting.

"I want him to make his decision." I stated.

"I think you're afraid he asks you to have an abortion or maybe you're afraid he doesn't love you like you said he does."

It felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart. If Jacob knew I was pregnant would he ask me to get rid of our baby? It was possible.

"You're so full of shit Bella. You think he still belongs to you. You think he'll be pinning over you forever."

"That's not the issue, Leah. The thing is…you messed up. You had some fun with Jacob and used him to forget about Sam and now you're paying for that and you're afraid no one will care."

"I'm not you, Bella. I don't use other people."

"You're hurting everyone Leah. You lie, you cheat, you make mistake after mistake…"

"My only mistake was not making him forget about you sooner."

"He will never forget me. I'm his friend. He knows he can count on me and even if he's going to be taken away from me it won't be by you, it'll be by his imprint. So even if you slept together, he will never belong to you. You were just…a distraction."

My breath hitched and I felt suddenly dizzy. My vision was blurred and my lower stomach was starting to hurt. I put my hands around my belly and lost my balance. I felt someone catch me before I hit the floor but I didn't notice who it was.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I heard Carlisle's voice but I never understood what he was saying and then all went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes slowly and adjusted myself to the light in the room. I was in the Hospital. I could tell by the smell.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked. She was in my room with her husband. They were wearing different clothes which meant I was there for a while. Probably a day or two.

"I'm thirsty."

Esme gave me some water and then I remembered everything. I was in the Hospital because Bella and I were having an argument and…My heart stopped.

"Am I still pregnant? Did I lose my baby?" I managed to ask.

"No. You didn't lose the baby but you almost did." Carlisle replied checking me.

"How long have I been in the Hospital?"

"Just a day." He answered me. "You're much better now. I'm going to call Rose to come pick you up."

"I don't want to go back there. I want to leave."

"Leave where?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I just can't see Bella right now."

"She's really sorry about what happened. She never meant to hurt you or your baby." Esme said.

I shrugged. I didn't care if she was fucking sorry. My baby almost died because of her.

"You need to go back to our place Leah and you need to rest for at least two more weeks." Carlisle announced.

Great. Now I was going to be in house arrest for two weeks with vampires taking care of me.

Rosalie and Emmett picked me up at the Hospital and took me home. When we got there I heard someone yelling. Bella and Edward were arguing.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

"They're like this since yesterday. Edward managed to stop Bella from going to search for Jacob." Emmett explained.

"Are they ever going to shut up?"

"Maybe in a few hours." Rosalie said.

I went straight to bed and rested my hands on my belly. It was still soon to feel the baby moving but I was hoping to feel something that told me my baby was alright.

"So…Jacob, huh?" Rosalie asked with a mischievous smile. "I can't really understand what you have seen in that mutt."

I laughed.

"Come on Rose, he's not so bad." Alice said coming inside the room. "How are you Leah?"

"Better." I replied.

"Not so bad?" Rosalie inquired with a shocked expression. "He's a kid himself…I can't even imagine him taking care of a child."

"I always knew you had a thing for him." Alice mocked.

"Shut up!"

"You're dumping me for a mutt?" Emmett asked suddenly pretending to be shocked.

"Of course not, babe. Alice is just being stupid."

In that moment we realised Edward and Bella weren't arguing anymore.

"Did they kill each other?" I asked and Rosalie laughed. I guess she would like that too.

"No…their fights always end in two ways: either Edward is forced to leave the room or they end up having a hot make out session." Alice said.

"Gross…" I complained. "I did not need that sort of information Alice."

We all laughed until Jasper came in.

"They want to talk to you." Jasper said.

"I'll talk to Edward." I said sternly.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice left and then Edward came to see me. I knew Jasper was right outside the door.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened. I'm glad you and the baby are ok." He said.

"I believe you are being honest Edward so I'm going to be honest with you too. I don't want your wife around me anymore. If Carlisle hadn't told me I needed total rest I wouldn't stay here one more second."

"I know that. We should've handled the situation better."

"No, this wasn't your fault…it was her's. She did this to me. Do you see anyone else worried about Jacob being my baby's father?"

Edward knew what I was saying.

"She still thinks she has a claim on Jacob." I continued. "You need to make her understand she doesn't own him anymore."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that would make her unhappy. Bella's transformation was forced and I'm not sure she was ready to be one of us…she still needs her human life's reminiscences and Jacob's part of it."

"She chose you Edward. She was the one who played with Jacob's heart and…"

"I'm really sorry, Leah." Bella said walking inside the room. Jasper came too.

"I don't want to speak to you." I said.

"I know…and I understand. Edward told me about you and Jake. He told me about your feelings for each other. I'm still trying to accept that but I will…I promise. Please just…forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

I knew she was speaking the truth. Bella didn't mean my baby any harm. She was just being Bella. The old and selfish Bella. I could forgive her because I knew she was sorry and would do anything to make it up to me, but I honestly didn't want to. I would never forget that my baby could've died because of her.

"Bella…I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to ever forget it." I started and she nodded. "Our parents are married, my brother likes you, Jacob may still love you, but don't you ever think that I will see you as a sister or a friend. I don't like you."

She looked straight to the floor and I knew if she was still human she would be crying her eyes out.

"Yesterday I was out of the line. I'm really sorry about what happened and if I could undo it I would. I believe you have reasons to hate me now but I want you to know that I don't hate you Leah. I want your baby to be born safely and I'll try my best to earn your forgiveness."

"Will you leave Jacob alone?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If he comes for me, will you accept it?"

"I will."

"Really?"

"I don't know why he loves you and how you fell in love with a non imprinted wolf who might hurt you like Sam did, but I'm not going to fight with you for Jacob. I love my husband and I wish that Jacob can be happy. If you're the one he chooses, then I'll accept it."

I nodded.

"Edward…Try to keep her away from me and my baby." I asked him.

"If you need anything, just ask." He said pulling Bella out of my bedroom.

"Goodbye Bella…" I waved at her.

They both left and a few hours later Carlisle returned from work and came to see me.

"You're a bit weak…But the baby is fine." He said.

"Thanks. When will I feel him moving?" I asked.

"Soon…"

"I can't wait."

"You do know that we care about you and this baby, right?" Carlisle asked. "We may be dead but we still have feelings."

I nodded. I had to admit that Carlisle and his family were somehow different from all the other vampires. Actually Carlisle's family was exactly like our pack. We were all monsters trying to find our place in a world that didn't care or recognise our existence.

"Thank you for taking care of me and Harrison." I said. It was actually the first time I felt compelled to thank a vampire.

"You're welcome." He smiled softly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How's our mini alpha?" Asked Emmett coming to my bedroom with Rosalie and Esme.

"What did you just call my baby?" I inquired. Emmett always had the weirdest ideas.

"Mini alpha." He stated smiling widely. "His father is an alpha, so he's a mini alpha."

I shook my head but laughed a bit. It had been two weeks since I had almost lost my baby and I was starting to feel frustrated because Carlisle didn't let me to get out of bed. I was on my way to my fifth month and my bump was now noticeable. I also started wondering what kind of a mother I would be. I had an amazing role model at home but I was going to raise my child alone while my mother had always my dad's assistance.

"Are you writing a letter?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah. I have nothing else to do."

"Who are you writing to?" Rosalie asked.

"My cousin Emily. I want to congratulate her for having her baby."

Emily had her baby girl, Ella, a week ago. My mother had called me to say that everyone was alright. Ella was beautiful and Emily had done a great job during labour. I still didn't know what she meant by that but I would in a few months.

Sam was proud but he freaked out a little after Ella was born. He was afraid that one of the non imprinted wolves could imprint on his daughter and didn't let them see her. Emily, on the other side, was now pretty much familiarised with the imprint's world and didn't mind if that happened. She had seen the way Quil treated Claire and she knew there weren't any romantic feelings involved which meant that if someone did imprint on Ella, he would be her guardian forever, plus she would have a free babysitter all the time.

Eventually Sam let the others see his daughter and nothing happened. Ella was safe unless she also had the wolf gene.

"You do realise you can't send that without revealing your location, right?" Rosalie said.

I frowned. I hadn't thought about that. Damn.

"Alice and I are going to buy more clothes for the baby." Esme announced.

"Please, he has enough clothes already and I…" I hesitated. I didn't want to be home alone with Bella and Edward.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were going to hunt and Carlisle was still in the Hospital.

"You need to give her a chance." Esme referred. "Bella is trying to make amends. She's truly sorry and she doesn't even smile anymore."

I looked at the ceiling and didn't comment. Thinking about Bella made me think about Jacob and I always ended up feeling alone, guilty and sad.

It was hard to realise that maybe she was right. He didn't love me that much. He hadn't come for me yet. No one knew where he was. He could even had imprinted by now.

I stayed watching TV after the Cullens left. I knew Bella and Edward were in the garden, making sure I didn't leave the "dog-house". I wouldn't dare to go outside unless Bella left first.

I slept a few hours and when I woke up I felt Carlisle coming to my bedroom. Bella and Edward were right behind him.

"Leah? Are you awake?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. What's going on?" It had to be serious to make Bella ignore my orders about her being near me.

"Seth called a few minutes ago. Rachel and Paul are going to get married in a week." Carlisle announced.

I guess that was bound to happen. They couldn't wait for me and Jacob to go home forever. Although I still thought that marrying Paul would be her downfall, I hoped that Rachel had her dream's wedding.

"Good for them." I said. I was about to ask why Bella had come into my bedroom when Edward stepped forward.

"He's back Leah." He said quietly.

I felt myself shaking. Jacob had returned to La Push. Was he alright? I needed more details.

"He's not alright." Edward continued. "He isn't speaking to anyone. Seth, Quil and Embry can't get through to him even though they're a pack. He thought he would never see you again. He even tried to imprint on a few girls he saw."

"Do you think he's going to be…alright?" I asked.

Edward shrugged.

"Maybe you should go see him?" Bella suggested.

"Bella, honey…don't start." Edward asked holding his wife's hand.

"But she can help Jacob…"

I knew Bella was worried and that maybe she was right but I was scared too.

"Whatever you decide to do, think about your baby too, ok?" Carlisle advised me. "The fifth and sixth months are crucial and you need to take care of yourself."

He was right. I was worried about Jacob but right now my priority was my little miracle, my baby, my Harry.

* * *

A/Note (2): Jake and Leah will meet soon but that doesn't mean they'll be happily ever after already. There are still 11 chapters to go...

Thanks to all of you (readers and reviewers). Don't be too rough on Bella...she's just trying to defend Jacob (sort of...).

Karisan


	34. Lies and Sorrows

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGur1B, cinnamin, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, grl2wolf.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**34. Lies and Sorrows**

I waited patiently for the day Rachel would finally get married. The Cullens were invited and therefore Edward would be able to read Jacob's thoughts and then tell me how he was doing. Bella had tried to talk to me and convince me to go to the wedding but how could I go to La Push being almost five months pregnant? I could even cause someone to have a fucking heart attack…again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Esme asked for the third time.

"For crying out loud, I'm going to be fine." I half yelled. They would only be gone for a few hours and quite frankly I was dying to have some time alone.

"Take care of our mini alpha, alright?" Emmett said waving from his car with Rosalie by his side.

"See you later." I waved back.

"Call me if anything happens." Carlisle said.

I made my way to my bedroom again and started to read a book that Alice had advised me to read. I had no idea what gave her the impression I enjoyed Science-Fiction's books. I was a damn werewolf living with eight freaking vampires in Canada. My life was Science-Fiction itself.

A few hours later I felt Harry's movements. We were hungry so I went to the small kitchen to prepare something to eat.

I watched TV for a while, trying not to think that Bella would meet Jacob at the wedding. She wanted to tell him everything, including that I was staying with them in Canada but she would think twice after almost causing me to have a miscarriage not too long ago. Edward was sure she wouldn't dare to breathe a word to Jacob or the others.

I had never thought I would feel bored without the leeches around. I watched the time pass and when it was already dark the four cars arrived to the mansion almost at the same time.

I got up from my bed immediately and waited for them to come and see me. To my surprise only Edward and Carlisle walked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked studying their faces.

"Rachel and Paul went on their honeymoon to the Dominican Republic. The wedding was very beautiful." Carlisle started. "Sue sends her love."

I nodded. I guess those were the good news. Edward would surely deliver the bad ones.

"He doesn't know." He stated. "He didn't see the sonogram's picture because he smashed his bedroom when you left and he did try to find you. He thinks you're having regrets about what happened between you two."

"What?" Was he stupid? How could he think something like that?

"You left him Leah. Without saying a word." Edward kept talking. "He's convinced that you still love Sam."

"I don't love Sam!"

"You don't have to tell me. You need to tell him."

"Fine…I will."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"He attacked Sam once and I believe he'll do it again. He forced Seth to give him the letter you wrote, he doesn't allow his pack brothers to phase when he's in wolf form and he almost hurt your mother when he found out she's covering for you. Luckily Seth and Quil were with him. He's loosing control."

Those weren't bad news, were terrible news. I had made a big mess for everyone. I felt the tears threatening to roll down my face. This was all my fault.

"I know you don't agree with Bella, but this time, I think you should listen to her. Jacob needs to know the truth. Please Leah…no more lies." Edward said leaving and Carlisle followed him.

I guess it was time for me to make my final decision.

xxxxxxxxxx

I had called the leeches to my room to tell them my decision. I even allowed Bella to be there. I thanked them for what they had done for me and my baby so far and I announced I was going to leave the next day. I had to go back home, talk to Jacob and tell him the truth.

The Cullens understood and I promised Carlisle I would be careful and I would still come to his appointments. After all he was the only doctor I could actually see.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella left to go to School. Esme and Carlisle went to work and Rosalie and Emmett stayed with me for a while until she decided to go to town. She wanted to go shopping and I knew she was going to buy more stuff for the baby.

I was feeling much better now that I had finally decided what to do. It was now absolutely sure I was going to do the right thing. Jacob would freak out at first but I would still give him a choice. I wasn't going to force him to stay with me if he didn't want to.

I took off my clothes and went to have a shower. When I finished I went back to my bedroom and then a familiar scent hit me. My heart started to race and I felt myself trembling.

Holding the white towel around my body I turned around and saw him standing there. Jacob was wearing only a pair of cut-offs and tennis shoes. I was completely frozen. It was as if a hurricane had washed over all of my body. The intensity of my feelings was making me feel almost sick.

"So you've been here all this time?" He asked walking forward. I didn't know what to say. "You left me for the Cullens? I never thought I would see this day…"

I could sense the sarcasm in his voice and a bit of anger as well.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"Sorry? Is that the best you can do? Do you have any idea what I went through?"

"I never meant this to happen this way."

"You never meant to do a lot of things Leah, but you did. You told me you loved me and you didn't regret being with me and then you left. You left without a fucking word!" He raised his voice.

He was really pissed off and I understood his reasons. I should've been waiting for this reaction. He had all the motives to be angry at me.

"How did you find me?"

I had to keep him talking so I could think of a way to tell him the truth.

"Yesterday in Rachel's wedding they had your scent. Even Rosalie…I thought I was imagining things but I decided to check it out anyways…and here you are…in Canada with the Cullens."

More sarcasm. I recoiled, feeling a bit scared of what he would do once I told him the reason why I left.

"I didn't want to come." I confessed and it was true.

"But you're here. You left me…I gave you time, I gave you my heart and you threw it away."

"I gave you my heart too."

"No! You didn't! You still love Sam! That's why you left…because I can never be him!"

"That's not true. I don't love Sam anymore."

"Then why did you leave me?" He asked coming closer and holding me in his arms.

"Everything changed Jacob…and I got really scared." I whispered.

"It hurt so bad to be without you." He said. "It hurt more than when I read Sam's thoughts and saw you and him kissing when he returned from his honeymoon."

I looked at him surprised. I didn't know he knew about that.

"Jacob…That kiss didn't mean anything."

"Then prove it…"

He crashed his lips against mine and I felt the sudden heat consuming me. For crying out loud I was almost five months pregnant and he still had that effect on me. I was completely wrapped in his warmth when I felt my baby move.

"Jacob…I can't do this now." I whispered against his mouth.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I don't know what he thought he saw but whatever it was it made him cup my face and kiss me passionately again.

"I thought about you day and night…I even tried to imprint to ease the pain…"

"I'm so sorry…I messed up again."

"Please, just tell me why you did it. Tell me you still want me."

My heart was racing because of his desperate words. I couldn't stand his sadness and his pain. All I wanted to do was wash that away and make him smile again.

I buried my head in his embrace and Jacob's hands travelled along my sides and rested on my waist and that's when I realised I should have never let him come this close.

"What the…?" He pulled away and watched by bump in complete shock.

"Jacob…I was going to tell you."

"What the fuck is going on? You're…pregnant? How is that possible?"

He backed off but his eyes were still focused on my belly.

"I couldn't believe myself."

"So this is the reason you left me…" It wasn't a question.

He stood there in silence trying to absorb what he was seeing. I admit it was pretty disturbing. Everyone thought I couldn't have children.

"It's not mine, is it? That's why you left. That's why you couldn't face me."

I was too stunned to even react to his words. He thought I had been sleeping with someone else.

"It's Sam's isn't it? Shit…I can't believe I actually fell for you…I thought you loved me. When it comes to love it's all about that son of a bitch, Samuel fucking Uley…"

He turned around and left quickly. I ran after him to try to explain myself and tell him that he was wrong.

"Jacob…Stop. It's not what you think! Jacob! Come back!"

"Leave me alone Leah!"

His body was already changing when I got to the garden and I noticed that all of my body was also shaking violently. I saw a huge russet wolf running into the forest and my voice failed me. I felt suddenly weak and I fell down on the grass with just the white towel wrapped around me. Jacob was gone and I couldn't get up. I lost track of the time, I just lay there crying until I felt someone calling my name.

"Leah. Leah. Leah."

"Do you think we should take her to the Hospital?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should call Carlisle."

I recognised the voices. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Em, take her to the bedroom." Rosalie said.

Emmett lifted me easily from the grass. A few seconds later I saw Edward and Bella coming over to meet us.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me when Emmett was putting me in my bed.

"We already called Carlisle." Bella announced. "You'll be alright soon."

"Are you feeling any pain?" Rosalie asked me.

Did the pain in my heart counted?

"No. I'm fine."

"You blacked out on the garden, Leah. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" She insisted.

I nodded affirmatively.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "Why were you outside?"

"Jacob was here." Edward answered for me. "He didn't react very well to the news."

"You told him?" Bella questioned.

"He didn't listen to me." I whispered. "He thinks I'm a slut. He thinks the baby is Sam's."

"Stupid mutt." Rosalie spat. "Maybe you should forget about him."

"Let's just wait for Carlisle to see if Leah's ok." Alice said and Rosalie agreed.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"No, you're not. You're hurt because it never crossed his mind that he could be the father of your baby." Edward said and I glared at him.

"Do you know where he went? We could go after him…" Bella suggested.

"That's not necessary. Jacob made his choice. He doesn't care about me…You were right. I guess there aren't true feelings involved. You won."

Bella looked at me without saying a word.

"I don't need your pity Bella." I added. "I just need to be alone."

Everyone left but Jasper. He stayed outside my bedroom door until Carlisle arrived to check on me. Even though they tried to cheer me up I felt undoubtedly alone.

I refused to eat for the rest of the day. My actions seemed to infuriate Rosalie. She was, of course, worried about the baby.

"Are you kidding me? You're starving your baby because that stupid mutt is an irresponsible and ungrateful bastard?"

I glared at her. It wasn't Jacob's fault. It was mine.

"You need to eat." Esme supported Rosalie's words.

"I'm not hungry."

"Leah…I know you don't like me much but…please let us help you."

I faced Bella directly.

"How do you think you can help me?" I questioned.

"Now that you want to tell Jake the truth we can go get him. I'm sure we'll be able to find him and then you two can talk properly."

"She's right." Edward stated. "This time he'll listen and then you can decide what to do about the baby."

"I believe Edward and Bella have a point." Carlisle said suddenly. "You're putting you and your baby at risk if you get depressed. The sooner you speak to Jacob, the better."

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"The mutt will believe you, don't worry." Rosalie said clenching her fists.

"Carlisle can also do a paternity test to prove he's the father." Alice suggested.

"I don't think that will be necessary. We just need to tell him he's the father. Jacob will surely come back after that." Edward assured.

"Don't forget you're in a crucial state of your pregnancy, alright?" Carlisle informed.

I nodded.

"So, can we go search for Jake and bring him here?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Great…" She pulled Edward along with her and they went upstairs.

"We're going too." Alice announced and pulled Jasper with her.

"What about School?" I asked.

"I'll talk to their teachers." Carlisle informed.

"Do you think they'll be able to find him?" I asked.

"Of course." The doctor replied.

When Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella arrived to the kitchen they were all carrying their camping's bags.

"We need to be careful in the forest. We might find a patrol or turists…" Edward explained and I nodded.

"We'll be back before you notice it." Alice announced smiling.

Before I could thank them or wish them good luck a strong and familiar scent his us all and a large figure walked in without a warning.

"Hey guys…have you seen Jake? I've been tracking down his scent and it keeps leading me here." My brother said.

No one replied and that was when he noticed me.

"Leah? What the hell are you doing here?" He pushed Edward and Jasper out of his way and faced me.

"Seth I…" I honestly didn't know what to say to him.

Seth opened his arms and hugged me full force. I could hardly breathe.

"Seth!" The Cullens yelled at him. They were afraid he could hurt me or the baby.

He let go of me and his eyes went to my belly. I couldn't hide my pregnancy anymore.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" I said.

Seth didn't answer. Instead he did what I thought it was impossible for a wolf to do: he just fell on the floor leaving a small hole where his body hit first.

"Oh please…" Rosalie threw her arms in the air. "Did he just pass out because Leah's pregnant?"

"That's so gay."

I glared at Emmett and he hid himself behind his wife.

"It's not manly…" He corrected.

"Emmett, take him to the couch." Carlisle ordered.

"Is he alright? I never thought Seth would faint." Bella said.

"He fought against Riley on his own. I'm sure he's fine." Edward declared laughing. "He was just caught off guard."

As soon as Emmett dropped him on the couch, Seth started to open his eyes.

"I want to talk to my brother alone." I said firmly. It was now or never. I wouldn't lie anymore. I didn't want to feel guilty and hide things from my family. Seth deserved to know.

* * *

A/Note (2): Leah wants to make amends. Jacob got everything wrong and Seth is about to know he's going to be an uncle. And don't worry "kick-ass" Leah Clearwater will be back in chp 36 and Jake will be back in the next chapter.

Take care

Karisan


	35. Our

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGur1B, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, grl2wolf, megagenie, Teagann, cherrybomb25.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**35. Our **

Seth was utterly shocked. He was even pale, which was a big deal for a Quileute. Since he kept quiet I decided to start explaining.

"Seth…I'm sorry about this. I know it's a big shock for you but I couldn't tell anyone because I was afraid the Council would…" I stopped talking when I noticed he wasn't reacting to my words.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he finally looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Were you listening to me?"

"No…I'm still too shocked thinking about the size of your belly." He retorted sarcastically.

"Seth…"

"Don't say you're sorry again." He cut me off. "You lied to me." I could see he was hurt.

"I didn't lie. I just omitted a few facts."

"You lied. You left and you lied to your own brother." He accused. "Why?"

"You know why."

He glared at me. He was getting good at this. I had taught him well the "art of glaring". He was almost a professional now.

"You don't trust me." He said lowering his head.

"That's not true. I trust you but you have responsibilities towards the pack and I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not? I'm your brother. Actually we are all your brothers Leah. We would've helped you."

"Maybe…But I needed Carlisle and I was afraid that the Council wouldn't accept my pregnancy."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"People fear what they don't understand. My baby is different from all the others."

"You're different from all the other girls too…"

"Exactly."

"Mum's going to freak out."

"Mum already knows."

"Awesome." He said with another hint of sarcasm. "I can't believe I was the last one in the family to know."

"I'm sorry."

Seth pouted.

"Please…I'm going to need you Seth. Can you forgive me?"

My brother got up and hugged me more gently this time.

"Yes, I forgive you." He said and then he kissed my forehead. "So…are you alright?"

I nodded affirmatively. Despite everything that happened I was holding on pretty well for my baby's sake and now that my brother was with me I felt even better.

"I'm going to name him after dad."

Seth smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"Practically five months."

"I'm going to be an uncle." He stated proudly.

"Yes, you are."

"Leah…what about…the father? Who is he? Please don't tell me it's…"

"It's not Sam." I cut him off and he sighed.

"Who's the douche who left you like this then? I'm so going to kick his ass."

I didn't know how to break the news to him. I mean Seth was a kind soul and his heart was innocent and pure but I knew he would not like to know that the "douche" was his alpha and idol.

"Seth…Things happen for a reason, right?" I started.

"Probably…" He narrowed his eyes.

"This wasn't planned but I have no regrets. I just don't want you to freak out, alright?"

Seth nodded but he looked at me suspiciously.

"I fell in love with someone…that's why I left La Push the first time. We have been trying to solve our…issues but it's not easy and then I got pregnant and I left again…"

"Leah! Just tell me who he is!" He ordered me.

"Jacob."

"What did you just say?" He asked shaking.

"Seth…calm down."

"You mean Jake did this to you?"

"It wasn't his fault."

Seth clenched his fists and then he hit the wall leaving a huge hole. I would be in deep troubles if the Cullens asked me to pay for the damages caused by my brother in their house. First there was a hole on the floor and now on the living room's wall.

"What the fuck, Seth! Calm down!"

Jasper walked in the room and used his power immediately preventing my brother to go crazy and destroy the whole house.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" My brother spat.

"Jasper…it's not working." I said to the blonde leech.

"He's pretty pissed off." Jasper stated.

I could see that perfectly. Seth had never cursed in his life before.

Emmett and Edward were forced to join us and stood besides Seth, one on each of his sides.

"Fucking son of a bitch! All that speech about Paul not being allowed to be with his sister and he does this to mine!"

"Seth, Jacob never forced Leah." Edward said.

My brother looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm in love with…"

"You can't!" He yelled before I could finish talking. "How can you love him? He's just like Sam. He's going to break your heart and I can't accept that. You're my sister…You should be happy."

This boy was indeed the best brother I could've wished for.

"There are things you don't understand, Seth." I said. "I'm not sure when it happened but I fell in love with Jacob. I left because I was afraid he would imprint."

"What about him?" Seth asked. "He should be here…Taking responsibilities."

"He doesn't know he's the father." I confessed. "I thought it would be too much for him to handle."

"I'm going to find him. He's going to come here and we're going to solve this mess together. I'll be here for you, Leah."

I walked over to my baby brother and hugged him again.

"We were about to leave to find Jacob too." Edward announced.

"Ok…Let's go then." Seth said firmly.

We followed Edward and Jasper to the kitchen and while Bella and Esme were trying to fix some food since my brother was going too, I tried to convince Seth to behave around Jacob.

"Please Seth, promise me you two won't fight." I almost begged him.

"It's fine, Leah. You just worry about the baby and we'll bring Jake back…dead or alive."

My brother was taking the "brotherly protection" to a whole new level. I even doubted that Jasper could actually control my brother's temper once they found Jacob.

"See you soon." Seth said before leaving after Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice.

xxxxxxxxxx

I waited patiently for news but for five days nothing happened. I was starting to fall into a depressive state again. What if they couldn't find him?

"Alice said she'd call as soon as they found him." Rosalie said joining me by the window.

"I know."

"You really love the mutt, don't you?"

"I think I do."

"What is it that you most fear?"

I shrugged.

"Things are complicated. Jacob wasn't supposed to end up with me. He…should have an imprint like the others."

"You keep talking about imprints. What's so special about it?"

"No one knows for sure but we know it's a bond between two people that can't be broken. It's like meeting your soul mate."

"Well…you're having his baby so I believe that there isn't a stronger bond than that."

I looked at the blonde vampire.

"True love is hard to find." She stated. "I mean take Edward for instance…he waited practically a century to find Bella. To imprint seems to be a duty…something that fate forces you to do. True love is nothing like that. You choose who you love and you try to do whatever it takes to be happy."

"Jacob is the rightful alpha…he should imprint and have a family."

"That's his duty. What if he doesn't want that? What if he wants more?"

"We never talked about kids or having a family. I don't know what he really wants."

"You shouldn't be afraid to show him his choices. There's one thing I must give credit for to that mutt…he tends to surprise people because he's as stubborn as a mule."

I laughed. Rosalie was right. Maybe Jacob and I could actually be happy even if he imprinted. I never thought I would have this kind of conversation with the blonde leech but she had managed to give me hope. My baby needed his father and I wanted to provide Harry a happy childhood. I wanted to create good memories for the three of us. I would accept Jacob until he loved me and our baby. If he found his soul mate and chose her over us, then I would have to accept it too.

We heard the phone ringing and Esme picked up the call. I could hear Alice's voice on the other side of the line.

"They're on their way home." Esme said after hanging up. "Jacob's with them. They'll be here by nightfall."

My heart rate increased considerably just because I knew I was going to face Jacob again. He probably knew already he was going to be a father and I didn't know how he had reacted to that. What if he didn't want the baby?

A few hours later, when the sun disappeared from the sky I started to feel really nervous. I tried to focus on the movie that Emmett and Rosalie had picked up for us to watch, but I couldn't.

And then I felt their scents coming closer. Jasper and Alice were the first ones to arrive with Seth on their heels. I almost fainted when I noticed my brother's state. He had ignored my advices and had clearly fought with Jacob, either that or he had been hit by a car. He had a black eye, a broken hand and a dislocated shoulder besides a few bruises and cuts that were already healing.

"What the hell did I tell you Seth Clearwater?" I snarled at him.

"I don't care what you said. I did what I had to do." He retorted with a grin. "I got him good this time."

I looked at Jasper and Alice and they shrugged.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them." The pixie said, sitting down on the couch's arm. "They were out of control. Jasper did try his best."

"Where are the others?" Rosalie asked.

"Outside. It's not safe to have Jacob and Seth in the same room right now." Jasper explained. "I don't think I would be able to prevent them to phase."

"Seth! You could've died! Jacob's not the alpha by coincidence. He's too strong." I said trying to put some sense into my brother's head.

"I kicked his sorry ass." He stated smugly. "You'll see."

Carlisle fixed my brother's shoulder and hand while Seth kept telling us how he had managed to win against his alpha.

"I'm stronger than I look." He said smiling. I knew that Jacob had let him win.

"Here. Take this for the pain." Carlisle gave him a small pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks."

As soon as he took he pill, he fell back on the couch unconscious.

"That's one powerful shit you have there." Emmett commented. "What is it?"

"No big deal. It's just a precaution." Carlisle said. "Please call the others. I guess Jacob will need my attention as well."

Alice got up but I stopped her.

"Wait…"

The pixie looked at me and smiled.

"He's angry, confused and disappointed in you but he is happy to know that Harry is his child."

"Are you sure?" I needed reassurance.

"We're sure." Jasper said.

Alice left and a few seconds later Bella, Edward and Jacob came inside. Emmett had already taken my brother to a room so Jacob could lie down on the couch.

Carlisle was right. Jacob did need medical assistance. He was bleeding badly from an injury on his left arm. He also had a lot of cuts and bruises. His clothes were full of blood which made me realise he should have had more injuries that had probably healed already.

"Were you hit by a truck, mutt?" Rosalie mocked.

"You made me lose a bet." Emmett said disappointed. "How could you lose to a pup? Aren't you supposed to be the alpha?"

"Fuck off Emmett, I'm not in the mood." Jacob spat.

Wolves were almost never tired. Although he was hurt by my brother, Jacob wasn't physically tired but I could sense his mental fatigue. His eyes met mine for a brief instance and I smiled.

I couldn't read his emotions and that got me worried. Alice and Jasper had told me he was happy to know he was going to be a father but now I wasn't so sure. He let Carlisle treat his injuries and then he took the same medication that Carlisle had given my brother. Because he was stronger, Jacob didn't fall asleep immediately.

"He needs to rest but you can stay here until he falls asleep." The doctor said.

The vampires left the room leaving me and Jacob alone.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I still didn't know how to act around him after all the lies and pain I had put him through.

"Tell me…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Tell me what I need to hear."

"I'm sorry." I apologised. "I'm really sorry about everything…"

He shook his head. It wasn't an apology he wanted to hear.

"It's yours…You're the father of this baby."

He smirked.

"I've seen it in Seth's thoughts but it's much more powerful when you say it. I was going crazy thinking that you had been with someone else…"

"Like Sam?"

"Maybe…"

"I don't want Sam. I want you, I need you, Jacob."

He raised his arm and I grabbed his hand immediately. He pulled me slowly towards him and I stood there, between his legs while he was sitting down on the couch. He put his hands around me and rested his head against my belly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with pain in his voice.

"I got scared. We didn't plan this. I was afraid you would…leave me."

"You should've told me."

"I know."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Will you be here with me when I wake up?"

"Yes. I will."

He let me go and repositioned himself comfortably on the couch. The medication was working and he fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I stood there watching him sleep for a while. I touched his black hair and kissed his forehead before sitting down on the other couch. I was going to keep my promise this time.

xxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up the next morning my body was numb. I had slept all night in a sitting position. My eyes immediately darted off to the couch in front of me. Jacob was still there but he was awaken and staring at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for keeping your promise this time."

"I'm not going to run away anymore. I just want you to know that…"

"Edward already told me why you left." He cut me off.

Fucking mind rapist.

"I wish you had a little more faith in me."

"I was going to stay by your side, Jacob…If it only concerned me, I would stay with you. If you imprinted I would have to suffer all over again but I was going to make that sacrifice because I wanted to be happy for a while."

"So what changed?"

"This." I put my hands over my belly. "A child changes everything Jacob."

"If I hadn't found you…Would you ever tell me I was a father?"

I shrugged.

"It would depend on the consequences and circumstances."

"Despite what you think I'm not going to imprint."

"Jacob…You don't know that for sure."

"Imprinting isn't true love and I want to stay by your side."

"You don't need to do that out of guilt. We didn't plan this and I'm not going to force you to accept this child. You're still young and maybe it's better if we leave the door opened. One day you may find your soul mate."

"You're really stubborn Leah."

"I'll let you see Harry whenever you want."

"You've chosen the name?"

"Yes. I wanted to name my son after my dad."

"Your son?"

"My sister's son." Seth reassured coming to join us. He positioned himself next to me and glared at Jacob.

"He's not only her son…he's mine too. He's our son actually."

"Well he won't be your son after you imprint and have children with your soul mate, will he?" Seth retorted.

"Stop being a jackass, Seth. You know I would never hurt Leah."

"I know you love her and believe me when I say that if I hadn't seen that in your thoughts you wouldn't be alive right now." My brother said grinding his teeth.

"Seth, calm down." I said.

"I'm not calming down. He lied to me, he made me believe I wasn't a good brother to you, he got you pregnant and he won't keep his promises. He'll be just like Sam."

"I'm not Sam!" Jacob yelled. "I may never imprint and I want to be with Leah. Just try to understand."

"You could've told me about your feelings in the first place!" Seth yelled back.

"Would you accept it then? Would you be happy to know that I'm in love with your sister?"

"No." Seth confessed. "I would've tried to put some sense into you…"

"Seth…This is no one's fault." I said touching his arm.

"I'm going to put things right, Seth." Jacob announced.

"No, you're not. I might forgive you one day for lying to me and getting my sister pregnant, but you will break her heart and I will have to watch her suffer again. I'm not angry because you're the baby's father, I'm angry because you know what she went through with Sam and even though you could've spared her, you chose to hurt Leah again."

"So you're saying I should've left her alone and never admitted my own feelings?"

Seth nodded in agreement.

"It would be for the best." He stated.

"I tried, but it didn't work. I need Leah."

"So you really want to do this? You really want to be with my sister and her baby?"

"Our baby." Jacob corrected.

"Ok…" Seth finally said.

"What about me? Don't I have a say in this?" I asked feeling suddenly neglected. They were making all the decisions for me.

"I believe you said you needed me and wanted me last night." Jacob grinned.

"Wel…yeah, but…"

"This is our child we're talking about. I'm going to stay by your side no matter what."

I couldn't help but smile and wonder if my…_our_ Harry was going to be as stubborn as his father.

"Well I guess it's time to solve this mess properly." Seth said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"This is a family business therefore I believe it's time for a meeting." Seth explained.

"What meeting?" I questioned.

"I'm going to have some breakfast." Seth announced smiling. "Mum and Billy will be here soon."

Jacob and I exchanged a worried look. It was time to face our parents.

"Can I kill him now?" Jacob asked.

* * *

A/Note (2): Jacob is finally back and this time he's staying. Now it's time to face everyone who was kept in the dark.

Thanks for the feedback.

Karisan


	36. Choice

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGurlB, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, Teagann, karji, cherrybomb25, Chica219.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**36. Choice**

I went to my bedroom to change clothes and try not to murder my brother. I knew he was only doing this because he was worried about me but he should've never called my mother that morning and asked her to bring Billy over.

Jacob was still trying to cope with the idea of being a father. I was still trying to decide if it was a good idea to be with Jacob and now we were going to have to explain our parents this awkward situation.

I could hear Jacob and Seth arguing again in Esme's kitchen. Jasper was there to try to calm them down. Emmett and Edward were also on red alert. I sighed deeply. I wouldn't be in this situation if I had faced everyone as soon as I realised I was pregnant.

Well fuck all this mess. Enough of this shit already.

I left my bedroom and walked into the kitchen, putting myself between Jacob and my brother.

"Stop right now!" I ordered. They shut up immediately.

"You…" I turned to Jacob. "Go to my room and wait for me. We need to talk again."

The leeches were stunned with my little outburst but they didn't interfere. I guess they were also interested in keeping their house intact. So when Jacob finally left, they all sighed in relief.

"And you…" I told my brother. "I love you Seth but what you did was wrong. Jacob and I were supposed to fix things between us and then talk to the Council and our families."

"Well I guess you'll do things in reverse mode." Seth replied making my blood boil.

"I'm very close to my limit, Seth Clearwater!" I warned him and I saw my brother flinch a bit. I haven't lost my touch yet. "I told you this is between me and Jacob."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to try and give my son a happy childhood with his father. If Jacob leaves us it will be my problem, do you understand?"

He shrugged.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

I turned around and left to my room where Jacob was waiting for me. I didn't even let him talk.

"You and I are raising this child together. If you imprint I will be hurt and I will suffer but I will survive. I'll be twice the bitch I was with Sam and I will rip your balls and turn you into a eunuch, got that?"

"Be careful with your words Leah…You're seriously turning me on." He mocked.

My anger dissipated immediately. Damn haywire hormones.

"Am I?" I teased.

"You bet…Too bad you're pregnant already."

I hit him in the chest and he smirked. He leaned on and kissed me softly.

"We're going to face our families soon…and I want you to know that I love you." He said.

"I want you and my brother to be friends again." I told him placing my arms around his neck.

"You know Seth…he'll come around."

I nodded and placed my head over his chest, hearing his heart beat increasing a bit due to our close proximity. It felt so good to be close to him again.

"Leah? I need to ask you something."

"What?"

Jacob cupped my face and took a deep breath. He kissed me twice and then he faced me directly. I almost got lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

I pushed him away stunned.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I snarled at him.

"What? We're going to have a family…What's wrong about getting married?"

"I'm not going to get married looking like a whale."

"You won't marry me because you're fat?"

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant, you asshole!"

"Alice can solve that…"

"Really? How?"

"I don't know…A big dress? Some ribbons and laces…"

I wanted to hit him.

"Fuck off. I said we would raise Harry together, isn't that enough?"

"I want us to be official. I want Harry to be a Black."

"This is not the right time to get married."

"Why are you so complicated?"

"Because I am." And it was true. I was complicated. Period. "Even if my mother tries to force us, I'm not getting married, do you hear me?"

He nodded.

"I thought Sue already knew about us." He said.

"No, she knows I'm pregnant but I didn't tell her you are the father."

He gulped.

"I'm screwed." He realised that too late.

"Probably."

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

"Not before she castrates you."

"Fuck, I'm going to kill Seth." Jacob let me go and walked towards the door but I stopped him.

"You can't hurt my brother."

Jacob pouted. I could sense he was worried about the upcoming "family meeting" that Seth had arranged for us. I was a bit worried as well because I knew my mother would react exactly like my brother. They had both witnessed the pain I had gone through when Sam left me for Emily.

I had spent a few months in a depressive state. My mother probably even considered to take me to a mental institution. Things only changed when I turned into a wolf and learned about the imprint.

I pulled Jacob closer to me again and buried my face on his large chest taking in his scent. We had been apart for too long.

"Do you think the Council will accept this?" I asked.

"I don't care. We don't need their approval."

He was right in a way. I was going to have this baby either they liked it or not but it would be much easier if everyone accepted it.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"A little."

He pulled me over to the bed and we lay there in silence for a few minutes. Finally I had told him the truth and he had showed me he cared. I didn't know if I was being optimistic or just stupid, but in that moment I had a feeling we would be able to pull this together. We would raise Harry and be happy.

It wouldn't be the first time we'd managed to beat the impossible. Everyone thought I was barren and I was expecting a child.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" He asked me softly.

"When I came to see Carlisle because I was feeling sick."

"It wasn't a virus then?" He laughed.

"I guess not."

"How far along are you?"

"Five months."

"Is everything alright? I mean…normal?"

"He has the gene. Carlisle ran a few tests."

"It makes sense…He's going to be an alpha some day."

"Edward told me you fought against Sam…Why?"

"I thought he had something to do with you leaving."

"I have nothing to do with Sam anymore."

"I know. I guess I was jealous."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not much. I hurt him more…"

"Did you phase?"

"Yes."

"Does he know about us?"

"Definitely."

I raised my head to face him.

"I had to show him. You're mine now." He grinned.

"If he knows the others must know as well…"

Jacob didn't answer. I guess he didn't care that all the members of Sam's pack, our former pack, could know about our intimate activities. But there was a small chance that Sam had managed to hide thoughts from his pack.

"Does that bother you?" He questioned. "That other people know we're together?"

"A bit. I like privacy. I don't mind them knowing…I mind them seeing…"

"They've seen you naked before."

"Not underneath you and panting your name."

Jacob laughed again.

"Well…at least now they know you're mine. You belong to me."

"I'm not a fucking object Jacob."

"I know. But you're mine." He kissed my forehead and I decided to let it go. What was the point in fighting with him when deep down I knew he was right. I was his.

"People are going to talk." I said.

Actually they would talk _a lot_. Jacob would be the next chief and he was quite popular in the Reservation because people saw him as a good kid who had always loved his family and took good care of his father. Besides there was still the age "issue". Jacob was four years younger than me and that would make me look like a cheap whore or an irresponsible and vicious girl. After all I was Sam's bitter ex-girlfriend and my reputation wasn't very good.

"Let them talk."

"I'm going to be your downfall. No one will ever look at you the same way after they know you got me pregnant."

"Actually I think they'll see me as a fucking hero. I've tamed Leah Clearwater."

"You wish, Black."

In that moment Seth walked in without knocking to warn us that my mother and Billy had arrived. Without noticing one hour had passed.

"You better keep your hands to yourself, Jacob." Seth said.

"She's already pregnant, idiot."

"Shut it, both of you." I ordered.

We went to the Cullen's mansion where Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella were welcoming the guests. The other vampires were nowhere to be seen. When we walked in I realised Billy and my mother weren't alone. Charlie, Rachel and dumbass Paul Merav were there as well. Fantastic.

Billy was relieved to see that his son was alright and then all eyes were suddenly on me.

"Holy shit…What the hell…" Paul blurted. At least he didn't faint.

"Leah? Are you…pregnant?" Rachel's question was really dumb, but I guess she was in shock, so I had to give her some slack.

Charlie wasn't surprised which made me suspect that my mother had already told him. No harm done, Charlie was a decent man and he had obviously kept my secret.

"I've been monitoring Leah and her baby through her pregnancy and everything is fine." Carlisle said making everyone turn to him.

"You wait until Old Quil sees you…He always thought you were barren." Billy smiled at me.

"Well…me too." I confessed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rachel asked.

"A boy." I said.

"You just wait until the others know about this…Fuck…Sam's going to be really pissed off."

Rachel elbowed Paul on the ribs and Jacob growled.

"Sam has nothing to do with this, Paul." My mother said firmly.

"That doesn't matter, we should go back to La Push and celebrate this miracle…the coming of a Clearwater's baby. Harry would be so proud. What are you going to call him, Leah?" Billy asked.

"I'm going to name him after my dad."

"That's perfect." He agreed.

"It sure is…but this baby isn't just a Clearwater…He's a Black too." Seth said.

The game was on and the silence fell on us like a damn storm in the winter. Seth was glaring at Jacob and everyone else, minus the leeches, were completely shocked with the revelation.

"You're not so brave after all, are you?" Seth provoked.

"Leah's pregnant with my baby." Jacob stated trying to prove Seth he wasn't a pansy.

"What? Are you sure?" Paul inquired.

"What the hell are you implying Paul?" I hissed at him.

"My sister is not a slut, you jackass." Seth defended me.

"Fine." He said throwing his hands in the air in surrender.

"Leah? I thought…I thought you had met a guy in Gold Beach…" My mum stuttered.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you mum. There was never a guy in Gold Beach."

"It's Jake's?" She asked needing reassurance.

"Yes."

"Ungrateful little prick!" She snarled at Jacob. "You took advantage on my daughter! How dared you? After all she's been through…How could you do that?"

"Sue…things aren't like that." Jacob tried to explain.

"She was vulnerable and sad…and you seduced her."

"Hold it right there Sue." Rachel said. "My brother wouldn't do something like that."

"I think she seduced Jacob…" Paul suggested.

"No one wants to know what you think, asshole." I said.

Seth walked forward ready to lunge against Paul.

"He's not worth it." I said and my brother stopped.

"Do you think you can act as you please just because you're the alpha? Do you see the mess you caused?" I guess my mother wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Mum, please calm down." I tried to reason with her in vain.

"I did not take advantage on her…and I'm assuming all responsibilities on this. I even asked her to marry me."

I slapped his head and glared at Jacob. I had told him about the "marrying subject". He should never mention it in front of our families.

"You're going to marry her?" Paul asked.

"Apparently not." Jacob replied half amused, half angry. "She doesn't want to marry me."

"Of course she's not going to marry you. You're just an idiot. My daughter is not that stupid."

"Don't you think you should be worried about the baby and let Leah and Jacob decide what to do?" Edward inquired.

"Edward is right." Billy said. "My boy is trying to do the right thing."

"He should've thought about that before toying with my daughter." My mother said sharply.

They were easily polarising the issue and turning it into a war. My mother was about to jump at Billy's throat, Charlie was trying his best to calm her down, my brother and Rachel were having a glaring contest and Paul was looking at me and Jacob with a fucking grin on his face that it was seriously creeping me out.

"I'm going to raise this baby with Leah." Jacob yelled putting a stop to that argument.

"No, you're not. Leah and Harry will live with me." My mother said. "Charlie and I can raise the baby. You're only eigtheen…you don't have to do anything."

"Jacob has the right to be with his son." Billy opposed.

"I believe they have a choice since they're both over eighteen." Charlie spoke for the first time.

"Thank you Charlie." Jacob said.

I saw Bella flinching when Jacob grabbed my hand. She wasn't too comfortable with the idea of Jacob and I raising Harry together.

"I want to be with Leah and our baby. What about you?" Jacob asked turning to face me.

"I want to be with you too." I replied.

"Fine. Be this way…" My mother said clearly upset. "You've clearly lost your mind."

"I think we should all go back to La Push and think about this properly." Billy suggested. "Besides we need to talk to Old Quil."

Jacob agreed and so did I. I had stayed away from home long enough. It was time to go back and repair the damages.

"This is going to be awesome." Paul said pushing Billy's wheelchair towards the door.

"Shut up Paul!" Seth and Rachel said at the same time.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Billy cheered. "I'm really proud of you Jake."

Jacob smiled proudly and intertwined his fingers with mine. This was going to be one hell of a battle.


	37. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed, FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGurlB, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, Teagann, karji, cherrybomb25, Chica 219.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**37. ****Homecoming**

Under my mother's strict orders I went to my bedroom to have some rest. The sun was leaving the horizon and I started to unpack and make myself comfortable. I missed my bedroom. I changed clothes and I lay down on my bed comfortably. Things would become pretty shitty after tomorrow.

Before coming home we had been talking to Old Quil and there were still loose ends in this story. Old Quil was shocked at first but he ended up saying that since I was the first female wolf in History, rules didn't apply to me. I was indeed frozen like the boys. I wouldn't age and I was probably capable of phasing even though it could harm the baby, but I wasn't exactly like them.

All the theories about my infertility had gone down the drain and Old Quil was even starting to doubt the concept of imprinting. The bond was real and it did happen with some of my pack brothers but its meaning was now not that clear. The Council had thought that the bond was about finding the best partner to bare a stronger generation of wolves, but if that was the case why hadn't Jacob imprinted yet? He was, after all, the rightful alpha. Why had all the others imprinted before him?

My mother was truly unsatisfied with the lack of answers and with Old Quil's reaction to what she considered to be the main problem: Jacob's insistence in staying by my side. She wanted him to keep his distance from me and the baby because she was sure that he would imprint and leave me like Sam did. She didn't care if I was ok with it, she just wanted someone to agree with her and let her have her way.

So when Old Quil said that maybe Jacob would never imprint since Ephraim never did either, and mentioned that if we had feelings for each other we should stay together, my mother almost flipped.

She started off by forbidding Jacob to go anywhere near our place and she announced she was going to move back in with Seth and I until my baby was born. She was overreacting and in the end all of her efforts were completely useless.

I was lying for almost about an hour when I heard him climbing his way up to my bedroom. He got inside quickly and without a noise. Jacob knew I wasn't asleep so he adjusted himself in my bed, holding me from behind and placing his large hands around my belly.

"I'm sorry about my mother." I said.

"She's being a pain in the ass, but she'll come around. Sue is like Seth, anger never stays too long."

I didn't know if that was true but I didn't say anything. I did inherit my stubbornness from her. We stayed there in silence for a while. My mother was in Forks collecting a few things to come home and Seth was in the living room. But maybe Jacob was right because Seth knew that Jacob was ib my bedroom and he didn't come to bother us.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I asked Jacob.

"I'm thinking about you."

"No…really…We've been so worried and busy explaining the truth to everyone that we hadn't talked properly about this."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…" I confessed.

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll make it work."

"Let's forget that we're wolves and imagine that we just started dating for…six months...and all of the sudden I tell you I'm pregnant. What would you do?"

"I don't know…I guess I would ask if you were sure…"

"Yes, but how would you feel about it? I mean none of us was expecting things to turn out this way. We're too young to be parents and we don't have any means to raise a baby."

"I'm going to find a job, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that…I'm worried about you…"

"Look Leah, I can't tell you how I feel right now. It's hard to describe." He said and I turned around to face him.

"You're not sure about this, are you?"

"About what?"

"About staying with me and the baby. I'm forcing you to do something you don't want to."

"No. That's not it." He assured.

"Yes, it is. You feel trapped."

"I confess that I wasn't expecting to be a father so young and I'm not quite sure how this is going to turn out. I don't want to disappoint you or the baby. But I don't feel trapped and I'm pretty sure I'm right where I want to be."

"Really? Because I'm sure you'd rather be eating something nice than staying here with my fat ass all night."

"Well, yeah…I did stop by your kitchen first but your fridge is rather empty. You need to go shopping."

Jacob kissed my cheek and pulled me closer.

"We didn't plan this." Jacob said after kissing me. "My life is going to change and I'm aware of that…it's going to be hard to raise a child being only eighteen…I'm pretty sure I'm not even qualified to be a father, but I'm glad to know that Harry is mine because my feelings for you didn't change. You're a bit heavier than before but it's fine by me."

"I'm not heavier…I'm pregnant." I poked him in the chest.

"Sure, sure…anyways…What I feel for you is real and if you're ready to become a mother than I'm ready to be a father."

"Are you hitting on me, Black?" I asked playfully.

"I don't know…Am I allowed to do it while you're pregnant?"

"I guess…"

He didn't need an invitation to run his fingers through my hair and kiss me passionately. The temperature suddenly rose in my bedroom and my heart started beating erratically while he held me as close as possible. Then, suddenly, I felt a strong kick.

"Was that the baby?" Jacob asked pulling away slowly.

"You bet."

Jacob put his hands on my belly to feel the baby's kicks better.

"He's going to be a fighter." Jacob said proudly.

"He will." I smiled and rested my head on his chest, putting my hand above his heart. We lay quietly in my bed. I was almost drifting off to sleep when he spoke in my ear.

"If the guys knew how sweet you are when you're snuggling and cuddling…"

"If you breathe a word about it, I'll kill you." I managed to say before closing my eyes completely.

"That's my girl." I heard him say.

xxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up in the next morning I was alone but the smell of pine and rain still lingered in my room and his spot on the bed was still warm. He hadn't left me too long ago. I dressed properly and when I went to the kitchen, Seth and my mother were already there.

"Do I have to put bars on your window?" My mother asked crossing her arms.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically.

"Don't try to act innocently. He was here all night when I told him not to come." She was fuming.

"Jacob won't stop coming here just because you ordered him not to."

"Leah is right mum." Seth said.

"God help us if that baby is as stubborn as you two."

My mother fixed us breakfast and then she sat down next to me, taking small zips of coffee from her cup. I knew she was going to say something.

"Leah…I'm going to talk to Billy." She announced looking at me carefully.

"Why?"

"As much as I try to deny it, your baby is a Black and Billy is his grandfather. I'm going to talk to him about Jacob's paternity rights."

"Mum, you don't have to go there. Jacob and I can solve this together."

"Right…" She said with a hint of irony.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at you, Leah…You're twenty two years old, you don't have a job and you have no plans defined for your baby's future. Jacob is even worse. Not only he's younger than you, he just finished High School, he has no sense of responsibility whatsoever and no money either. You need more than love to raise this baby."

"And I presume you have a plan…"

"Yes. If Billy accepts it, we'll be able to raise the baby and no one will get upset. If things were different I would love to welcome Jacob and Billy in our family…God knows I love Jake as my own son but this will never work out."

"Why can't you accept Jacob?"

"I do believe that he's a nice kid. You two grew up together. After turning into wolves, you became closer and the way you two were hurt by the people you love…"

"Loved." I stated, cutting her off. "I don't care about Sam anymore. I've moved on and Jacob too."

"That's what you want to believe. But it's alright…with time, you'll understand. I would accept Jacob if he wasn't a potential disaster in your life. He's a nice boy but he will imprint and I don't want you and the baby to hurt."

We heard a car pulling over.

"Charlie's here. He's going to Billy's place with me. I'll see you at lunch. Seth, stay with your sister." My mother added.

"So you're my babysitter now?" I asked my brother when our mother left.

Seth frowned and finished his breakfast quickly.

"Leah…help me to understand." He said in a whisper. I guess I should be expecting this from my brother. He hated to mistreat someone and the way he had been treating Jacob lately was very unlike him. Jacob had been his hero all of his life, plus he was his alpha.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to understand why this happened."

"What to you mean?" Was he talking about my pregnancy? I wasn't going to tell him the story about how babies are conceived. No way in hell.

"You never liked Jacob. You were always arguing…you were constantly mocking him because he loved Bella. There was a time I was even afraid that you two would kill each other and now all of the sudden you're having his baby and telling me you're in love with him."

"We don't chose who we love."

"But after all you went through with Sam…Why Jake?"

"Hell if I know Seth. I tried to rationalise this too and I couldn't find an answer."

"Why don't you try to forget about him?"

"It won't work. I tried that already…Don't think that it was easy for me to admit that I was falling for him. At first I thought I was imagining things and I really tried to deny it."

"I'm scared for you Leah. You've been through so much already and I wasn't that much of a help…"

"Yes, you were. You were always there for me."

Seth held my hand and gave me a small smile. It was the first time he was smiling after finding me in the Cullen's mansion. That made me realise how I had missed my happy and innocent baby brother.

"So you want me to forgive Jake?" He asked timidly.

"There's nothing to forgive. What happened between me and Jacob was real. I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me…I think…I hope…"

"What if he hurts you?"

"If our relationship doesn't work out or if he imprints, I'll let you kick his ass. But until then you need to accept that we're together."

"It's a deal." Seth said hugging me. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay angry at Jacob for that long.

In that moment we heard someone walking through the living room's window. A few seconds later a half naked Jacob joined us in the kitchen.

"So we're good now?" Jacob asked Seth. He had probably been listening to our conversation.

"We have a door." My brother said. "Next time, use it…And yes…I'm going to accept that you're with my sister but I'll kick your ass if you hurt her."

"Sure, sure." Jacob smiled watching Seth going to the living room to watch TV.

"You have to be patient with him." I told Jacob.

"It's cool. At least this time he didn't try to kill me. I call that a progress."

"I guess it is."

"So…what's for breakfast?" He smirked.

"Don't push it, Jake." My brother yelled from the living room. "If you want to eat, go to your place."

"I can't, your mother is there." Jacob yelled back.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" I asked, serving him a bowl with cereal.

"Humm…I don't know…I only paid attention to the parts when you said you loved me." He grinned.

Jacob had started to eat his second bowl with cereal when Seth walked in with a serious face.

"We have company." He stated.

Jacob muttered a "fuck" and left immediately after my brother. I could smell them now. A few minutes later my house was being "invaded" with our former pack, plus Quil and Embry. Paul was leading them and Sam was the only one absent, which was actually a good thing.

"Holy crap." Embry said when Seth opened the door.

"Sweet mother of Jesus…" Quil stated.

"I can't believe you were telling the truth." Jared complained reaching for his pocket and giving a few dollars to Paul. Brady and Collin did the same.

"You told them?" Jacob asked shaking slightly.

"Asshole." Seth spat.

"Hey…Come on…People will know eventually, besides…Leah looks like a fucking whale, it will be hard for her to keep a low profile." Paul said with a self-satisfied expression. "And I saved the best for last."

Everyone was staring at me with a strange look. I wasn't embarrassed but I wasn't amused either. Paul had no right to mess with my life.

"Get out of my house." I snarled at him.

"You look sexy…even with that big round belly, you know?" Paul mocked. "So, who wants to know who knocked Leah up?"

Jacob growled fiercely and everyone looked at him.

"Don't go all territorial on us man." Paul smirked. "It's not like you'll be able to hide it anyway."

I was glad the pups weren't there, because this time heads would roll.

"What the fuck?" Quil said looking from me to Jacob. "You and her? Are you suicidal?"

"Dam…man…I knew this would happen." Brady said.

"What are you talking about?" Embry questioned.

"Come on…don't tell me I was the only who noticed the way Jake looked at Leah…" Brady pointed out and Jacob blushed, which was kind of sweet but didn't help the situation.

"Fine. All mighty alpha, Jacob Black got me pregnant. There. Are you happy now, asshole?" I shot at Paul.

The silence filled the room until a loud growl erupted. Everyone turned around to see Sam standing at my doorstep with fire burning in his eyes.

Jacob put himself in front of me while Seth, Embry and Quil surrounded Jacob. Brady, Collin, Jared and Paul were waiting for Sam to move.

He stood there for a couple of seconds shaking in anger. His eyes never left Jacob's.

"Is it true Lee-Lee?" Sam asked almost in a whisper.

"Don't call me that." I warned. "You have no right to call me that."

Jacob kept growling.

"You're having a baby?" Sam insisted.

"Yes." I said.

"You're having _his_ baby?" He pointed to Jacob.

"Sam…you better go home. Emily…"

"Shut up, Jared." Sam said harshly. "I need to talk to Lee-Lee."

"You need to leave now." Seth warned.

"You seriously think this…_kid _can make you happy?"

"I'm not a fucking kid!" Jacob snarled.

"Can't you see how wrong this is? This is a mistake! He's a non-imprinted wolf! He'll leave you…"

"I'm not you!" Jacob yelled.

Quil and Embry had to restrain him.

"You don't love him, do you? You're just doing this to hurt me and Emily." Sam said.

"You need to let me go, Sam." I stated. "I don't love you anymore. I love Jacob."

"No, you don't! You can't! He's going to hurt you…more than I did."

"That's my problem, not yours."

"He'll break every promise he made, he'll break your heart. He's not man enough for you."

"At least he didn't give up on me."

"Yet."

"I'm not going to leave Leah and _our _son." Jacob stated glaring at Sam.

"Do you really think your love will be enough when you imprint on other girl?" Sam provoked. "Do you really think you can fight the pull?"

"Yes."

"You won't, Jacob."

"I'm in love with her and there's nothing you can do or say to change it."

"Leah will never love you like she loved me. I was her first boyfriend…"

"And you left her for your imprint!" Jacob yelled again. "Now she's going to have my baby and we're going to be happy."

"You're an idiot. You used Leah as a rebound, you still love Bella. You just moved on to Leah because you can't stand to lose…"

"You're the one who can't stand to lose. But you lost Leah a long time ago. You didn't fight for her and now she's with me. Suck it up Sam."

Jacob's words infuriated Sam and he lunged at us. Jared, Paul, Brady and Collin managed to stop him and dragged him outside.

"Lee-Lee…you're making a mistake. That baby should be mine…I know you still love me…"

Seth, Embry and Quil didn't even see when Jacob left my living room running straight to Sam. He knocked out Collin and Jared on his way and hit Sam right in the face.

Paul and Brady released Sam and he immediately phased. Jacob did the same and they kept fighting in their wolf forms.

"We have to take them to the forest. People can see them." Embry announced.

"Stay here Leah." Seth said and left following Quil and Embry who were now helping Jared and Collin to get up. They all phased and joined Paul and Brady who were already trying to lead Jacob and Sam into the woods.

I could hear them howling and the sound of the trees crushing while they were fighting violently. I couldn't believe Sam was still trying to claim me. I couldn't believe Jacob had actually fallen for Sam's stupid words.

I was going to have a very serious conversation with them once that stupid fight was over. I had to make Sam realise that whatever there was in the past between us, was over. From the moment he had married my cousin I had worked hard to forget about him and I had succeeded. To me he was just an ex-boyfriend.

I was a bit worried about Jacob but I knew he was strong enough to kick Sam's ass. Yet I felt suddenly weak. I sat down on the couch and my lower stomach started to hurt. I started breathing slowly in and out but the pain increased rapidly and I couldn't move. I had no idea what was going on.

"What are you doing here alone? Where are Paul and the others?" Rachel's voice sounded like a bell in my ears. "I can't believe you lied to me about not being able to have kids and now you ruined my brother's life…" Rachel paused when she realised I wasn't replying. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't answer. I felt my belly aching more and more and I had seemed to have lost my ability to talk.

"Leah? Are you hearing me?"

I felt Rachel's hand on my arm and I looked at her trying to breathe calmly but the pain didn't let me. The panic was now taking over me and I managed to grab Rachel's hand preventing her from leaving.

"I'm going to call someone to help." She said.

"Carlisle…" I whispered inhaling deeply to ease the pain.

"Ok…I'm calling Carlisle."

Rachel took the phone and called the Cullens. I kept holding my stomach while Rachel kept telling me everything was going to be alright. Carlisle was on his way to La Push.

"He said it's probably just a cramp…Damn it where are the others? Maybe you need to go to the Hospital…"

I couldn't go to the Hospital because the doctors would freak out and discover that I wasn't normal.

"It hurts too much." I managed to say. "I think I'm losing my baby…"

I tried hard not to cry but I could feel the tears threatening to fall down.

"Take it easy, Leah."

"It's…getting worse."

I started to scream in pain and Rachel offered me her hand to hold. I pushed her away because I knew I would end up breaking it. I had no idea how much time passed since the pain had started, all I wanted was to see Carlisle, so he could help me.

"Leah…" I heard Rachel's altered voice.

"What?"

"You're bleeding…"

In horror I watched the floor of my living room and a red pool of blood was surrounding my feet. I looked at Rachel's brown eyes which reminded me of Jacob's and then I felt my body slowly shutting down.

* * *

A/Note (2): I've been trying to post this since last night (14 hours ago). I don't know why but there was definitely a problem with the servers and I wasn't able to submit the document. So really it wasn't my fault. Sorry for the delay...

Karisan


	38. Destiny

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed: FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGur1B, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, karji, Teagann, cherrybomb25, Chica219, jblc77, ArwenEvenStarX, Cherryx3Cat.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**38. Destiny**

When I woke up I could hear people whispering around me. I recognised the ceiling I was looking at. I was in my bedroom. Somehow I felt safe in there and a wave of comfort washed over me. I knew that I was alright but I didn't quite realise why I was lying on my bed when it was still early.

I also recognised the voices around me. When I turned my head to my left side I saw Quil, Embry and Seth staring at me with worried expressions.

"Hey there…How do you feel?" Quil asked.

Seth approached me quickly and held my hand, squeezing a bit too hard. I looked at my watch in my bedside table and it marked almost noon. That's when I recalled everything. Paul coming to our house, Sam acting like he still owned me, Jacob attacking Sam, my body aching in pain.

"I'm fine." I really didn't feel anything right now but then again, I had been out for almost two hours. I didn't even remember Carlisle coming over to see me.

"Do you feel any pain?" Seth asked.

"No, not anymore…" I said and the tears were threatening to come when I remembered the amount of blood on my living room floor. I had lost my baby and I didn't know why destiny could be so cruel to me.

"Did I lose Harry?" I needed someone to confirm it because everything looked like a bad dream.

"No. Carlisle said the baby is fine."

"Really?"

"Yep. Harry is tough…just like his mother." Seth said.

"And his father." Quil added.

"How's Jacob? Where is he?" I asked trying to get up and being immediately stopped by my brother.

"Carlisle said you need to rest." Quil stated. "He went over to check on Jake and Sam."

"They almost killed each other. I had never seen them fighting like that." Embry declared. "It was one hell of a fight. None of us could stop them."

"Who won?" I asked.

"Sam blacked out first so I guess Jake won fairly." Seth smirked. "I always knew Jake was stronger than Sam."

"Is Jacob badly injuried?"

"Not much…He was already healing when we got him home." Embry said.

"If that's the case why is Carlisle over there?"

"Jacob broke a few bones." Seth announced. "But Sam's in a worse state than Jake, trust me."

"I need to see him."

"You should do what Carlisle said." Embry advised.

"I can do whatever I want. You're not my father and you never cared about me before, so please stay out of my way."

I slowly managed to get up from my bed and walked towards the door but when I held the doorknob, Quil grabbed my wrist.

"You're right about one thing Leah…"

I turned my face to him and gave him one of my best glares.

"We never cared much about you…but you weren't the best person to be around either."

"I'm not interested Quil. Save your sweet talks to Claire."

"What we've done to you was wrong and we want to start over." Embry said suddenly. "We want to be your friends and we do care about your baby."

"Since when?"

"Since we realised that Jacob really loves you. Since we realised that your baby is going to be one of us. Since we realised we should've tried harder to understand you." Quil explained letting my wrist go.

"What the hell happened? Who are you? What have you done with Embry and Quil?" I mocked.

"We're not asking your forgiveness, Leah. You acted like a bitch in the past and we just reacted to that. What we want is for you to allow us to stay by your side like a true pack should do." Embry put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You're our beta, after all."

"Things are different now. You're with Jake, you're going to be a mother, you surely have changed a lot and we want you to know that you can count on us." Quil said with a serious expression covering his features. I had never seen him act and talk that way. He almost looked like an adult.

"Count on you? What for?"

"Baby sit?" Quil suggested. "I've got loads of experience…"

Embry and Seth laughed and I couldn't help to smile too. It was actually interesting having those two around trying to convince me to accept them in our so called "family". I guess not everything they were saying was stupid.

I had changed. Mainly because of Jacob. I had even lived a few months with a family of fucking leeches, so why couldn't I give them a second chance? They were my pack brothers after all.

"Give them a little credit, Leah. They're trying their best." Seth said.

"Their best suck." I pointed out.

"So do vampires and you stayed with them." Embry remembered me. "Plus they really do suck…literally."

Seth and Quil laughed.

"I can't believe you made a joke out of that." I shook my head, although I had to admit that it was funny.

"How did you manage to stay with the Cullens without killing Rosalie?" Quil asked. "I thought you hated each other."

I shrugged.

"I will never know that either." I confessed but the Cullens weren't that bad and they also knew it. They were just surprised because I used to mistreat the leeches in every way I could.

"Actually…Rosalie is not that bad. I just can't stand Bella…"

"Are you still worried that Jake can choose her?" Quil asked surprised. "Because I don't think that will happen."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like her. Period."

Embry and Quil looked at each other and then smiled.

"That's our Leah." They said in unison.

"I need to see Jacob. Which one of you morons is going to drive me to his place? Or do I have to go by myself?"

"Carlisle said…"

"I don't care, Seth." I cut my brother off. "I'm going and that's final."

"Fine…We'll take you." Embry gave in.

"Where's mum?" I asked Seth when we were in the car.

"She came to check on you and then went with Carlisle to Sam's place."

"Does the Council know about Jacob and Sam's fight?" I questioned.

"Probably." Quil confirmed.

"Wonderful." I breathed. "Fucking wonderful."

We arrived at Billy's place in less than ten minutes. As soon as Embry pulled over we saw Paul and Rachel sitting down on the stairs on the front porch.

They got up after noticing our presence and Rachel stepped in my way over to her house.

"What are you doing here Leah?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Jacob. Can I go inside?" I tried to be polite because Rachel had been the one to call Carlisle but I could still remember her words when she got to my place. I was in pain but I wasn't deaf.

"You shouldn't have come. My brother got hurt pretty badly because of you."

"Me?" I gasped. "Seriously, Rachel? Have you asked your husband what really happened?"

"He already told me. Sam and Jacob fought because of you."

She was right in a way. The fight had started because of me but that didn't mean it had been my fault. Paul shouldn't have told the packs I was pregnant. Sam should've realised by now I didn't love him anymore and Jacob shouldn't have felt jealous of Sam.

"Look Rachel I understand that you might be surprised about this. I never thought I could get pregnant either. But I did and even though you think I seduced and deflowered your brother, what happened between us was stronger than that. It was even stronger than a damn imprint. I didn't ruin Jacob's life, alright?"

"You accused Leah of ruining Jake's life?" Seth asked. "Seriously?"

Rachel didn't look up to Seth.

"My sister didn't do that. I thought she was making a mistake by falling in love with Jacob but after seeing his thoughts when he was facing Sam today…I actually think they're good together." My brother added making me stare at him in awe. I was also wondering what the hell had he seen in Jacob's thoughts.

"Yeah Rach…you don't know anything about what happened between them…don't assume the worse. Jacob knows what he wants and even though it's strange…he wants Leah." Quil stated.

"I would actually accept those words Rachel…but not from you. Maybe from Billy or even Bella…but never from you. You know why?" I looked intensively to the woman standing in front of me. "Because you don't know us. You didn't come to La Push for four years straight. You left your brother to fend for himself."

"Leah's right. You're only here for a year and a few months. You didn't even remember the most of us when you arrived." Embry recalled.

Rachel didn't answer and allowed me to walk pass her. When I was standing at the door I turned back and Paul was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"I don't even need to tell you that what you did can't even be described, right?" I scolded. "Next time I will kill you myself, Paul."

"I don't usually say things like these but…" He hesitated. "I never meant this to happen. I never meant to hurt you or your baby. I actually care about the kid, after all he's going to be my nephew."

"Don't even remind me of that." I spat.

"I'm serious…I was just having some fun. I didn't mean any of this." He said diverting his eyes to the floor.

I guess he was being sincere but right now I didn't care whose fault it was, I was still a bit angry about the fact that I almost had a miscarriage for the second time, but all I needed now was to see Jacob. We would finish this later.

"Once an asshole, always an assohle." I said and I walked in, leaving them outside.

"Hey Leah. How are you, is the baby alright?" Billy asked when he saw me coming in.

"I'm much better now, thank you Billy."

"Jacob's in his bedroom. Carlisle said he can't get up until tomorrow."

I walked over to his bedroom and slowly opened the door. Jacob was indeed lying down on his tiny bed but he wasn't alone like I was expecting him to be.

Bella Cullen was sitting down next to him, in a bench, holding his hand and caressing his cheek. I didn't pay attention to anything else. Not to the bandages in his arm and leg or even the cuts and bruises in his chest and neck.

All I could see was her cold hand in his and her cold fingers touching his face covered in sweat.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to disturb you." I chocked. I really was stupid. I had been worried about him and what did I gain in return? Nothing. He wasn't worried about me, I was pretty sure about that now. I guess it was time for me to leave. I turned around quickly and left the house without looking back.

I heard Jacob calling me but I ignored him because my blood was boiling with anger and I couldn't even see straight. If I stayed there I would probably kill Bella thus breaking the traty with the Cullens. That would send Jacob on a rampage. Even if I didn't kill her, I would certainly engage in a heated argument with both Bella and Jacob and I couldn't stress myself out after almost having a miscarriage. Harry was now my priority.

"Let's go." I ordered the others.

"Did you talk to him?" Seth asked following me with Quil and Embry on his tracks.

"Was he sleeping?" Embry asked confused.

"He's busy…but I guess he has everything he needs." My voice was bitter and cold and I felt like I was drowning. I had almost lost our baby and there he was, recovering from his injuries in Bella's arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't slept much last night. The phone kept on ringing until dawn and my mother had to beg Jacob to stop calling because there were people in my house who needed to sleep. Which were basically her and me since Seth had preferred to stay at Embry's. Smart move.

I had thought about my current situation and I was starting to realise that maybe this wasn't meant to be. I would never be able to compete with Bella. I believed that Jacob wanted to do the right thing for me and the baby, but whenever Bella was around, she would always get his attention. I knew he didn't do it on purpose and I also knew that it was wrong to feel jealous because Bella was married but I couldn't help it.

It wasn't much different from what Jacob felt about Sam. Jacob felt that Sam still represented a shadow in my life even knowing that he was married to Emily and they had a baby girl. So in the end I knew that Jacob loved me and I also accepted that I was in love with him. Actually I loved him more than I could ever imagine I would. But I couldn't just force him to forget Bella like I had managed to forget about Sam. Jacob had to do that by himself and I guess he wasn't ready yet.

So maybe we should take things slowly. Maybe I shouldn't make him such a big part of my life because he could just miss Bella and leave after her. Maybe my mother was right and we should just wait until Harry was born and then figure out what to do.

In that moment my mother walked in my room with my breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed…What did I do to deserve this?" I asked.

"Well…I like to spoil my kids once in a while."

"Thanks."

My mother sat down on the bed and looked at me while I ate. I knew she was trying to figure something out to start a conversation without upsetting me. I knew her like the palm of my hands.

"Leah…I heard you cry last night and I'm not quite sure what I can do to help you. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No." I simply stated.

It was true, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She had opposed my relationship with Jacob from the start because she was worried about me, and now I was beginning to think she was right.

"Carlisle said Harry is fine. You were bleeding because the placenta moved unexpectedly and caused a rupture."

"I know. I wasn't crying about that mum. I trust Carlisle enough to know that he won't let me and the baby down. He's a good doctor even though he's a leech."

"Then what is it?"

I turned my face to the window and didn't talk.

"Sam's sorry about everything, he told me he regretted reacting the way he did."

"He regretted it because Jacob kicked his ass."

"No…I think he's really sorry. I believe he just acted that way because he still has feelings for you. Even Emily knows that."

"Sam needs to let me go. I've moved on."

"Billy and I agreed that they won't be punished. This was just a misunderstanding. Emily needs Sam right now and we decided to forget about this."

I shrugged.

"Leah? What's going on?" My mother insisted.

"I don't know. It's just that…Since I fell in love with Jacob I've been telling myself that there was a reason why Sam imprinted on Emily, why I got hurt so badly, why Bella chose Edward instead of Jacob, why I got pregnant…and now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Honey…I'm still scared that you may actually suffer more because of Jacob, but Seth told me everything he saw in Jacob's memories about the two of you. I really couldn't believe myself when he guaranteed me that Jacob is the right one for you and that he will take good care of you and your baby."

"Like I told you…I'm really not sure about that anymore. I'm starting to think that this is all happening too fast. I should just concentrate on my baby. I'm tired of Sam and Jacob…this isn't helping me or Harry."

"I thought you would be happy if I accepted Jacob."

"I know that I told you I wanted to raise Harry with Jacob, but recent events made me realise that maybe he's not ready yet. So…perhaps you should just consider the idea of Jacob being part of Harry's life but not a part of mine."

"And will you be alright with that?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever you decide, I'll be here for you honey."

"Thanks."

After that my mother left. She needed to go shopping and she would also stop by Charlie's house to cook him lunch. I decided to take Carlisle's advices and I stayed in bed a few more minutes and that's when I felt his scent. I measured my options and decided to face him because I couldn't run away anymore.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you couldn't walk."

"I'm fine, thank you Leah." He said almost pouting.

"You shouldn't be here, Black."

"We're on last name's basis again?" He inquired arching his eyebrows.

"What if we are?" I asked watching his body. His injuries were almost completely healed. He wasn't wearing bandages anymore and he didn't seem to be in pain.

"Come on Leah…don't act like this."

"Like what?" I got up and started to fold some of my clothes that were out of place.

"What you think you saw in my bedroom wasn't real."

"So Bella wasn't there holding your hand? Was she a hologram or something?" I asked sarcastically. I mentally scolded myself because those words sounded like I was dying with jealousy, which I was but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Of course Bella was there but that didn't mean anything. She's a friend and that's all. You don't have to feel jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself, Black. I'm not jealous of you and your fucking leech."

"Yes, you are…You don't need to feel intimidated. Bella's married and I don't love her anymore."

"Well you should take your own advice because you didn't have to attack Sam like you did." I scolded myself again. I did like the way he beat the crap out of Sam. Actually I wished I could have seen it.

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest.

"Sam's a fool if he thinks I'm going to back off because I won't. He doesn't have the right to even dream about you…"

If the situation was different and I wasn't pregnant I would jump him right then and there.

"Sam is an idiot and I'm really sick of him but at least I was strong enough to forget about him and even if he fought against his imprint right now, I would never go back to him." I stated pushing Jacob away from me.

"You honestly think I'm still interested in Bella?"

I glared at him. I didn't think he was still not over the leech, I was sure.

"Fuck Leah after all I told you? Are you serious? Let me get this straight…First you were afraid that I would imprint on some random girl and now you're afraid that I go back to Bella, who is happily married to Edward?"

"Don't talk to me as if I was crazy!"

"But you are. You're clearly out of your mind. How many times do I have to say that I love you?"

"I believe that you do have feelings for me Jacob…but I will never be your priority."

"Of course you will. You are my priority Leah. You and the baby."

"How can you say that? How can you lie to my face and say that I'm your priority when while I was bleeding out and almost had a miscarriage you were lying in your bed being comforted by Isabella Cullen?"

"What?" He arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"I was worried about you. I almost lost our baby…just like that day when Bella and I argued and I passed out."

"What the hell are you talking about Leah?"

"She didn't tell you?"

Jacob looked at me and I realised that he was speaking the truth. He didn't know about anything that had happened between Bella and me in Canada, and he didn't know that I almost had a miscarriage the day before.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" He asked raising his voice.

I had no idea why no one had told him about my condition but I was almost sure that they didn't want Jacob to be more upset.

"Let's go." He ordered taking my hand and pulling me with him out of my bedroom.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"We're going to solve this mess once and for all."

Jacob took my car keys, opened the car door for me and then he got inside the car too.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see…"

We left La Push within minutes and then I finally recognised the way we were heading. We were going to the Cullens.

"Why are we going to the Cullens?" I asked.

"Because I need to talk to Carlisle."

"He lives in Canada, remember?"

"Bella told me they would stay for a couple of days."

I crossed my arms and let him drive.

"Why are you doing this, Jacob? I told you I don't care that you still like Bella."

He chose to ignore me the rest of the ride. We pulled over in front of the Cullen's mansion and Carlisle came to greet us.

"You should be resting. The both of you." The leech doctor said.

"Why didn't you tell me Leah almost miscarriaged?" Jacob questioned.

"I had to go to Sam's place and I told Bella to talk to you as soon as you were calm enough to handle it."

"Where is she?" Jacob asked.

"Hunting with Edward. They won't take long."

"We'll wait."

"No, we won't. I have things to do." I said.

"How are you feeling Leah? Do you want to do a check-up?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm alright. I want to go home to rest." I whined.

"Since you're here, you should do what Carlisle said. Do the check-up." Jacob said with authority.

"What the hell! You can't force me to do that."

Who the hell did he think he was? Bossing me around as if I was some sort of personal slave.

"I want to know if my son is alright." He stated. "Now go upstairs with the doctor and do the damn check-up."

He didn't raise his voice but his tone made it clear that he wasn't asking, he was ordering and he wouldn't take a no for an answer.

Fucking alpha genes.

"Follow me Leah."

Carlisle led me upstairs to his office where he had some equipment to do an ultrasound. Jacob stayed outside while I undressed my blouse and sat on the chair.

"I guess Bella didn't tell Jacob the truth about you and the baby." He said.

"Yeah…well…that is typical of her."

"She was probably worried about Jacob and his condition."

Of course Carlisle would defend Bella too. They were family after all.

"Jacob you can come in." Carlisle called.

"Is that Harry?" Jacob asked watching the screen.

"Yes. I still don't now why he moves so much…but I guess it's all about the wolf genes. He has a steady heartbeat and I believe we will be born in late July or early August, if not sooner."

"Is everything alright?" Jacob questioned never taking his eyes off of the monitor.

"Yes. He's fine."

"If he's born prematurely, will he be alright?" I asked.

"I think so. If he's born after your fifth month, he'll be safe."

We were so excited watching Harry on the screen that we didn't notice Bella and Edward coming in.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" Bella asked. Either she was a good actress or she was really worried about my baby.

"Yes." Jacob answered sharply. "I'm actually here to talk to you."

"It wasn't her fault Jacob." Edward said quietly. "Bella was just trying to spare you from another anger episode."

Jacob stood there watching Bella intensively. I put my blouse on and waited for the argument that would follow.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried you would do something stupid." She replied.

"Like what? Go to my house and see me?" I questioned sarcastically. "That's really a stupid thing to do. Unless you wanted to keep him by your side."

"It's not like that. If Jacob saw your state, we would go crazy again and attack Sam, Paul and everyone he could blame." Bella stated calmly. "Besides he was also hurt, he needed to have some rest."

"This is Leah we're talking about, Bella. Leah and my baby. I had the right to know what was goign on."

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Are you really sorry?" Jacob insisted.

"Of course I am. I would never do that on purpose."

"Then why didn't you tell me it happened before?"

Bella knew what he was talking about and she looked to the floor.

"Because I'm not proud about what I did."

"Leah and Bella had an argument and things got out of hand. It was not Bella's fault, we should've stopped them." Edward tried to find an excuse for his wife.

"Bella…" Jacob started. "You're my friend and despite all that happened between us, all the mistakes you did and I had to put up with, all the pain you inflicted on me…I forgave you all of that. I even accepted your transformation and your family's alliance. I want you to be my friend but you need to accept that I make my own decisions now and I've chosen Leah."

"I know Jake. I never meant any harm to Leah or your baby. I just…want you to be sure about your decisions. I still want us to be friends."

Meaning: Bella still thought she had a claim on Jacob, she still thought I wasn't the right girl for him and she was just trying to play the good guy so that Jacob would forgive her again. Which he would certainly do because he was a sucker.

"You are underestimating his feelings for you." Edward told me. Bella and Jacob looked at me but they didn't make any questions.

"There's something you need to understand Bella." Jacob said holding my hand and pulling me to the door with him.

"What?" She asked.

"We're still friends and our alliance will still remain but just like you once chose Edward over me, and just like you chose death over life so you could be with him forever…My decision was made and it is Leah. Please don't interfere."

"But Jake…have you thought about…"

"You don't need to think about anything when you're in love, not even about the consequences. I learned that from you, Bella."

Jacob and I left the room and when we were getting in the car I heard Bella and Edward talking.

"She's not right for him, but I do hope she can make him happy." Bella said.

"I guess you're finally letting him go."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"But he's still my friend, right?"

"Of course he is, Bella."

"Did he make the right choice?"

"We'll have to find out later." Edward finished.

Bella's question lingered in the air while Jacob was driving all the way back to La Push. We had both heard those words. I could've told him that he didn't need to make his decision so fast. I could've told him I would accept if he changed his mind. But I didn't because for once I felt happy about being someone's choice.

When we finally got home he held me close to him before we walked in the house and cupped my face.

"I made the right choice. Don't you ever doubt it."

* * *

A/Note (2): Don't worry this baby will be born safely into this world. LOL Some of you blamed Sam, others Sue and others Paul…I think they're all to blame, even Leah and Jacob. But don't worry, there's only one death left in this story and it's not baby Harry. Thanks for your support.

Karisan


	39. Rise and Fall

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed: FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGurlB, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, karji, Teagann, cherrybomb25, Chica219, jblc77, ArwenEvenStarX, Cherryx3Cat, ZeroGamer.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**39. Rise and Fall**

I knew what I wanted now. After Jacob's last words, telling me that I was his choice, we had kissed passionately and from that moment on I was completely unable to stop myself from pushing him inside my house and into the living room where we lay down on the couch.

Since I had seen the way he stood up for me against Bella, I had felt incredibly attracted to him. After getting pregnant I had hardly thought about being close to someone, let alone having sex, so I was a bit confused with my own actions.

But I couldn't stop this feeling. I wanted him, I needed him and I was sure I couldn't live without him now.

By the look in his chocolate brown eyes, I knew he was feeling the same, but he was even more nervous than in our first time. I guess back then I wasn't five months pregnant with his child.

"Leah…" He moaned against my neck. "We can't do this."

I kept straddling him and attacked his lips once again, trying to make him change his mind. A little of persuasion surely doesn't hurt.

"I'll be on top, alright?" I suggested. My body was craving for his touch and I wasn't going to quit now. I didn't care if I was fat or if my boobs were hurting while pressed against his bare chest, I was way too intoxicated by his scent which had put me on a very high trip. I really felt like a damn addict.

The way he kissed me was too gentle and too tender. It was a torture. I needed to feel his urgency to take me, I needed him to be as desperate as I was only that Jacob was too damn busy with my lips to pay any attention to the rest of my body.

My hands travelled along his biceps, then his chest and finally to his pants. I was about to unzip his cut-offs when his hands reached mine.

"Leah…don't." He said huskily, sending an electricity jolt all over my body.

"It's fine…You can take off my clothes…"

"You have no idea how I want this, but we can't." He said panting.

"Of course we can. It's perfectly safe…"

By looking at his face I knew he wasn't going to let me have my way, so I pouted childishly and got up from his lap.

"Don't pout Leah. You know I wouldn't turn you down if…"

"If what?" I cut him off. "If I wasn't this fat? If I had the looks of a top model?"

"These mood changes are killing me." He complained, half annoyed by my attitude.

"Fine. You don't think I'm attractive anymore…I can't blame you for that but if you were going to turn me down you shouldn't have said those words to me. You should've stayed with your leech."

"Stop with that nonsense. I can't make love to you after seeing my child on that ultrasound. It has nothing to do with your weight, Leah. I just…I don't want to…you know…hurt the baby."

"Doctors say it's alright to do it…"

"I know but you almost had a miscarriage yesterday. Let's not make things worse."

He hugged me gently and placed his head over mine. I put my arms around him and took that opportunity to inhale his marvellous scent.

"You owe me, Black." I stated. My lust was finally settling down and now I was ready to cuddle.

"I'll make up to you after Harry is born. Just you, me and a large bed."

"You better keep your promise."

"I will."

"Do you want to stay for lunch? I think my mother has accepted you now."

"I would love to but I need to go and take care of some businesses." He grinned.

"You're not going to Sam's, are you?"

"Nope. Sam had his share…But there's someone I need to have a talk to."

I immediately knew he was talking about Paul.

"Jacob…it's not a good idea. The Council is willing to forget about yesterday but if you attack Paul…"

"It's fine. You can come if you want to."

I guess it was better if I went too, just in case someone had to calm him down or prevent him from killing Paul.

Paul had moved in to Billy's place after the wedding and we found him watching TV alone. Billy and Rachel were out.

"We need to talk jackass." Jacob said firmly. Paul looked at both of us and got up immediately. I saw in his eyes that he was going to hear everything that Jacob had to tell him without a word. I guess he was really sorry about what he had done.

Jacob approached him and without a warning he punched him hard in the face. Paul took a few steps back and prepared himself to be hit again but Jacob stood in the middle of the small living room and crossed his arms.

"I've accepted you in my family to make my sister happy." Jacob said. "I once considered you a pack brother but right now all I want is to kill you."

"Jacob…I think you made your point." I declared, afraid that he would beat Paul into a pulp. Besides if they started to fight I wouldn't be able to stop them on my own.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hit him more. I just want him to know that if this happens again I will forget about my sister's happiness and I'll kill him…I will make him feel the same pain you and Harry felt yesterday."

"I know that whatever I say it won't change a thing but it was never my intention to harm Leah or the baby. I tried to leave Sam out of this but he followed us and now I understand what I did was wrong."

"I'm going to accept your lame apology attempt but don't push it. I really don't want to explain my son I killed his uncle."

Paul half smiled and cleaned the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

"Go clean yourself properly Paul…before Rachel gets here and accuses me of something." I suggested and he left to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry you had to watch this." Jacob said.

"It's ok…But this beat up frenzy has to stop."

"Sure, sure." He said with his trademark smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle had advised me that the three last months of pregnancy would be really frustrating and he was right. Since my mother had accepted Jacob, she had decided to give us some privacy and returned to Forks to Charlie's place while Jacob practically moved in to my house.

As soon as people started to notice the size of my belly, rumours started spreading like a disease in La Push and I was again the bad witch from the fairytales. I had stolen Jacob's innocence and now I was forcing him to assume all responsibilities for my baby. Most of the people thought I had gotten pregnant after a one night stand and surprisingly Jacob and I didn't even bother to explain the truth. Actually we were amused by the rumours that had surfaced.

To be sixth months pregnant was really beautiful, at least to me, since I always thought I wouldn't be able to have children, but it was also damn boring. I couldn't take a step without someone asking me if I was alright. First it were mum and Seth. Then, because my mother went back to her husband and my brother was at School, it were Quil and Embry. Now it was Jacob.

So when he told me that the Cullens had called and asked his presence in Canada to talk about the treaty, I sighed in relief because he would stay in Canada for at least a day. His overprotection was really driving me insane. I would be able to go outside and have some fresh air since I was tired of being at home.

Jacob had left three hours ago and I decided to go for a walk. I took my cell phone and when I was about to leave I saw Rachel pulling over in her car. Jacob had told me that Rachel wanted to speak to me about her behaviour towards our relationship but I didn't know if I wanted to hear her out.

"Hey…Are you going out?" She asked.

"Until Seth comes home from School. Why?"

"Can I join you?"

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

"No."

I guess I was stuck with her. Awesome.

"So…where are we going?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know…maybe to the beach."

"Ok."

The beach was just a mile away from my house if we took the forest's shortcut. Rachel walked in silence next to me for a couple of minutes.

"You know I don't enjoy small talk, right?" Rachel turned to me.

"Yes." I said.

"I have two things to tell you."

"I don't know if I really want to hear you right now Rachel."

"I don't really care because I need to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the way I reacted when I found out about you and Jake. I was a selfish bitch."

"Why are you suddenly having a change of heart?"

"Because despite all I thought…you do make my brother happy."

"So you're actually telling me that you want us to be friends again?"

"Yes. We're probably going to be family one day and I don't even care about the rumours."

"That's good to know." I said sarcastically.

We finally got to the beach and Rachel made me sat down on the sand.

"I still have one more thing to tell you."

"Shoot."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" I asked surprised. I was expecting a lot of things coming from her mouth but not that.

"That son of a bitch got me pregnant." Rachel spat throwing a small rock into the water.

"Rachel…shouldn't you be happy?" I questioned.

"Sure. In four or five months I'll be looking like a whale and I'll have to leave my job. Fucking fantastic." She said. "No pun intended."

I shrugged. Rachel was now a teacher in the School's Reservation and she took her job quite seriously since she had been forced to quit her dreams to be an architect after Paul had imprinted on her.

"I made him promise me we wouldn't have kids before six years of marriage." She announced.

"So now what? You're going to kill him because he wasn't safe?"

"I would like to blame this on Paul, but I can't…It was my fault."

I chose not to comment on that. But on the inside I was laughing my ass off. Payback was a bitch and Rachel was surely tasting a bit of her own venom.

"Well…congratulations." I said trying not to laugh in her face.

"Thanks. Can I ask you to keep it to yourself?"

"Sure. But why? I think Paul will like the news and so will Billy."

"I need to get used to the idea that I'm having a baby."

"It's not as difficult as you think."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you love Paul?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you will love this baby too."

"I know I will. I'm just scared that I won't be a good mother or that this isn't the right time to have a baby. Paul doesn't even have a job yet…"

"Rachel…Calm down. It's going to be fine. You have a family, a husband who would do anything for you, I'm sure you'll manage."

"You know Leah…" Rachel said whipping her tears away. "I really didn't come here to be comforted by you. This makes me feel even worse…It's like I'm taking advantage on you because I have no right to bother you with my problems but…I'm really grateful for your friendship and I'm happy that you accepted my apology."

"Well, actually I was thinking about kicking your ass and leave you here to rot but then again you're pregnant so I guess I'll leave it for later."

We both laughed and then her phone started ringing.

"Damn it." She said seeing Paul's name on the screen. "I totally forgot about our plans for this afternoon."

"Well go then."

"I'll walk you back home."

"No, I'm staying here a little bit longer."

"You're six months pregnant. I'm not leaving you alone."

"We're in La Push, Rachel." I stated starting to feel annoyed. She was overreacting. Actually she was behaving just like her brother.

"But…"

"Go. I have my cell phone with me." I cut her off and she finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll call later to check up on you, alright?"

"Sure."

I was in heaven after Rachel left. The buzz in my head was finally gone. I did like Rachel, I mean now I liked her a bit more than I did yesterday because she had finally apologised, but she was damn crazy.

She had actually made Paul promise they wouldn't have children before they had six years of marriage. She was definitely insane. I was still recovering from the latest news that Rachel had thrown my way when I realised I should call Jacob and check what was going on at the Cullens.

They had refused to talk to him over the phone and said that it was really important that he would go to Canada to meet them.

I was a bit frustrated when after my third attempt to call him, the signal was the same: his number was temporarily unavailable. I tried the Cullens but no one answered. That made me feel a bit uneasy. I had a feeling something was going on.

Maybe Bella was trying to convince him that I wasn't worth it. Maybe Jacob had finally realised he wanted to stay there with her. I shook my head and laughed because I was being stupid, _again_. I had to trust him. Jacob had made his decision and had told Bella not to interfere in our relationship. So far Bella had abided to his terms.

I stayed almost an hour watching the water because I always felt more relaxed watching the waves coming to shore and going back to the ocean as if something was preventing them to stay.

Then I got up and left. I had to go back home before Seth arrived from School otherwise he would freak out.

I did realise that the forest was quieter than usual. I should've read the signs when I felt a cold breeze and a stench that reminded me of a public bathroom and old unwashed socks. As the smell burnt my nose I noticed a shadow moving incredibly fast and making its way over to me.

I stopped and waited for the leech to show up. My heart fastened when I recognised her scent. It was a vegetarian vampire, a Denali.

"Irina." I whispered.

She was now standing before me less than twenty feet away. Irina was wearing a dark green dress, brown gloves and her hair was tied up in a beautiful braid. I couldn't read her emotions right now because her face was showing no emotions whatsoever. It was as if she was completely numb.

I thought about my options. I could try to run but she was probably faster than me, after all I was six months pregnant, I wouldn't stand a chance. Or I could face her and risk having a miscarriage.

"You know who am I?" She questioned in a low but melodic voice.

I nodded affirmatively and she smiled, taking a few steps towards me.

"I wasn't expecting this to be so easy." She said and then I knew that today I wouldn't see my brother coming home from School. I wouldn't meet mum and Charlie at dinner, I wouldn't hear Jacob's voice on the phone and I wouldn't be able to feel my baby move at night before falling asleep.

Irina was there to kill me. I had no idea why she had suddenly come over to La Push again when the Denali's Coven was sure she would stay away from us. Even Edward had read in her thoughts that she didn't want revenge anymore.

I didn't know why Alice hadn't been able to have a vision with her. But then I finally understood the reason why the Cullens had called Jacob. They wanted to talk about Irina but by calling him they had made us more vulnerable. Unless Irina was only after Jacob and they were trying to protect him. Maybe it never crossed their minds that she would come here.

"I know what you are…" She said coming even closer. "You're one of those giant dogs that murdered my Laurent."

I didn't know what to say. If I weren't pregnant I would phase and take her on. With me being the fastest wolf on the pack I probably had a chance but I couldn't phase.

My only chance was to buy some time and hope that Seth went home earlier or that someone would notice that I was missing. I knew there was no one patrolling at this hour. Since the fight with the Volturi, Sam's pack hadn't seen vampires on the area so patrols were reduced and they were only vigilant at night.

"You tried to kill us once and you failed." I said trying to maintain my composure and not show my fear. "My friends will come soon."

I was bluffing and she knew it.

"You're alone…and I can feel your heartbeat increasing which means you're lying."

In a flash Irina positioned herself behind me and put a hand around my neck. Her cold fingers made me start trembling. I was going to die and it was my fault. I should've never left my house.

"You know…bitch…I could kill you in a second…but that wouldn't bring Laurent back." She stated and I could hear pain in her voice. I was momentarily confused. "Today is your lucky day because I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to ask a favour."

"What do you want?" I managed to ask.

"I need you to kill me."

Her statement caught me off guard. Was she serious? She wanted to die?

"I don't want to live anymore. Immortality isn't fun without the one you love and you took that away from me. I thought that if I killed every single one of you I would feel better but that's not true." She declared. "So…please…just kill me like you did with Laurent."

"I can't." I said trying to breathe but her fingers squeezed a little harder after my reply.

"You can't? Are you kidding me?"

I couldn't risk phasing because that could kill my baby but I couldn't think about another way to make Irina spare my life. If I didn't do what she wanted she would kill me and move on to find another wolf that would do what she wanted.

"You will kill me or I will kill you and your unborn child." She put her free hand over my belly and pressed it. I flinched and the panic almost blinded me.

I was still a wolf, which meant that my mind was strongly debating what to do. I wanted to phase and rip Irina's head off, but I also wanted to keep my baby safe.

I felt my control slipping by the second and when Irina's grip was so strong that I couldn't even breathe anymore I knew I had to act or she would break my neck.

I felt my phone ringing inside my pocket and I reached it with my hand. I need to ask for help but I knew no one would get to me on time. The usual tremors started when I pressed the call button allowing whoever was calling me to hear what was happening.

_Leah? Where are you? Leah? Are you there? _

I heard Rachel's voice.

"Call the pack!" I managed to scream before my body started to change and my clothes were shredded right before Irina's eyes.

I really couldn't help it. My body was reacting to the danger and I knew I would only be able to phase back once Irina was killed. Unfortunately that could be too late for my baby.

Trying to bear the pain I faced the cold bloodsucker that was standing before me. I had the slight impression of hearing a "thank you" before my massive body hit hers. She was hard as rock but since she didn't fight back I easily threw her to the ground.

I placed two of my paws on her chest so she couldn't escape and growled when I looked into Irina's eyes. We both knew what was going to happen next. She was happy to die by my hands, or teeth. I ripped her head off and she didn't even scream. Irina didn't fear death. She actually wanted to die because she refused to live in a world without her beloved one. How poetic.

When her head rolled on the forest's floor I fell down and howled in pain. I felt my lower stomach aching. It seemed that it was on fire. I started to feel dizzy so when three large wolves jumped in front of me I almost thought I was hallucinating.

I couldn't hear Sam, Collin or Paul because they weren't my pack but I watched them as they came to finish off the job I started by dismembering Irina's body. More wolves followed and I saw Brady and Jared phasing back. While Jared was setting Irina's body on fire, Brady came to me and told me to phase back.

I tried but the pain was too much.

'_Leah…you need to phase back.'_ I heard Seth thoughts as soon as he phased. He started howling in pain as well although it was me who was hurting.

'_I can't…'_ I whimpered.

'_Do it for Harry.'_ Seth encouraged. _'Mum and Rachel are trying to reach Carlisle. I'll be with you in a minute. Hold on sister.'_

'_Don't give up. I know you're strong enough. Phase back.' _Quil said.

'_We're almost there. Hang on Leah. Harry will be fine.' _Embry's thoughts were filled with despair, just like my brother's and Quil's.

Slowly my body started to give in and my bones began to change. I returned to my human form and Brady and Jared exchanged a worried look.

"She's bleeding too much." Jared said.

"Should we move her?" Brady asked.

I was still lying naked on the forest's floor when my brother came to me. He had phased back and quickly put a blanket over me. I saw Quil, Embry, Sam, Collin and Paul joining us.

"I think I killed my baby." I cried.

Seth took me in his arms and for a few minutes I blacked out.

"I think she's having the baby now." I heard my brother's voice and I felt my body being laid on a soft mattress.

"Carlisle in on his way. He said he'll be here in fifteen minutes." My mother announced.

I was relieved to hear Carlisle's name but would my baby resist those fifteen minutes?

"She's awaken." Rachel said.

"Honey…you're having the baby…please don't panic, alright?" My mother said.

Better said than done. I was six months pregnant. I knew Harry could make it alive but what if he was still too small? What if he didn't make it? It would be my fault. I was reckless. I had left my house and I had phased when I was instructed not to.

"Mum…tell Jacob that I'm really sorry."

Downstairs I could hear my pack brothers pacing. Seth, Rachel and my mother were the only ones inside my bedroom.

"Don't say that…The Cullens are coming and so is Jake. You'll see him soon."

I held my sheets tightly when the pain came back full force. I tried not to scream but I felt like my whole body was being crushed over and over again.

"Where's Carlisle? We really need him." Seth said. "She's still bleeding."

It was hard to keep focused while I was lying there trying to bear the most horrifying pain I had ever felt.

I suddenly felt tired and I probably blacked out again. I realised then that I was having some periods of clarity and other times I'd just loose the perception of where I was and what was happening.

I was almost passing out again when Carlisle arrived.

"I need to be alone with her." He said. "And Seth…try to calm Jacob down or he's going to destroy this house."

"Carlisle…please give me something for the pain." I begged.

He inspected my state and shook his head.

"I can't. Harry is coming and you need to push."

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way…but Irina was here…I killed her…" The words starting slipping from my mouth.

"Don't think about that now."

"No…you have to tell Jacob that I never meant to harm our baby. She made me do it."

"Jacob knows. Now push Leah…If you want this baby to live, push as hard as you can."

Was he for real? I was completely exhausted and he wanted me to push? What the hell!

"Push harder Leah." Carlisle instructed.

"Why don't you try it leech!" I retorted. I was lashing out on my doctor. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Look…I can't see the extent of your injuries like this. Harry needs to be born now."

"Irina didn't hurt me. I don't have injuries."

"Yes, you do. When you phased your bones stretched and that caused the womb to rupture and that's why you're having contractions. After phasing back your bones didn't take their original place…there's too much damage and that's why you're bleeding."

"What does that means?"

"It means that you're probably not healing quickly enough and Harry can die. Now push."

For fuck sake. Why was this happening to me? I closed my eyes and started crying while I was trying my best to push. This was ten thousands times worse than in the movies.

"I've got his head…push again."

In that moment the door opened and Jacob came inside. He was horrified with all the blood but he came to kneel beside me and took my hand.

"Hey…How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled. "I'm having your baby and you're asking me how I feel?"

He flinched but kept holding my hand.

"Do what Carlisle is saying, alright?"

"Fuck you! Do you think it's easy?" I squeezed his hand as hard as I could.

"Leah…you're going to break my hand." He whined.

"I don't care, you idiot. I'm in pain."

"Come on Leah…one more time and Harry is out." Carlisle announced. I did what he told me to and finally the doctor took my son in his arms and wrapped him around a blue blanket. I sighed in relief. All that pain was worth it as soon as I heard my baby crying.

"Good job Leah. You did great." Carlisle praised me.

"That's my girl." Jacob said kissing my forehead. Then Carlisle handed him our son.

I was going to demand to hold my baby when a sharp pain hit my lower stomach again. Carlisle bent down to check me up and I could see in his eyes that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"This is unbelievable." Carlisle stated.

"What?" Jacob insisted.

"I need to take her to the Hospital. I'm going to need to perform a c-section. There's another baby…"

"Another baby…" I muttered. I was having twins. How was that possible?

"It's a very rare case of monozygotic twins. They were in the same position…one was covering the other so we could only see one of them in the ultrasounds."

Carlisle opened the door and called my mother and Rosalie.

"Rose prepare the car, Leah needs to go to the Hospital." He ordered. "Jacob give Harry to Sue and follow our car."

I don't remember being taken by Emmett to Carlisle's car. I only realised he was carrying me when he was putting me down.

Rosalie took us to Fork's Hospital in a flash. Carlisle knew all the doctors working there and he managed to stay by my side when they took me to the operation's room.

"Carlisle…if this baby makes it alive I want to name him after Billy." I said.

"I'll let Jacob know that."

"Thanks."

"We'll try to save you both, alright?" He smiled at me and I nodded weakly. A few seconds later I heard a nurse saying that I was loosing too much blood and that I wasn't going to make it. Surprisingly I didn't feel pain anymore. I felt disappointed because I probably wouldn't be able to meet my children and be with their father. Maybe this was my fate. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

* * *

A/Note (2): There you go...after millions of attempts to upload this chapter, I finally succeeded. Am I the only one having troubles uploading? It's frustrating. Anyways...Don't panic. The person who was supposed to die was Irina and she's finally dead. She died because she had the same fate in BD, so...I do feel sorry for her, but she wasn't such a major character. RIP Irina.

Karisan


	40. Reality

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed: FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGurlB, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, karji, Teagann, cherrybomb25, Chica219, jblc77, ArwenEvenStarX, Cherryx3Cat, ZeroGamer, runs with myths.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**40. Reality**

When I woke up my throat was completely dry, my vision was blurred and my arms and legs were numb. I looked around feeling a sharp pain on my neck when I turned my head to my left side.

I was in a Hospital. I tried to remember what had happened but my memories were a bit confused. I could hear people outside my room, talking or was it whispering? And then someone walked in with a cup of coffee in his hands which fell on the floor as soon as he realised I was awake.

"Leah? Are you really awake?" My brother asked. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

My voice failed to answer his question, which was probably a good thing because I wasn't going to be polite…I mean was he blind? Of course I was awake.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to call Carlisle." And with that he left me again. I stayed there watching the white ceiling and trying to remember what happened. Slowly it all started to come back to me.

"Welcome back Leah." I heard a voice saying.

Carlisle Cullen walked over to me and checked my pulse. Then he took out the IV hanging from my arm and inspected my eyes flashing me with a small light.

"Do you feel this?" He asked while squeezing my right hand.

"Yes." I said in a weak voice.

He repeated the actions on my legs and feet.

"I guess you'll be discharged soon." He smiled. "Seth, call your mother and tell her to bring Leah some clothes…and call Edward too."

Seth came to hug me and then left the room to do what Carlisle had asked him to.

"Do you remember what happened?" Carlisle questioned.

"Sort of…I remember I fought a leech."

"Yes, you did."

"I killed her. She asked me to do it."

"It's alright. The Denali don't want to start a new war against the packs. They know Irina wanted to die."

Carlisle sat down on a chair next to my bed and looked at me intensively.

"Is that all you remember?"

"I don't know…I feel a bit confused. Where's Jacob?"

"Do you remember you were pregnant when you fought against Irina?"

I gasped in horror and put my hands on my belly. It was flat. I wasn't pregnant anymore.

"Where is my baby?"

As I asked Carlisle a few flashes of memories came to my mind and I recalled being at my house. After fighting with Irina, Seth had taken me home and I had given birth to a baby boy. Jacob was there with me.

"Harry is fine…but you had twins Leah."

"Twins?" I questioned.

"I brought you to the Hospital because you were bleeding too much and you were exhausted. The second baby wasn't in the right position to come out. We had to perform a c-section."

"I told you I wanted to call him William, after Billy." I remembered it, finally.

"Yes and I kept my promise. William is safe with his brother."

I was completely dumbfounded when I realised I was a mother of two baby boys.

"Can I see them?"

"They're at home. You'll meet them soon." Carlisle assured.

"Can't you discharge me now? You're my doctor right?"

"Yes, I am."

For some reason I had the feeling that Carlisle was hiding something from me, but I could be a bit paranoid.

Then we heard someone knocking at the door and Edward and Jasper walked in.

"It's good to have you back, Leah." The mind rapist said.

"It's good to be back."

I looked at Carlisle, suddenly confused why he had called Edward and Jasper, I was expecting my mother and Jacob, of course. I wasn't expecting more leeches.

"Leah's condition is stable and I'll discharge her in a few hours. She remembers everything now." Carlisle said to his adoptive sons.

What the fuck was going on? Why were they buying time? I was feeling fine. I didn't have to be there for a couple of hours.

"We're not buying time Leah." Edward replied. "We're just taking precautions."

"Taking precautions about what? Carlisle says I'm fine."

"She's just confused." Jasper said.

"What the fuck!" I spat. They were really annoying the shit out of me. I wanted answers.

"Fine…Just calm down…or Jasper will do it for you." Edward stated with a smirk.

"Don't touch my emotions." I glared at Jasper.

"I sure missed you." He said with a grin.

"So? Who's going to start talking?" I questioned, forcing my elbows on the bed and taking a sitting position.

"Well…I know this might sound really weird and you can feel really confused but…You're in this Hospital's bed for about two months now." Edward said.

"What?" I managed to say.

"After the c-section you had lost too much blood…Your body wasn't healing properly because it had been constantly healing your womb to protect your children. You had too many damages to operate without rising suspicions and your heart stopped for a few minutes." Carlisle explained.

I was completely stunned with his words.

"Your heart stopped but your brain was always functioning. So we kept you on the ventilator to help you breathe until you were able to do it on your own. But when that happened you remained in a coma." The doctor continued. "And now you woke up."

"Ok…" I said. I was suddenly at loss for words. I couldn't say I understood the situation because quite frankly I didn't understand shit. I was still as confused as before, maybe even more confused.

"You've been in coma for two months. I guess that's what Carlisle tried to tell you." Edward informed.

"Ok…" I repeated. "So, it's really been two months?"

Edward nodded.

"And my children?"

"They're fine." Edward assured me.

"And are you sure the Denali are ok with Irina's death?"

"Yes. Tanya called us saying that Irina had returned to Alaska. She also said that Irina was acting weird and that she kept on talking about the wolves and the pack. We thought that if we took Jacob to her, she would tell us what she really wanted but when we got there she was already gone." Carlisle said.

"We never thought she would come to La Push, besides Alice believes her initial plan was to go to Volterra. That's why she didn't have a vision…Irina must have changed her mind in the last minute." Jasper declared.

"So that means everything is good, right?" I asked.

Edward nodded but he didn't look at me, so I knew something was wrong.

"There's just one more thing you need to know." Edward announced feeling visibly nervous.

"What is it?"

"Jacob's not…well." He said in a low voice.

"What do you mean he's not well?"

"He's not here in La Push right now."

"Where is he then?"

"He was desperate when Carlisle told him that you could never wake up. The first time he disappeared for a week. Then he came back to see the twins…after that he keeps disappearing from time to time and we don't hear from him for about two weeks now."

Once again I was dumbfounded. I never imagined Jacob loved me that much.

"You tend to underestimate his feelings all the time." Edward smiled. "He really loves you, probably more than he ever loved Bella."

"But he left our babies behind." I whispered.

"He's not in his right state of mind." Jasper said. "Right now he's not capable of taking care of two newborns. That's why he left."

"But so far he always came back to check on you and on them." Edward added. "Even if it was just for a few hours."

"I'm sure he's fine." Carlisle said trying to cheer me up.

"I want to go find him." I said firmly.

"Yes, but first you need to see your family." Edward stated. "As soon as your mother and brother arrive you need to take a shower and we'll be waiting for you outside, alright?"

I nodded and watched the three leeches leaving the room. I took a deep breath before lying down. I waited patiently for Seth and my mother to come. It was so good to hug them again. My mother couldn't stop crying and Seth was smiling all the time.

"The twins are beautiful, Leah. You're going to be so proud." My mother told me giving me some cleaned clothes.

"Who do they look like?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm can't spoil you the surprise. Now go to take your shower and hurry up. I can't wait until we leave this place."

I did what she told me and a few minutes later, Carlisle Cullen was driving us back home to La Push. Nothing much had changed in the Reservation; after all it had only been two months.

I was feeling nervous by the minute. My children had been born for two months and I hadn't seen them yet. What if they didn't like me as their mother? What if they suddenly started crying and I had to give them back to someone else to calm them down?

We arrived at my place and I immediately knew what was going to happen. I could hear everyone inside, ready to surprise me.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled when I walked pass the door.

I smiled at my friends. I had never seen my living room with so many people since that meeting with all of my pack members before the fight with the Volturi. Only now it was a bit more crowdie.

Charlie came to greet me with little Claire and Rachel close behind him. Then Quil and Embry hugged me at the same time, surprising me a little.

"Don't get all mushy on me guys…" I said smugly. "I really didn't know you loved me so much."

"I love you too…" Brady said pushing Quil and Embry away from me and hugging me tightly.

I was hugged by practically everyone standing in the room, minus Sam and the leeches. I was a bit surprised to see all of them there.

"Do they have permission to stay here again?" I asked Billy when he came to greet me.

"Yes…" I felt he was trying to hide something from me but when I was going to force the truth out of him, Rosalie came down the stairs with one of my babies in her arms.

My heart almost stopped and I didn't know what to do. Everyone was watching my reaction and I waited until Rosalie approached me.

"It's good to see you…Leah." She said. "Harry is being well taken care of."

She put the tiny baby boy in my arms and I felt my heart beating erratically. As I met his eyes I felt like I was being pulled into something really powerful. My maternal instincts were kicking out and I was absolutely captivated by this small being I was holding.

He was perfect. I couldn't believe that Jacob and I had been able to create such a beautiful child.

"Don't get too comfy…There's still another one for you to meet and I want my godson back." Rosalie grinned.

"Your godson?"

"I thought you should know." She said while taking Harry off of my arms.

Alice, who was right behind her, gave me William and I just melted. I didn't have one perfect baby, I had two.

William looked exactly like Harry and both looked like mini Jacobs. They didn't have much hair yet but I could totally see Jacob's features: chocolate brown eyes, black hair and golden skin.

"I really think they're much more beautiful than Jacob." Edward joked.

"And they smell much better even when their diapers need to be changed." Alice pointed out making everyone laugh.

The twins didn't cry and I really couldn't take my eyes off of them easily. I've found myself unable to focus on anything else but my babies. They were so beautiful, so innocent and they deserved to have their father here with them too. I had to bring Jacob back home so he could see the wonderful beings we had made.

Reluctantly I put William in Alice's arms again and she followed Rosalie upstairs because the babies needed to have some sleep.

"Aren't they perfect?" My mother asked me with a huge smile planted on her face.

"Absolutely." I said feeling immensely proud of myself.

"You don't even imagine how happy I am to have you back." She declared with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry mum. I'm not going anywhere, but I do need something." I said raising my voice so everyone could hear me. "I need Jacob to come home."

"We don't know where he is." Seth said looking to the floor.

"He doesn't phase when we are in wolf form." Quil explained. "And we haven't been able to track him down."

"We think he just wanders around…" Jared stated, holding Kim's hand.

"We need to keep looking." I said.

"We can combine the packs and search in a wider area…and maybe the vampires could help too." Embry suggested and I smiled thankfully at him.

"We don't mind helping. We can search in Canada and Alaska while the packs go south and east." Edward agreed.

"That will be great. Thank you." I said.

"Don't do this." Sam's voice reached me.

I looked directly at him with no fear.

"We don't know if he wants to come back." He added.

Those words made my blood boil. Sam was still jealous of Jacob and he probably wished he never came back to his family.

"He will come back as soon as he knows that Leah is alright." Edward said.

"Come on Sam…Jacob was our pack brother and needs our help." Paul's words almost made my jaw drop. He was actually standing up for Jacob. That was a new one or maybe Rachel had finally put some sense into that thick skull of his.

"He's doing exactly what I said he would do. He left you and the babies. You can't rely on him, Leah."

Who the fuck did this prick think he was?

"Leah knows what's best for her and her babies. If she wants to search for Jacob, everyone should help. Jacob would do the same for you." Emily said glancing coldly at her husband. "I know you care about Leah but she chose Jacob."

I was speechless. It was true, Emily did know about Sam's feelings for me and by the looks of it she was hurting which was normal since she had married the guy and had his daughter. I couldn't believe he was doing this to her.

"Don't get this all wrong Emily, I'm just trying to say that Jacob will come home when he's ready and…"

"And what?" I cut him off. "Are you going to take me back in your pack as beta and promise to take care of my kids if Jacob doesn't come back? Because let me tell you something Samuel Uley…Jacob is my alpha, the father of my children and the man I love. With him I feel whole and complete. He's the one. Got that?"

He laughed in despise.

"Fine. Suit yourself but Jacob will only keep disappointing you."

Sam walked to the door and pulled Emily with him.

"Emily…you can stay if you like." I said to my cousin.

"It's alright Leah. I have to go…Ella needs to have some sleep." Emily said with a sad smile. I said goodbye to her and to the four months-old Ella and turned my attention to the people still in the room.

"Leah…" Jared called me. "I know that Sam got on your nerves…he thinks that Jacob was responsible for what happened to you because he should have been here to protect you and he was away."

"It wasn't Jacob's fault and don't make excuses for him, Jared." I said.

"I'm not. I'm just saying what I saw in his thoughts."

"I don't have anything to do with Sam anymore. End of story."

"I understand. I just want you to know that you can count on me and the others to help to find Jacob."

"Even if Sam disagrees?" I asked surprised.

"Yes."

I turned to the others and Brady, Collin and Paul nodded affirmatively, confirming Jared's words.

"Thanks guys." I said sincerely. "I really appreciate your help."

He nodded politely and left with Kim. Brady and Collin followed them shortly after. My welcoming party was, obviously over, especially after that sad episode with Sam.

"Thanks for not giving up on my brother." Rachel said before leaving. "And I really wanted to say that I regret leaving you that day alone on the beach."

"I insisted for you to leave. I wanted to be alone for a while."

"I should've been more persuasive and…"

"It wouldn't change anything, Rachel. Irina was there. She was probably watching us."

"I'm really glad you're back and I'm sure you'll find Jake."

"I hope so. By the way…did you tell them?"

Rachel knew I was talking about her pregnancy. It wasn't showing yet so I didn't know if she had told the good news already.

"I'm just waiting for Jake to come home."

I rolled my eyes. She should've told at least Paul by now. Typical of Rachel, she always did what she wanted.

When everyone left and the leeches were the only ones in my house besides Charlie, my mother and Seth, I crossed my arms and glared at Rosalie.

"Now, can you explain me who the hell made you Harry's godmother?"

She smiled widely at me.

"It was all thanks to my gorgeous husband here." She said running her hands through Emmett's large chest. "And by the way…Alice is William's godmother."

I was shocked.

"How the hell did this happen?" I half yelled looking from my mother to Seth. They both shrugged.

"I think it's better for you to sit down." Edward advised.

"Why?" I asked.

"You should do what he says." My mother said frowning. "We have something to tell you and you're not going to like it."

* * *

A/Note (2): I would never kill Leah, she's the main character. I know a lot of you would like to see Leah kicking Bella's ass, and I'm really considering the idea. :D By the way…I'm severely pissed off with all this uploading shit (one more reason for me to unleash my anger on Bella). I spend like eight hours trying to upload a document. Why? Damn…

Karisan


	41. Gravity

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed: FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGurlB, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, karji, Teagann, cherrybomb25, Chica219, jblc77, ArwenEvenStarX, Cherryx3Cat, ZeroGamer, runs with myths, randomreader.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**41. Gravity**

I couldn't find the right word to describe my current state of mind. The story told by the vampires and confirmed by my mother and brother was too surreal. I almost thought they were actually joking or that maybe someone was hiding with a camera and this was just a stupid prank. Maybe Embry and Quil were in it.

"Let me get this straight." I started. "Jacob owed you three hundred dollars due to a fucking bet you made a couple of years ago about…what was that again?" I looked directly at Emmett who smiled proudly.

"About who the most hostile girl on the neighbourhood was, you or Rosalie." He stated and his wife glared at him. "He put his money on you and I, of course, went for Rose. Then, at the New Year's Eve, when we saw Rosalie playing with Claire, Jacob said that she had maternal instincts and therefore he was the winner. I was forced to agree and paid him the three hundred dollars." He finished.

"And?" I insisted.

"Well…My Rose has sexy maternal instincts but you were the one who got knocked up and now have a couple of kids." The moron said with a smirk. "The three hundred dollars are mine."

"Ok…So because Jacob didn't have the money to pay you back, you asked him to be Harry's godfather…is that right?" I inquired.

Rosalie and Emmett nodded vigorously.

"I do whatever it takes to make my girl happy." Emmett smiled.

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. So Ice Queen and Big Foot were Harry's godparents. I was a bit preoccupied with the fact that my kids would have fucking leeches for godparents, but it could be worse, right?

"We're not dangerous. You know that." The mind rapist said. "The babies are wolves which means their blood repels us…They're perfectly safe with us."

I guess it really could be worse. I mean let's face it, these boys would never have a "normal" life when both his parents and two of his uncles, namely Seth and Paul, could morph into giant dogs.

"What about you?" I turned to pixie.

"Oh…Me? I just begged him non-stop." She said with a huge smile planted on her white flawless face. "And Jasper's powers helped too."

"You were jealous, Alice." Rosalie accused and the pixie put her tongue out like a child.

"If you can be a godmother, why can't I be one too?" She stated.

"So you tricked Jacob into this." I concluded.

"Come on Leah, we wouldn't do that." Alice said.

"Right." I truly had my doubts.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to picture my children's future being godsons of those four. My family was now directly related to the Cullens, plus Bella was my stepsister. Fantastic.

"We're going to spoil these kids so much." Rosalie pointed out. "Right, Alice?"

"Absolutely, Rose."

What the hell. They were really excited about this. I was royally fucked.

"I guess I can't do anything about this, can I?" It was a rhetorical question but pixie decided to pipe in.

"Not a damn thing, Leah. Besides I had a vision about it, remember? I saw one of the twins in our house in Dawson. It's obvious that we're meant to stay close to each other."

"Great." I said sarcastically but deep inside I knew it wasn't that bad. "Well…I'm going upstairs to check on the babies."

"Wait." Edward asked. "We're not over yet."

I arched my eyebrows. What more could they have to tell me?

"I guess you should read this." Bella gave me a piece of paper and I spent the next couple of minutes reading it. And again I was at a loss for words.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to anyone. Not Billy, not me, not Seth…no one." My mother stated.

"I don't understand." I turned to Edward and Carlisle.

"Jacob gave us Harry and William's custody. By us I mean Bella and I." Edward announced.

"What?" I almost yelled. "He did what?"

"The papers are legal. We checked." Carlisle said.

"He was feeling trapped, Leah." Bella said softly and I glared at her. Was she fucking joking with me?

"Feeling trapped?" I questioned.

"Did he tell you that?" Edward asked surprised by his wife's words.

"No…not exactly like that. But I could see it in his eyes."

"What _did_ he tell you exactly, Bella?" I demanded. I needed to understand why the hell Jacob had left our children at her care. I could've understood if it was my mother, Rachel or even Esme or Rosalie, but Bella? What was wrong with him? I was going to murder Jacob.

"He was lost. He said he couldn't stay here if you didn't wake up and he was afraid that he wouldn't be a good father so I told him to do what his heart was telling him to do."

"You encouraged him leaving?" My mother asked.

"I didn't force him or anything…I just thought that he needed some time alone."

"But did he tell you where he was going?" Charlie questioned.

"No. He said he didn't want anyone to go after him…he said that this time he didn't know if he was coming back."

"And you didn't stop him?" I was really pissed off at her right now. "How could you?"

"You know Jacob as well as I do. I wouldn't be able to hold him down. He was confused and sad, and I didn't want him to hurt anymore. It wasn't right to make him stay just because of his responsibilities as a father."

"What the fuck, Bella!" I snarled. "Do you honestly think he did the right choice by leaving?"

"He was in pain because of you. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He wanted to leave so I gave him a safe way out."

"You should've told Billy! He would've talked to Jacob and made him stay!" I half yelled. "I didn't know you wanted him away from my children so badly." I accused.

"That's not true, Leah!" She stated firmly. "I love those babies. Why do you think I accepted to raise them?"

"You accepted it because you were hoping that I would never wake up. You want to take my place in his life again."

"No. I accepted because the babies needed a mother and at that time they didn't have any."

"They had me. I wasn't dead and my mother would take care of them too. You shouldn't have suggested anything."

"With all due respect, your mother doesn't work or have enough money to support two children. Seth needs to go to the University and your Hospital bills weren't exactly cheap."

"So what? You were doing is a favour? Because you're so good hearted, is it?"

"Yes. I was looking out for my best friend. If he doesn't feel ready to embrace his role as the twins' father, then Edward would and I would be their mother…" She hesitated a bit before continuing. "Have you ever thought about what would happen if you hadn't woke up? We can give them everything…"

"Well fuck you Bella, because they are my children and Jacob is…"

"Jacob is what, Leah?" She cut me off. Her eyes were glowing with anger just like mine. "Is he your boyfriend? Husband? He's nothing to you…You refused to marry him, remember?"

"Jacob is_ their _father."

"Well apparently he doesn't want to be their father anymore and because I still love him as a friend I'm going to respect his will. He trusted me with his babies and I will take good care of them…Right now I'm not even sure if you'd be a good mother."

And then I snapped and my hand made contact with her hard white skin. I didn't do any damages since she was a vampire but it felt good to hit her like that.

I was surprised that Edward didn't stop me. He must've known I was thinking about beating the crap out of his wife.

Bella took a step back and looked at me intensively. Seth was holding me down and I felt Jasper interfering with my emotions. Edward pulled Bella back a little and cupped his wife's face telling her that everything was fine.

"You're never going to be my babies' mother, Bella. Never."

"You once told me I should accept Jake's decisions. That's what I did. I don't mean any harm to you or your family, Leah. I want you to be happy."

"I doubt that Bella because since I've been with Jacob…Since you've seen the two of us together, you've been trying to break us apart."

"You saw it that way…The truth is since you and Jacob are together he hasn't met anything else but pain and I can't let him suffer anymore."

"It's not you who decide that." Edward announced making everyone look at him. "I know you're trying to make up from all the pain you caused him but sometimes you just make it worse."

"Edward…" She whispered. She was completely stunned that her husband was against her. He wasn't being totally clear but in a way we could recognise the scold in his voice.

"I'm not jealous, Bella. I just want you to understand that Jacob has grown up. He doesn't need your help anymore. He can fight his own battles and you're hurting yourself and other people by trying to stand up for him even when he doesn't need you to."

Bella's eyes showed now guilt, because she knew she was hurting Edward too.

"You should've told me or Billy about this, Bella." My mother said. "Harry and William are our grandsons. They should be with us."

"You think I don't love them?" Bella almost shrieked.

"No, of course not. I know you love them. You're still part of this family." My mother said and Charlie nodded in agreement.

I was really angry at the time and it was a good thing that my brother was still besides me, holding my waist, preventing me to go anywhere near Bella. But when she looked at me again I saw a look that told a different story. Her look wasn't scornful or selfish; she was just a girl that hadn't still embraced her true nature. I recalled being like her when I tried to deny the wolf inside of me.

Bella always had what she wanted and now that she had fulfilled her dreams by marrying Edward and being immortal, she didn't know her place yet. She was still trying to cope with all the changes in her life and just like Edward had told me once, she was still too much connected with the human world. Not so long ago Bella was merely a teenager in High School and now she was a wife and a powerful vampire. On the outside she looked perfectly adapted to her new world but on the inside she was still insecure and maybe even frightened.

So maybe I shouldn't hate her so fiercely, maybe I should pity her. She knew now how it felt to be barren and out of place. I had felt that way since my father had died and Sam had left me. I didn't feel it anymore thanks to Jacob and she needed to figure out what was the most important thing in her new life. Maybe she had temporarily forgotten that her new family was there to support her. She needed a wake up call.

Edward smiled at me and I realised I was right.

"I'm going to find Jacob." I announced. "I'm going to ask him what he wants to do about his life and I will accept his decision."

Bella kept quiet and Edward passed his hand around her waist, pulling her into the safety of his arms.

"I believe it's better to leave the twins here." Carlisle said. "If you need anything, you know where to find us."

xxxxxxxxxx

I didn't have a good night sleep since I'd been in a coma. I loved my sons to bits but they were unbelievably stubborn and I was sure they had inherited that from their father. Jacob was still missing and, after spending a week taking care of my two babies, I decided I had to take action.

I had left Harry and William with my mother that late afternoon and I had called all the wolves available to help me plus the leeches, to a meeting at the border. We decided which areas to cover and to leave Justin, Denis and Collin behind to protect La Push, just in case a non-vegetarian leech showed up while we were gone.

I was majorly shocked when Sam arrived and asked if he could help too. I let Seth talk to him and explain our plan because I wasn't in the mood to argue with him again.

I was staying closer to La Push because of my children so I went back home, after everyone had left, to say goodbye to my boys. I held them carefully and promised I would bring their father back. My mother had to drag me out of the room so I would leave.

When I was getting out of the house I decided to take a detour. I needed to visit someone first. He had always given me strength and right now I could really use some. I walked over to the cemetery to visit my father's grave. I was about to tell him that he was a grandfather when I noticed a familiar scent.

I could smell pine trees and rain but I couldn't see anyone there. Maybe I was hallucinating with Jacob's scent. I was missing him so much that I smelled his scent everywhere.

"She's not coming back, mum…and I miss her." His voice sounded so close to me that I thought I was dreaming.

"Jacob?" I called. "Jacob? Are you here?"

I saw someone getting up from the ground a few feet away. It was definitely him. Jacob had been lying down next to Sarah Black's grave and now we were face to face. I felt so many emotions at once that I thought I was going to be sick.

"Leah?" He questioned, still not sure that I was real. I could relate.

"Yes, Jacob…it's really me…" He didn't let me finish the sentence. In a flash he was standing right in front of me and pulling me into a bear hug.

I didn't complain, not even when my ribs were about to break.

"Jacob…What the hell are you doing here?" I managed to ask while he was still embracing me.

"I'm lost…I was lost…I don't know…" He mumbled.

I wanted to kill him for so many reasons. He had abandoned our babies, he had left his family, he had given Harry and William's custody to Bella, he was the most stubborn and irresponsible guy I had ever met but I was still undoubtedly in love with him. I sure needed a mental check-up.

"We're at the cemetery…You're not lost." I said holding him tightly.

"I was…but now that you're here I'm not anymore."

I smiled internally because his words were so full of pain that it was impossible for me not to think that he didn't love me. I could feel his love for me by the way he was holding my body so closely to his, as if he was scared to let me go.

"Jacob…I need to breathe."

"You're not an illusion, are you? You're not going to disappear, right?"

"Of course not." I assured him.

Slowly he let me go, but he kept one of his hands on my waist.

"You're here…" He said. "How did you…"

"I don't know. I just woke up." I cut him off. "I couldn't believe when the leeches told me it had been two months."

Jacob cupped my faced and looked into my eyes, making my stomach flip and my heart race like a car.

"It was a fucking nightmare."

"I know…but I'm here now."

He kissed me softly and I didn't resist much longer. I hadn't felt his absence because I was in a coma, but I was worried about him and during the last week my mind was stuck in a dark place whenever I remembered that he could be hurt or doing something stupid.

"I'm so sorry." He said almost in a whisper.

I noticed how mentally tired he was and I decided not to argue with him. There were things we needed to discuss but not in the cemetery by his mother's grave.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I put my hands around his waist because I was also missing the contact.

"Talking to my mum…Telling her that I love you and that she would love you too if she hadn't died in that accident."

"It's alright, Jacob…Things are going to be fine." I assured him once more.

"I was also telling her that I was missing you too much and that I didn't feel I was capable to be a good father without you."

"I'm going to tell the others that you're fine." I tried to move so I could phase and inform everyone that I had found Jacob but he didn't let me go.

"I have something to tell you first." He said.

"Alright, but not here, ok? This isn't the right place."

He nodded and pulled me with him by the hand. We went into the woods and walked just a few miles up to the coast.

Like always, the beach was empty and the sunset was making the water look like it was on fire.

We lay down side by side on the sand and I turned my face to look at him when he spoke.

"I should've been here with you when Irina attacked."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I should've told the Cullens that it was my duty to stay by your side but instead I went to meet them."

"Look, if I had stayed at home that day, nothing would've happened. It was my fault. I know that there are people trying to convince you otherwise but you shouldn't listen to them."

"I let you down…I left Harry and William with Bella." He confessed.

"I know…but right now I'm trying to focus only on the positive side of having you back." I held his hand next to mine and smiled.

Jacob turned his head to me and captured my lips fiercely. I almost forgot how to breathe. I knew things would eventually turn to this. It was impossible to resist him.

"Jacob…" I moaned into his mouth. "Jacob…stop…we're at the beach."

"So?" He asked mischiviously. "No one comes here at this time." His hands kept venturing under my blouse.

It was almost completely dark and I had forgotten all about our friends and the vampires who were out there trying to find him.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked.

"Not that much. I've been in La Push since dawn." He said leaving hot and small kisses over my exposed neck.

"Alright…" I gave in. "Let's go home."

"Mine or yours?"

"Mine…I mean ours."

"But…"

"My mum took the twins with her."

"Ok."

"You have a promise to keep, remember?"

"Yes. You, me and a large bed." He smiled.

"Exactly."

We phased at the same time and we sprinted off into the woods towards my house.

'_Fuck, Jacob...is that you?' _Embry's thoughts echoed in our minds.

'_You bet.' _

'_It's nice to have you back, Jake.'_ Quil mentioned.

'_Leah, where the hell did you find him?'_ My brother asked. _'Damn it…I can't believe Jasper won the bet. Sneaky guy.'_

'_La Push.'_ I showed them the cemetery where Jacob and I had met.

'_You sure know how to make an entrance, Jake.'_ Embry joked.

'_Are you alright?'_ Seth insisted.

'_I'm fine now. A little hungry, though.'_

'_Oh man…What the hell.'_ Seth complained.

It was normal for him to react that way by reading Jacob's thoughts. It looked like Jacob's appetite didn't mean only food. I was part of the menu too.

'_Jacob.'_ I warned. I didn't want him to show the guys all the details.

'_Sorry Leah.' _He tried to control his thoughts.

'_I'm staying at Embry's tonight…and stay away from my room.' _My brother whined.

'_Jake…We want a full report tomorrow morning.'_ Quil said.

'_Just get a girlfriend for real, you pervert.'_ I spat. _'Don't forget to warn everyone that Jacob is safe at home.' _

'_Oh…don't worry about that. I'm sure everyone will be able to hear how safe he is in a three miles radius.'_ Embry laughed.

'_I am so going to kick your asses when I see you again.'_ I threatened.

'_Hey, Jake…Do something about her bitchiness, will you?'_ Quil continued laughing.

'_But no more pups, alright?'_ Embry added.

'_Assholes.' _I phased back in my backyard and waited for Jacob to follow me inside the house.

He forgot about the food as soon as he noticed my naked body. I could say that I wanted him to be patient and caring but I would be lying.

"Where's the large bed Leah?" He asked panting after a bruising kiss.

"Upstairs…second door on the left."

He put my legs around his waist and carried me upstairs as fast as he could. I felt his muscles relax when we lay in my bed, completely tangled in the sheets. Without clothes, things heated up pretty quickly.

We moved together in synchrony until his pace became erratic. That was when he allowed me to take over. I kissed him passionately while pressing my whole body to his. I wanted to make sure that he could feel everything I was able to give him.

"Leah…" He panted while holding my hips firmly. "Leah…I'll always be here for you…"

"I know…"

"I'll right you every time you're wrong…I'll hold you every time you're scared…I'll catch you every time you fall."

He flipped us over and picked up the pace rapidly. We didn't last much longer after that. When the frenzy of our heated activity started to blow off, we remained connected for a few seconds.

"This is how gravity should work." He said with a smile. "I love you, Leah."

* * *

A/Note (2): It's not the end, yet. There are still 3 more chapters to go. So…I'm sorry about the whole Leah-Bella scene, but I couldn't make Leah phase in the house with her two babies there. Besides…I feel sorry for Bella because she's so clueless and dumb. About Sam…many of you want to shoot the guy, right? Well…I'm not going to shoot him but there will be blood, don't worry. Thanks for your awesome reviews.

Karisan


	42. Never letting you Down

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed: FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGurlB, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, karji, Teagann, cherrybomb25, Chica219, jblc77, ArwenEvenStarX, Cherryx3Cat, ZeroGamer, runs with myths, randomreader, sam caraway, As Clear as Black.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**42. Never letting you Down**

Waking up in Jacob's arms made me believe there was a heaven on Earth. It also made me realise that I was his and he was mine. I slowly untangled myself from him and after picking up some clothes, I headed to the bathroom.

He kept sleeping and since it was still early I decided to let him rest a little more. Because I wanted us to go pick up the twins at Charlie's house together, I went downstairs to prepare us breakfast, so that after eating a decent meal, we could leave.

It didn't take him long to smell the food I was cooking.

"Hey…Good morning." He said.

"Good morning…" I stopped what I was doing for a moment to take a good look at him. "Is that some kind of a new fashion or something?" I almost burst into laughs.

He was wrapped, waist down, in one of my purple sheets.

"Ha ha…very funny. Can you please get me some of Seth's clothes?"

I kept laughing.

"Unless…you want to pick up where we left off last night…Round four, I believe?" He mischievously suggested with a grin.

I felt my face heating up a bit. Last night had been pretty intense and he was insatiable to say the least. Thank the Spirits that I didn't have close neighbours.

"Maybe later, Oh-Mighty-Alpha." I said pulling him with me up the stairs. "You can take a shower before breakfast if you like."

Jacob took my brother's cut-offs from my hands and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you in a minute." He informed going to the shower.

I was trying not to act like a fucking teenager in the morning after the "first time", but with him acting like that was completely impossible. I was setting the table when he entered the kitchen with a bright smile on his perfect features. It was good to know that I could make him happy.

"I guess we need to have a talk, Jacob." I stated while eating a piece of toast. My tone was serious and he noticed it.

"I guess…" He sat up straight.

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know. I was scared as hell that you wouldn't wake up and I would be alone with the kids…"

"Was that the reason why you left our children with Bella and the mind rapist?"

"I guess…Bella assured me they would have a good life with them, at least while they were young."

"Were you planning on leaving permanently?"

"At first I thought about it…I couldn't focus on anything else but the pain of losing you. But then...I realised I had to man up and I came back yesterday. I was going to talk to the Cullens and take the kids."

"I'm going to be honest with you Jacob. When the leeches told me the truth I wanted to kill you." I hesitated a little. "I understand that you were confused but…you bailed out."

"I'm sorry. It really wasn't one of my best decisions. I'm not proud of what I did."

"This is it, Jacob. You need to take a stand now. No more running away, no more going back. I'll accept whatever you decide but you have to stick to it. Either you're in or you're out. You can't be with me and the boys one minute and then decide that you don't want to be a father anymore. If I'm going to face another rejection then I rather do it now."

I got up from my chair to put the dishes on the sink not to pressure him too much. I didn't want him to make his decision based on my emotions and I was absolutely sure that if he looked into my face he would notice my tears.

"Wasn't last night clear enough for you to understand my decision?"

I felt his hands surrounding my waist from behind and I leaned back letting my head rest on his sculptured chest.

"Don't be so rush, you may regret it." I said.

He made me turn around to look into his eyes.

"I won't regret it. Now that you're here…I'm ready for this."

"There are too many people expecting us to fail. Some think that we don't belong together, others think I'm just a bitter slut that tricked you, some think you're too young for me, others are jealous and still want to own us."

"I know…And I promise they won't see us fail because I'm not letting you or the boys down again."

The way he said those words, so confident, so sure of himself, made me melt completely.

"I can't give you or the boys the life that the Cullens could but if you give me a chance I promise I will make you happy."

I pulled his face for a kiss and I had to think about our children at my mother's house to stop round four from happening in the kitchen.

"Jacob, we need to go and pick up the kids." I said breathing heavily.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It's still early…" He said pushing me against the sink.

I winced when my back made contact with the cold metal structure not because he had pushed me too hard but because my body was still a bit bruise and sore from last night.

"I'm sorry…" He apologised immeditalely. "I guess I was a bit rough last night…"

"I'm fine. I'm a wolf too, remember? Last night was perfect."

"Maybe we should go to Charlie's…"

"Yes, I think it's better." I agreed.

In that moment we both felt someone coming in.

"Wolf in the house." My brother yelled. "Are you decent?"

"In the kitchen, Seth." I replied.

Seth joined us and looked suspiciously at us. Then he noticed that Jacob was wearing his clothes.

"What the hell! I told you to stay out of my bedroom." He pouted.

"Unless you wanted to see me naked having breakfast in your kitchen, with your sister, you shouldn't complain." Jacob grinned.

"Eww…Gross…You're disgusting. You can have the cut-offs and shirt."

"Nice. I'm kind of short on clothes right now."

"What's up Seth?" I asked.

"Council Meeting." My brother answered.

"Is everyone back already?" I was surprised to hear from the Council so soon.

"Yep."

"What's this all about?" Jacob questioned.

Seth shrugged.

"All I know is that you two and Sam have to go to Old Quil's house now."

We had no idea what was going on and we were surprised to see Carlisle's car parked outside Old Quil's place. Usually vampires weren't allowed to come so close to our people inside the Reservation. We had our meetings by the border and only on special occasions were they allowed to gather with the Council.

"What's going on?" I asked my mother. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Charlie."

I frowned. Didn't Charlie send Bella away with her mother because he couldn't handle a child?

"Actually Renée left him and took Bella." The mind rapist said.

"Whatever."

"The babies are fine. This will only take a few minutes." Edward explained. "By the way…It's nice to see you Jacob."

"Thanks." Jacob gave Edward a quick handshake and then Old Quil told us to sit down.

"Thank you for accepting to see us today." Carlisle said politely and Old Quil nodded.

"I've send Sam to get Billy. They must arrive soon."

"It's alright, we'll wait." Carlisle smiled to the old man.

When Billy arrived, Jacob went to open the door for him and despite a few glares between him and Sam, he kept smiling to his father, who was now much more happier after seeing his son was back for good.

"Is there a problem?" Billy asked Carlisle when all the Council members were ready to begin the meeting.

"No. Actually, we came to ask your permission to return to Forks."

Carlisle's words were received with surprise and he decided to explain better.

"It won't be a permanent staying and we'll be constantly travelling…at least some of us. I'm still going to work in Dawson and so is Esme."

"What made you change your mind?" My mother asked.

"For two months Bella and I took care of Harrison and William." Edward said. "We still have their custody but we're going to give them back to their parents, because that's the right thing to do."

I looked at him and he winked. I had no idea how he had been able to convince Bella to do that.

Carlisle gave me the papers signed by Bella and Edward returning the twins' custody to us.

"But this doesn't mean we wish to cut our bonds with them. Rose and Alice want to see their godchildren growing up. So if you don't mind we'll stay around for a little longer." Edward finished.

"Will that affect our people?" Old Quil asked. "I mean will more of our boys turn into wolves?"

"We don't think so. The packs are completely functional with their current elements. The outburst of young men changing into wolves in the past was caused by the coming of the Volturi army. There's no danger now." Carlisle explained.

"In that case…I guess you can stay, but the whole issue regarding the Clearwater twins is not in our hands. Leah and Jacob have to decide if they want you to be a part of their children lives." Old Quil informed.

"We know. I'm sure we'll have a lot of opportunities to talk to them about that." Edward said getting up. "We'll leave you to talk about other businesses."

The leeches left and I sighed in relief. Finally I had my children's custody.

"What is there more to talk about?" I asked. I wanted to go home to celebrate.

"Well, now that Jacob is back…we thought about getting the packs together." My mother announced.

"No." Jacob and Sam said at the same time.

"Leah and I aren't going to stop phasing, especially now that the vampires are staying around." Jacob said. "She's my beta and I don't see any benefits in joining the packs. Ask Seth, Quil or Embry and I'm sure they'll tell you they want things to remain like this."

Translation: Jacob didn't want me anywhere near Sam Uley.

"I don't want to be in his pack either." Sam said sternly. As if we wanted him in our pack.

"Fine…I guess we'll have to keep on having two packs." Billy said smiling at both me and Jacob. "Leah…tonight dinner is on me and bring my grandchildren, will you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

To have dinner at Billy's with Rachel and Paul wasn't as bad as we thought. It ended up being quite…interesting. Rachel finally announced she was three months pregnant. The revelation almost took Paul to the ground. Billy was absolutely delighted and Jacob was happy for them, as much as he could be happy about having a mini-Paul or mini-Rachel running around freely.

Paul had to stop joking with Jacob about being a young father because his "pup" was on the way as well. Rachel made quite a scene when Paul told her that his great-great grandmother had triplets and Billy got really excited about that possibility. The old man had always wanted to have a house full of grandchildren.

Rachel was a bit scared when she realised all the work that two children involved, especially when it was time to feed them and change diapers. That was usually the time that Jacob would pretend to have something to do. After fed and cleaned, their "helpful" father would come around wanting to hold and play with them.

Jacob was a natural with kids and he was really proud that Harry and William looked so much like him. When we arrived at my place that night, after having dinner with Billy, Rachel and Paul, and I saw the way Jacob put the kids in their cribs and kissed them goodnight, I realised that I was completely and totally in love with him.

Even if sometimes he acted like a fucking idiot, I didn't care as long as he stayed with me. But things with Jacob were never easy.

"What are you doing?" He asked coming into my room.

"Thinking…"

"About me?"

"Cocky much, aren't we?"

"Why are you doing that face?"

"What face?"

"The 'if-you-mess-with-me-I-will-kill-you' face."

"I was thinking about the Cullens…about us…about the kids. You still want to be friends with Bella, right? I mean you left the kids with her, so you must trust her a lot."

"Don't start this. We're allies with the Cullens…friends even, I'm Bella's friend but you're my kid's mother. Nothing will change that."

"Will you ever forget about her?"

"I don't love her, Leah. I love you."

"Would you send her away if I asked you to?"

"Do you want me to send her away?"

"No…" What good would it make to make her leave? It would only show how jealous and petty I was. "I want you to stay with me. I want you to be a good father for Harry and William."

"I will be. I've told you before…just give me a chance and I'll make you proud."

"Alright…You have one more chance. Don't screw it up."

"I won't." He said holding me tightly. "What does this mean exactly?"

"It means we'll take my mother's old bedroom and we need new furniture."

"So I'm moving in?"

"If you want to."

He showered me with kisses and lifted me up in he air.

"In that case…" Jacob let me go and kneeled in front of me. "Will you marry me?"

I thought for a minute about what to say to his second proposal.

"Jacob…This is not a no, but it's not a yes either."

He got up and frowned. I knew we would end up fighting again. This was a vicious cycle.

"Enlighten me please." He said.

"Maybe in a few years we can get married, but not now."

"Why not? You're not fat anymore. We love each other and we have two kids. What's the problem?"

"Marriage means commitment and neither of us is ready for that."

"I see…So you still don't trust me because I might still like Bella or imprint, right?" He said visibly upset. "Or maybe it's because I just finished High School, I don't have a job or money to support you and the kids."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked surprised to see that he was also insecure about my feelings for him. Either that or he was a major asshole.

"Maybe you'd like Harry and William to have someone else for a father. Like Sam? Or James, Jay or what the fuck his name was?"

I raised my hand and tried to hit him but Jacob caught my arm half way and pinned me against the wall.

"See? It's not nice to be accused to have feelings for someone when you are clearly over that person, is it?" He asked angrily. "I know that I messed up, I know I made mistakes…but so did you."

If he thought he had me restrained, he was sadly mistaken because although my right hook was legendary, my left hook wasn't totally useless. So I used my left arm and punched him in the jaw.

"At least I never left my children with my ex-lover!" I half yelled when he let me go.

"I did that because I missed you too much. Because I wasn't thinking straight…But I'm not the one running away anymore. You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're running away from me and I can't stand that."

He let his body fall into my bed and put his hands on his face.

"I want to try this Leah." He said more softly. "Please…"

"Jacob…If we keep going like this, we'll kill each other."

He pulled my hand and I sat down on his lap.

"What do you want to do about this Leah? Do you still want me to move here?"

"I don't know. I want to be with you, I want us to raise the boys together."

"Ok. Let's start by not fighting all the time. Deal?"

I nodded.

"Does it hurt?" I asked brushing my hand on his jaw.

"A bit."

"Good. Remember that the next time you think about leaving the kids with Bella Cullen." I said and I went to check on the kids. He remained silent. I guess he was trying to respect our latest deal.

xxxxxxxxxx

Next morning I woke up alone and his scent was fading away rather quickly. I checked on the twins and noticed he had been there tugging them in their cribs. It was nine o'clock in the morning and usually Jacob liked to stay in bed until eleven. Where the hell was he?

I called his cell phone and I noticed he had left it in my bedroom. Great. Maybe last night's fight had been the last straw for him. Maybe he thought about it and realised he didn't want to be with me.

Fortunately my brother chose that exact moment to come home after spending the night at Embry's again. He had told me he wouldn't sleep in our house if Jacob was here too.

"Can you stay here with the boys while I go out for a couple of minutes?" I asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I need to talk to Jacob."

"Oh…Are you going to the Cullens then?"

"The Cullens?"

"Embry and I were patrolling earlier and we saw him going over there."

I was surprised to hear that. Was Jacob there to talk about the babies or about pack related stuff? Maybe the Cullens had seen a leech in our lands?

"Did you see anything unusual while you were on patrol?" I asked.

"No. Everything's fine."

In that case Jacob was there to talk about personal matters which made me even more curious.

"Can you stay with the kids?" I insisted.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back."

I left the house and phased immediately running at full speed over to the border. At the sound of Jacob's voice I stopped. I could see and hear him although he was about two miles away from me.

Jacob was talking to Bella near the Cullen's mansion. He had his hands in his pockets and Bella was looking at him intensively. She didn't look happy.

"Are you sure about this, Jake?"

"Absolutely. I should've done this while Leah was still in the Hospital but…"

"Fine, you don't have to explain. They are your kids after all, it's only normal to give them your surname. But you do realise what that means, right?"

"Yes. I'm not letting her down anymore and that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to set things straight between us Bella."

"I thought we're good."

"You're going to stay here a while longer…And I'll never forbid you to come to Forks because this is also your home and your father lives here…but there's something you need to understand."

"I know Jake. I'll respect your decisions, I'll accept that you and Leah are going to try to make this work and I won't interfere."

"It's not that simple. I want you to understand that our friendship has changed. I don't depend on you or your happiness. I fell in love again and you know that I'll do everything I need to protect and stay with the ones I love. In that particular aspect we're the same."

"I know."

"If your presence here stresses Leah…I'll have to take a stand."

"She asked you to do this? She asked you to convince me to leave?"

"No. And that's not what I'm doing, Bella. I'm just saying that you can never think for a second that you're better than her or that you can replace her. My children only have one mother and it's Leah. When I asked you to take care of them I was not in myself and you took advantage of that."

"It was never my intention to…"

"I know that." Jacob cut her off. "It was my fault, not yours and at the time you were helping me. But that won't happen again. I know I'm probably sounding a bit ungrateful but right now I need you to know that I chose her because she's the one."

"Is she? Are you absolutely sure? Because if you imprint, you'll kill her."

Was Bella worried about me? That was fucking creepy.

"I'm sure Leah is the one for me. I never questioned that and besides…to imprint doesn't take away your feelings. So do you still want us to be friends even knowing that from now on I'll lash at you if you hurt Leah and I'll always choose her over you?"

Bella was quiet for a while. The truth in Jacob's words sinking in into her brain.

"Yes." She finally said. "I'm not going to enjoy the new Jacob as much as the old one, but I guess that from now on we're only friends, right?"

"Yes. Thanks for understanding and tell Alice and Blondie that they can call us when they want to go see the kids, ok?"

Bella nodded and I ran back home so that Jacob wouldn't find out I was listening to their conversation.

I thought I could reach the house before he could phase but I was wrong.

'_Were you spying on me, Clearwater?' _He asked amused.

'_No…I was just curious to know what you were doing at the Cullens and when I saw you with Bella I decided not to dist__urb you since you looked so cute together.' _I mocked.

'_You're jealous.' _

'_Fuck you, Black.'_

'_How much did you hear?'_

'_Enough__.'_

'_Enough for what?'_

'_For letting you ask again.'_

'_Ask what?'_

'_Phase back, meet me and ask the damn question again Jacob.'_

I phased back as soon as I reached my house and put my clothes on quickly. When I finished he came out of the woods in his cut-offs and in less than five steps he closed the gap between us.

"Leah Clearwater will you marry me?" He asked holing my waist.

I smiled when I noticed he had understood my intention.

"Yes, I will marry you Jacob Black…but on my terms.'

"Whatever you want Leah."

We kissed passionately until we almost ran out of oxygen.

"You better get me a ring before I change my mind." I warned.

"You better send your brother away before we scar him for life." He grinned.

"Leah! I know you're here! They need to be changed now!" Seth yelled from upstairs.

"Well…Let's break up the news, shall we?" Jacob suggested.

"Sure. Let's the fun begin."

* * *

A/Note (2): See? Jacob was coming home to his kids. He was about to make amends even without knowing that Leah was back. It was just a momentary breakdown and don't forget that at his age, whit his baggage, mistakes are bound to be made…a lot. Bella was trying to look out for him (the wrong way, of course) as for Sam he'll be around next chapter. For the ones who are worried about Jacob imprinting: Personally I hate imprinting so there's like 99.9% of chances that in this story that will never happen. :D

By the way I'm sorry to announce that Bella won't die in this story. That wouldn't be fair on Edward. Even though I like the Pack more than the Vampires, I like Edward because he's a freaking masochist who chose to put up with Bella Swan for eternity. Either he's really brave or totally stupid. But he's an awesome character to work with, that's why I like him.

I really enjoyed your reviews on my last couple of chapters. I always laugh when someone tells me to kill Sam or Bella (because sometimes I really want to do that) and I really enjoy the fact that you're also enjoying the story. Thank you so much.

Karisan


	43. Endless Possibilities

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed: FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGurlB, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, karji, Teagann, cherrybomb25, Chica219, jblc77, ArwenEvenStarX, Cherryx3Cat, ZeroGamer, runs with myths, randomreader, sam caraway, As Clear as Black, Chacha, Leah3jacoblover.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**43. Endless Possibilities **

"What the hell did I tell you about the toys, Embry?" Jacob asked.

"Take it easy dude. I'm going to pack everything in a minute."

"And where's Quil? That fucking moron…If he's with Claire again I'm going to kill him."

"He's at the store with Seth getting the blue paint you asked for." Embry said. "Dude…Chill out."

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ask Quil, Embry and Seth to help us remodelling the house. Jacob was in a very bad mood since that morning because Rachel was constantly calling to ask him to go and pick up his stuff. She wanted to start changing his room into the baby's nursery as soon as possible.

Jacob liked to do things at his own will and not have someone around pressuring him into it, even if it was his own sister.

"Jacob…I'm trying to put the kids to sleep. Keep your voice down."

"Sorry."

In that moment his phone started ringing again and Jacob rolled his eyes watching his sister's name on the screen.

"Fuck." He cursed.

"Language, Jacob…We have two kids now." I warned him. "Let me handle Rachel."

He passed me the phone and a few minutes later I was on my way over to Billy's house to talk to Rachel. She was waiting for me on the porch, with her hands on her waist.

"Finally. Damn Leah…would it kill both of you to come and pick this stuff? It's not even that much…"

"Take it easy, Rachel. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"How are my nephews?" She asked opening the door for me.

"Fine but your brother is really pissed off with you right now."

"He said we would pick up his stuff last week when he moved in to your place and never showed up."

"He's been busy. He's painting the kids' room and he wants to finish remodelling by the end of the month."

"What about me?"

"You're only four months pregnant, Rachel. Besides Jacob's old room is so small, Paul will finish everything in less than a week."

She glared at me and I laughed because no matter what, Rachel would never manage to glare like me. We started to put Jacob's things in my car and suddenly Rachel shrieked like a lunatic when she noticed my finger.

"You're finally wearing my mother's ring!" She said. "So this means you're going public…was about time."

So far only seven people knew about our engagement: Seth, my mother, Charlie, Quil, Embry, Rachel and Billy.

"Yeah…Well we kind of argued last night and I decided to give in a little since he agreed to wait at least two years."

"I have no idea how my brother can put up with your stubbornness."

"Well…I'm really good in bed, you know?" I mocked and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Leah…why wait two years? Jacob loves you."

"I know. I love him too and that's why I'm wearing his ring."

"That's so romantic. Can you imagine some people faces when they realise you and Jake are going to get married?"

"Oh yeah…It's going to be great…more rumours." I said sarcastically. "People already think I'm a slut who let herself get pregnant on purpose to grab the chief's son…"

"Well, you did grab the chief's son." Rachel laughed.

"But I'm not a conniving bitch…Anyways I guess I'll just have to endure it for a while and it's not like I can't handle it."

"You do realise that the Cullen's midget is going to go crazy when she realises she has yet another wedding to organise."

"Another? What do you mean?"

Rachel took an envelope from her pocket and handed it over to me.

"Jared wanted to give this to you but he had to go to the Academy yesterday so he left it with me."

It was an invitation to his wedding ceremony in November.

"They finally set the date. Another imprint couple's wedding." I sighed. I would have to dress myself up for this one, which would mean that Alice would be knocking at my door pretty soon.

"Why do you sound so sad? I mean you're going to get married too."

"I know."

"Are you still afraid that my brother will imprint?"

"No…I mean…sometimes I think about it but not as often as I used to."

"Jacob's sure that he isn't going to imprint. Trust him."

I nodded and got into the car ready to leave. I was driving home when a large black wolf crossed the road and I almost hit him unintentionally. I stopped the car and Sam went into the woods returning a few seconds later.

I met him on the desert road with my arms crossed over my chest. We hadn't spoken for more than three weeks now.

"Hi…" He said.

"Are you trying to kill youself?" I asked.

"Would you have stopped if I asked politely?" He retorted.

He still knew me too well.

"Probably not." I confessed. "What do you want Sam?"

"You're really marrying _him_?" He asked. I guess someone had been listening to my conversation with Rachel.

"Yes, I am."

"Even knowing that he can find his soul mate anytime?"

"He's my children's father and I love him."

"You must really love him…either that or you're a fool."

"Sam…I'm sick and tired of arguing with you."

"I'm not here to fight. I'm just trying to understand how someone like you fell in love with a non imprinted wolf and is about to sacrifice everything for him. What the hell is so special about him?"

"Why can't you just accept that I'm over you and that Jacob's the one?"

"Because I have to live everyday with the constant memory of losing you against my own will. I never had a choice Leah, but you do."

"I know that and I've chosen Jacob."

"You're choosing wrong. He'll hurt you just like I did."

"Have you ever thought that the only reason why you imprinted on Emily was to allow me to be with Jacob?"

"Is that what you think?" He asked sounding a little hurt. "So what meaning did I have in your life?"

"You were my boyfriend and the one who broke my heart. Now you have Emily and I have Jacob. You're my cousin's husband and you should start acting like it."

"How did you manage to move on this easily?"

"Easily? Are you out of your fucking mind? You know what I've been through…you read my thoughts when I was in your pack…I even thought about suicide once or twice. It wasn't easy Sam…but it was required for me to move on and fall in love again otherwise my babies would never be born."

"How can you walk around and not miss what we had? How could you let me go like this when even today I want to go back in time? I wish this had never happened!"

Maybe it wasn't a smart move to hit Sam. He was taller and definitely stronger than me but I really couldn't help myself. After all that time he was still in denial, still trying to claim me, still interfering in my life.

I swung my right arm and punched him as hard as I could in the face. I felt his nose breaking and I watched as the blood started to fall into his bare chest.

Sam glared at me with red glowing eyes.

"I used to hate Emily for stealing my boyfriend but now I just pity her. You know why? Because no one deserves to have a husband like you who can't even forget about his ex-girlfriend!"

Sam started shaking and I knew he was on the verge of phasing, which was probably a good time for me to run into my car and leave but I didn't do it.

"You are an ungrateful bastard. Fate gave you Emily and Ella and you're denying them? What kind of a man are you, Sam? You have to let me go and start living your life. Your wife and child need you."

I was going to turn around when his large hand grabbed my wrist.

"Sam…let me go." I ordered.

"Why? So you can go home to him?"

"Yes. I'm his Sam…not yours."

Once again I had aggravated the situation. If I stayed there much longer I would have the same fate that Emily did, only I was absolutely sure Sam would kill me and probably hide my body in the woods.

We were finally interrupted by a car pulling over on the other side of the road. I was surprised to see Rosalie's red Mercedes there but at least now Sam would have to stop the charade and calm down.

The problem was that Rosalie Hale wasn't driving the car, Jacob was. And as soon as he saw Sam holding me against my will he phased and Sam did the same. Fortunately I managed to duck and none of them hit me when they started fighting. My car didn't have the same luck though.

After seeing both wolves smashing the left side of my car and fighting dangerously close to Rosalie's Mercedes, I decided to phase and try to stop Jacob from killing Sam, even though right now that was pretty much what I wanted to do myself.

'_Jacob…Don't kill him…yet.'_ I couldn't hear or speak into Sam's mind so the only thing I could do was try to calm Jacob down, although I wasn't having success.

His thoughts were full of anger and he was constantly thinking about our nights together and our children. I knew he was trying to rub in Sam's face that I was his.

'_Sh__e's going to marry me, she's going to be my wife and she had my kids. Got that moron?' _That was the only coherent thought I could pick up in Jacob's mind.

Ok, to say that Jacob was pissed off was an understatement and Sam was very close to lose a limb or two.

We went further into the forest, which was a good thing because if they messed up Rosalie's car, our peace treaty with the Cullens would be over.

Jacob's teeth were very close to Sam's throat two or three times but Sam was a fair opponent and he injured Jacob too. After a few minutes watching them destroying trees and bushes I knew I had to do something or this could go on forever.

'_Jacob! I'm going to phase back right now! I'll be in danger and completely naked in front of Sam.'_ I knew this would get his attention for a few seconds.

'_Don't you dare!'_ He snarled at me.

I really didn't want to be forced to do that but what choice did I have?

'_Well you could always call us.'_ My brother's thoughts reached me.

'_Although it would be nice to see you naked…again.'_ Embry added.

'_Embry!'_ Jacob growled. _'After I finish Sam off, I'm going to kick your ass.'_

'_We're almost there, Leah.' _Seth assured me. And indeed they arrived rather fast to where Sam and Jacob were fighting. The three of us managed to stop them. Sam and Jacob glared at each other fiercely and I knew they were having a mental talk. Too bad I couldn't listen but I would know about it later when Jacob and I got home.

'_Embry, Seth…take Sam home and make sure he stays with his wife__.' _Jacob ordered.

When they finally disappeared in the forest, we felt the stench of a leech approaching us. It was Rosalie and she was totally pissed off.

"If you pull that stunt on me again, I swear I'll kill you, mutt!" She said inspecting her car attentively. "Phase back so I can personally hit you."

'_What the fuck did you do to her?'_ I questioned.

'_I was out buying some more stuff when Quil called me__ about Seth and Embry leaving the house. She happened to be passing by in her car, she was going to visit us…I made her stop and took her car, since I couldn't phase in the middle of the street.'_

'_Are you suicidal?'_

'_Do you think she would forgive me if I phased back and stood naked in front of her?'_

'_Are you joking? She would murder you right there.'_

Jacob ignored Rosalie's protests and she realised what was going on. She knew he couldn't phase back because he would be totally naked.

"Fine, we'll talk later. I want an apology first thing tomorrow and bring my godson…I need to see him." She walked into her car and prepared to leave. "I need to go clean my car…Damn mutts."

Since we didn't have anything to put on and my car was smashed, Jacob and I went back home in wolf form and we howled outside so Quil would hear and bring us some clothes.

"What the hell happened?" Quil asked after we got inside. "One moment everything was fine and the other Seth was all stressed out and stormed out of door saying you needed help…"

"Are the kids alright?" I asked.

"Of course they are. They're still sleeping like angels."

"Good. Now leave." I ordered.

"What? But…What happened?" Quil insisted.

I really didn't want to go there. I didn't want to have to explain to Quil that the only reason why I wanted him out of my house was because I couldn't stop thinking about how hot Jacob looked like, especially after seeing him beat up Sam's ass and talk so possessively about me. I had never wanted him so much in my life.

"Seth and Embry will be here soon…wait for them outside and they'll tell you." Jacob said pushing him to the door. I guess he was feeling the same.

I knew what would happen as soon as the door closed. We could hardly control ourselves and I didn't even know how we managed to go to our room.

Our new furniture was awesome. The bed didn't make uncomfortable noises every time things got rough and I was more than happy to let Jacob be creative this time. His hands ran over my body, discarding my clothes so fast I could barely feel them touch me.

"Did he touch you?" Jacob asked while caressing my stomach and going down.

"Of course not." I panted.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. And you? Are you ok?" I asked inspecting his chest. There were just a few bruises.

"I don't think he's going to bother us again." He whispered against my skin.

"Why not? What did you tell him before he left?"

Jacob's smile grew into a huge grin.

"I told him what Carlisle discussed with me last week."

"And what was that?"

He hesitated for a while and planted soft kisses along my neck going all the way to my stomach again and making me shiver.

"Jacob…What did he tell you?" I insisted.

"He told me you're mine forever. He told me he believes that you turned into a wolf to be with me."

I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him with curiosity.

"Explain that to me, please…" I begged holing his face and pulling him over to meet my gaze.

"In the past all the other packs were formed by three or four elements because there weren't too many vampires on the area. With us it was different and Carlisle said that the large numbers of wolves changed the pack's dynamics and made it necessary to have a female. Just one…the alpha female…"

"And?"

"Nature took over because with so many leeches wandering around the alpha pair should take over and lead the pack together thus conceiving a lineage of pure wolves."

"So…I turned into a wolf to have pups?"

"No. You turned into a wolf to be the alpha female…to be with the alpha male. The pups would happen eventually when the heat cycle begun but…We rushed things a bit."

"How do you know I wasn't supposed to be with Sam? He's an alpha too." I teased.

"I'm the rightful alpha not him." Jacob growled and I felt a powerful fire engulfing me when he straddled me, brushing my sides seductively. "You picked me…We're meant to be together, Leah."

"So I'm not a genetic mistake?"

"No…And you know what's even better?"

"What?"

"I won't imprint. The alpha pair mates for life."

"Does that mean I'm stuck with you for all eternity?" I asked pretending to be disgusted. "That's going to be boring…"

"I'm sure we can think about one or two ways to keep ourselves busy."

"Really? Like what?"

"I don't know…there are endless possibilities." He said in a husky voice. "Do you want me to show you?"

"You bet, Oh-Mighty-Alpha."

He crushed my lips with his in a bruising kiss and pressed our bodies together before taking me as his inner wolf was telling him to do. I didn't play the submissive female though and Jacob enjoyed that a little too much.

I didn't know why things were being so different this time but maybe it was because we were finally making love and not thinking that it could be the last time. The fear of him imprinting was now almost nonexistent. I also realised that no matter the control that our inner wolves had upon us, we had fallen in love the old fashioned way.

"Jacob…" I moaned.

"What?"

"I don't really care if nature brought us together…I don't care about us being mates…it wasn't my inner wolf that chose you…it was Leah Clearwater, the bitter bitch everyone hated once."

"I know…" He said, moving faster and leaving a mark of his fingers on my hips.

"Jacob..." I panted while feeling our bodies tensing up. "I love you."

He joined our foreheads and looked into my eyes deeply.

"I love you too."

A few hours later I woke up naked, sore but completely happy. Jacob wasn't there with me but I knew he was home. I could feel his scent. I put some clothes on and I found him in the living room holding William while Harry was lying in the couch.

"They were crying." He said. "I didn't want them to wake you up."

I really was exhausted but I didn't mind to spend time with him and our children right now so I held Harry and kissed his little head. His black hair was now more visible.

"Do you want to help me giving them a bath?" I asked.

"Do you hear that boys? Mummy and Daddy are going to give you a bath…Let's go!" Jacob said happily.

I smiled. Right now my life couldn't get any better.

* * *

A/Note (2): The story is finally coming to an end. Next chapter will be the last one and it will be in Jacob's POV. Hope you like it. =) And Sam got his ass kicked again. I guess Sam is always going to be a rock on their shoes. =S

Karisan


	44. Epilogue Happy Ending

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She messed up the story when she made Jake imprint on Nessie. Fortunately for us there's always the world of fanfictions.

Disclaimer(2): The expression "mini-alpha" belongs to Anne Sullivan.

Author/Note: This is a Leah/Jacob story with all the normal pairings and the events in Breaking Dawn never happened, because just like my cousin said, Breaking Dawn shouldn't even be considered a book.

Translation to English of O Nosso Amanhecer 2. This version was subjected to a few changes from the original in Portuguese.

This translation was a request by FantasyLover74.

I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading and thanks the people who reviewed: FantasyLover74, She-Wolf Heiress, brankel1, Chick, Piper9004, Jo Harv, JacobLeah, CallyGreen, Mariaxxx, RobertForLife, Darkmaster of the arts, BenitaxoxoCastiel, mehr03, AllieBlack16, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brezzybrez, teamtorettosupporter, running with wolves, Blackwater Crazziii, DressageQueen14, Krizglass, akira m, bvc17, blackwater-forever, cyrusnjonas, Ketaaa15, roxymari.28, Sassy1515, locacicada, cryselle, 31EliZAbeTH919, nickjonas inspires, J. B. Lionsgate, Team Seth-Leah and Jake, amylolo, YoGurlB, cinnamin, BlacksWerewolfa, the one and only, Charlize-Xaviere, hothothotforlautner, goodbeans, lola, Cracker679, morgiekins4295, grl2wolf, megagenie, karji, Teagann, cherrybomb25, Chica219, jblc77, ArwenEvenStarX, Cherryx3Cat, ZeroGamer, runs with myths, randomreader, sam caraway, As Clear as Black, Chacha, Leah3jacoblover.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part II**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**44.**_** Epilogue: Happy Ending**_

There is nothing safe or easy about love. I learned that the hard way. But then again my life was never easy. I lost my mother when I was young, too young to remember her features without having to watch the photo album.

Then my father was thrown into a wheelchair. People say that in times like those families tend to stay together and support each other. My family did the opposite. My sisters left home when they were eighteen, leaving me and dad on our own.

Rachel applied for a scholarship and went to the University and Rebecca met an idiot surfer boy in California and followed him back to his homeland, Hawaii. They got married and she didn't even bother to invite us for the wedding. Not that we could afford flying over there, of course.

So, when I was thirteen I had no mother, no sisters and my father depended on me for about everything. I held on because it was my job and we had good friends who helped us. Sue Clearwater filled in my mother's place for a while and her husband Harry and his friend Charlie Swan kept my father a company most of the times. Their children Seth and Leah were almost like my brother and sister.

From time to time, especially on School's vacations in the summer I would meet Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. She was, back then, the perfect girl for me. I had a crush on her but, since she was older than me, I had never told her.

When she moved to Forks, after I turned sixteen, I thought that maybe this was fate. We weren't little kids anymore and now I could finally tell her about my long time crush. She would see that I was the right guy for her and we would be happy together.

But since love isn't easy, I quickly realised my feelings for her were one-sided. I loved Bella but Bella loved Edward and Edward loved her back. I guess I would've backed down and let her be happy with her rich boyfriend if I hadn't been thrown into the middle of some Sci-Fi slash Horror movie.

So things got really confusing and complicated after I realised that the old Quileute's legends were true. I was a wolf, a protector and Edward Cullen was a fucking leech, my rival and my enemy. I tried to warn Bella against the danger but she was already in too deep. I got a second shot with her when the mind rapist left her all alone and unprotected. I thought that I could fix her but Bella didn't want to be fixed.

She eventually got back with Edward and that was when everything changed. After being turned into a vampire, Bella didn't turn into a bloodsucking monster like I expected her to become. I then saw a chance to stay close to her and I assumed my pack's leadership to keep the treaty and the alliance with the Cullens.

It hurt badly to see her with another man, a dead man to be more precise. I knew things would never be the same again. I had once told her that I would always want her, I would always be waiting for her, before her transformation and maybe even after.

But there's nothing safe about love and at some point my feelings changed. Bella wasn't the girl I had met before, she was different now. I don't think I realised it soon enough. When I noticed I wasn't pinning over Bella anymore I was already too deep and my life became even more complicated.

How could it not be complicated when I had fallen in love with Leah Clearwater? Except from Seth, we all felt attracted to her in some way. She was, after all, the only girl in the pack and we could see her naked all the time. Her body was indeed worth checking out, especially for a bunch of morons like us.

Sam tried to make us respect her privacy but to have a girl in the pack was too damn tempting. But back then, when I first started to notice Leah's great body, I was still in love with Bella and to watch Leah was just fun. Well, except when she caught me thinking about it. I remember having won two or three black eyes for that. She mocked me saying that they matched my name.

The problem about loving someone like Leah was only one: she was practically out of my league in every aspect. She had this strong personality and was defined by everything she had experienced in life, which basically sucked:

One: she was, like me, heartbroken. Actually with Leah it was more than that. Her ex-boyfriend, Sam Uley had imprinted on her best friend and cousin, Emily and he had to break all the promises he had made to Leah.

Two: she was the bitterest person I had ever met. Even more than me, and I had to cope with watching the girl of my dreams marrying a freaking vampire. Leah had, of course, her reasons to act like that but sometimes it was just too difficult to be around her. She lashed at us for no reason, she made us feel her pain, she tried to make everyone miserable and she accomplished her missions on several occasions. That only made things worse for everyone because no one liked her and she hated the whole world.

Three: she blamed herself for her father's death. No one knew for sure what gave Harry a heart attack, but Leah would always blame herself for that because Harry died after knowing his children could morph into giant wolves.

Four: all of her dreams were shattered the day she phased for the first time. Leah could've easily forgotten about Sam and Emily if she hadn't phased into one of us. By joining the pack she could read our minds, thus hating us even more, especially Sam. She was also unique because our tribal legends had never mentioned a female wolf before, plus she was told that she would never be able to have children. So, her dreams of leaving La Push and start over in another town, meet someone else and have children were completely out of her reach.

So even though I could relate with Leah's pain, even though I was her alpha and tried to be her friend and help her out through all of that shit, I still knew that to fall for her would be as good as committing suicide. She would never let me go near her.

I didn't know how it happened or even when or why. All I knew was that after Sam's wedding I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was supposed to love Bella forever but Leah invaded my mind and my heart like a tsunami. What happened between us was absolutely amazing.

The first time we made love, after the battle against the Volturi, I made a mistake. I didn't tell her immediately that I was in love with her and so she thought I was sorry for her and ran away from me like I carried the plague.

From that moment on, running away became sort of our trading mark, which made everything worse for us.

I hoped she would recognise she was in denial and that was the reason why I convinced her brother to go with me to Canada with the Cullens. I knew Leah would eventually miss her baby brother and then she would have to see me too. It worked better than I expected because the second time we made love she finally admitted her own feelings for me.

I almost couldn't believe she was also in love with me. I had actually memorised a speech and thought about a backup plan to make her fall in love with me. But everything happened naturally. I knew we were made for each other despite our age difference and our complicated pasts. Finally my love for someone wasn't one-sided. Leah loved me too only she was too scared that I'd become a second "Sam" in her life and she decided to ignore our blissful moments and leave again.

I thought I would go crazy but, because I couldn't get her out of my mind, I waited patiently and she came back. After Sue's operation I knew it was just a matter of time until Leah came back to me and I was ready to fight for her against anyone and anything, imprint inclusive.

Personally I had the feeling I would never find my imprint because I already had who I wanted. Leah was everything I needed. There was something about her that made me believe that our love was even stronger than the wolves' magic bond. We would be together not because fate forced us to but because we had chosen each other.

And again, she disappeared. That time she took a part of me with her and it wasn't my heart, but my children. She didn't tell me she was pregnant and when I finally found out I was stupid enough to think that I wasn't the father. The mere thought of picturing her with some other guy made my insides burn. I wasn't upset, I was furious.

She tried to protect me because she thought she was doing me a favour. She thought that it was better if I didn't know the truth in case I would imprint. Leah didn't want to see me torn between my imprint and my responsibilities as a father.

After learning the truth I decided to do the right thing. I wanted us to be a family, a proper one. I was young and maybe a bit irresponsible but I wanted to take care of her and our kids. We faced so many obstacles that it was only fair for us to be happy, especially after recovering from her two month's coma.

But that was up to her. I knew she wanted us to stay together for the sake of the children and because she loved me more than she could ever admit, but she was still scared. Slowly, Leah's defences crumbled down and she accepted to marry me. We promised we wouldn't let anyone come between us, especially Bella and Sam.

The problem was Leah's damn stubbornness. She wanted us to wait at least two years before getting married and I was ready to give the next step now.

I didn't care about rumours or what everyone could think about us. All I wanted was to be with her and start living like a real family. Next year I was going to attend a professional course in Mechanics in a conceited School in Seattle. Leah would stay in La Push with the kids.

Maybe I wanted to play safe and wanted to get married because I needed to be sure that Leah was my legal wife once I was in Seattle. Since my last encounter with Sam Uley I had the feeling that he wasn't over Leah even though he apologised to us and said that he was now only interested in becoming a good father to baby Ella and a good husband.

Leah told me she saw truth in his eyes for the first time in years, but I wasn't convinced and since Quil and Embry had both found jobs in Port Angeles and Seth was going to the University next year, I couldn't count on them to take care of my fiancée while I was away.

I would come home every weekend but what was the point in waiting if we were meant to be together? It wasn't like I didn't trust her. I trusted Leah with my own life. I knew she would never go back to Sam, I just didn't trust_ him_. Maybe I was being a tiny bit possessive but that I could blame on my powerful alpha's genes.

"I'll ask the leeches to come here everyday to check on you and the kids." I said while she was in the bathroom changing her clothes. Kim and Jared's wedding had ended a couple of hours ago and we had heard a few guests talking about our relationship, as if having kids before marriage was some huge sin so when we were going to bed I decided to suggest that we should get married as soon as possible. She didn't like the suggestion.

"You wouldn't dare…" She said almost in a shock. "And that's blackmail."

"I'm going to use every kind of twisted plan to make you marry me before I go. I won't stop at nothing."

"Jacob…We agreed to wait two years, I'm wearing an engagement ring…"

"A few months ago it was enough…Now it's not anymore."

She walked into our bedroom and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want more."

"It's too soon. Everyone knows I'm yours Jacob. You don't need to worry about that."

"I'm not so sure." I said under my breath and I lay down on the bed, waiting for her to join me. I was, obviously thinking about stupid Sam.

I could still try to persuade her after an unforgettable hot night of mind blowing sex and in last resort I would beg.

"Did Rachel tell you the name they chose for her baby?" She asked me trying to change the subject.

"No."

"James Ephraim." She shuddered. "Not a very good combination, is it?"

I shrugged.

"What would you suggest?" I questioned.

"I don't know…maybe Simon or Noah."

"I sure hope our next kid is a girl because you suck at choosing boy's names."

She grabbed her pillow and threw it at my face.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She half yelled. "Next kid? We have two boys who don't even walk yet! We have no jobs and…"

"Alright…Keep your voice down or you'll wake up the kids." I cut her off.

"Besides…who told you I want to have more kids?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Because the vampires were in Forks again, neither of us would stop phasing which meant that Leah would probably have some troubles getting pregnant again, outside the wolf's heat cycle, but I could dream right?

She was right about being too soon to talk about having more children but I enjoyed teasing her.

"You're so hot when you're angry." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah…Come here." I pulled her down into my chest and my hands travelled to her recently washed hair. "Why are you so scared of me, Leah?" I asked her in her ear.

I felt her body shivering and my hands went straight to her waist because I didn't want her to try to escape my grip. I needed answers.

"I'm not scared of you Jacob." She replied in defiance. Her gaze was fierce now. "I just want us to take it easy."

"That's really a stupid thing to say Leah…You got pregnant the second time we made love…To go easy is not really our thing."

"You just want to marry me to brag about it to the others, isn't it?" She wasn't speaking too seriously.

"Sure, sure…I just want to use you as a trophy."

She recognised the sarcasm in my voice and laughed. I took that chance to flip us over so I was on top.

"Jacob…you're too young to get married. You just turned nineteen."

"So you're saying that you're too old for me, huh?"

"No…I'm saying you can still change your mind."

"Why would I do that?" I asked in a husky voice and Leah couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips.

"Because you might get bored." She whispered timidly. I wasn't expecting her to be honest about her fears since talking to Leah about this sort of things was like holding a grenade. Sooner or later I knew it would blow up in my face.

That actually made our relationship much more interesting. After living together for about four months, we had pretty much sure that we would have to work in every little detail of our personalities to make this possible because we had different opinions in about everything and we still argued frequently. The only time we didn't actually fight was during sex, which meant that we used to recur to it often.

"Bored?" I asked surprised.

Leah cupped my face and pecked my lips softly.

"The United States has one of the largest divorce's rates in the world. When people get married they sacrifice a part of their identities and their freedom…What was once new and exciting starts to feel boring."

"I'm pretty much sure the word_ boring_ doesn't exist in our vocabulary, Leah. I can't believe you're feeling insecure because of that."

She pouted.

"Come on Leah…Do you really want me to go to Seattle without a wedding band on my finger? All those girls around me…asking me out…"

"Girls? In Mechanics classes? There won't be many."

"Fine…but there will be some. You know that I'm hot and they will try to seduce me…" I was trying to make her jealous.

She bit her lip thinking about a safe way out of that conversation but I wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Let's get married and then if I go out with another girl while I'm in Seattle, you can kill me." I said.

I readjusted myself between her long legs and fought the urge to rip our clothes off right then and there because I was waiting for her answer.

"Leah?" I begged. "Please...say something."

"I don't want a big wedding." She finally said. "I want a tribal ceremony…something different from all the other weddings. I want to be blessed by the Great Spirits and I want Seth as our keeper. Is that clear?"

"As clear as water, just like you, Leah." I smiled. "And the date?"

"After Rachel has her baby."

"February?"

"Alright."

I kissed her with passion and devotion and she gave herself to me completely. Her body was my heaven. The way she moaned my name, over and over, almost made me go completely insane. The touching, pinching, rubbing turned into a steaming make out session followed by a steady and unforgettable love making session. Our bodies fitted perfectly and I didn't have to be careful all the time. I knew what she wanted and I knew what she liked. She gave in to me but I also gave in to her, because this wasn't just about taking what I wanted. I wished to make her feel good too, I wanted to be the only one making her feel that way and touching her like that.

Leah knew this too. So she wrapped herself around me like a vice but allowed me to take control until I was completely satisfied. After that she took over and I gave her what she really wanted because Leah was powerful and unstoppable in times like those. Her body moved with mine with such grace and vigour that we took more than a couple of minutes trying to catch our breaths.

It was only a few hours later, after coming down from our high, that I truly realised that finally we were going to settle down and have a proper family. She had finally submitted to me. It was worth the waiting.

"Are you going to take my last name?" I asked holding her tightly against me.

"Do you want me to take it?"

"Yes, I do." I stated with a serious voice.

"Then I will."

"Leah Black…I like it." I kissed her forehead.

"I like it more…" She retorted. Typical of Leah, she would never give in completely but this battle I had surely won.

"You know…the kids won't wake up until a couple of hours…" I grinned.

"Are you sure you're up for round two?" She asked.

"I'm always up for round two."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, when I got up, the first thing I thought about was that Leah had finally agreed to get married. She put up a hell of a fight but I had won fairly. I searched for my clothes and went to check on the twins. They were both quiet in their cribs but they were awake.

My kids were the cutest babies in the world. I couldn't wait for them to grow up and start walking around. They looked a lot like me. I hadn't planned to become a father before turning twenty six or twenty seven years old but I wouldn't change anything in the past even if I could.

My dad had once told me that he had felt the happiest person in the world when he became a father. Back then I thought he was overreacting but now I knew better. There was this blissful feeling, a joy of having created a new life. I was grateful that I had managed to create those perfect little boys with the woman I loved so deeply.

"Mummy is going to marry Daddy." I whispered and both of them looked at me. "And today we're going to tell everyone."

Harry chuckled and put his arms up. They were fast learners. They both knew I couldn't resist holding them.

"Breaking the news?" Leah's voice came from the doorframe.

"Yep. They have the right to know."

"They're six months old, Jacob."

"I know that Einstein. But people say kids understand this stuff and take a look at them. They're smiling brightly because their mother finally put her stubbornness away."

She laughed.

"You wish, Jacob." She approached us and picked up William. "Come on…bring Harry, I'm sure they're hungry."

Leah was a great mother despite her insecurities. She was always comparing herself to her mother or Emily. She was afraid that, because she got pregnant on the spur of the moment, she didn't have all the motherly qualities required to raise two children. Of course I was the only one who could actually see her insecurity, because on the outside, Leah was always playing on defence.

"So…Do you have plans for today?" She asked me reluctantly.

"Maybe. It depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to announce to the Council that we're going to get married and I think we should also pay the Cullens a visit."

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Besides, yesterday you told Carlisle you wanted him to do the kids a check up." I quickly added.

"Fine. But I am not going to change my mind. Alice will not be organising my wedding." She stated.

A few hours later we were at the Cullen's mansion. As soon as they saw us, Alice and Rosalie came flying down the stairs to see the twins.

"It's good to see you too, leeches." Leah growled.

"They are so cute." Rosalie smiled holding Harry carefully and ignoring us completely.

"Where are the others?" I asked Esme.

"Upstairs."

"Can you call them?"

"Of course."

When they were all gathered in the living room, I felt Edward's gaze in me. Leah was right, he was a damn mind rapist. He always knew everything before everyone else.

"I guess Jacob has something important to announce." He stated.

"Oh my God." Alice shrieked. "Leah's pregnant again, isn't she?"

"No, I'm not." Leah informed quickly. "What the hell, Alice!"

"Oh, sorry…" The pixie said. "Carry on then."

I sighed.

"We're going to get married." I announced.

Alice shrieked again and started jumping around like a freaking lunatic. I seriously doubted her mental stability.

"She's just happy." Edward said.

"She's crazy." I muttered.

"I heard that, mutt." Alice replied. "So…Leah…when are you going to get married?" She turned to Leah and blinked her eyes, putting on her charms. Only this time it wouldn't work.

"February." Leah said.

"Ok…Good. We still have two whole months."

"Alice…I'm not going to have an ordinary wedding." Leah started to explain and Alice immediately frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to be a tribal ceremony. No church, no priest…"

"No white dress?" Alice questioned. "No bride maids? No best men?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because I want something simple but meaningful."

"Come on Alice…it's not that bad. We're still invited, right?" Bella asked.

Leah and I both nodded.

"Are you going to let her manipulate everything about the wedding?" Alice half yelled at me.

"Yep."

"Coward." She spat.

"It's Leah's wedding, pixie. I want what she wants. Everything's fine as long as we get married."

"Grow a pair, mutt. If you hadn't knocked her up I'd say you're gay."

I growled and Leah put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I immediately relaxed.

"He's not gay, Alice. Trust me." Leah said with a smirk.

The pixie crossed her arms and pouted.

"You'll come and beg for my assistance. You'll see."

"Just leave it, Alice." Rosalie said. "Let's get the things we bought for the kids last week." The blonde one pulled Alice upstairs and she slowly followed, glaring at us all the time.

"You should control your wife." I said turning to Jasper.

"I'm trying my best, believe me." He said.

Leah took that time to talk to Carlisle about Harry and William. We were worried about the wolf gene. We wanted to know if they could phase at a young age.

"You need to understand that Harry and William are unique. The rules don't apply to them. They do have the gene because the DNA sample I took shows twenty-four chromosomes but personally I believe they'll only start phasing when they reach a certain age."

"When?" I asked.

"Maybe at thirteen or fourteen. But we can't be sure." Carlisle kept seeing the twins to check if they were healthy.

"So you think they're not a danger to other children?" Leah asked.

"Only if they start showing symptoms but you'll both be able to recognise it."

We exchanged a brief worried look. I still remembered perfectly the symptoms: high temperatures, fever, tremors, nausea. I really didn't want my kids to experience that so soon.

"This is new." Carlisle announced and Leah and I approached the couch where Carlisle was with Harry on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked worriedly.

"Harry is going to have his very first tooth. Let's check William too." He said giving Harry to me.

"By the way..." Emmett said approaching me. "I know you're not having an ordinary wedding but you are going to have a stag party, right?"

Leah was way more interested in our kids' teeth so I told Emmett that I would throw a party at the Reservation and they were invited, of course.

"What if we do a contest?" Jasper suggested.

I arched my eyebrows.

"A baseball game." Edward said. "We miss the competition."

It was actually a good idea and I wouldn't have to beg Leah to leave the house so I could throw the party.

"Fine." I said. "I'm going to gather my team."

"Awesome." Emmett, Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

After a few minutes we decided to leave because the Council was probably already assembled and waiting for us.

Bella walked us to the door and congratulated us about the wedding. Leah acted normally and even thanked Bella with half a smile. I was proud of her.

Back in La Push, our families and the Council were really happy to know the news, especially Sue and my father. Even Sam came to congratulate us even though I swear I saw him clenching his fists before exchanging a brief handshake with me.

Seth was surprised when I asked him to be our keeper but he gladly accepted. Embry and Quil were excited when I mentioned the baseball game. After telling everyone what would happen in February we went home.

"Leah…" I called her when she was about to open the front door. Harry was sleeping in her arms.

"What?"

"I'm going to give us a happy ending." I said seriously. "I promise."

She gave me a sweet smile and offered me her hand to hold. Trying not to wake up William, in my arms, I walked over to her and we kissed.

"I know you are, Mr. Black." She said. "Now let's go put the boys in their room and watch a movie. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a plan."

"Good."

We walked in and closed the door behind us.

"What are you planning for after the movie Mrs Black?" I asked in a husky voice.

"It's a surprise." She smiled mischievously.

We were finally starting to build our own future, but one thing I knew for sure: our story had just begun.

THE END

* * *

_**Our Dawn 3 **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Prologue:**** Imprinting**

I really didn't want to involve Alice Cullen in my wedding's organisation but by the end of January there was still things to take care of and I finally let her help. More like I forced Jacob to call her and ask her to help, because I was too proud to beg myself.

My requests were simple: the wedding would happen after sunset on the eleventh of February because it was on that day that the stars would rise at exactly seven p.m. There was a magical symbolism in our legends about the number seven, for example it was said that everyday at seven p.m. the Great Spirits used to reunite in the sky and cast a protective shield upon our lands and our people.

Besides this way the Cullens could attend the ceremony without worrying about turning into damn walking lamp posts. I really wasn't too happy to invite Bella but she had invited my family to her wedding so it was only fair that I would return the gesture. Besides she was trying to be nice to me.

I knew Rosalie and Alice would be glued to Harry and William but I also knew they would behave properly. Except for Bella and her drama queen's actions, the Cullens knew how to be discrete and maintain a low profile.

The rest of the guests were just my pack and ex-pack brothers and respective families and imprints. Much to Jacob's dislike we had also invited Sam after all he was my cousin's husband and we couldn't ignore that.

I had determined that for my wedding no one would have to wear a fancy gown or even ties for the men and they all thanked me. Wolves hated ties. We should wear just a normal outfit proper to the occasion. I would wear a golden dress above my knee without sleeves, with shoes matching. I refused to wear the white Cinderella dress that Alice had planned for me from the beginning.

Seth was going to be our keeper, which meant he was going to give me to Jacob and his job was to take care of me or my children in case Jacob wasn't around. It was merely symbolic but I wouldn't want anyone else to have that role except for my brother.

Someone from the registration office was coming over (all the paper work was my mum's area) so that we could sign the legal papers and then Old Quil would start the ceremony. After that there would be a small party with food, drinks, folk music and a fire.

We weren't going on a honeymoon but my mum would stay with the kids for the night so that we could spend sometime on our own.

So when the big day finally arrived everything went as planned except for one thing. After the ceremony, when everyone was already having fun and I was starting a conversation with Kim, I heard a car pulling over. It was a cab and three girls came out. I recognised one of them and I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Did you actually think you could marry my little bother without my consent?" Rebecca asked mockingly.

"I thought you had forgotten we existed." I shot back and she arched her eyebrows. Honestly what was she expecting?

"Well, I guess I wanted to make you a surprise." She replied.

"In that case, you're welcome to La Push, Becca." We hugged and I clearly saw a few tears forming in her eyes.

"This is Lana and Sienna. They're my friends back in Hawaii, they wanted to come and meet my family. I hope you don't mind."

I was about to greet the two girls when Rachel showed up all excited about seeing her twin sister.

"Fuck…Two Rachels? I'm so screwed." I heard Paul muttering and I laughed a bit. He was holding his newborn son and tried to stay out of sight from the crazy twins.

"So…where's dad? Little Jake? My adorable nephews?" Rebecca asked.

"Over there." Rachel pointed to a group of large guys near the tables. They were all having a heated conversation about the baseball game with the vampires last night.

"Hey Jake! Look who's back!" Rebecca yelled.

And before we could realise what was happening Jacob looked directly at us. Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin were also surprised to see someone looking exactly like Rachel. But what really caught our attention was the look that Jacob threw to his friends after exchanging a few glances with the newly arrived group of girls. I felt my body froze completely when I heard Paul's voice.

"Dude…I think he just imprinted."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

A/Note (2): Yes, I had always planned to write a sequel. When I first started Our Dawn Series, I just wanted to write an alternative ending after Eclipse, because let's face it, BD majorly sucks (Getting knocked up by a vampire? They're dead! What the hell! Having a hybrid named Renesmee? No comments. Having Jacob imprint on said hybrid? Please shoot me! That doesn't even make sense and makes Jacob look like a pedo. Having planned an epic battle and then…nothing happens. Come on…). Then I just fell in love with the idea of Leah and Jacob together because it makes sense. After that I kept writing because their lives sound really interesting therefore I planned a sequel which will pick up Jacob and Leah's lives after their wedding. The Cullens and the Volturi will be around too. I don't know when I will start posting, but I promise it won't be long.

A **huge thank you** to everyone who read, reviewed and put this story on Alert. Your support was highly appreciated during these two months.

Write more Blackwater, take care

Karisan.


End file.
